Alice aux pays des shamans
by Tiphanoushkoushki
Summary: Alice Mioru, petite français est orpheline depuis la mort de ses parents, assassinés on ne sait comment. Le meilleur ami de son père va s'occuper d'elle et va la faire devenir une shaman. Bien entendu, rien n'est jamais gagné d'avance et de nombreuses personnes vont lui barrer la route, notamment un certain Hao. HaoxOC FIC FINIE.
1. Chapter 1

Je ne suis pas très douée pour les préfaces donc allons à l'essentiel.**  
**

**Disclamer: **Merci à Takei-sama de nous avoir fait ce petit bijou de shônen qu'on adore. Et je le remercie de bien vouloir me prêter ses personnages si merveilleux pour quelques chapitres. Cependant, environ 10 personnages sont à moi. Mes bébés chéris quoi. **  
**

**Auteur:** Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir

**CHAPITRE 1: Tout d'abord, pour commencer...**

Mes premiers souvenirs devaient remonter au printemps de mes cinq ans, en France il me semble. On devait être en mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix.

J'étais habillée d'une robe noir et une jeune femme était habillée de la même manière. Nous étions devant une tombe. Il faisait étonnamment beau pour un mois d'avril et le noir de ma robe, attirant les rayons du soleil, me réchauffait. Elle me disait que mes parents avaient été assassinés pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle poussa un soupir et me regarda avec tendresse.

- Ils t'aimaient beaucoup tu sais ...

" - Aahh , mes parents me dis-je intérieurement."

Je ne les connaissais pas très bien, ils étaient toujours à droite et à gauche , sûrement pour le travail et je n'ai jamais senti qu'ils s'intéressaient plus que ça à moi. Leur disparition soudaine ne me choquait guère, je me sentais vide de toutes émotions à leur égare: ni tristesse ni joie, je restais stoïque aux paroles de la jeune femme à côté de moi. Une voix la fit se retourner.

- Ah, vous voilà. dit-elle d'un air triste

- Oui je sais, mon avion a eut quelques minutes de retard. Vous savez ce que c'est ...

Elle lui sourit malgré tout. C'était un jeune homme, sûrement du même âge qu'elle, portant des vêtements que je ne connaissais pas. Je levais la tête d'un air étonné. Il se baissa vers moi et me lança un regard emplit de bienveillance à mon égare.

- Alors c'est toi Alice? Tes parents m'ont beaucoup parlés de toi et tu es comme ils t'ont décrit.

Sa voix était douce et je sentais en lui une étrange chaleur qui m'enveloppais petit à petit, ce qui me mit en confiance.

- Et qui êtes vous? lui lançais je.

La jeune femme était la bouche entre ouverte, ce devait être les premiers mots que je lâchais depuis la mort de mes parents.

- Je suis celui qui va s'occuper de toi à présent. Je suis Kaito Mioru et j'ai vingt neuf ans.

J'étais désireuse d'en savoir plus. Il esquissa un sourire quand il dû me voir les yeux pleins de questions et me tendit sa main.

- Allons marcher un peu pour faire connaissance , veux-tu ?

Cette question résonna en moi comme un appel. Je lui tendis la mienne, laissant la jeune femme derrière nous qui nous faisait un signe de la main disant " Au revoir."

Nous nous installâmes sur un banc dans un parc non loin du cimetière. Il sorti de ses poches un assortiment de gâteaux secs, qu'il du prendre en cas de petite faim, m'en donna quelques uns, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Il m'expliqua qu'il était le meilleur ami de mon père et qu'il venait directement du Japon quand il apprit se qu'il était advenu de mes parents. Monsieur Kaito avait promit à mon père que si quelque chose devait leur arriver, il me prendrait sa charge jusqu'à se que je devienne autonome. Puis il me regarda de la tête aux pieds, passant sa main dans mes cheveux châtain et s'arrêta sur mes yeux bleu. Je fis de même, le dévisageant en espérant trouver autre chose sur lui dans son comportement. Il avait donc un habit étranger à mes yeux, ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient bleu! Je n'avait jamais vu personne avec cette couleur de cheveux, mis à part mon père qui les avaient rose... Il répondit à mon air stupéfait en me disant que lui et mon père avaient fait un pari avec des amis et qu'ils avaient perdu, s'obligeant tout mes deux se teindre les cheveux pour le restant de leur vie. Ce souvenir le fit rire de bon cœur après quoi, il replongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Cette couleur vous va bien. lui dis-je, un sourire au coin des lèvres , m'imaginant quel pari stupide ils avaient pu faire. Alors comme ça, je dois vous suivre à Fumbari, si je comprends bien

L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, entendant ses pensées les plus secrètes: intérieurement, il se demandait comment une gamine de cinq ans pouvait savoir où celui ci habitait, sans jamais lui avoir dit, ni sans jamais avoir rencontrer la petite française auparavant. Il en conclu que je pouvais lire dans l'esprit des gens et me demanda depuis combien de temps j'étais capable de le faire.

- Depuis toujours. lui répondis-je d'un ton hautain.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- La solitude de certaine personne peut débloquer certains types de pouvoirs, dans ton cas, tu peux lire dans l'âme. Prend garde cependant. Il ne t'aidera pas toujours.

Cet avertissement cingla en moi comme un coup de poignard, me serrant le ventre comme si j'étais malade. Puis:

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'apprendrais à mieux t'en servir et t'apprendre deux trois trucs au passage.

- Vous vous faites trop de soucis, mais ce n'est pas de refus.

Enfin, nous nous levâmes pour prendre la seule valise que je possédais et partîmes à l'aéroport. Le voyage dura quatre heures environ avant de prendre une navette qui nous mena à une gare, et de là, il fallait prendre le train pour aller à Fumbari, ça en deux heures.

Arrivé à destination, nous prîmes un taxi. Je traversais la ville en m'émerveillant de la hauteur et des couleurs des immeubles qui en émanaient. La ville était de taille moyenne et avait une diversité de magasins. nous nous arrêtâmes à la lisière de la ville devant des escaliers. Nous les montâmes, monsieur Kaito portant ma valise. J'avais honte de ne pas pouvoir lui apporter mon aide, petite et faible soit elle. Au bout d'un moment, il posa la valises et me demanda de regarder derrière moi. Je fis un détour prudent vu la hauteur et la raideur des escaliers. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le panorama: la ville était en contre bas et le soleil couchant donnait à l'horizon un ton rosâtre. Le spectacle était des plus banal pour moi? mais je sentais que monsieur Kaito était émerveillé devant celui ci. Nous reprîmes notre accession, pénible fut elle pour mes petites jambes: c'était avec de grandes enjambées que je gravis les marches. Arrivé en haut de la colline qui surplombait Fumbari, un temple ( dont les charpentes étaient blanche et qui contrastaient avec le noir des tuiles me faisant penser au yin et au yang) était planté là. Je compris alors que monsieur Kaito était un prêtre qui devait s'occuper de celui ci. Je ne me posais plu aucune question sur ses habits.

- Viens Alice, ta nouvelle maison est derrière.

Il avait toujours ce même sourire qui inspirait confiance et sérénité pour l'enfant de cinq ans que j'étais. Contournant le temple, je vis donc ma nouvelle maison, essayant en vain de me souvenir de mon ancienne demeure. Monsieur Kaito me fit signe d'enlever mes chaussures avant d'entrer: il m'expliqua que c'était une tradition orientale montrant à son hôte son respect mais pour moi, j'en conclu que s'était juste pour éviter de faire le ménage souvent. Je lui souris bêtement et entra.

La maison n'était pas comme je l'imaginais: des tatamis de gymnase servaient de sol, agréable sous les pieds et la décoration était des plus banale mais tout était rangé. La cuisine était derrière la grande pièce à vivre qui était à gauche de l'entrée. Nous montâmes à l'étage _(encore des escaliers!)_,ou trois chambres, une salle de bain et les toilettes si trouvèrent. Kaito me désigna une chambre, de taille moyenne ou m'installer puis me montra ou était rangé mon lit, qui me sembla être un drap très épais se nommant futon qu'on posait à même le sol, mon bureau et les armoires ou mettre mes affaires

- Je devrais te faire prendre un bain, tu es toute poussiéreuse...

Je me laissait donc guider vers la salle de bain ou un drôle de peignoir était accroché.

- Ceci est un Yukata, un vêtement cérémoniel que l'on ne sort que dans de très rares occasions comme par exemple à la fête de la fin de l'été. On s'en sert aussi comme pyjama.

- Je trouve ça quand même bizarre.

Une fois propre, Nous mangeâmes des sushis, avec lesquels j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à me servir des baguettes, massacrant ma nourriture. Rouge de honte, je demanda une fourchette et promis de m'entraîner à l'art des baguettes. Kaito rigola de bon cœur. Je sursauta quand un énorme chien fit son apparition derrière Kaito. Il remuait de la queue en regardant son maître de retour à la maison, il était beige avec des tâches marron partout sur le pelage, un long museau et sa queue était touffu. Monsieur Kaito me regarda stupéfait par ma réaction.

- Tt... Tu peux le voir?

- Bien sûr, c'est quoi comme chien , je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable.

- Ce n'est pas un chien ordinaire Alice.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça? C'est un chien tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour moi.

- Pour toi oui, mais pas pour d'autres.

Son regarde devenu sérieux mais pas dur.

- Ce chien est mort il y a des années de ça, alors que je devais avoir ton âge.

Mes yeux devenaient rond comme des billes .Je m'affolais à cette annonce.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible! On ne peut pas ramener les gens à la vie, c'est la même...

- Ne t'excite pas comme ça voyons!

Son ton devient dur mais c'est sans mal que je me calmais tandis qu'il me souriait à nouveau, un air malicieux dans les yeux.

- Aaahhhh... Je ne pensais pas que c'était pour ça que ton père m'a confié ta garde. Ahahahaha le fourbe! Toujours aussi prévoyant même six pieds sous terre!

Il riait tandis que je restais à le regarder, lui et son chien mort vivant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, mange donc et va te coucher. Je t'expliquerais tout demain quand tu seras reposée, fraîche et attentive à ce que je vais te dire.

Je fis donc ce qu'il me demanda de faire. J'allais me coucher, fatiguée de la route, de cette déclaration et accablée par le décalage horaire.

Le lendemain matin vers neuf heure, je regardais Kaito jouer avec son chien fantôme. Quand il me vit, j'avais déjà englouti mon petit déjeuné et était ouverte aux explications qu'il avait à me fournir. Il s'assit à coté de moi, son chien devant lui, une branche dans sa gueule.

- Il s'appelle Kiri. C'est un chien que j'ai trouvé étant petit, mes parents n'en voulaient pas à la maison alors je l'ai caché jusqu'à ce que mon père le trouve et le tue derrière la maison.

- C'est une triste histoire. lui fis-je le cœur serré.

- Il met apparu quelques jours plus tard, toujours aussi content et vivant que je ne l'aurais jamais espéré. Kiri est mon esprit gardien et fidèle ami à présent. Tu me suis jusque là?

Sans trop de mal je hochais la tête et Kiri était devant moi, me fixant.

- Tu n'as rien a craindre de lui, il adore les enfants.

Je lui caressais sa grosse tête pour mes petites mains. Il remuait la queue à mon contact.

- Il est gentil votre chien.

- Oui je sais. Mais maintenant, c'est aussi le tien.

- Est- ce que j'en aurais un aussi, d'esprit gardien?

Il me regarda caresser le chien, plein de joie.

- Oui, sûrement. Tout dépendra de toi, c'est pour ça que je vais te former.

- Me former à quoi?

Il me sourit. Il s'amusait des questions que je lui posais, je ne pensais même pas à lire dans son esprit pour avoir ma réponse.

- Je vais t'apprendre à recevoir et à maîtriser un esprit. En gros, tu deviendras shaman.

Je restais attentive à ses paroles. Il m'expliqua que, lorsqu'un humain pouvait voir les esprit comme moi, un potentiel shamanique s'ouvrait à nous. Certain shaman utilise les esprits pour de mauvaises raison, pour faire le bien comme le mal.

- Il est plus facile de ce faire tenter par le malin, ma fille. Ne doute jamais de ta bonne foi pour ceux qui t'inspirent le bien, comme moi avant toi.

- Je ferais le bien, je vous le promet. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon, je le sent.

Il sourit à ma déclaration et me demanda de ne plus le vouvoyer et je l'appeler papa si je le souhaitais. Il continua en me racontant qu'il y a mille ans, un shaman utilisait son esprit gardien de le but de détruire tout les humains bon comme mauvais. Tout le monde ignorait pourquoi il voulait faire ça.

- Il devait avoir de bonnes raisons pour dire ça. dis-je.

- Le défendrais- tu? Son regard se faisait pensif.

- Non, bien sur que non. Même avec toutes les bonnes raisons de la terre, rien ne justifie un tel acte.

- J'ai l'impression de voir ton père à travers toi. Ça me rassure que tu réagisse comme ça mais cette histoire est loin d'être close. Ce shaman peut se réincarner et va essayer de mettre son plan à exécution lors du prochain Shaman Fight.

- Le Shaman Fight?

- C'est un tournois qui ce déroule tout les cinq cent ans et tout les shaman de la planète s'affrontent pour le titre de Shaman King.

- Je vois et il se déroulera quand?

- En deux mille.

- Je ne laisserais pas ce shaman tuer tout le monde sens réagir!

- Calme toi. c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

De tout sourire, son visage devant obscur. Il devint encore plus sérieux que tout à l'heure.

- Ce shaman est extrêmement puissant, il a réussit à défaire tes parents alors qu'il a exactement le même âge que toi.

Je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre, j'étais comme on dit, sur le cul. Je me demandais pourquoi un enfant aurait pu vouloir tuer mes parents.

- Tes parents étaient tout les deux des shamans tu sais. J'ai entendu dire que tout ceux qui auraient eut le malheur de lui refuser leur aide dans son plan de destruction, finissaient comme tes parents: brûlés vifs.

Mon cœur était aux bord de mes lèvres. Alors comme ça, il tue juste à cause d'un refus? Qui serait assez fou pour répondre positivement à cette requête?

- Je ne sais pas si il est au courant de ton existence, nous allons tout jouer la dessus. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on te trouve un esprit au plus vitre. Le temps nous est compté.

- Quel est son nom ? me risquais-je lui demander.

- Si je te le disais maintenant, tu irais le trouver pour essayer de le tuer. Désolé mais je ne te dirais rien pour l'instant.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que la mort de mes parents me laissais indifférente et même que j'étais presque contente que ce shaman les ai tué, me libérant ainsi de ma solitude monotone.

Ainsi, je dégottais mon nouvelle esprit, aussi seul que moi. C'était un jeune garçon esprit aussi grand que moi, les yeux et les cheveux bleu turquoise, ce nommant Noah. Il m'expliquait qu'il était coincé sous cette forme et qu'il était en réalité un dragon de glace. Je cru en sa bonne volonté, sondant son esprit. Il me regardait d'un drôle d'air quand je lui souris. Je me présentais a mon tour lui expliquant que j'avais besoin de lui pour sauver le monde.

- Pouaaaffff ahahahaha! Et tu compte vraiment sauver le monde toute seule!?

- Ne te moqua pas de moi, je suis très sérieuse.

- Je n'aimerais manquer ca pour rien au monde. D'accord, j'accepte.

C'est ainsi que démarra notre amitié et notre entraînement shamanique avec Kaito-otôsan _(veut dire papa ou père en japonais)_ et Kiri. En parallèle, j'apprenais le japonais et le parlais couramment dans toute mon année de maternelle.

C'est quand j'entrais en deuxième année de primaire à six ans que je fis la rencontre d'un garçon des plus étrange.

* * *

Voici le chapitre 1!

Je tiens à dire ceci est ma première fiction. Et j'espère instamment ne pas vous décevoir!**  
**

On se revoit au chapitre 2, si le cœur vous en dit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Merci à Takei-sama de nous avoir fait ce petit bijou de shônen qu'on adore. Et je le remercie de bien vouloir me prêter ses personnages si merveilleux pour quelques chapitres. Cependant, environ 10 personnages sont à moi. Mes bébés chéris quoi. **  
**

**Auteur:** Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir

**CHAPITRE 2: Une rencontre des plus étrange.**

Je prenais le chemin pour rentrer à la maison, mon sac de cours sous le bras quand, dans le parc que je devais traversé, un garçon m'hélât.

- Hey, ça va?

Je le regardais d'un air interrogateur, me demandant si il ne m'avait pas confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je me détournais de lui quand il me cria:

- Ce n'est pas très polie d'ignorer son interlocuteur. Tu pourrais répondre quand même.

Nan, c'était bien moi qu'il s'adressait. Je m'arrêtais gentiment faisant face au jeune garçon. Il avait les yeux d'un marron très foncé, les cheveux assez long de la même couleur que ses yeux et il portait une cape beige, semblable à un poncho qui couvrait presque tout son corps: on ne voyait que la fin de ses jambe qui étaient vêtu d'un pantalon rouge. Je ne faisais pas attention à ses chaussures, intriguée par ses boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoile. Je me demandais ce qu'un inconnu pouvait bien me vouloir à une tel heure!

- Je suis simplement venu te parler, rien de plu.

Quoi!? Comment pouvait il lire dans mes pensées? Il m'affichait un sourire semblable à ceux que me faisait Kaito-Otôsan. C'est avec stupéfaction que je le dévisageais, sondant son esprit. Je ne trouvais dans son âme aucune malveillance à mon égare, mais à la place, je trouvais une énorme cicatrice dans son cœur, mêlée de tristesse et de haine. J'essayais de ne laisser aucune émotion transparaître sur mon visage quand celui ci me lança:

- Je vois que Kaito t'a bien appris à t'en servir, mais tu ne me trompera pas avec ça.

- Hum je vois...

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à lui dire. Il s'assit sur un banc non loin de nous, me faisant signe de le suivre. Que pouvais je craindre d'un enfant. Seulement , Noah n'était pas avec moi et je m'approchais de lui avec prudence. Assise à côté de lui, je sortais de mon sac une boîte contenant des biscuits, la lui tendit, il en prit quelques uns.

- C'est moi qui les ai fait. lui fis-je.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé. Ils sont très bon.

Il du me prendre pour une grosse gourmande: il me regardait d'un air amusé en me voyant dévorer goulûment mes gâteaux.

- Regarde toi, tu en as partout sur la bouche.

Il me souriait toujours.

- Bah quoi, j'ai faim, je ne vais pas me priver quand même.

Je le regardais d'un air pensif et mon regard se posa de nouveau sur ses boucles d'oreilles.

- Tu me reconnais enfin. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te le dire.

Mon Dieu! Je me trouvais en face du meurtrier de mes parents et de tant d'autres gens! Kaito-Otôsan m'avait dit que ce shaman portait comme pour seul signe distinctif une étoile. Il pouffa de rire en voyant mon visage le regarder d'un air stupéfait. Pourquoi celui ci viendrait il me voir comme ça ? Un cri aigu nous fit détourner le regard vers la route devant nous. C'était une disciple de mon père, qui reconnu sûrement le garçon comme moi. Elle courrait aussi vite que possible.

- Elle est allé prévenir Kaito de ma présence. Pff... Nous ne sommes jamais tranquille dans ce monde.

Je tournais le regard vers mon interlocuteur quand il me lança:

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi maintenant que tu sais qui je suis ?

- Pourquoi aurais je peur de toi? lui dis je.

- Parce que Kaito t'as sûrement dit de te méfier de moi, parce que j'ai tuer tes parents.

J'avais du mal à me retenir de rire, mais je ne pu. J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux tellement c'était drôle. Kaito m'avait dit que ma mère avait souvent des prémonitions et que, par conséquent; ayant vu leur mort poche, demanda à son mari de s'écarter de moi pour me faire le moins de peine possible le moment ou la sentence arriverait. Je ne pouvais pas, même après cette annonce, je n'arrivais pas à avoir le moindre sentiments pour eux.

- Mes parents dis-tu? Je suis presque heureuse que tu les ai tué, même si ce que tu as fait n'est pas justifiable. Tu m'as libéré de cette solitude. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin une vrai famille.

Je lui souriais tandis que celui ci me le rendait.

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air surpris.

- C'est normal, cela fait déjà un moment que j'ai un œil sur toi.

Encore ce sourire, il ne manquait pas d'assurance. Puis son regard devint plus sérieux. Je me noyais presque dans ses yeux, comme happée par lui.

- Je n'ai donc que très peu de temps à t'accorder maintenant. Quel dommage. Enfin ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Je pourrais voir Kaito.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu me surveille! Je n'ai même pas pu déceler ta présence!

- Ce détail est sans importance pour nous. Et ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Je ne tolère pas ça, même venant de toi.

Sa voix devint plus dure, sûrement dans le but de me mettre en garde.

- Pff, et tu crois que tu m'intimide en me disant ça? me risquais je à dire.

Des cris au loin arrêtèrent la conversation. C'était Kaito-Otôsan et sa disciple qui couraient vers nous, en compagnie de Kiri.

- Je ne crains que cette entrevue ne se termine ainsi, à mon grand regret.

Il me fit un sourire, toujours bienveillant se leva, me prit la main et l'embrassa.

- J'ai hâte de te revoir.

Je vis Kiri s'élancer à toute vitesse, devançant son maître, pour attaquer le garçon. Je me levais, me plaçant devant mon acolyte, pour barrer la route au chien.

- Kiri ! Pas bouger!

C'était la première fois que j'haussais le ton sur lui et il s'arrêta à contre cœur.

- Ce n'était pas la peine mais l'intention était gentille. me fit il derrière moi.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner que celui ci me souffla dans l'oreille:

- Je pense que je serais un de tes ami les plus proche.

Kaito était alors devant nous essoufflé par sa course.

- Hao, laisse-la! dit- il d'un ton agressif.

Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait? Hao se retirait plus loin, d'un seul bond.

- Prend soin d'elle, j'en aurais besoin. Tâche de ne pas me décevoir, c'est un ordre de ton futur roi.

Il nous sourit comme si de rien était. Je pensais alors que je ne le révérais pas avant le Shaman Fight.

- Oui pour le Shaman Fight. me lança t-il, d'un air taquin envers Kaito.

Il disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes, me laissant un aperçu de son pouvoir. Kaito me prit soudain les épaules, me trouvant face à sa mine inquiète.

- Que t'a t-il dit ?! Que t'a t-il fait ?!

- Rien qui ne puisse t'inquiéter papa. Je vais bien, je t'assure.

Mes mots ne le rassure guère beaucoup. Mais il me voyait saine et sauve, c'était l'important. Kiri venait me lâcher la main: lui aussi était inquiet. Je lui caressais la tête tout en lui disant que tout allait pour le mieux. C'est donc pensive que je rentrais au temple, mon père attentif à mes moindre mouvements.

Une fois avoir prit un bain, mangé et fait mes devoirs, Noah me regardais du coin de ma chambre.

- Alors comme ça, tu as vu l'assassin de tes parents.

Je le regardais à mon tour.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui maintenant... Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un fou mais il a bien toute sa tête ce garçon. Je crois surtout qu'il est désespérément seul et triste dans sa vie.

Je soupirais en même temps que Noah qui venait s'allonger dans mon futon m'ordonnant presque de le rejoindre.

- J'ai pas l'impression que tu le trouve pas si horrible que ça ce Hao. Il t'a quand même fait du charme avec ses jolies sourire.

- Oui je sais bien mais ...

- Ne pense pas à ça maintenant, tu as jusqu'au Shaman Fight pour te préparer à le revoir et à lui donner une réponse des plus sincère. Tu es jeune, tu n'as pas la même expérience que lui pour embrouiller les gens. Viens et dors.

C'était la première fois que Noah se faisait vraiment du soucis pour moi: d'habitude, il se moquait de moi et me jouait plutôt des tours. Je sondais son âme en me rendant compte qu'il m'aimait beaucoup, comme un ami peut aimer un autre. Il rougit quand il vit que je lui souriais, sachant que j'avais lu dans son esprit. On ne pouvait rien se cacher: nous étions deux âmes jumelles. Il se tourna dans un petit grognement tandis que je m'installais à coté de lui.

- Bonne nuit. lui fis-je d'un ton amusé de cette découverte.

Il ne me répondit pas à cause de sa gène.

Pensive, je me rappelais les paroles de Hao: J'ai hâte de te revoir... C'est un sourire aux lèvres que je sombrais dans un sommeille profond.

* * *

Suite dans le prochain épisode ^^.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **Merci à Takei-sama de nous avoir fait ce petit bijou de shônen qu'on adore. Et je le remercie de bien vouloir me prêter ses personnages si merveilleux pour quelques chapitres. Cependant, environ 10 personnages sont à moi. Mes bébés chéris quoi. **  
**

**Auteur:** Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir

**CHAPITRE 3: Huit ans plus tard. Cloche de l'oracle et compagnie ...**

Déjà huit ans on passé depuis m'a rencontre avec Hao. Comme ça passe vite, pas le temps de souffler. Je m'étais préparée comme je pu, m'entraînant d'arrache pieds à la maîtrise d'un Oversoul correct pour Noah, m'offrant une puissance qui surpassait celle de Kaito, pourtant plus vieux que moi. Même l'hiver n'avait pas raison de ma détermination pour la tâche que je devais accomplir. J'étais très douée dans le manimant du sabre, l'arrangement florale et le dessin. Quand je n'utilisais pas Noah en oversoul, il restait sous sa forme d'Humain, qu'il jugeait plus pratique.

- Tu viens Alice? On doit rentrer sinon ton père va nous passer un savon.

- Oui j'arrive tout de suite.

C'est Michiko Torunda, une disciple de mon père, que j'avais le plaisir d'avoir dans ma classe. Elle n'avait pas d'esprit gardien comme moi mais essayait de s'en dégotter un. Elle n'allait pas participer au Shaman Fight mais m'encourageait de tout cœur dans ma quête. Comme moi, elle adorait le dessin et les langues. Elle était la présidente du conseil des élèves et était très répétée de ses camarades. Personne ne savait qu'elle et moi pouvions voir les esprits, ce qui nous rapprocha. Elle adorait Noah et Kiri, prenant un plaisir à jouer ensemble quand cela était possible. Elle était très intelligente et beaucoup de gens se demandaient pourquoi elle traînait avec moi qui était nul en mathématiques et en histoire. Elle leur expliquait qu'elle appréciait ma compagnie et que j'avais des desseins plus noble en tête pour me concentrer convenablement à ma réussite scolaire, ce qui ne plaisait pas forcement à Kaito-Otôsan.

Une fois arrivée en haut de la colline à petites foulées, Kaito nous attendait devant le porche du temple, l'air pensif. Il ne nous vit pas tout de suite, trop concentrer sur ses pensées.

- Ah vous voilà enfin! J'ai cru devoir attendre.

- Mais sempaï, nous ne sommes pas en retard cette fois si! Grommelait elle.

(_sempaï est un signe de respect amical envers nos aînés, souvent pour désigner un camarade plus âgé.)_

- Nous sommes même en avance papa..

Noah était à côté de moi quand il nous apporta de l'eau pour nous désaltérer.

- Ah bon? Désolé c'est l'habitude de vous retards successifs qui me font dire ça.. fit Kaito.

Je sentais qu'il était tourmenté par autre chose que par nos retards: ça faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il ne faisait pas attention à se que je lui disais.

- Tu es sûr que ça va papa? Tu es tout pâle...

- Oui ça va Alice, ne t'inquiète pas...

C'est alors qui nous demanda de nous changer pour nous entraîner. Les deux autres disciples de mon père arrivèrent ensemble: Rie, une jeune fille pleine de volonté et Furon, un garçon très gentil et taquin par moment. Notre soirée d'entraînement fut plus courte qu'à la normal. Kaito congédia mes amis prétextant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil était aussi efficace que cent pompes. Il me demanda d'aller prendre mon bain, vers dix neuf heure environ. Je me demandais pourquoi il était tourmenté et ne trouva que pour seule réponse: il est inquiet pour moi à cause de Hao. Je secouais la tête à cette hypothèse. Une fois en bas et nos habits sur le dos, Kaito était en train de lire le journal et je regardais la première de couverture disant qu'une comète qui passe tout les cinq cent ans passera devant la Terre à la prochaine pleine lune: dans une semaine environ.

« Bientôt le début du Shaman Fight » fis-je pour moi même.

Kaito m'aperçut lisant la feuille de chou qu'il tenait entre ses mains et me demanda de m'asseoir à côté de lui.

- J'ai à te parler de choses très importantes alors écoute moi attentivement s'il te plaît.

C'était assez rare de le voir aussi sérieux et le ton de sa voix me glaça le sang.

- Tu te rappelles de mon ami Mikihisa Asakura?

- Oui, l'homme au masque en forme de bec d'oiseau... dis je d'une voix hésitante.

- Et bien son fils participera au Shaman Fight lui aussi. Il s'appelle Yoh. Tu verras, il n'est pas méchant.

- Lui aussi doit stopper Hao n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais il ne l'a jamais rencontré pour le moment. J'ai autre chose à te dire. Quand tu verras Yoh, ne t'étonne pas de son apparence.

- Pourquoi? Il n'est quand même pas bossu?

Je riais presque à ma réponse et me figea quand Kaito-Otôsan me foudroya du regard. Je lu dans ses yeux qu'il était sérieux, bien plus que tout à l'heure et qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter.

- Pardon, continue s'il te plaît...

C'est avec honte que répondis à son regard.

- Comme je te l'ai dis, Yoh n'est pas méchant mais il ressemble beaucoup à Hao.

Mes yeux devinrent rond comme des ballons.

- Ce qui est tout à fait normal car ils sont frères jumeaux et...

- Quoi ! Hao à un frère jumeau ! m'exclamais-je .

- Ne le cri pas sur tout les toits! Idiote! Tu vas attirer des ennuis à Yoh qui ne connaît même l'existence de son frère. Enfin il connaît les dangers que représente Hao, mais ne sait pas que c'est son frère.

- HHuuu, compliqué tout ça...

- Ne t'inquiète pas mais s'il te plaît, je t'en pris: quand tu rencontrera Yoh ne lui dis pas que Hao est son frère. Ça pourrait jouer en notre défaveur.

- Je comprends. Je ne dirais rien à Yoh.

- Merci ma fille.

Sur ce, il allait préparer le dîner, soulagé de m'avoir parlé. Une fois tout englouti, ayant fait la vaisselle, j'allais dans ma chambre pensant à se que serait le Shaman Fight. Noah était assit à mon bureau le regard dans le vide.

- Je me demande à quoi peut ressembler Hao à présent... me fit-il.

- Il t'a tapé dans l'œil ou quoi? Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui...

- Hein quoi ?

C'est comme si je l'avais sorti d'un rêve éveillé.

- Tu m'a parlé Alice?

- Nan Noah, rendors-toi veux-tu.

Tout comme mon père adoptif, Noah était concentré ailleurs: il se demandait lui aussi comment allait se dérouler le Shaman Fight, si nous serions assez fort pour barrer la route au puissant Hao et combien de gens serraient avec lui. Hao ... Quel étrange garçon tout de même. Il est vrai que je me demandais à quoi il pouvait ressembler maintenant: avait-il toujours les cheveux long? Portait-il encore cette drôle de cape?

- Pourquoi je pense à lui moi?! m'exclamais-je le cœur serré.

- Mais cri pas bon sang. Je t'entends tu sais.

- Oh pardon... Je ferrais mieux d'allé me coucher.

- Oui, tu deviens complètement folle ma pauvre.

C'est avec soulagement que je retrouvais le Noah que je connaissais. Je m'écroulais sur mon Futon et m'endormit presque aussitôt.

Presque deux jours avaient passé après le passage de la comète tant attendu des shamans du monde entier. J'étais partie un soir, faire des courses avec Noah, pour faire une surprise à mon père. Nous traversâmes le parc à côté de chez moi quand un inconnu m'aborda.

- Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous? lui lançais-je.

- Je suis un organisateur du tournois.

Il n'était pas très grand, sûrement de mon âge, avait une très longue natte de couleur marron derrière ses cheveux et portait une étrange cape beige maronné.

- Je suis venu te tester pour savoir si tu es apte à faire partit du Shaman Fight. Tiens, attrape.

Du dessous de sa cape, il sortit mon sabre qui était resté bien au chaud dans ma chambre. Comment pouvait il l'avoir en sa possession?

- Je suis passé chez vous pour te le donner, sinon tu ne pourrais pas créer d'Oversoul sans.

- Ce n'est pas exacte. Je pouvais me débrouiller sans mais c'est gentil de me l'avoir apporté. Quel est votre test?

Il me regardais en me souriant et bascula la tête sur le côté.

- Tu dois simplement me toucher mais ça ne sera pas...

A peine l'avais- je entendu dire les termes du test que je me précipitais sur lui, criant:

- Oversoul! Le Dragon de Glace!

Un énorme dragon bleu se dressa derrière moi. L'inconnu avait fait lui aussi son Oversoul du nom de Yellow Whip. Un dard de scorpion, il me semble, fonça vers moi. Je l'arrêta avec mon sabre mais la longue queue du dard s'enroula autour de la lame de mon arme.

- Et maintenant que fais-tu sans ton arme? me dit mon assaillant.

- Je t'ai dit que je pouvais me débrouiller sans. lui dis-je un sourire au coin de la lèvre.

Intérieurement je demandais à Noah de lancer un souffle de glace sur les jambes de mon adversaire, celui-ci s'exécuta dans la seconde suivante, paralysant mon ennemi. J'en profitais donc pour dégager mon arme, et me précipita vers la queue écailleuse de mon familier, qui m'envoya dans les airs. Surplombant mon adversaire essayant désespérément à se dégager de sa prison, je tendis mon sabre vers lui criant:

- Technique de la stalactite!

L'humidité ambiante s'enroulait autour de mon arme, le faisant ressembler à un énorme stalactite tandis que je fonçais sur ma proie, toujours en train de se débattre. Quand j'atterris sur le sol avec un fracas effroyable, la poussière et la glace en suspension fit comme un brouillard autour de nous. Noah n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Une fois la brume dissipée, j'étais à cheval sur mon adversaire qui grelottait de froid et de peur, son Oversoul brisé.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te tuer?

Je m'installais à côté de lui, ses yeux rivés sur moi.

- Regarde donc les étoiles, ça calme mieux qu'une tisane.

Je lui souriais tandis qu'il me dévisageait, la tête pleine de question.

- Mais au fait, quel est ton nom?

- Je suis Nichrom, un des dix organisateurs du Shaman Fight. Nous préparons et surveillons le bon déroulement des match.

- Hum je vois, ce n'est pas très ennuyant j'espère.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Nan ça va, on juste pas le temps de lambiner.

Il souriait à nouveau me tendant un drôle d'objet.

- Tiens, c'est une cloche de l'oracle. _(sorte de bracelet)_ Surtout, ne la perd pas, elle montre que tu accède la phase suivante du tournois.

- A quoi ça sert au juste?

- L'écran affichera tes prochain match contre d'autres shamans. Il faudra gagner au moins deux match sur trois pour participer à l'épreuve suivante.

Tout en prenant l'objet et me l'accrochant au poignet, je ne me rendis pas compte que je parlais à haute voix.

- Je me demande si Hao a réussit...

Noah était assit à côté de moi, me regardant d'un air amusé.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour le seigneur Hao? Ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu échoué aussi vite. me lança Nichrom

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça?

Je le regardais à présent avec attention.

« Dois je me méfier de toi aussi mon garçon? » pensais-je .

- Parce que je suis à son service. Voilà tout.

Je lui souriait comme si ce qu'il venait de me dire n'avait aucune importance pour moi. Je savais que Hao serait bien entouré avec Nichrom.

- Et bien, tu lui diras bien que je compte lui botter le cul s'il ne change pas son plan tout de suite.

Je riais, m'étonnant de mes paroles, comme si je parlais avec un ami de longue date alors que je parlais avec un ennemi.

- Pff, je ne manquerais pas de lui dire. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il t'a choisie plutôt qu'une autre... Enfin bon, je n'ai pas à m'opposer à ses décisions.

M'avoir choisie pour quoi ? Je n'eut même pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'il se relevait, me faisant un signe de la main et partit. Je restais comme une conne par terre, Noah en face de moi.

- Bon on devrait rentrer non? Ton père va se faire du souci.

- Euh... Oui j'arrive...

Je restais perplexe aux paroles de Nichrom pour le reste de la soirée. Noah ne se priva pas de tout raconter à Kaito tandis que je mangeais, le regard perdu dans le vide. Kaito-Otôsan souffla quand Noah eut fini de tout lui dire. C'est sans un mot qui se dirigea vers le téléphone et monta dans sa chambre, on ne le revit plus de la soirée. Le lendemain matin un bruit me réveilla :

" BIP BIP BIP BIP !"

Noah grognait ne sachant pas ce que c'était. Je me retournais à mon tour m'apercevant que c'était la cloche de l'oracle qui sonnait.

- Hummm ... Quoi, c'est toi qui sonne comme ça? fis-je à l'objet, presqu'en attendant une réponse de sa part.

- Fait le taire, je veux encore dormir moi.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Il se tourna vers moi d'un air perplexe.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, tu dors encore? me fit-il.

- Nan c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ? Vas-y, exprime toi!

Je me retournais brusquement l'agrippant et le plaqua au sol.

- Ça y est! J'ai la date et l'heure de mon premier combat!

- Quoi c'est vrai!

Nous étions tellement enthousiaste que nous ne nous rendions pas compte que nous hurlions dans la maison. Mon père entra brusquement dans la chambre se demandant se qu'il se passait.

- Papa! Je vais combattre samedi prochain à minuit contre un shaman que je ne connais pas!

J'étais tellement heureuse de pouvoir me battre contre d'autre personne, cette perspective m'animait d'une joie brûlante.

- Quoi samedi ?! fit Kaito tout encore endormi.

- Comment s'appelle notre adversaire, partenaire?

- Euh attends, je regarde. *Bip* Ah voilà. Il s'appelle Ayato Wakaoji.

- Hum, peut importe son nom, on va l'écrabouiller!

Kaito fronçant les sourcils, nous regardait nous exciter pour un rien.

- Du calme les enfants! Pas de précipitation.

Kaito-otôsan nous demanda de ne pas faire de gros exercices pour le prochain match. Il fallait garder une bonne souplesse tout en gardant un maximum de force le jour de l'affrontement. C'était des paroles de sage et nous nous y conformions.

Enfin le jour tant attendu arriva. Nous étions dans un des parc de Tokyo _(Fumbari étant la banlieue)_ à attendre notre adversaire. Nous étions assez nerveux mais concentrés sur le match à venir. J'étais vêtu d'un manteau à capuche assez long de couleur blanc et bleu, effaçant mes formes de jeune fille, un t-shirt noir qu'on ne voyait presque pas, laissant mon nombril apparent et un pantacourt de la même couleur que mon manteau. Devant Noah et moi, un jeune homme était là.

- Bonjour, je suis Wakaoji Ayato. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Me dit il, souriant.

Les apparences son parfois trompeuse, je devais rester sur mes gardes. Après tout, le sort de toute la planète ce jouerait dans les prochains mois.

* * *

Encore l'entrée d'un autre protagoniste nommé Ayato Wakaoji.

Littéralement, Wakaoji veut dire prince. je trouve que ça lui allait bien comme nom de famille, même s'il n'a pas vraiment de liens de sang avec un quelconque famille royale XD !**  
**

Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 4 les n'amis!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: **Merci à Takei-sama de nous avoir fait ce petit bijou de shônen qu'on adore. Et je le remercie de bien vouloir me prêter ses personnages si merveilleux pour quelques chapitres. Cependant, environ 10 personnages sont à moi. Mes bébés chéris quoi. **  
**

**Auteur:** Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir

**CHAPITRE 4: Ayato Wakaoji et Shin Ogiri**

Ayato Wakaoji, voilà enfin mon adversaire. Il devait avoir mon âge et un drôle d'oiseau vint se poser sur son chapeau, ressemblant à une tête de chat dont deux tresses tombaient sur ses tempes.

- Voici mon esprit: Fubuki. C'est un phénix de feu. nous dit-il.

Ses yeux étaient marron et ses cheveux châtains formaient des sortes de demi bouclettes presque des épis. Il avait un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon rouge. Il avait une drôle de sacoche qui attira mon attention.

- Arrête de m'observer, je n'aime pas me sentir épier par une femmelette dans ton genre.

Aller et d'une pique.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je suis mauvaise shaman. lui dis-je.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour toi. Je constate que ton esprit est aussi froid que de la glace. Est-ce que je me trompe?

Noah inexpressif le regardait, sans dire un mot, m'attendant pour lui dire de parler. Je lui fis signe que tout allait bien.

- Le feu attise la glace mon jeune ami. Je te ferrais payer l'affront que tu as fait à ma maîtresse et à moi.

Voilà ce qui est envoyé. Noah avait repris du poil de la bête. Le combat allait ce passer pour le mieux malgré le désavantage flagrant en terme de fantôme élémentaire: Feu contre Glace.

BIP BIP BIP !

La cloche de l'oracle sonna le début du match. Nous formâmes nos Oversoul respectif quand Ayato sortit de sa sacoche des shuriken imprégnés de feu. J'esquivais sans trop de mal quand ceux-ci faisaient effets boomerang et me revinrent dans le dos.

- Alice! criait le dragon derrière moi.

Les shuriken commençaient à s'enfoncer dans mon dos, me saignant à blanc. Je criais ma douleur mais Noah ne pouvait pas m'aider sous forme de dragon: ses pattes étaient trop grosses pour prendre des si petits objets. Ayato n'arrêtait pas de reproduire le même mouvement sans me laisser le temps de riposter.

« Bon sang! Que fais-tu Alice! » criais-je intérieurement.

Je bouillonnais de rage, tellement les shuriken étaient brûlant. La glace ne pourrait rien contre ce feu ardent! Si seulement j'avais de l'eau sous la main. Noah fonça sur sa petite cible qui l'esquivait trop bien tellement Noah était lent et gros.

- C'est trop facile de viser avec une cible aussi grosse!

Le gosse riait tout en changeant de cible, me laissant le champs libre. Mon esprit commençait à se mettre en marche pendant que Noah se faisait martyriser seul.

EUREKA!

Qui y a t-il avant la glace ? De l'eau bien sûr! Et Ayato me fournissait le brasier idéal pour la faire fondre. Il était fait, la chaleur qu'il dégageait m'empêcherais de former de la glace, mais de l'eau assez dense pour que je puise la contrôler. C'est avec peine que j'extirpais les quelques shuriken qui criblaient mon dos. Mon cri de douleur fit se retourner mon assaillant qui se dirigeait de nouveau vers moi.

" Noah, rapproche toi le plus proche possible de lui je vais tenter quelque chose." fis-je à mon familier par la pensée.

Celui-ci s'exécuta pendant que je me concentrais. Ayato ce retourna alors vers son ennemi qui chargeait.

- Tu es fait Ayato! criais-je alors qu'une trombe d'eau que j'avais créée en tentant de faire de la glace tombait sur lui

A son contact, l'eau était brûlante et je tirais profit de ses hurlements. Noah plus loin gonflait ses joues pour produire un souffle de glace tant que la chaleur du corps d'Ayato restait au plus bas. De la glace enfin! Pas trop tôt! Ayato cette fois, était brûlé par le froid et non la chaleur. De suite remit il fit fondre la glace autour de lui, me laissant juste le temps de me tenir en face de lui, mon sabre en main. Je lui assénais des coups d'estocs aussi rapides que je pu. Il n'arrivait pas à tous les esquiver et je le tailladais une ou deux fois sur les côtes et les bras. Du sang, du sang partout.. Je saignais Ayato comme on saigne un animal... Cette vision d'horreur me fis m'arrêter. Ayato était chancelant, tenant à peine debout, dégoulinant de sang.

- Noah, Lance un souffle de givre maintenant! lui criais-je.

Il ne connaissait pas cette technique mais l'effet escompté arriva: Ayato se retourna pour parer le souffle froid de Noah. Ma lame était froide et en un éclair, je lui assénais le coup de grâce de loin: une sorte de vague de froid s'abattit dans le dos de mon adversaire, le collant au sol. Le pauvre, il était geler jusqu'aux os. Les derniers shuriken encore allumés s'éteignirent. Je vis le phénix essayé de le réchauffer avec quelques petites flammes.

J'avais brisé son Oversoul et la cloche de l'oracle retenti pour annoncer le vainqueur: Alice Mioru Win.

Je me rapprochais de mon comparse à terre en même temps que Noah, pour voir s'il était toujours vivant. Merde, il était en train de pleurer!

- Putain j'ai perdu! Comment vais je annoncer ça à ma sœur! Criait il.

Je me baissais à côté de l'oiseau, le rassurant sur la santé de son maître. Celui ci se blotti contre lui, séchant ses larmes.

- Aller, debout. Tu ne gagneras pas deux prochains match en restant ici! lui fis-je d'un ton furieux.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile à faire, tu m'as presque tué!

Il se releva en même temps que moi, me faisant face.

- Pour quelqu'un de presque mort, tu es bien réactif!

Je lui souriait tendrement tout en riant.

- Tu m'auras donner du fil à retorde Ayato. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer.

Je riais de plus belle. Celui ci m'accompagna malgré nos blessures et notre combat acharné. Je lu dans ses pensées pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien mentalement. Je sus qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit ou aller et qu'il était trop faible pour se rendre dans l'hôpital le plus proche.

- Aller, viens. Tu dormiras chez moi jusqu'à ce que tu te rétablisse, toi et ton corps.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ...

Il s'écroula à demi-inconscient, accablé par ses blessures.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta petite sœur, Ayato. Elle sera toujours fier de toi. Maintenant dors, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Sur ces mots, Ayato s'évanouit dans un profond sommeil. Quand il se réveilla, deux jours avaient passés. Kiri était à son chevet avec Fubuki. Ils n'avaient pas cessés de s'inquiéter pour le malade. Un aboiement m'avertis que Ayato était réveillé.

Je me précipitais à sa chambre un bol de riz à la main. Le convalescent se retourna vivement d'un air perdu.

- Enfin réveillé la belle aux bois dormant? lui fis-je, un sourire étalé sur le visage.

- Mais qu'est ce que...

- Tais-toi, tu parle trop.

Noah entra à son tour dans la chambre, un verre de thé dans les mains.

- Attention, chaud devant.

Il lui tendit le récipient le regardant droit dans les yeux. L'autre le regardait comme un con, ne savant quoi dire.

- Aller, bois ça. Il y a des herbes médicinales là dedans. Elles te soigneront avant même que tu t'en aperçoive.

- Me... Merci ...

Ayato était tout rouge, un peu honteux de voir avec quelle gentillesse nous le traitions alors qu'il nous avait insulté. Je lui tendis à mon tour le bol de riz et l'ordonna de manger quelque chose avant d'aller prendre son bain. Kaito était en bas, attendant des nouvelles du jeune homme. Kiri se blotti entre les jambes d'Ayato. Fubuki, lui sifflotait joyeusement du bon rétablissement de son jeune maître. Ayato avait l'air bizarre quand Kiri le regardait, la queue remuant. Je lui dis donc que le chien l'aimait beaucoup malgré qu'ils ne se sont jamais parlés. Kiri avait la faculté de "sentir" les gens mieux que personne et de s'attirer leur sympathie. Une fois le riz englouti, Noah le mena vers la salle de bain, inspecter ses bandages. Je descendis donc en compagnie de mon chien et de Fubuki, allant voir mon père. Nous attendîmes que Noah et Ayato descendirent pour finir de manger le petit déjeuner. Ayato était timide et ne voulait prononcer aucun mot. Kiri lui lécha la main, essayant de le faire réagir un peu avant que je ne m'énerve.

- Ne fait pas cette tête d'enterrement mon garçon. Souris, la vie est belle, tu es encore en là. fit mon père.

Ayato le regarda, toujours aussi confus qu'avant, se demandant pourquoi son ennemi l'avait soigné.

- Parce que je sais que ton vœu est noble et tes sentiments pure. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça.

Je lui souriais tandis que celui-ci me dévisageait.

- Ne pense pas qu'on a eut pitié de toi. lui fit Noah.

Il avait vraiment reprit du poil de la bête, on aurait dit un lion. Je soufflais à la réplique de Noah, lui demandant de se calmer un peu dehors. C'est à contre cœur qu'il m'obéis.

- Il te suit vraiment au doigt et à l'œil... Vous êtes proche?

Ayato fourmillait de questions, je ne pouvais pas répondre à toutes, mais m'efforçais de faire le maximum.

- Pourquoi participe tu au tournois Alice?

Enfin il parlait, pas trop tôt!

- Je suis là pour arrêter quelqu'un, et peut être l'aider comme je le pourrais.

Les yeux de Kaito se figèrent sur moi. Furieux il me lança:

- Quoi, tu veux aider ce monstre ?! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Il a tuer beaucoup de ...

Je le stopi d'un seul regard, aussi froid et disant que je le pouvais. J'étais déterminée à sauver son âme. Noah était assit de l'autre côté de la pièce: en faite il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Tu veux parler de ce type, Hao c'est ça? Pourquoi l'aiderais-tu ? C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de recommandable et je n'aimerais pas le croiser sur ma route... On entends beaucoup de choses à son sujet et pas des plus belles...

Ayato, comme mon père, ne comprenait pas pourquoi je voulais l'aider. J'étais sûre, comme Noah, qu'il avait une bonne raison de faire autant de mal autour de lui. Depuis m'a rencontre avec lui, j'en étais certaine.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre: j'ai sondé son cœur. Il est triste et en veut à la Terre entière. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi il est comme ça c'est tout. Je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas mauvais dans le font.

- Alice a raison. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je suis sûr que d'une chose: depuis le temps que je foule cette planète, jamais je n'ai senti un être aussi rongé.

Noah me soutenait, à ma grande surprise. Jamais il n'aurait défendu Hao pour quelques raisons que ce soit. C'est perplexe que je le regardais et Ayato avait le sourcil levé.

- Quoi? fit le familier.

- Même Noah est avec Hao maintenant!

Mon père n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était certainement déçu par notre comportement. Depuis que nous sommes tout petit, il nous a toujours apprit à nous méfier de ce shaman.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pense ça de ce meurtrier, mais si tu est sûre qu'il a un bon fond, je veux bien t'aider. De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. me lança Ayato.

- Bah voyons! Tu t'y met aussi! Vous êtes tombé sur la tête lors de votre combat ou quoi?!

Mon père était consterné, il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de nos agissements.

- Papa, fais moi confiance: je sais ce que je fais.

Il fronça les sourcils, il se demandait si je n'était pas en train de me fourvoyer ou pire, que j'étais à la solde de Hao.

Je le regardais, noir de rage. Comment pouvait il croire ça! Moi sa propre fille!

- Là s'en est trop! Tu ne m'as jamais comprise de toute façon! Comment peux-tu croire que je suis avec lui ?!

J'étais presqu'en larmes. Noah me couru après en me voyant m'enfuir dans ma chambre. Ayato se sentais mal, se croyant coupable de la dispute.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, ça va lui passer... Ne te sens nullement coupable. C'est moi le fautif.

Ayato secoua la tête en signe de protestation.

- Nan monsieur, nous le sommes tous. Je vois que c'est un sujet brûlant ici.

- Oui, nous avons quelques différents sur le sort réservé à ce monstre. Je suis obligé de m'en remettre à ma fille puisque c'est elle qui participe au tournoi à ma place...

Il avait l'air triste. Que pouvais-je y faire ?

C'est seulement une semaine après notre association, Ayato et moi devions à nouveau combattre. Lui n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur: il devait gagner. Et puis avec l'entraînement que nous avait fait subir mon père, nous étions certain de pouvoir gagner.

- Bon j'y vais. A ce soir.

J'étais anxieuse à l'idée de me battre contre un certain Shin Ogiri. Je n'avais aucunes infos sur lui. Noah était très tendu et nerveux. Notre combat devait se passer dans le parc à côté de chez moi vers vingt deux heures. J'arrivais sur les lieux, mon sabre à la main quand j'aperçus un jeune homme sur un banc, il avait le nez en l'air et inspirait la sérénité. Il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille mais soigneusement arrangé, des yeux bleu foncé et portait des habits de moine bouddhiste. Un sceptre doré était posé sur ses jambes tandis qu'il tenait de la main gauche un sorte de faucille. Une jeune fille était debout derrière lui, ses long cheveux blanc volant dans la brise fraîche du soir. Je remarquais qu'elle avait des ailes dans le dos! Un ange?! Pas possible! J'étais bouche bée, elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange. Elle portait une tunique blanche-jaune qui ne marquaient pas trop ses formes féminines. Elle était belle. Elle avait une frange et ses cheveux ondulaient magnifiquement sur son visage. Noah d'un coup de main, me ferma la bouche d'un air amusé.

- Si les dragons existent, pourquoi pas les anges? Me fit il.

Le garçon sur le banc se leva se dirigeant vers nous accompagné par son ange gardien. Nous étions face à face, je ne décelais rien d'inquiétant en lui. Son sourire était radieux ainsi que celui de son esprit.

- Je suis ravie de rencontrer la manipulatrice du dragon Noah. Je suis Shin et voici Angel, mon ange. Nous fit le garçon.

Il était manifestement plus grand que moi, d'un ou deux ans et était aussi grand que Noah. Sa voix inspirait confiance.

Comment sais-tu comment je m'appelle? rétorqua Noah.

- Ahahaha c'est un secret.

Il avait l'air de très bonne humeur vu son visage enjoué. Angel souriait par dessus son épaule.

- J'espère que nous aurons un très beau combat ensemble. nous fit l'inconnu.

Je n'avais même pas pu en placer une que le gong retenti. Déjà vingt deux heures. Nous nous installâmes à bonne distance pour nous préparer à attaquer.

- Oversoul, Le Dragon de glace!

- Oversoul, Les ailes divines!

Son furyoku était extrêmement calme et certainement puissant. J'eus un frisson en regardant Shin dans les yeux. De grande ailes d'ange étaient déployées derrière lui, tellement magnifique. Le grand Dragon derrière moi ne bougeait pas, comme paralysé par la force du jeune homme. Pourquoi? Pourquoi?!

* * *

Oui, j'aime beaucoup les OCs mais c'est pas souvent qu'on en voit en fait.

Pour Shin, je pense que pour la suite, vous n'allez pas être déçu. Par contre quand il s'agit de combat, je ne suis pas très douée pour les descriptions donc, j'espère que ça ira...

Maintenant, rendez-vous au chapitre 5! Bonne journée/soirée, où que vous soyez!**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: **Merci à Takei-sama de nous avoir fait ce petit bijou de shônen qu'on adore. Et je le remercie de bien vouloir me prêter ses personnages si merveilleux pour quelques chapitres. Cependant, environ 10 personnages sont à moi. Mes bébés chéris quoi. **  
**

**Auteur:** Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir

Spoil à la fin du chapitre ( tome 9 de Shaman King )

**CHAPITRE 5: Le secret de Shin Ogiri...**

Pourquoi ne pouvions nous pas bouger? Je n'y comprenais rien. Il nous regardait le bras levé vers le ciel. Nous le suivîmes comme des pantins sous son emprise. Shin avait l'air triste de nous voir faire ça. Ses ailes étaient aussi blanche que les cheveux de son ange. Toujours le doigt au ciel, nous ne faisions pas attention à son autre main, qui tenait sa faucille. D'un geste du pied, il fonça sur nous à une telle vitesse qu'il m'étais impossible d'esquiver son coup. Il m'entailla le bras et quelle puissance il dégageait!

- AAAHHHHHHHHH!

Mon cri fit se débloquer Noah, en pleine léthargie. Il lança un souffle de glace sur son adversaire qui l'esquiva sans trop de soucis.

- Merde, il est rapide le bougre... me fit le dragon déconcerté par la lenteur de son souffle.

Le jeune homme nous regardait, toujours à bonne distance. Il pouvait ce permettre de rester loin vu la rapidité de ses déplacement.

- Je vais être clément avec vous. Vous ne m'avez pas l'air méchant: je vais donc vous frapper avec mon sort le plus faible.

" Il se moque de nous ou quoi ?! fis-je pour moi même. Il ne me croit pas capable de me relever de son coup de tout à l'heure ? Je vais lui montrer! "

C'est avec peine, mon bras gauche ensanglanté, que je m'élançais sur mon adversaire. Arrivée en face de lui, je lui lançais mon sabre de toutes mes forces et l'esquiva dans ca tentative de m'asséner un coup. Il me toucha le dos du bout de ses doigts et fut propulsée un peu plus loin avec violence.

- Alice!

Noah ne m'avait jamais mise en si mauvaise posture. Je devais l'admettre: il était plus fort que moi... J'avais du mal à trouver l'équilibre et tombais à chacune de mes tentatives.

- Vous ne vous relèverez pas si facilement jeune shaman. C'est la technique de l'étourdissement que j'ai hérité de mon maître dans les montagnes.

- On s'en tape de ta vie, je vais te réduire en bouillit!

Noah ne pouvait pas se contrôler, il essayait en vain de le toucher: sa corpulence le ralentissait plus que ne l'aidait. Quel drôle d'oversoul j'avais fait, si seulement Noah était plus petit! Les coups de Noah devinrent plus précis au fur et à mesure du combat, s'intensifiant de la même façon.

- Doucement maître dragon. La colère ne mène à rien, si ce n'est se détruire sois même.

- RRAAAAHHHHHH !

- Noah arrêtes! Tu vas te faire tuer!

Il était dans une rage folle, et rien ne pouvait, ou ne semblait l'atteindre. Mon bras me faisait souffrir le martyre tandis que je voyais que, malgré tout, les attaques de Noah mettaient à mal Shin. Enfin, mes jambes me répondaient!

- Souffle du Dragon!

Mon adversaire était trop occupé par Noah qu'il ne m'entendit pas, ni même ne sentit le froid se dégager de mon furyoku. Il se le prit de plein fouet. Profitant de ces quelques instant de déconcentration, Noah eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour voir se qu'il se passait.

- Ah! Tu l'as eut Alice!

- Nan je ne pense pas... fis-je.

Je sentais que quelque chose se préparait. Son furyoku commençait à s'intensifier malgré le coup que je lui avais porté.

- Effectivement, je ne suis pas drôlement blessé.

Il était debout et c'est à moi qu'il me lança sa faucille en criant:

- La torpille divine!

En la voyant foncer vers moi, je pris mes jambes à mon coups. J'étais certaine que si elle me touchait, je ne pourrais pas me relever. Je l'esquivais de justesse, m'éraflant la joue. J'étais heureuse d'avoir esquivé quand Noah me cria intérieurement:

- Attention Alice! Elle revient!

Je ne sentis rien du coup porté: juste le sang chaud couler de mon flan gauche.

- Faites attention aux mots qu'utilisent tes adversaires. Une torpille, ça ne manque jamais une cible. Élémentaire.

Son visage perlait de larmes. A ce moment, je ne pensais pas sonder son esprit mais à savoir comment le vaincre.

- Je suis désolé, je suis obligé de brisé votre contrôle mental entre vous et votre familier. Peut être survirerez vous?

J'étais incapable de bouger, j'étais en larmes à l'idée de mourir ici et maintenant! Que pouvais je faire! Je regardais mon bourreau s'éloigner avec son sceptre entre les mains. Il le planta dans le sol et fit:

- Le fléau de Dieu...

Il pleurait toujours, en silence lui aussi. J'étais pathétique, incapable de m'opposer à lui. Je ne ressentais rien, même pas la douleur qui tenait mon dos. J'étais comme vide tandis qu'une boule de furyoku s'élançait vers moi.

- AAAAALLLLIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCC EEEEEEEE!

C'était Noah qui se précipitait vers moi, pleurant à grosse goutte. Je sentais le désespoir dans ses yeux. Je ne sentais toujours rien, ni même le contacte du furyoku de Shin sur mon corps et ma volonté de vivre n'était jamais aussi basse. Une simple lumière blanche masquait mon champ de vision. Quand la lumière s'estompa, j'étais dans les bras de Noah, redevenu sous sa forme charnelle que je connaissais. Nous étions à terre et il fermait les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Alice… Une larme coulait sur sa joue poussiéreuse. Je n'ai pas été assez fort pour te protéger de ce garçon... Pardonne moi...

Mon cœur se serra au contact de son âme. Allions nous mourir ainsi, aussi lamentablement que fut notre rencontre? Je levais les yeux et vit Shin au dessus de nous. Son ange nous regardait, inquiète.

- Shin, nous devrions faire quelque chose pour eux.

- Tu as raison Angel, ils ont le cœur pur et semble très puissant.

- Merci. lui dit sa compagne.

Je n'entendis plus rien de leur conversation, je ne voyais plus que le noir, les abîmes m'appelaient.

Des bruits étranges m'extirpèrent du néant. C'était des gloussement d'oiseau penchés à une fenêtre. Je reconnu l'un d'entre eux.

- Fubuki?

L'oiseau se retourna brusquement. Je sentis qu'il était très inquiet et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était là.

- Est- ce que je suis morte?

Une main douce ce posa sur mon front.

- Nan ne t'inquiète pas Alice, tout va bien maintenant.

C'était Ayato, je ne comprenais vraiment rien. J'essayais de me relever mais celui-ci me retenait.

- Nan ne bouge pas. Tes blessures ne sont pas complètement guéris.

Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet lui aussi.

- Où est Noah... Je veux le voir... glissais-je d'une voix faible.

- Tu le verras quand tu iras mieux. Fubuki, va dire à Kiri que sa maîtresse est réveillée. Demande lui de le dire Kaito.

Il souriait pour la première fois que je le connaissais, pas de rage, mais de soulagement.

- Maintenant, c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi. Ménage toi. S'il te plaît...

Il déposa une baiser sur mon front et partit, me laissant seule dans ma chambre.

Deux jours avaient passés depuis mon combat. Ayato m'assistait pour toutes les tâches que je faisais: même pour aller aux toilettes et prendre mon bain, il était derrière la porte. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'inquiet pour ma santé, sûrement pour se rattraper de sa dernière convalescence à la maison. Mon père me racontait que quelqu'un nous avait ramenés après notre combat, Noah et moi, et que cette personne s'excusa de la violence de ses coups et le pria de le pardonner de nous avoir mit dans cet état. Noah avait prit l'intégralité de sa dernière attaque et était aussi mal en point que moi. Il n'osait plus me regarder en face, malgré ça, il continuait de me parler mais avec une certaine réserve. Je lui priais de ne plus tenir compte de ce combat et d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Je ne lui en voulais pas le moins du monde tandis qu'il pleurait dans mes bras, s'excusant d'être si faible.

- Je suis aussi faible que toi, nous allons corriger ça tu vas voir.

Ayato avait gagné son deuxième combat et j'étais heureuse pour lui. Quelques jours après notre dernier combat pour les qualifications, une réception en l'honneur des finalistes était donné à la salle des fête de Fumbari.

- WWaaahhhhhh... Y avait plein de shaman ici. dis je à Ayato en sortant de la salle.

- Tu te laisse facilement impressionner, c'est ce qui fait ton charme.

Je me retournais faisant la gueule.

- Tu veux que je te pète une dent ou quoi? dit mon familier, point levé.

Noah n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne me fasse chier: c'était son devoir, disait-il.

Je riais beaucoup trop fort car quelques shamans qui passaient par là me dévisagèrent.

- Héhéhé, bon on rentre? On doit se préparer, dans même pas un mois, on décolle pour l'Amérique du nord. fis-je.

- Je me demande pourquoi les Amériques spécialement... Y avait plus près quand même.

Noah regardait autour de nous, n'étant pas inspiré par les regards que nous portaient les shamans. Il nous traînait jusqu'à la maison, espérant ne pas être suivit.

La date prévu pour notre décollage était arrivé bien vite. Mon père m'embrassa aussi longtemps qu'il ne pouvait tant que j'étais à la maison. Ayato était un peu gêné quand celui ci lui infligeait le même traitement. Je sentis que Kaito le considérait comme son propre fils, ce qui me ravie de voir que c'était la même chose pour Ayato. Une fois partit pour la base de Yokocha, nous étions impressionnés de voir autant de shamans réunit là. Ce n'était rien comparé aux shamans du monde entier, mais me laissait un aperçu de quel genre de personne pouvait être les autres concurrents. Une altercation entre shaman nous arrêta.

- Va t'en et ne revient plus jamais.

- Tu es la honte de notre clan.

Mais c'était Shin là-bas! Qui étaient ces gens et que lui voulaient-ils? Sans m'en rendre compte je m'approchais de lui.

- Hey Shin ça va?

Celui-ci me regarda, perplexe et les yeux rouge.

- Alice? Vous êtes encore en vie?

Ayato vint à sa rencontre, accompagné de Noah et Fubuki.

- Merci de m'avoir ramené chez moi. Je me tiens pour responsable des injures que Noah t'as dite. Pardon.

- Mais Alice ?! Noah ne comprenait pas.

- Chut ne dis plus un mot. Il faut savoir pardonner, c'est ce que mon père me répète souvent.

- Dis Shin... Ça te dirais de faire la route avec nous. Alice ne me cesse de me dire que tu as le cœur pur et ...

Shin éclata de rire et moi de honte.

- Ça me fait énormément plaisir que vous pensiez à moi de cette manière Alice. J'accepte, merci beaucoup.

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire puis le demanda qui était les personnes de tout à l'heure. Son visage s'assombrit puis nous demanda de le suivre ailleurs si nous devions parler de ce qui venait de ce passer.

- Bon je pense qu'ici personne ne nous entendra. fit Ayato.

- Je dois vous avertir: ces gens sont aussi et plus fort que moi.

- Oh putain... On est mal barré... dit Noah.

- Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas trop vous approcher d'eux.

- Naturellement. dis-je.

Son ton se fit plus sérieux et il nous regardait de la même manière.

- Ce groupe s'appelle Le Gandhâra. Il est composé de six membres et ont tous un esprit de la classe divine, comme moi.

Nous ne savions quoi répondre, absorbés par ses révélations.

- Je fus rejeté par leur chef pour une raison qui vous échappera certainement.

- Quelle est cette raison Shin? lui demandais-je.

- Hhhuuuummm et bien, je veux sauver l'âme de quelqu'un qui ne devrait avoir aucune clémence d'aucune sorte.

- Hao! fit Noah, stupéfait.

- Comment ? Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui et moi aussi je veux le sauver de sa folie.

Je prenais les mains de mon interlocuteur, le persuadant de faire équipe avec nous dans ce dessein. Il accepta, et arrêta de nous vouvoyer à ma demande. C'est avec enthousiasme que nous faisions le tour de la base, regardant ici et là. Sans prendre garde, j'heurtais quelqu'un.

- Oh pardon! Je suis désolé je ne regardais pas où...

Je ne pu terminer ma phrase, m'apercevant que je connaissais le visage du jeune homme qui me regardait. Il ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eaux à Hao ! Je me rappelais des paroles de mon père le concernant.

- Yoh! Qu'est que tu fous? fit un garçon au cheveux bleu.

- Oh désolé mademoiselle, mes amis m'attendent. Au revoir.

Le garçon dénommé Yoh, s'éloignait avec ses amis. Ils étaient aux nombres de quatre en tout. Ils avaient des sacs de Mac Donald®, une marque de samdwicherie connue. Je sondais leurs esprits.

- Ils ne sont pas méchant, Yoh est très bien entouré à ce que je vois.

Je souriais, bêtement, mais soulagée de voir que le garçon savait se faire de vrai amis en qui il pouvait compter.

- Ils m'ont donné faim maintenant. fit Ayato, le ventre qui gargouillait.

Fubuki était d'accord avec lui et nous nous mettîmes en quête de nourriture. Une fois celle ci engloutis, nous nous dirigeâmes quelque part pour légumer en attendant que les paches nous fassent appareiller. Nous recroisâmes le petit groupe de quatre garçons, surprit de nous voir. Un des jeune, au cheveux noir et un pique sur la tête nous dévisageait d'un air de prudence. Un autre plus grand, les cheveux noir aussi et une banane à la Elvis se précipita sur moi, me prenant les mains.

- Ooooohhhh mademoiselle! Vous êtes si jolie dans ses vêtements! Voulez vous sortir avec moi?

Je n'eusse même pas le temps de réagir que Noah sauta sur le jeune homme accompagné d'Ayato, tandis que je restais plantée comme une potiche avec Shin et Angel à coté de moi.

- Nan mais pour qui tu te prends pour lui parler comme ça avorton! fit Noah.

Shin réagi en poussant ses nouveaux amis hors de porté des autres qui se tenaient près à charger. Je me présentais devant eux, gênée par la conduite de mon familier.

- Je... Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas prévu que Noah réagirait comme ça.

Noah les regardait du coin de l'œil, les tenant à distance.

- Oh mais tu es la jeune fille de tout à l'heure? Me fit le garçon ressemblant à Hao mais il avait les cheveux beaucoup plus court. Je ne décelais rien que de la bienveillance en lui.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne dans cette robe bleu... dit le garçon aux cheveux bleu.

- Horo calme-toi s'il te plaît. dit le petiot aux cheveux noir à côté de lui.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle Ren. Je disais ça parce que c'est vrai.

- Tu pourrais t'abstenir, évite de te faire tuer par les gars en face.

Yoh se retourna à demi face à moi, souriant.

- Ils ne sont pas méchants, ils se querellent souvent mais ils s'aiment beaucoup.

Il riait quand les autres s'aperçurent que Yoh parlait d'eux. Je leur souriais comme j'en avais l'habitude devant les bonnes pommes, ce qu'ils étaient. Après avoir fait connaissance, nous étions en train de rigoler, oubliant nos soucis.

Il y avait Ren Tao, un petit Chinois hargneux, qu'il faut prendre avec des pincettes malgré tout très sympathique accompagné de son esprit Bason (Guerrier chinois sensible); HoroHoro, un membre du clan des Ainous, un peu taquin envers Ren mais pas méchant accompagné de Kororo (une sorte de lutin des nénuphars); Ryû, un grand type très sentimentale à la recherche de son best place accompagné de Tokagero (ancien brigand de grand chemin qui s'est reconvertit en gardien) et pour finir: Yoh, garçon assez lunatique et toujours joyeux de vivre et aime énormément ses amis. Son fantôme est Amidamaru (un samouraï), qui lui dévot une grande admiration pour la pureté et l'innocence de son jeune maître.

- Je me demande ce que nous faisons ici... dit Horo.

- C'est vrai... fit Ryû.

Nous étions tous en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, espérant une réponse. Le vent commençait à se lever quand je reconnu un furyoku qui m'était familier. Noah et moi tournions la tête quand un jeune garçon s'approcha de nous.

- Vous êtes tout petit. nous fit-il.

Les autres se retournèrent alors, ce demandant qui il pouvait bien être.

- Vous vous êtes vu? C'est minable de poser des questions pour si peu de chose.

Ma parole, c'était Hao. Je le regardais stupéfaite de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé, mis à part qu'il était plus grand et les cheveux aussi. Un silence pesant s'installa entre lui et notre petite bande. Yoh avait les yeux grand ouvert.

- Hum? fit-il.

Ryû demanda au garçon aux cheveux long qui il était tandis que Horo répondait à ça "question".

- C'est juste pour passer le temps. Qui t'as permit de nous provoquer?

- Vous êtes durs, ce n'est pas une façon de parler. fit l'intéressé tout sourire dehors.

C'est alors qu'une énorme masse apparu, lançant son poing sur Horo, qui vola dans les air. Tout le monde bougea de ses positions pour éviter le poing. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part!

- Voilà, ça s'est une provocation. fit Hao toujours souriant.

- Kierps! C'est quoi se truc! s'exclama Ryû.

- Il s'appelle Spirit of Fire. Il faut faire attention à se qu'on lui dit, il est plus susceptible que moi.

Hao était tout content de la pagaille qu'il venait de mettre. Puis nous lança:

- Je suis votre futur souverain, moi Hao.

Tous se figèrent à l'annonce de son nom, sauf moi et Noah.

- Le futur roi...?! Ryû était consterné.

- Hao... murmurait Yoh.

- Pff, le futur roi? Je te trouve bien prétentieux. Fit le jeune Tao, qui avait rattrapé avec son oversoul Horo qui le traita d'abruti.

- Tu ne seras le roi de rien du tout, tout simplement parce que... Tu vas mourir ici!

Ren se lança sur Hao à toute vitesse. Je me passa la main devant mes yeux, constatant qu'il était suicidaire et ne savait pas dans quoi il se risquait. Noah ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire malgré ce que Shin lui disait pour le calmer. Hao avait esquivé l'attaque de son adversaire, du haut de son esprit il lui dit:

- C'était petit. Ren il ne faut pas te précipiter. Il m'avait semblé que tu avais appris une chose en rentrant dans ta famille?

Je ne savais pas trop de ils étaient en train de parlé mais cela énerva Ren.

- Ou alors tu as perdu ton sang froid en voyant un ami se faire frapper?

Nous surplombant, le garçon aux cheveux long nous souriait. Mes acolytes ne bougeaient pas, sans rien dire. Ils jugeaient que c'était du suicide de l'affronter maintenant.

- TTOOIII ! lui lança Ren, plein de rage.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi je sais tout? C'est très simple. Un roi ... est au courant de tout.

Et aller, il souriait de plus belle. Je n'aime pas voir les gens triste mais là son sourire niait me tapait sur le système.

- Bon sa suffit maintenant! Descend de ton cheval que je te botte le derrière! Lui criais je.

Les autres me prirent sûrement pour une folle.

- Ah Alice... Ce n'est pas très gentil de me parler sur ce ton.

- Et alors, c'est pas toi qui va m'empêcher de parler comme je l'entends.

Je lui souriais à mon tour.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas ça qui va me gâcher nos retrouvailles.

- Des retrouvailles? fit Ren.

Les autres ne savaient pas trop quoi dire, ils préféraient se taire et nous écouter parler.

- Tu as toujours eut ce drôle de caractère qui me plaît tant. Tu es devenu une très belle jeune fille à ce que je vois. Et bien entourée qui plus est.

Shin s'avança mon niveau pour pouvoir parler à Hao. Je restais la bouche ouverte aux paroles de celui ci.

- Quand je t'es dis qu'il te faisait du rentre dedans Alice, tu voulais pas me croire! s'exclama Noah un sourire aux lèvres.

- Du rentre dedans dis-tu? En tout cas, ce n'est pas toi que je ferais ma cour Dragon.

- Je suis pas assez bien pour toi mon bichon? Dommage pour toi, on n'est pas vendu séparément.

Noah lui tirait la langue. Je riais, tellement j'étais nerveuse. Trois jeune filles suivis de plusieurs autres personnes s'approchèrent de Hao.

- Maître Hao nous devrions en rester là.

- Nous devrions retourner sur la base, sinon nous allons rater l'avion pache. fit un autre.

- Oui vous avez raison, maintenant que les présentations sont faites.

Puis le regard de Hao se fixa sur Yoh, de son expression la plus sérieuse.

- Yoh, si je suis venu ici, c'est parce que j'ai vu ton dernier combat. Comme beaucoup ici, je pense que tu pourrais faire un bon membre de mon royaume.

Yoh leva les yeux vers son aîné _(il ne le sait pas encore héhé),_ étonné.

- J'espère que tu passeras les épreuves, pour mon royaume. Fais le pour moi.

C'est ainsi que ce termina cet entrevue plutôt sportive et vive en émotion. Maintenant c'était clair: Hao n'a pas changé d'avis.

* * *

Après une longue attente, revoilà Hao Asakura, celui que vous attendiez tous! ( j'espère ... )

Bon ok. Son apparition est tirée du manga mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mes raisons sont simples et je les ai justifiées au début du chapitre 6.**  
**

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

A plus tard alors!**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: **Merci à Takei-sama de nous avoir fait ce petit bijou de shônen qu'on adore. Et je le remercie de bien vouloir me prêter ses personnages si merveilleux pour quelques chapitres. Cependant, environ 10 personnages sont à moi. Mes bébés chéris quoi. **  
**

**Auteur:** Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir

Je sais vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, je prends quelques scènes du mangas et je m'en excuse si ça choque certaine personne... Mais c'est pour une raison très simple que je le fais. Je trouve que ces passages sont important dans le manga, l'entrée de certains personnages et d'événements que je qualifie de majeur. Donc je me suis permise de les introduire dans ma fic. Je m'excuse encore auprès de vous, fidèles lecteurs, si ça vous choquent

Spoil dans le chapitre (tome 9 de Shaman King )

**CHAPITRE 6: Des petits tracas...**

- Devons-nous nous méfier de vous trois maintenant? Lança le jeune Tao, encore bouillonnant.

Horo se tapait la tête contre les murs, maudissant Hao de l'avoir humilier. Je sentais beaucoup de tension s'installer entre nous et je n'étais pas la seule: Ayato et Shin étaient sur leur garde. Yoh était assit sur une caisse, pensif.

- Merde me faire frapper par surprise! La prochaine fois que je le croise, j'me le fais! s'exclamait Horo.

- Arrête, même sans l'effet de surprise, il t'aurait battu. fis Ren.

- Ren a raison... T'as bien vu la taille de son Oversoul et puis cette bande... Si on cherche la baston, ça va finir en mauvais délire.

Ryû était inquiet. Remarque, Ayato aussi. Bizarrement Shin avait gardé son sérieux habituel et pour une fois Noah ne disait pas un mot.

- Je me demande comment il savait que cette base aérienne devrait nous emmener sur les lieux du shaman fight? se demandait Yoh.

Shin ouvrit les yeux et regarda sortir d'un engare un énorme avion.

- Il disait vrai, regardez. dit-il.

Ren n'avait plu franchement confiance en nous, ca je le sentais dans le regard qu'il nous donna en gise de réponse. Une fois entrer à bord, nous nous installâmes non loin de Hao pour l'observer, avait suggéré Shin et la petite bande de Yoh nous suivait à petit pas, pour nous surveiller nous aussi. Ren s'avança vers moi, le regard plein de questions. Je pu déceler en lui le dégoût profond que je lui inspirais.

- Il a tué mes parents avant de me rencontrer il y a huit ans. lui dis-je.

Je le regardais aussi profondément que je le pus. Il du percevoir que je lui disais la vérité car il se dirigea déjà vers ses amis. Un sbire de Hao se trouvait au dessus de moi et avait l'air étonné de ce que je venais de dire.

- Hum, seigneur Hao désir vous voir.

Je regardais derrière lui pour voir Hao: il faisait signe à son petit frère, lui rendant son salut.

Allons bon que me voulait-il? Je me dirigeais, incertaine sur les intentions de Hao.

- Ah te voilà enfin.

Les regards de ses sbires étaient posés sur moi. C'est sans réserve que je lui lançais:

- Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement?

- Il est trop tôt pour que tu le sache. Je sais que ta petite clic et toi voulez me "sauver". C'est bien mignon tout ça mais comment aller vous vous y prendre?

- Et bien...

Son regard se posa sur le mien, me rendant aussi bête qu'un labrador mal éduqué.

- Laisse tomber, je te taquine.

Il me souriait encore. N'avait il pas mal aux zygomatiques? Je le surpris avec un sourcil levé: j'avais complètement oublié qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées. Je baissais les yeux, rouge de honte quand un sbire déclara:

- Regardez comme elle est mignonne, tu as donné ta langue au chat ma petite?

Les autres se mirent à rire, ce qui n'amusait guère Hao. Il lança un regard froid vers le bavard qui baissa les yeux à son tour.

- Ne fait pas attention à eux. Vas, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, tes amis doivent s'inquiéter.

Je tournais la tête le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lui dire:

- Ne t'imagine pas que je vais te laisser pourrir avec ces nuls. Je te sauverais, sois en certain.

Je m'éloignais de la bande, le cœur léger. Je ne sus pas la réaction de Hao et m'en fichais pas mal. Je me dirigeais vers mon fauteuil et m'assit brutalement. Shin et Noah me regardèrent d'un drôle d'œil en me voyant trembler.

- Alors, que te voulait- il? me lança Ayato.

- Bah... dis-je.

- Laisse-la Ayato, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas en état de répondre.

Noah me soutenait et je sentais sa main le poser sur mon front, pour me réconforter. Les autres n'en croyaient pas leur yeux. Je me mettais à pleurer littéralement.

- Il est tellement seul et triste ce garçon... soufflais-je à voix basse, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne m'entende.

Déjà dix heures avaient passé depuis que nous avions quitté le Japon. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à dormir, m'attelant à la surveillance de Hao et de ses potes. De là ou j'étais postée, quelques sièges sur le côté gauche de Hao, j'entendais toute leur conversation. Certains se demandaient pourquoi nous allions en Amérique alors que le Shaman Fight devait se dérouler à Tokyo, d'autres dirent que si les passager de l'avion savaient ce qui allait se passer, ils ne dormiraient pas aussi tranquillement. Un gros type interrogeait son maître, à savoir combien allaient survivre.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut être détendu. Pour pouvoir réagir en toute sérénité. dit le seigneur.

- OUI VOUS AVEZ RAISON MAÎTRE HAO! s'exclamaient les autres.

Hao reçu une ballerine bleu ciel dans la figure se demandant d'où est ce qu'elle venait, scrutant du regard sa droite. Je me tenais droite face à un de ses sbire qui me foudroyait du regard. J'étais aussi froide que la glace elle même et il baissa les yeux. Puis je regardais Hao qui venait de prendre la ballerine tombée par terre.

- Désolé j'ai trébuché et ma chaussure est parti d'elle même. (happy smile)

Je lui souriais tendrement, je savais bien que ce mensonge irriterait ses compagnons.

- J'étais simplement venue vous dire de faire moins de bruit: il y a d'autres gens qui essayent de dormir.

Hao faisait la mou et se leva dans ma direction et me tendit ma chaussure que je remis à mon pied. Il passa son bras autour de moi avant de me faire pivoter sec, de façon à ce que je sois à côté de lui.

- Tu sais que je ne tolère pas trop ce genre d'écart, même venant de toi. me chuchota t il.

- Et puis quoi? Tu vas me tuer?

Ceci m'échappa et mon cœur commença à battre de plus belle quand sa main descendit vers mes fesses!

- Non Alice, je te destine à d'autres choses, est-ce clair maintenant?

Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse. J'étais tellement nerveuse de le savoir si près et en plus il me touchait ce salaud! Une secousse nous fit tomber l'un sur l'autre, lui à califourchon sur moi.

- Et même pas capable de rester debout en plus! Il est fier le seigneur! lui lançais-je.

- Et c'est toi qui me dit qu'on parle trop fort! Tu t'entends pas!

Les sbires nous regardaient d'un drôle d'air quand Hao et moi nous sommes rendu compte dans quelle position nous nous trouvions. Une petite africaine du groupe de Hao se planta devant nous et ne comprenait pas très bien se que nous faisions. Nous non plus d'ailleurs.

- C'est bientôt l'heure de notre arrivée. Goldova va faire son annonce dans trois secondes. fit-elle.

- Merci Opacho. dit son maître.

D'un geste, il se releva et moi avec. Je restais dans ses bras et je sentais que je devais partir rejoindre mes amis. C'est très lentement que nos mains se délièrent.

Quoi, comment c'était arrivé ça ?! Merde alors.

Le grand écran installé à l'arrière du cockpit s'alluma, laissant visible le visage du chef des paches. Je me précipita vers mes amis, attrapant mon manteau et ordonna de ranger toutes nos affaires et de ne rien laisser ici.

- A vous tous ici présent merci d'avoir patienté durant le voyage. dit Goldova.

Ceux qui dormaient encore furent réveiller par sa voix roque.

- Notre avion vole au dessus du continent nord américain à quatre mille mètres d'altitude. Il reste environ mille deux cent kilomètres avant l'arrivée à notre village pache.

- Ah c'est bien, on est presque arrivé. fit Ayato à peine réveillé.

- A partir d'ici... Vous allez rejoindre le village par vos propre moyens.

- Mais c'est quoi cette arnaque?! s'exclamaient certains

- Seuls ceux qui auront réussi à rejoindre le village dans un délai de trois mois seront admis. Vous n'aurez aucune info complémentaire. Ceux qui auront dépassé ce délai seront disqualifiés.

- Ah bah oui, ça semblait trop facile sinon! Ayato bouillonnait de rage.

Pour lui, le combat pour le trône de roi des shamans se résumait à la force des poing.

- N'oubliez pas que le Shaman Fight est une épreuve pour laquelle la force spirituelle occupe une grande place. A partir de maintenant, la première épreuve va commencer. Ah, serrez vos affaires contre vous héhé: après ce message, l'avion oversoul disparaîtra. Bonne chance à vous.

- Quoi! s'effara Noah.

En l'espace d'un instant, l'avion disparu sous nos pieds, nous laissant dans le vide. Yoh qui venait à peine de se réveiller hurlait ainsi que tout les autres passagers puis s'adressa à Ren qui tombait la tête la première:

- Ren! C'est dément, je suis en train de rêver que je vole!

- Tu te trompes, on est train de faire une chute libre. fit le Tao calmement.

- Ça n'a rien d'un rêve Yoh! L'épreuve vient de commencer! Il faut qu'on arrive à atterrir sans mal!

- Wouah Horo et comment on y parvient? fis-je.

- Wooouuaaaahhhh! Ryû s'est évanoui! le jeune aux cheveux bleu descendait à pleine vitesse et ne du pas m'entendre.

- Il est encore plus sensible que Manta. fit Ren d'un ton sarcastique.

On entendait des cris provenant de Horo mais on n'entendait pas se qu'il disait et Hao apparu sur son Spirit of Fire en pouffant de rire.

- C'est minable! Désolé mais ton petit furyoku ne suffira pas. On est a plu de mille mètres et tu ne pourra t'en sortir. Epuisé, tu iras t'écraser en bas.

- Arrêtes de nous narguer et viens ici que je te donne la fessé de ta vie! criais je par mégarde.

- Oh, c'est une invitation?

Hao me regardais avec des yeux qui voulaient tout dire. Je compris à quoi il me destinait. Je baissais les yeux en espérant qu'il finisse par regarder ailleurs.

- Alice ça va? T'es toute rouge! me fit Noah.

- Oui ça va ...

Le Asakura aux cheveux long nous toisait de toute sa hauteur, enfin plutôt de celle de son esprit.

- Vous vous trouvez déjà dans une situation critique. Si vous montiez avec nous?

C'était une provocation plus qu'une invitation.

- Pas question! Espèce d'abruti! Les autres sont dans la même situation. fit Horo.

- Oui c'est vrai et apparemment, chacun a son truc pour s'en sortir. HAHA!

- Hein? Horo se tourna pour voir les autres.

Dans le convoi, il y avait un énorme robot, un éléphant qui battait des oreilles, des sorcières avec leur ballais ainsi que plein d'autres gens dans la galère. Un homme en fauteuil roulant aborda Horo. On entendait juste un hurlement qui provenait du garçon, puis l'homme tomba encore plus vite que lui. Je sentis que Hao posait son regard sur moi, ou sur ma robe que j'essayais vainement de maintenir en place. Il avait vraiment envie que je viennes avec lui.

- Euh la prochaine fois peut-être... lui dis-je.

- Je sais.

Il gardait toujours le sourire et me redonna un peu de courage.

- Bon je te laisse les mener jusqu'en bas. Fais attention. On se retrouve plus tard.

Je demandais à Noah de me passer mon sabre qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il savait que j'allais l'employer sous sa vraie forme et on pouvait lire sur ses lèvres un sourire de satisfaction. Shin prit Ayato par le bras pour l'emmener vers moi.

- Oversoul, le Dragon de Glace!

En un instant, Noah déployait ses grandes ailes et pouvait enfin voler. Je rattrapais mes nouveaux amis pour les descendre en bas. Une fois au sol, Ren me dévisageait du regard. Il n'avait toujours pas confiance en moi.

- Je t'es vu parler avec Hao tout à l'heure.

- Mais tout le monde l'a vu, elle voulait lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. fit Yoh.

- Nan! Dans l'avion! C'était quoi ses messes basse et pourquoi il te regardait avidement ?! Tu n'a même pas bronché quand il t'a collé la main au cul!

- Quoi! Me dis pas qu'il t'a fait ça!

Noah toujours sous sa forme de Dragon, m'hurlant dans les oreilles. Les autres me regardaient, stupéfait par ce que Ren avait dit. Je devenais rouge et Shin s'interposa entre le regard du Tao et moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ren, ce n'est rien. On est pas contre vous, on veut simplement...

Shin ne pu terminer sa phrase quand Angel la lui coupa.

- Nous voulons simplement redonner un état normal à ce jeune garçon. Rien de plus.

- Quoi vous êtes avec ce type!? s'exclama Horo.

- Je le savais! Vous êtes des espions et toi t'es sa pute!

- Du calme Ren! Ils ont certainement une bonne raison pour faire ça, pas vrai? demanda Yoh.

Ayato empêchait une bagarre d'éclater en retenant Noah, redevenu normal, de frapper Ren.

- Si tu pense que nous sommes sous la coupe de Hao, c'est toi que ça regarde. Ça m'attriste beaucoup ce que tu viens de dire. dit Shin.

- N'empêche, j'aurais exactement pensé la même chose que Ren à sa place. fis-je.

Ayato avait réussit à calmer Noah.

- Pour quelle raison voulez-vous aider Hao?

Le regard de Yoh n'était pas méfiant, contrairement à Ren et Horo qui le traitèrent de crétin. Angel le regardait droit dans les yeux et leur expliquait notre ressentit face à Hao, précisant bien que je fus la première à le rencontrer.

- Parce que Alice peut lire dans l'esprit des gens et qu'elle ne s'est jamais trompée jusque là.

- Bah vas-y! Dévoile mon secret Noah, je te dirais rien!

Un long silence s'installa entre nous. Yoh s'avança vers moi, la main tendu.

- Et si vous veniez avec nous ? Ça serait plus drôle nan?

Ses amis n'en revenaient pas. Comment pouvait il m'accorder sa confiance comme ça alors que tant de choses nous soupçonne d'être de mèche avec leur ennemi. C'est avec un sourire que j'acquiesçai à sa requête.

- Mais? Maître Yoh!

C'était son fantôme qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

- Non Amidamaru. Ma décision est prise: ils viennent avec nous. A plusieurs, on sera plus apte à retrouver le village des paches.

- Pff, c'est bien toi le chef du groupe. On n'a que se plier à ta volonté... fit le jeune Tao. Mais attention: je vous surveille. Au moindre soupçon, je vous tue!

Aaaahhhhhh... Le voyage risque d'être long...

* * *

Ren dit déjà des gros mots ?! Ah la la... Les jeunes franchement!**  
**

D'accord, le chapitre est court. Mais la suite de l'histoire est longue et ça va prendre du temps de tout faire ^^. normal quand on se lance dans une fan-fiction.

Retrouvons-nous dans le chapitre 7. a la prochaine!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: **Merci à Takei-sama de nous avoir fait ce petit bijou de shônen qu'on adore. Et je le remercie de bien vouloir me prêter ses personnages si merveilleux pour quelques chapitres. Cependant, environ 10 personnages sont à moi. Mes bébés chéris quoi. **  
**

**Auteur:** Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir

Spoil pour ce chapitre ( tome 10 de Shaman King )**  
**

**CHAPITRE 7: Lilirara et Lyserg Diethel**

Amidamaru c'était lancé à la recherche d'une ville ou d'un village à proximité. Il revint bredouille.

- Comment? Pas une seule ville à l'horizon?! s'exclama le aïnou.

- C'est embêtant, on ne sait pas dans quelle direction aller... fit Yoh.

- J'ai honte c'était une belle occasion de me faire remarquer. Snif... On pouvait lire sur le visage d'Amidamaru la déception.

- T'inquiète, ton tour viendra.

- Merci Noah...

Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder dans les étoiles. Shin était à côté de moi.

- Le ciel n'est il pas magnifique ici?

- Si, j'aime beaucoup. Ca me rappelle un peu chez moi.

- Oui, ton père est sous le même toit étoilé que toi.

Il me sourit comme pour me réconforter de quelque chose.

- Tu n'as presque rien dit pendant le voyage. dis je.

- Oui c'est normal, j'écoutais l'esprit d'Hao. Il est meurtrit par de souvenir douloureux.

- Ah... je ne trouvais rien d'autre à répondre. Je m'étais déjà fait une idée de son état sentimentale. C'est vrai qu'il était triste, mais on ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur son lourd passé, au risque de passer dans le mauvais camps. Un cri nous fit nous retourner. C'était Ryû qui tendait son sabre en bois en l'air.

- Ne vous inquiété pas les amis! J'ai la solution!

- Vas y! Accouche! criait Horo pour se faire entendre.

- ON Y VA TOKAGERÔ! MA QUASI LEGENDAIRE TECHNIQUE DE L'AUTOSTOPPEUR, L'OVERSOUL BIG POUCE!

Quand Tokagerô prit place dans le sabre en bois, lui donnant la forme d'un pouce, une voiture s'arrêta. Un homme sortit la tête de sa voiture et nous demanda de monter. Ryû était heureux de son coup d'éclat. Nous montâmes dans le pick-up, Yoh sur le toit pour profiter de la vue et nous étions dans le coffre. J'écoutais la conversation qu'entretenaient Ren et Ryû sur le fait de son coup de bol pour la voiture. Celui ci protestait.

- On n'a pas encore croisé les autres mecs qui étaient dans l'avion avec nous... Imaginez l'enfer, si on était tombés au beau milieu des montagnes au lieu de la route... se demandait le garçon aux cheveux bleu.

- Et tu crois que la chance fait parti de la force? Les paches ne sont pas tendre avec nous. fit le Tao

- Ouai il faut l'avouer: nous jeter d'un avion en marche... dit Ryû.

Yoh était sur le toit du pick-up, rêvassant avec Amidamaru. J'étais collée à Horo par manque de place dans la voiture. Ren me regardait souvent du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, tandis que Ayato et Shin discutaient avec Ryû de choses et d'autres: des esprits, de leur plats préférés et j'en passe. Le conducteur du pick-up nous informa qu'il allait jusqu'à Los Angeles et nous désirions descendre dans un ville nommée Yontafe, une ville qui regorge de trésors culturels indiens.

Une fois arrivée vers midi, nous posâmes des questions aux habitants pour savoir où habitent les paches. Ils ne savaient vraiment rien. Ren nous emmena à la bibliothèque de la ville, espérant trouver quelques informations sur les paches. Même après avoir cherché sur Internet, nous n'avions aucune infos... C'est alors que le bibliothécaire apporta un gros livre.

- Il me semble que dans le livre des légendes de la tribu seminoa, l'on évoque le nom de pache.

- La tribu seminoa? s'interrogea Yoh.

- Une tribu qui a disparu bien avant l'arrivée des blancs dans cette région.

Nous restâmes à l'écouter très attentivement pendant qu'il nous lisait un passage du livre.

- Hum, "Le Cantique de la Désolation: elle est apparue à la cent quatre vingt deux mille six cent vingt et une ème nuit de pleine lune. Ils étaient porteurs d'un grand savoir, un savoir qui leur a permis de traverser et de survoler les plaines.

De semer le doute et de séduire les jeunes. Les jeunes les plus forts disparurent à jamais, laissant s'éteindre notre lignée. Ils s'appelaient les paches.

Faites attention, vous risquez de vous faire dominer par le diable."

Un court silence persista dans la salle. Je regardait Shin les yeux grand ouvert. Je lisais dans ses yeux l'inquiétude, il se demandait pourquoi nous jouions nos vies entre les mains des paches. Ren interrompit le silence.

- Je vois... La cent quatre vingt deux mille six cent vingt et une ème nuit de pleine lune, ça s'étale sur tout juste cinq cent ans. Et le shaman fight a lieu une fois tout les cinq cent ans, ce qui correspondrait à la disparition de la tribu seminoa... Je crois qu'on ne se trompe pas, les paches sont le diable.

Sur ce, Yoh n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il se refusait de croire que les paches pouvaient avoir avec la disparition de cette tribu. Ayato restait étrangement calme, les yeux rivés sur le livre. Je n'arrivais pas à lire dans ses pensées, c'est comme si il mettait une barrière entre nous. Horo qui pétait littéralement un câble, força le libraire à s'expliquer. Que pouvait il savoir de plus? Ce n'est qu'un bibliothécaire.

- Les... Les gens qui habitent dans la ville voisine sont des descendants de la tribu seminoa! Il y a une fille du nom de Lilirara. Elle pourrait peut être vous aider.

- Bon s'est déjà ça! Allez, on y vas.

Ayato prenait les devants comme jamais auparavant: il nous trainait, Shin et moi dehors, forcant les autres à nous suivre.

Arrivée dans la ville voisine, nous cherchions la maison de Lilirara. Je me trouvais devant une maison assez lugubre, les arbres dépourvus de feuilles, une boîte aux lettre vieille et je me sentais très mal à l'aise.

- Vous là-bas... Vous participez au shaman fight? Une femme sorti de nul part, nous assaillant du regard.

- RENTREZ CHEZ VOUS! nous fit elle. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à ceux qui aideront la tribu pache. Rentrez... sinon je vais vous tuer.

Son regard était empreint ne haine pour nous et avait une canne à la main.. Il émanait d'elle une tristesse flagrante, que Shin et moi percevions. Ayato soutenait son regard, qui était étonnamment indifférent aux paroles de la femme devant nous. Les autres étaient surprit de voir Lilirara se tenir devant eux( je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu déduire ça...). Elle nous rétorqua qu'elle était une brillante Medecine women de la tribu seminoa. En clair, s'était une shaman.

- Vous connaissez certainement notre cantique de la désolation? Tout est vrai dans cette chanson. Alors pourquoi vous obstinez à poursuivre votre chemin?

- Comment ça "pourquoi" ? s'interrogea l'aïnou au cheveux bleu.

- On nous l'a raconté, mais pourquoi devrions nous y croire? dit Yoh puis son visage devint plus sérieux. En plus... Je ne pense pas que Silva soit mauvais.

- Ouai! C'est toi qui essaies de nous mentir! D'abord, même Karim... Horo ne pu terminer sa phrase que Lilirara la lui coupa.

- Karim...!

Je ne savais pas qui étaient ces personnes et j'en avais marre d'entendre leur nom à tout bout de champs!

- Ouai, moi j'ai confiance en ce mec! poursuivit Horo.

- On se fout de savoir qui vous êtes. Je poursuis mon chemin pour devenir Shaman King. Laisse nous passer, sinon tu auras affaire à moi. fit d'un ton glacial Ren, sa cape noir et son écharpe jaune au vent.

Quelle classe pensais je. On dirait qu'il brille.

- C'est triste à voir... Des jeunes fascinés par le diable et qui continuent de rêver...

Elle découvrit sa canne qui était enrubannée dans un linge. Shin se tenait sur ses gardes tandis que Ayato était toujours indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Je le trouvais déjà bizarre mais pas à ce point.

- Ca vous servira de leçon. Ce que le diable pache a fait subir à notre tribu il y a cinq cent ans...

Son regard était noir et Shin se sentait aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

- UN SOUVENIR DOULOUREUX, QUI IMPREGNE NOS CORPS ET NOS ÂMES!

Des poupées sortirent des buissons alentours. Elles étaient au nombre de quatre. Une d'elle se lança vers sur Ren, qui riposta avec un coup de pieds.

- Ne te méprend pas. Cette poupée d'ensorcellement va commencer à s'exprimer. lança Lilirara.

Un fantôme se dressa au dessus de la poupée, lançant son bras vers Ren, et qui passa au travers de la jambe de celui ci. Un fantôme seul ne peut rien faire de bien grave puisqu'il est mort. Pourtant sans comprendre pourquoi, Ren hurlait de douleur Les autres poupées se ruèrent sur mes autres compagnons qui étaient les plus proches, les touchant à divers endroit du corps. Ceux ci se mettaient aussi à hurler. Je me précipitais vers Horo qui se tenait le bras. Il était haletant et semblait

aller bien.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé... Je n'ai plus rien au bras... dit il.

- Mais tu n'as jamais rien eut... lui dis je.

Il me regardait bizarrement, d'un air perdu. Qu'est qu'il leur était arrivé?

- Une illusion? se demanda Ren, un genou à terre.

- Mais cette douleur... Yoh tremblait beaucoup.

- Elle est bien réelle. C'est un souvenir de la douleur qu'ont subie nos soldats seminoa pendant le shaman fight. Le pouvoir de notre tribu se trouve dans la possibilité, par un simple contact avec le fantôme, de transmettre une illusion dans le cerveau de son adversaire. dit la seminoa

Voilà pourquoi vous étiez en train de crier comme des fou... J'ai eut peur... fit Shin, soulagé de voir ses amis se porter bien.

Ayato était toujours aussi inexpressif, je me demandais vraiment si il n'était pas malade. Fubuki ne bougeait pas non plus, me fermant lui aussi l'accès à son esprit.

- Mais... Que s'est il passé il y a cinq cent ans? demanda Yoh.

- Vous voulez voir? fit Lilirara, toujours son regard sombre posé sur nous. Vous voulez voir le diable qu'ils ont affronté?

- Je veux voir. Je veux vérifier de mes propre yeux. Yoh ne se défila pas, malgré l'inquiétude palpable qui émanait de lui.

- Vous êtes bien courageux. Mais je n'ai que quatre poupées à ma disposition. Vous autres derrière, vous n'avez pas bougé d'un pouce.

Shin prit la parole pour nous tous.

- Mademoiselle Lilirara, Yoh et ses amis veulent voir le diable pache. Ils nous raconteront se qu'ils auront vu.

- Je vois... Comme vous voudrez. fit Lilirara puis reprit Vous êtes près vous autres?

- Oui fit Ren.

- Au delà des ténèbres, il faut franchir le temps... HIGH MEGA VISION MEMORIAL!

D'un coup, ses poupées se lancèrent sur nos quatre amis, qui tombèrent dans un léger sommeil. Leur visage exprimait divers expression: peur, étonnement... J'étais assise en face de Yoh, tandis que Ayato fixait Lilirara dans les yeux.

Celle ci ne le lâchait pas.

- Est ce qu'on se connaît mon garçon? lança t elle

- Nan.

- Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça, on dirait un demeuré.

La dessus elle n'avait pas tord. Il fit donc se qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire, regarda Shin avant de s'asseoir à son tour à côté de Horo.

- Vous me semblez bizarre comme shaman. Vous dégagez une drôle d'énergie. fit la seminoa.

Shin lui lança un regard et lui sourit. C'est Angel qui lui répondit:

- Ah vous trouvez?

- Vous vous comportez différemment entre vous qu'avec vos quatre autres compagnons.

- Vous êtes triste n'est ce pas? fit Ayato, le dos tourné. Arrêtez de nous juger, nous essayons de rendre ce monde le plus heureux possible chacun à notre manière.

Lilirara restait debout, sans faire le moindre signe envers Ayato. Il se retourna, les yeux emplit d'une flamme vive qui stupéfia Shin et la jeune femme.

- Dans la vie, on a trois options: agir, être spectateur ou fuir. Vous, vous fuyez la réalité, vous êtes persuadée que le monde et ses ambitions n'ont pas changés, alors que c'est faux. Faites vous une raison, nous allons continuer notre chemin et poursuivre nos rêves.

Ses yeux étaient doux et pourtant ses paroles étaient pleines de sens. C'était la première fois qu'il se manifestait de cette manière.

Il se passa un moment avant que nos amis ne reprennent conscience. Je tenais Yoh par le bras, m'inquiétant pour lui. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et il tremblait d'une peur que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je tendais mon esprit vers le sien en espérant apaiser ses peurs et trouver le pourquoi de celles ci. Il ruminait dans sa mémoire les même pensées. Je voyais les seminoas allongés par terre, couvert de sang. Devant eux se trouvait un pache et derrière lui, une masse que je reconnu au premier coup d'œil: le Spirit of Fire. C'était Hao qui se tenait debout. Je sortis de l'esprit de Yoh, beaucoup moins surprise que mes compagnons. Je ne sais pas trop ce que les autres étaient en train de dire mais Horo gueulait comme jamais. Quel brailleur celui là!

- Je ne comprends rien! C'était un adulte, pourtant, il n'y a pas de doute ! C'EST BIEN HAO QUE J'AI VU! POURQUOI!

Je me levais dans sa direction et lui colla un direct du droit.

- Oui et alors?! Nous sommes là pour éviter que les mêmes tueries se reproduisent par sa faute! Maintenant calme toi.

Je le dis d'un ton aussi sec que quand mon père me faisait la morale, ce qui me choquait plus qu' Ayato et Shin. Ren me regardait comme à son habitude, mais sa haine était encore plus présente qu'autrefois. Je m'étais emportée et je m'en excusais auprès de Horo qui me pardonna. Personne ne s'interrogea sur le faite de mon coup de sang, sauf peut être Noah... Il se demandait pourquoi j'avais réagit avec autant de fureur. Les autres ne comprenaient vraiment pas se qu'il s'était passé dans leur tête. Lilirara faisait une tête de déterrée.

- Hao? Vous parlez de quoi! S'exclama t elle.

- OUAI, CE TYPE EST RESSUSCITE! hurla Horo. Il participe au tournois en plus!

Le regard de la seminoa se figea dans le sol, elle était vraiment perdu et ne savait pas quoi penser.

- Mais c'est impossible, c'était y a cinq cent ans! Ca doit être un descendant!

- Nan Ryû, je reconnais l'odeur de son âme... Ca ne peut être que lui. fit le chinois.

Yoh se leva et vint se placer à mes côté. Shin fit de même et échangea un regard avec Yoh.

- Nous sommes désolé Lilirara mais nous devons poursuivre notre route fit le bouddhiste.

- NON. Quoi que vous disiez, je ne vous laisserai pas passer.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il n'est pas question qu'on se dégonfle! Horo était hors de lui.

- Ce type est fort. La seule chose en mon pouvoir est de mettre en garde ceux qui veulent se risquer contre lui.

Je me pinçais les lèvres et serrais les poing pour ne pas éclater de rire. Noah était déconcerté par mon attitude, je crois qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas.

- Comprenez moi, je suis née pour accomplir cette tâche. Je ne fais que ça depuis ma naissance... Si vous avez un peu de respect pour les seminoa, faites en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas morts pour rien.

C'est un air triste qu'elle s'éloignait de nous. Je n'écoutais pas les jacasserie de mes compagnons. Je pensais que peut être je m'étais trompée sur Hao? Cette idée me laissait une boule dans la gorge. C'est alors que trois hommes sortirent de derrière nous: un grand tout en muscles, un moyen maigre à la coupe afro et un petit gros avec des lunettes.

- Cette fille, il suffirait de lui flanquer une claque pour la remettre à sa place. dit l'un d'eux.

Ils se pavanaient avec leur cloche de l'oracle au poignet disant qu'on était tous dans la même galère.

- Allez! Suffisamment joué! Tu vas nous dire ou se trouve le village pache et plus vite que ça! fit le grand con.

- Vos âmes sont trop pourries... fit elle d'un regard noir.

- Mais elle se fou de nous la garce!

- Attendez! fit Yoh.

Les hommes s'arrêtèrent pour se retourner vers lui.

- Si vous tenez absolument à ce qu'elle veuille vous parler, il va falloir procéder autrement.

Yoh et ses compagnons avaient sorti leur oversoul**.** Horo ne tenait plus en place: il se demandait comment réaliser son rêve.

- Je veux réaliser mon rêve! CELUI DE CONSTRUIRE UN CHAMPS DE FUKI!

A ses paroles, il se lança, snowbord au bras sur ses adversaires et leur asséna un coup. La droite de tout à l'heur lui à remis du plomb dans le crâne! Lilirara tomba sur le cul et se mit à rire aux larmes. Elle nous invita chez elle pour prendre le thé. Une fois le ventre bien rempli, nous discutâmes longtemps et la nuit tombait déjà.

- Désolé de t'avoir surprise avec mon rêve. fit Horo un peu énervé.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, ton champ sera magnifique et viendra embellir la nature. Le bonheur est une accumulation de petites choses.

Mon regard croisa le sien avec une certaine gène.

- Pour être sincère, je vous envie. Vous n'êtes pas prisonniers du passé... Croire aux rêves... Vous réunis... Vous êtes fort.

Elle nous souriait comme jamais avant.

- Vous pouvez rester vous reposer ici. Demain je vous dirais tout ce que je sais sur les paches.

Mes compagnons étaient heureux de la nouvelle. Je la recueillais avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'eux. Je me demandais vraiment ce j'allais bien pouvoir faire de Hao... Shin s'approcha de moi et me regarda avec toute la tendresse du monde.

- Profite un peu Alice. Un bain, un repas chaud et une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera le plus grand bien. Ca fait presque deux jours que tu ne dors pas. Demain, tu seras plus apte à réfléchir.

Il était toujours avenant et de bon conseil. Je l'écoutais donc. La nuit se passa pour le mieux.

Le lendemain, nous nous sommes mis en route le plus tôt possible. Juste avant de partir, Lilirara arrêta Ayato.

- La nuit m'a porté conseil, j'ai réfléchis et je ne me laisserais plus jamais mener par mes démons.

- J'espère que vous ne serez plus jamais en fuite ou simple spectatrice. lui fit Ayato.

- Merci gamin.

C'est le cœur léger que nous quittâmes Lilirara et ses esprits. Ryû a très bien joué de son pouce pour nous faire parcourir trois cent kilomètres. Une fois un hôtel trouvé, nous nous installâmes dans une chambre tous ensemble. Il n'y avait que cinq lits et nous étions sept. En plus il y avait moi, qui était une fille... Je m'étais complètement oubliée ahaha... Du coup, nous avons du rapprocher les lits pour avoir plus d'espace pour dormir. Yoh était assit près de la fenêtre et Ren se présenta à lui. Je fis de même pour voir si le moral de Yoh allait mieux. Ren me regarda me rapprocher de son ami et pouffa.

- Vous êtes sur de vouloir aider Hao? me fit il d'un ton sec.

- Arrêtes Ren, laisse la souffler un peu... dit Yoh.

- Je ne sais plus très bien... Shin et Ayato ont toujours la même détermination qu'au début mais moi...

- Pff, tu dis ça mais tu en sais plus que tu ne le dis. Je vois bien les messes basses que tu entretiens avec Shin. Vous me dégoûtez...

Yoh se leva et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Ren puis il me regarda.

- Moi se que j'aimerais savoir, c'est de quel côté vous vous trouvez.

Je brûlais d'envie de tout lui révéler sur Hao, mais ma raison m'en empêcha.

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on est pas contre vous. dis je avec un sourire. Ren, je sais que tu me porte pas dans ton cœur alors j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec toi dehors.

- Pas la peine, j'en ai assez entendu de ta bouche.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla dehors. Je courus après lui dans l'espoir de clarifier la situation mais Ayato me prit le bras pour m'empêcher de sortir.

- Alice, ca ne serait pas raisonnable de lui parler vu notre situation. Si tu fais ...

- Ah non ! J'en ai marre de leur cacher la vérité! J'ai confiance en eux! Je veux parler à Ren et je le ferrais!

C'est frustrée par sa mise en garde que je détalais dehors. Je marchais sans but précis dans la poussière de l'Amérique du nord. Une voix me fit me retourner. C'était Ren qui me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, me tirant par le bras sans faire attention. Il avait une de ces poigne le bougre! Dure comme du fer.

- Alors comme ça tu penses que je ne t'aime pas?

- Oui, je le vois quand tu nous regarde, on dirait que nous te dégoûtons...

Il était proche, trop proche pour moi. Je m'écartais avec prudence de lui. Une flamme brûlait dans ses yeux jaune.

- Ne pense pas ça Alice. Je me méfie de vous, nuance. C'est plus un secret pour personne: On s'est tous dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec toi. Juste à ta façon de parler à Hao s'en qu'il te fasse la moindre remarque désobligeante, les regards qu'il te lance et ta manière de les lui rendre. c'est trop louche tous ça.

Je restais muette, que pouvais répondre à ça?!

- J'en avais même pas conscience tu vois... Je suis désolé si je vous donne l'impression de collaboration.

- C'est plus que ca je pense. Les autres n'ont pas vu la main au cul que t'as mit Hao. A ta place, je tiendrais mes distances avec ce monstre... Après se qu'on a vu hier, c'est plus que flagrant.

J'étais résignée: je devais tout lui dire et à lui seul, du moins, je garderais secret le lien de parenté entre Hao et Yoh. Je prit une grande inspiration et dit:

- Ren je voudrais que tu garde secret ce que je vais te dire.

- Des aveux à faire? Dépêche toi, j'aimerais aller me coucher.

- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Hao peut se ressusciter. C'était bien lui dans la vision que vous avez eut...

- Oh je vois.

- Laisse moi continuer enfin!

- Pff. il était trop impulsif pour moi.

Je lui expliquais plus en détail la conversation que j'eus dans l'avion pache, son ambition de fonder un royaume de shaman et ce qu'il m'avait dit il y a huit ans. Il restait à me fixer sans commentaires de sa part et je doutais qu'il me prenne au sérieux.

- Hum, c'est plus qu'une simple amitié qu'il veut tisser avec toi.

- Tu crois?

- Oui, même Noah te l'a dit non? Ou plutôt il essaye de t'utiliser ainsi que tes amis pour mieux servir un de ses plans galeux.

Je soufflais péniblement. Notre conversation s'arrêta là pour le moment. Je le fis promettre de ne rien dire aux autres, ni même à Shin et Ayato sinon j'allais sûrement me faire rouspiller. Nous passâmes une nuit forte agitée. Le lendemain, on devait s'activer. C'est le ventre bien remplit que Yoh nous donna ses instructions.

- Vous êtes tous prêt? On va commencer avec la carte que nous a donné Lilirara. Nous sommes à trois cent kilomètres de la ville de Yontafe.

- Depuis quand c'est toi qui mène les opérations? se demandait Horo.

- C'est moi qui en ai eut l'idée. Notre destin est pour le moment uni. Nous avons besoin d'un meneur d'équipe.

On sentait bien que Ren était fier de son idée.

- S'il y en a qui sèment le trouble, ça peut détruire le groupe. fit Ren le regard posé sur Horo et Ryû.

- POURQUOI TU NOUS REGARDES?! s'exclamèrent ils.

- Si l'on s'en tient à la force, je devrais être le meneur. Mais je n'aime pas me mettre en avant, ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

- MENTEUR! TU TRAVERSES BIEN LA VILLE A CHEVAL!

- Aussi j'ai pensé que vous deux vous n'étiez pas assez sérieux et fiables. Il ne restait que Yoh.

- Nous aussi on est content que ça soit toi Yoh...

La discutions se transformait presque en joute verbale. Impossible de les arrêter... Shin arriva à les apaiser au risque de se prendre un coup de poing au passage.

- Nous nous dirigeons actuellement en direction de la ville de Diringo, au pied de la montagne Lucky, à deux cent kilomètres d'ici... fit Ayato.

- Il y a là-bas une ville que les guerriers seminoa ont visités il y a cinq cent ans. Il y a peut de chance que se soit encore le village des paches mais bon. En y allant, on pourrait trouver des informations nan? termina Yoh.

Il avait le don pour motiver ce garçon. C'est plein d'enthousiasme que nous acquiescions à ses encouragements. une petite voix nous fit nous retourner.

- Bonjour, l'endroit où vous allez, pourrais je me joindre à vous?

C'était un garçon (et oui encore un) aux cheveux vert dressés en quatre pointes compactes derrière sa tête et portait une cape à la Sherlock Holmes.

- Quoi? Te joindre à nous?! s'exclama Horo T'es qui pour demander ça?!

- Pardon j'ai oublié de me présenter (On s'en fout royal). Je suis venu d'Angleterre pour participer au tournois. Je m'appelle Lyserg Diethel et j'ai quatorze ans (comme tout le monde ici sauf Ren qui en a treize, Shin seize et Ryû dix sept). Voici Morphine mon esprit et mon rêve est de devenir détective.

Il avait beaucoup d'assurance, trop à mon goût.

- Enchanté de vous connaître.

Ce môme sort de nul part, voulant rejoindre notre groupe. Tient? Depuis quand c'était "notre" groupe? Je crois que je m'habitue à leur présence malgré le fait que chacun se suit s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte. En plus il jouait les jolies cœurs avec ses sourires, qui étaient hypocrites et j'ai horreur de ça.

* * *

Il faut savoir que Lilirara est un personnage important dans le manga, sachant que c'est elle qui donne à Yoh et ses compagnons les informations nécessaires pour trouver le village pache.

Ce qui m'a toujours fait rire dans l'anime de Shaman King, c'est la version française. Pour tout dire, nous petit français, excellons dans l'art du doublage. Par contre, puisque nous suivons les traduction anglaise, nous prenons tous leur défauts de traductions, du genres le village des paches se transforme en village de Dobie, Ren en Len et le pire de tous les affronts de la terre... le nom tant aimé à été... Scalpé, Ô sacrilège ! Hao en Zéké ! Mon Dieu ! je préfère la Version originale!**  
**

Enfin bon... je vais arrêter de m'exciter...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: **A- t-on vraiment besoin de spécifier qui est l'auteur de Shaman King? On est bien d'accord que le manga appartient a Takei-sama. Je ne fais qu'empreinter les personnages et je les rends après pour que d'autres personnes puissent s'amuser avec ^^.**  
**

**Note 1: **Salut Salut! Je suis désolé pour le retard (si quelqu'un attendait bien sur =3=) Mais voilà le chapitre 8!**  
**

**Note 2: **Je voudrais remercier les nombreuses personnes qui continue à lire cette fiction.  
Alice et tous ses amis vous remercie eux aussi ^^.**  
**

**Note 3: **Je sais vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, je prends quelques scènes du mangas et je m'en excuse si ça choque certaine personne... Mais c'est pour une raison très simple que je le fais. Je trouve que ces passages sont important dans le manga, l'entrée de certains personnages et d'événements que je qualifie de majeur. Donc je me suis permise de les introduire dans ma fic. Je m'excuse encore auprès de vous, fidèles lecteurs, si ça vous choquent.**  
**

**CHAPITRE 8: Une possible amitié?**

Alors un type se pointe et nous demande de faire partit du voyage. Je vous passe les détails, Yoh l'a accepté avec nous... Quel idiot celui la. Il nous montra son pendule qui lui servait de réceptacle pour son fantôme. On aurait dit une petite fée toute rose avec un chignon abondant sur la tête. Trop mignonne... Bref, après que Ren a protesté sur l'utilité de ce mec, Ryû s'exclama. Le garçon Lyserg baissa son pantalon, je n'ai rien pu voir, Noah m'avait caché les yeux héhé.

- J'ai cherché des personnes qui connaissaient le village pache et je suis tombé sur vous. déclara Lyserg

- Et qu'est devenu Lilirara? demanda Yoh.

Le garçon aux cheveux vert ne savait pas de qui il parlait. Horo ne voulait pas de lui dans notre équipe, ce que je comprenais parfaitement car celui ci se qualifia de plus classe et de plus intelligent que Horo, qu'il avait de l'argent mais qu'il avait besoin de nous pour le voyage.

- Quel arrogant! s'exclama Ayato.

- Du calme Ayato-kun, laissons le parler... fit Shin.

Il n'était pas rassuré lui non plus, comme moi, il devait sentir les ondes étranges qu'émanaient le garçon.

- TOI, TU ME CHERCHES !

- Oui! On va décider qui est le plus fort entre nous deux. Maintenant.

Morphine entra dans le pendule et le dirigea vers son maître. Horo ne tenait plus en place, il prit son snowbord au bras et fonça vers l'Anglais et le pendule se lança à la poursuite de l'aïnou. Horo essaya un dégagement sans succès.

- Il n'y a qu'a se débarrasser du fil! Désolé mais je vais le sectionner! fit Ren derrière Lyserg.

- Comme tu veux...

Le garçon restait étrangement calme face à ses deux adversaires. D'un coup de poignet, le fil s'enroula autour de nos sang se répandit sur le semblant de pelouse. Son fil était sous influence d'oversoul.

- Vous avez de la chance. Si vous étiez tombés sur moi lors des qualifications... Vous seriez peut être mort...

Son regard était vide. C'est avec tristesse que je regardais les armes brisées de mes compagnons. Yoh s'avança vers ses amis.

- Ca suffit. Tu blesses mes amis et tu veux venir avec nous? Je ne veux plus t'écouter. fit il. Je dois emmener mes amis à l'hôpital, pousse toi. Si tu t'y opposes, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Il était tout à fait sérieux, pour une fois. Son Furyoku était bouillonnant, incroyable.

- On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai des raisons, j'ai besoin d'être en équipe. fit Lyserg.

Yoh passa à côté de lui, indifférent. Il alla se poser devant ses amis pour constater les dégâts. Je sondais l'esprit de Lyserg: il se trouvait faible mais pourtant il a réussit à abattre deux adversaires en même temps. Bizarre. Le garçon précipita son pendule en direction de Yoh qui l'explosa en mille morceau d'un seul coup de sabre: vraiment impressionnant le crétin. Lyserg resta coi devant Yoh, qui emmenait ses amis en direction de l'hôpital. Le garçon marmonna quelque chose

avant de changer quelque chose à son arme. Lyserg voulait se battre. Ren demanda à Yoh se qu'il allait faire.

- Rien.

- Rien? fis je en m'avançant vers lui.

- Rien parce que ça sera le même résultat et nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer.

- Le même résultat... Ce pendule est en cristal, il est bien plus précieux que le bout de verre que tu m'as cassé... NE LE MET PAS DANS LE MÊME SAC! Lyserg était furieux.

Il lança son pendule dans un panneau d'affichage et passa juste au dessus de nos têtes.

- PRENS TOI CA! LA REVANCHE DE BIG BEN!

Le fil commença à tracer des motifs dans les airs. La rage du garçon était palpable, pourquoi cherchait il des compagnons?

- Je vais tous vous attaquer en vous entourant avec ce fil. Et malgré ça, VOUS NE VOULEZ TOUJOURS PAS VOUS BATTRE?

- Non. Pas envie. grogna Yoh.

Il avait une sorte de flamme, ce qui rendu Lyserg encore plus en colère. Yoh leva son sabre vers le ciel et détruisit l'oversoul de l'anglais. Celui ci s'étala par terre. J'étais impressionnée par la puissance que dégageait Yoh, il est tout simplement cool, comme son frère... Enfin, je crois.

- Merde! Je ne devais pas perdre! s'exclama Lyserg.

- C'est que tu ne devais pas être assez fort. fit Shin qui s'avançait vers lui

- Tu dois être le plus faible d'entre nous, je pense que Horo et Ren ne se sont pas assez méfiés. dit Yoh .

- On a compris que tu étais capable de pas mal de choses... Même si l'oversoul est fort, si l'âme est faible, il perd de la puissance... dit Shin.

- Ce qui veut dire que depuis le début, tu n'avais pas l'intention de te battre contre nous. Contre qui te battais tu ? fini le Jeune Asakura.

Les deux shaman qu'étaient Yoh et Shin conversaient avec une flexibilité dans la voix, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient frères. Ayato et moi nous regardions, l'air gêné: je repensais au combat que j'avais fait avec Shin, qui m'avait fait perdre tous mes moyens... Ca devait être le cas pour Aya-kun aussi... Lyserg protestait sur ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Yoh s'avança droit vers lui en lui donnant une gifle. Il se foutait pas mal de ce qu'était arriver à Lyserg mais lui accorderait un peu de son temps pour parler de son histoire. Yoh était de nouveau calme, toujours souriant.

Yoh est vraiment trop cool quand il s'y met... dis je à voix basse. Seul Ayato et Noah m'entendirent, un sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant que les autres étaient à l'hôpital, je restais seule avec Yoh, à l'air libre. Il s'était endormi sur l'herbe verte brassées par le vent.

- Ooohhh, quand même... Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de prendre ce garçon avec nous... Qu'en pense tu Amidamaru?

- Ce que j'en pense? Eeuuhh... Bah si Yoh-dono pense que c'est un bon choix, je ne vois rien à redire.

- Yoh devrait faire attention. On ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber. J'ai sondé son cœur et je trouve pas qu'il soit si indispensable que ça ce Lyserg.

- Moi je trouve que c'est un gentil garçon dans le fond. fit Yoh, ses yeux rivés sur moi.

Plus je le regardais, plus je trouvais que parfois, il ressemblait à son frère jumeau.

- Tu pense qu'on ne devrait pas le prendre avec nous? As tu déjà écouté son histoire?

Il avait les yeux perçant, aussi marron que le chocolat lui même.

- Je pense que tu auras une bonne surprise en l'écoutant. Fis toi à moi, pour une fois... Alice.

Si tu le dis Yoh, je ne demande qu'à te croire. Enfin bon, je les rejoignis comme il était convenu dans un café du coin. Là, Ren me lança Lyserg dans les bras.

- Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire tout les deux. fit il.

- C'est trop triste son histoire Alice! dit Horo d'une voix engourdit.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. J'entraînais Lyserg dehors lui demandant pourquoi Horo pleurait.

- Ah ça? Nan c'est rien... Il est juste un peu ému par mon histoire. Ahaha... Il est très émotif ce garçon.

- Un peu bruyant oui.

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Oui?

- Pourquoi tu ne déteste pas Hao autant que moi pour ce qu'il m'a fait?

- Oh la! Je sais pas quoi te dire, pour moi t'es un inconnu et je vois pas pourquoi je te répondrai.

Attend? Il vient de dire Hao là? Ah, merde, boulette.

Ou... Oublie ce que je viens de te dire...

- Trop tard! Ren m'a raconté ton histoire. Hao a tué mes parents lui aussi... Je ne comprend pas ta réaction.

Quel petit merdeux ce Ren! Il va m'entendre le mioche, je vais lui couper la langue à ce Chinois!

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre Lyserg. Oublie ce que t'a dit Ren Tao. Et fiche moi la paix avec mon passé...

Je m'éloignais de lui pour aller foutre mon poing dans la gueule de ce connard qui balance mon secret comme ça à n'importe qui! J'espère au moins qu'il n'avait rien dit à Yoh et aux autres. J'étais la colère incarnée. J'approchais Ren.

Il était avec les autres sur une table, buvant du lait. C'est avec dédain que je le regardais. Ma main alla s'étaler sur sa joue gauche. Les autres étaient scotchés.

- Petit merdeux, la prochaine fois, je serais moins gentille. Compris?

C'est d'un pas décidé que je m'éloignais. Lyserg me regardait, Ren lui, ne bougeait pas. Il avait une trace de main sur la joue et faisait comme si rien n'était. Shin me suivait de près ainsi que Noah. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que Ren avait fait pour me m'être en colère et ne me posèrent jamais la question.

Une fois Yoh arrivée dans le café, nous reprimes la route vers la ville de Diringo. Horo voulait faire du snowbord dans les montagnes mais il fallait continuer notre route. Yoh décida de le laisser mais à condition qu'il revienne avant la nuit prochaine. Il partit donc s'éclater dans la neige pendant que nous allions en ville trouver un hôtel.

- Sacrée Horo, toujours en train de jouer les petits fou. fit Yoh.

- Ouai mais il aurait pu s'abstenir, on a pas que ça à faire! s'exclama Ren.

Bref, c'était pas la joie. Ren me faisait la gueule pour la claque je lui avait filée et Lyserg se sentait coupable. Ayato ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shin se faisait autant de soucie pour moi, alors que je les ignorais complètement. Je fis donc une petite excursion dans la ville, m'attardant devant chaque vitrine de magasins. Noah me suivait malgré que je l'envoyais bouler à chaque fois qu'il m'adressait la parole.

- J'en ai marre que tu me fasse la gueule alors que je t'ai rien fait!

- On s'en fout.

- Rrraahhhh! Je vais parler à Yoh ! Peut être que lui tu l'écoutera!

- Gros con Noah!

Il s'éloigna de moi en courant et planant. J'avais crié en pleine rue alors que la moitié des gens ne voyaient pas Noah. J'ai du passer pour une folle mais je m'en fichais pas mal. J'étais allée dans un cimetière: au moins j'étais sûre que personne ne viendrait m'emmerder. Et bah non, Noah s'était ramené avec Yoh et Amidamaru, puis les esprits s'éloignèrent sur un signe de tête de Yoh. Il s'approcha de moi et vint s'asseoir sous les arbres à mes côtés. Nous restâmes un long moment sans

prononcer un seul mot et sans se regarder.

- Tu es un peu dur avec tous le monde depuis ce matin. dit il.

- Et alors?

- A ce que m'ont dit les autres, tu aurais giflé Ren. Pourquoi?

- C'est pas tes oignons.

Je voulais me relever mais Yoh m'en empêcha et me serrait le bras.

- Lâche moi.

- Nan.

- Pourquoi?

- Je sais ton secret avec Hao. Ren me l'a dit et l'a répété à Lyserg. C'est ça qui te dérange?

- Bien sur que oui! Il étale ma vie à des inconnus alors que je lui avais dit de garder ça pour lui! m'exclamais je.

Il avait les yeux rivés dans les miens, ils étaient aussi doux que ceux de son frère et je me calmais. Il me lâcha le bras, en continuant de me regarder.

- Nous sommes encore des inconnues pour toi? me lança il.

- Euh non, je parlais pour Lyserg. j'étais très embarrassée

- Aahh j'ai eut peur. Noah m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas Lyserg. C'est vrai?

- Je suis pas la seule, Shin aussi. On trouve qu'il a une drôle d'aura autour de lui...

- Remarque, vu son traumatisme...

- Nan , c'est pas ça.

- Pourtant vous avez des points communs, vous d...

- Ah nan! Je n'ai aucun point commun avec ce type! Même si il est arrivé la même chose à nos parents, ca n'excuse pas son comportement avec les autres.

- Et tu crois que ton comportement est mieux que le sien? Tu en fais baver aux autres alors qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait.

La dessus, il n'avait pas tord. Je détournais le regard et plongea ma tête dans mes bras, m'efforçant de réprimer un sanglot, en vain. Yoh se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à se qu'il soit assez près pour m'enlacer.

- De quoi as tu peur Alice?

Je venais de me rendre compte que Hao, enfin les sentiments que j'avais pour lui n'étaient plus se qu'ils étaient... Je tenais plus à lui que je ne l'avais pensé. Beaucoup trop, et la présence de Yoh me le rappelait d'avantage. C'était la première fois que je pleurais devant lui, dans ses bras.

- Calme toi, je suis là maintenant...

- Yoh... Merci!

Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à lui, comme si j'allais tomber. Il était si gentil avec moi, il ne jugeait personne et se montrait toujours souriant. J'avais la tête sur ses genoux et il essuyait les larmes qui coulaient de ma joue.

- Merci Yoh...

- Arrête, je vais rougir... dit il, la voix hésitante.

Je levais les yeux pour voir si il allait bien, et sondais son esprit au passage. Il était en train de me considérer autrement qu'en une amie et il était un peu rouge sur les joues. Il avait du mal à se contrôler, de peur de me sauter dessus. Je devenais rouge à mon tour.

- Ahah! Je vais aller présenter mes excuses à tout le monde! On devrait rentrer avant qu'ils se demandent où nous sommes passé...

- Oui tu as raison.

Arrête de sourire Yoh, me disais je intérieurement, t'es trop Kawaï... De retour à l'hôtel je me présentais aux autres et leur fit des excuses. Ryû disait que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il n'y avait pas eut de mort. Je crois que Ren m'en voulait pour le steack à cinq doigts. Le soir après avoir mangé avant les autres , j'allais dans la salle de bain que comportait notre chambre _(bah oui, faut faire des économies partout, donc une chambre pour sept...)_. Noah était avec moi dans le bain, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire depuis notre enfance. Je lui avais raconté mon entrevue avec Yoh et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour moi.

- Bah... Demande conseil à Shin. Je suis sur qu'il pourra t'aider.

- Sûrement *soupir* ...

Comment lui expliquer que je n'étais plus sûre de rien? C'est vrai qu'il pourrait m'aider, mais, question sentiments...

- Alice, t'es toute rouge. Ca va? me demanda Noah.

Je me levais brusquement, sortie du bain pour attraper une serviette, que je mis autour de moi.

- Tu as raison Noah. Je vais demander conseils et on verra bien.

J'étais déterminée. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et la claqua de toute mes forces en sortant et criant:

- De toute façon, les garçons sont trop compliqués!

- Alice Nan!

Je tournais la tête et vis le reste de la bande me regarder. Ils étaient tous rouge. Ryû avait du sang qui coulait du nez, Ren aussi mais moins, Lyserg se cachait les yeux et Yoh avait les yeux ronds et n'arrêtait pas de faire des allé et retour entre ma tête et mon buste. Ayato et Shin n'étaient pas là, heureusement pour moi.

- Je ne savais pas qu'une fille pouvait avoir autant de... poitrine. fit Yoh, embarrassé.

- C'est ma-gni-fique... Je crois que je peux mourir en paix maintenant... dit Ryû en s'étalant au sol.

Ren ne disaient rien mais ne cessait pas de me fixer pour autant. J'avais honte et mon corps refusait de m'obéir. C'est Noah qui me rappela à l'ordre. Il sortit de la salle de bain, habillé bien sur et m'ordonna de rester l'intérieur en attendant qu'il me ramène des habits. Quand je sortis une fois habillée d'une jupe bleue et d'un débardeur blanc (qui moulait bien mes formes, merci Noah.) Lyserg et Ryû étaient partit faire un tour. Ren était près de la fenêtre et Yoh allongé sur un des six lits. Ren se retourna et me fixait droit dans les yeux, il avait les oreilles rouge. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis il baissa les yeux et sortit à grand pas. J'avais fait une boulette, encore... Amidamaru me souriait et Noah soupirait derrière moi puis, sortit à son tour. J'étais de nouveau seule avec Yoh pour la troisième fois de la journée. J'étais nerveuse et ne savais pas quoi dire. Je soupirais et alla m'étendre dans un lit à l'opposé de Yoh. Je sentais qu'il m'observait et lui lança un oreiller dans la figure. Je tremblais de partout, je n'arrivais même pas à le fixer. Amidamaru se baissa vers Yoh et ils se regardèrent.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir embarrassée Alice. Soit plutôt fière de toi. Tu as... Comment dire...

Il n'arrivait pas trouver ses mots.

- Tu as fait de l'effet à tout le monde. finit Amidamaru.

- Ah voilà, c'est le mot que je cherchais, merci.

Ils souriaient, et je sentais que, si je bougeais, j'allais sauter par la fenêtre.

- Tu sais... Appart Noah, personne ne m'a vu... Enfin...

- Ahahahah les jeunes! C'est sur que c'est pas Anna-dono qui te ferait cet honneur Yoh-dono. fit Amidamaru.

- Oui c'est sur... Au pire, j'aurais eut le droit à une claque de sa part pour ça...

- Anna... dono? fis je.

- C'est vrai que tu ne la connais pas, c'est la fiancée de maître Yoh. C'est une itako extrêmement forte et avec un fort caractère. Elle a le même âge que vous.

- Ouai et elle me force à faire ses entraînements de l'enfer à la noix!

Ils étaient presque en train de pleurer. Je restais abasourdie par la nouvelle.

- Yoh ! Fiancé !

- Hey du calme Alice! s'écria le fantôme.

Je ne restais pas en place. Un garçon fiancé à cet âge, c'est dingue. Dans ma folie, je trébucha sur un des pieds d'un lit. M'écrasant au sol, je laissais apparaître ma culotte blanche aux yeux innocents de Yoh.

- Aïe!

- Alice ça va?! s'écria Yoh au dessus de moi.

Je me relevais et le regardais en souriant, pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Je m'arrêtais un instant sur son visage qui était rouge, puis dirigea mon regard dans la direction qu'indiquaient ses yeux. Mon décolleté, évidement. Je mis mes bras autour de ma poitrine et ferma les yeux. Je tremblais tout comme notre respiration. Ca tournait mal.

- Yoh, qu'est ce que tu fais?

C'était Ayato qui était à l'entrée de la pièce. On ne l'avait même pas entendu entré et quand j'ouvris les yeux, Yoh était devant moi, ses mains sur mes épaules. Il fit un sourire embarrassé à Ayato, qui le foudroyait du regard.

- Rien, j'aidais juste Alice à se relever...

- Oui elle est tombée en courant dans la chambre. fit le samouraï.

- Mouai, je te crois. Alice ça va?

- Ah!

Je secouais la tête en guise de réponse. Je sentais que Yoh disait la vérité et qu'il n'avait aucunes mauvaises intentions pour moi.

- Alice, il paraît que tu veux parler à Shin? Je suis venu te chercher parce qu'il se trouve que lui aussi il veut te parler.

Je me relevais en même temps que Yoh puis lui dit doucement:

- Tu es un garçon pur, merci...

- Ah, si tu le dis...

C'est sur un sourire que je quittais la pièce. Une fois dehors, Ayato parlait un peu du chemin qu'il nous restait à faire et de son excursion dans la ville avec Lyserg et Ryû. Il faisait nuit et la brise du soir nous rafraîchissait. Au loin, Shin nous faisait signe. Puis commença à courir dans notre direction avec Noah, m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna dans ça course. Nous laissâmes Ayato ainsi que nos esprits gardiens avec lui. Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin, dans une rue déserte. Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire béant sur les lèvres.

- Noah m'a tout raconté, jjjeeeee sssssaaaaiiiisssss ce que tttuuuuu aaaaasssssss. fit-il.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu en pense?

- Hum, j'en suis pas sûr mais je crois que tu commence à considéré Hao, autrement que comme un ennemi potentiel et encore moins comme un ami. J'ai pas mal discuté avec Ren, il m'a dit que Hao t'avais ploté les fesses. Je comprend totalement ce que tu ressens et...

Je n'entendis pas le reste de ça phrase, choqué par se qu'il venait de me dire. J'avais peur de comprendre, je sentais une vague de chaleur conquérir tout mon corps.

- A voir ta réaction, c'est bien ce que je pensais: tu es amoureuse de lui on dirait.

- Ouin pourquoi moi?!

- Bah l'amour ça tape au pif. Pas de bol, c'est tombé sur toi.

- Aahh c'est bien le moment!

Shin riait jusqu'à en pleurer. Tout s'expliquait maintenant, le pourquoi du comment hein? Bah, il faut juste que je fasse attention comme me l'avait dit Ren.

- Aahh Ren... Je vais l'exploser cette fois ci!

- Oh non. Tu ne le touchera pas sinon, gare à la fessé. Compris jeune fille? fit-il d'un ton sec et réprobateur.

C'est à contre cœur que j'acceptais.

- Bon si on rentrait? Je commence à être fatigué de notre journée.

- Quququqququ quoi? Maintenant?

- Oui pourquoi? Tu voulais voir quelque chose en particulier?

- Eeuuhh non pas spécialement...

Une goutte de sueur coula sur ma joue tandis que Shin se demandait ce que j'avais. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ayato n'avait pas l'air tranquille tout à leur. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

C'est très embarrassée que je lui expliquais ce qu'il s'était passé avec Yoh depuis ce matin. Shin me regardait, intéressé par mes paroles. Il souriait en me voyant m'agiter pour un rien puis m'arrêta.

- Tu devrais faire attention. Maintenant que la roue est lancée, rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Yoh est quelqu'un de sensible. Et quand je dis sensible, il n'est pas indifférent à ton charme lui aussi.

- Me voilà bien! C'est vrai je l'aime bien Yoh mais... C'est pas...

Tout allait trop vite pour moi. C'était pas déjà assez dur comme ça. Shin m'empêcha de pleurer et me ramena à l'hôtel et demanda à Ayato de s'occuper de moi jusqu'à ce que je dorme.

Ca faisait déjà trois jours que Horo Horo était partit dans les montagnes. Yoh lui faisait pleinement confiance tandis que Ren proposait de partir sans lui. Durant ce labs de temps, j'évitais tout contact visuel et physique avec Yoh, lui parlant aussi peu que je pu. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée. En même temps, j'essayais d'oublier quelques jours Hao, pour me concentrer sur ce qui était important. Nous avions passé la matinée à virer dans la ville avant de s'asseoir au restaurant de l'hôtel, juste avant que Horo ne vienne se présenter à nous en nous disant Yo!

- Comment ça "Yo"?! s'écria Ryû.

- Où est ce que tu étais passé crétin! dit Ren.

- B'soin d'faire une petite lessive de l'âme. nous expliqua l'aïnou.

- "lessive de l'âme"... Ben voyons... fit Aya-kun.

Bref il fallait rattraper notre retard. Ryû joua de son pouce pour nous dégoter un van qui allait vers "Mesa Veldede", un parc naturel respecté des indiens d'Amérique, que nous avait indiqué Lilirara. Arrivée sur le terrain, j'étais peu étonnée de voir autant de touristes: c'était une ville d'une civilisation ancienne, disparue avant l'arrivée des blancs dans le coin. Nous fîmes un rapide tour pour repérer le lieu. Nous fîmes la rencontre d'une barrière de sécurité que Ren fit dégagé d'un coup de pieds. Tout le monde était persuadé que c'était par là qu'on trouverait le plus d'infos quand un groupe d'hommes nous arrêta. L'un d'eux nous héla, un turban sur la tête, une tunique qui couvrait tout son corps:

- Pour des raisons de conservation, l'accès est limité à ceux qui possède la carte de groupe. Si vous voulez vraiment entrer, on peut vous prêter nous laissez passer. Vous nous suivez?

Il était suivit de quatre autres types: un grand avec des habits de footballeur américain, un autre grand-gros torse nu chauve en plus avec tatouage, lunettes moustaches... Bref, je n'eus même pas le temps de finir que je parlais toute seule:

- Oh, des sbires de Hao.

A ces mots, Lyserg entra dans en rage et Yoh l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Vous qu'est ce que vous nous voulez? fit-il.

Les hommes se regardèrent perplexe avec des "hum..." par ci par là.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? s'interrogea Yoh.

- Ah nan rien, c'est juste que la ressemblance avec maître Hao est saisissante. fit l'homme au turban.

Je m'avançais vers le type et lui donna un coup de poing amical sur le torse.

- Chut! Faut pas dire crétin!

Les autres sbires riaient tranquillement pendant que mes amis restaient scotchés par ce que je venais de faire.

- Elle est mignonne la gamine. Tu veux un bonbon? me dit le gros chauve.

- Tu veux que je te transforme en glaçon?

- Attention, le seigneur Hao a dit qu'il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer. fit le type au turban.

- Ah! Je me disais aussi qu'il me ressemblait! s'exclama Yoh.

Les autres étaient stupéfait par la stupidité de Yoh. Il était trop candide quand même.

- Et vous! On veut des explications! cria Horo, furieux.

- Désolé je vous en ai trop dit. J'ai une mission à remplir.

- Une mission? lui demandais je.

- Maître Hao veut faire passer une épreuve à maître Yoh. Pour ça, je dois tuer ses six compagnons.

Sur ce, il m'attrapa le bras et me tira vers lui.

- Hey lâchez la!

Shin arrêta Aya-kun dans sa course, il savait que je ne craignais rien avec eux. Quelques secondes après, un des sbires était en train de sucer le sang de Lyserg. Personne n'avait vu l'action. Ryû se lança vers Lyserg pour le protéger et l'homme lui coupa le haut de cheveux et s'écroula au sol. Il se nommait Boris Tepes: Dracula. Son fantôme était un chasseur de vampire. Les autres ne le croyaient pas.

- Toi un vampire? N'importe quoi! s'exclama Horo. Ouai à la limite le type là-bas ressemble à Dracula!

- Hein? C'est pas faux! Il a des moustaches, des cornes, ça pourrait être ça! fit Yoh

Boris se cru défaillir: il ne pouvait croire qu'il pouvait ressembler à, je cite "un mec aussi laid" et empala son ex-compagnon.

- Ça arrivera souvent. me dit mon ravisseur.

- Oui... Je sais... lui répondis je, d'un ton calme.

Noah était près de moi, indifférent à ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Puis le Dracula, après avoir dévoré, je cite "le déchet", s'élança sur Horo et Ryû donna un coup de poing à son adversaire. Tout le monde était en effervescence et se battait pour sauver leur peau. Des chauve-souris vampires sortaient de partout, assaillants mes compagnons. L'étreinte qu'exerçait l'homme autour de mon bras m'empêchait d'aller aider mes amis.

- Le seigneur ne veut pas que vous soyez impliquée dans cette tuerie.

- Chef, Boris à l'air à point, on devrait partir avant d'être prit entre deux feux. fit le chauve.

- Oui on va se replier.

Yoh était au sol avec Lyserg sur le dos. Il était sous l'emprise du vampire et ne semblait être réceptif à rien d'autre.

- Où vous l'emmenez? ! s'écria Ayato entre deux attaques.

- On va l'emmener au village pache qui se trouve de l'autre côté.

- Salaud! On peut le faire nous même!

- Aya-kun, c'est bon. Je vais faire un repérage et je vous attends de l'autre côté d'accord?

- Alice...

- D'ici là, NE MOURREZ PAS!

Je m'éloignais avec mes ravisseurs, confiante. Ça promettait d'être amusant. Plus loin dans les ruines de la ville, les sbires s'arrêtèrent. Le chef du groupe s'adressa au footballeur et lui demanda d'aller aider Boris, au cas ou, puis il s'éloigna.

- Pff... Je comprends pas pourquoi on doit se trimballer la gamine avec nous. fit le chauve.

- Parce que le seigneur Hao nous l'a demandé.

- Et pourquoi? leur demandais je, un sourcil levé.

- On n'a pas le droit de vous le dire maîtresse Alice.

- Maîtresse ...? s'exclama Noah. Moi je pige plus rien. Alice tu te débrouille avec eux. Moi je dis plus rien.

- Noah!

Il me laissait la seule à parler avec ces zigotos! Quel lâcheur... Bref nous continuâmes à marcher jusqu'à une lumière blanche, puis plus rien... C'est comme si je m'étais endormi.

**Ah la la! Alice se fait enlever! Mais pourquoi? Vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre!  
**

**Donnez moi vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Je serais ravie de répondre à vos questions (si il y en a bien sur)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: **A- t-on vraiment besoin de spécifier qui est l'auteur de Shaman King? On est bien d'accord que le manga appartient a Takei-sama. Je ne fais qu'empreinter les personnages et je les rends après pour que d'autres personnes puissent s'amuser avec ^^.**  
**

**Note1: **Je voudrais remercier les nombreuses personnes qui continue à lire cette fiction.

Alice et tous ses amis vous remercie eux aussi ^^.**  
**

**Note 2: **Je sais vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, je prends quelques scènes du mangas et je m'en excuse si ça choque certaine personne... Mais c'est pour une raison très simple que je le fais. Je trouve que ces passages sont important dans le manga, l'entrée de certains personnages et d'événements que je qualifie de majeur. Donc je me suis permise de les introduire dans ma fic. Je m'excuse encore auprès de vous, fidèles lecteurs, si ça vous choquent.**  
**

**Réponse à la review d'Alicedesroses: **Merci de m'avoir envoyé cette petite review. Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise et je ferais au maximum pour que mes chapitres ne paressent pas trop tard. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait: voilà le chapitre 9 qui attend d'être lu^^.

**CHAPITRE 9: Le Great Spirit et le tournoi des Shamans.**

_Un rêve? Peut être... Sûrement. J'entends des voix. Un homme et une femme discutent. Un bureau, me semblait-il. Je me rapproche pour voir. J'entends leur discussion._

_- Nous allons mourir Kei._

_- Je sais Amélia. Mais qu'allons nous faire?_

_- Nous ne pouvons pas rester avec elle. Elle pourrait aussi mourir._

_- Mais elle n'a que trois ans! s'exclama l'homme._

_Je me rapprochais encore plus. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil en se laissant tomber, la tête entre les mains. Il pleurait. Je regardais sur le bureau, avec beaucoup d'attention, une photo posée là. Je ne pouvais pas la toucher: ma main passait au travers. Il y avait les deux adultes et une petite fille qui souriait sur la photo. Cette famille était joyeuse._

_- Chéri... Nous n'avons pas le choix. J'ai accepté ce destin à partir du moment où tu m'as épousée. Fait moi confiance. Elle aura moins mal et nous pourrons partir en paix._

_- Amélia... L'homme pleurait encore plus._

_- Nous pourrons la confier à ton ami, Mioru-san c'est ça?_

_- Hein? A Kaito?_

_- Oui..._

_- Entendu chérie. Faisons comme ça._

_Je restais, la bouche béante sur ce que je venais d'entendre puis un flash._

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne sanglotais pas mais j'avais une boule dans la gorge. Je venais de voir mes parents en train de discuter de mon sort. Kaito-Otôsan avait raison. Je tremblais à l'idée même d'éprouver de la peine pour ces gens en qui je ne voyais pas mes parents. Je sentais quelque chose me caresser les cheveux et je tenais une main qui n'était pas la mienne. Où est-ce que j'étais?

- Enfin réveillée Alice?

Je relevais la tête pour voir qui me parlait: c'était Hao qui faisait une drôle de tête, celle qu'on fait quand on est inquiet.

- Je me demande quel genre de vision à pu bien te montrer le Great Spirit pour te mettre dans un état pareil...

J'avais la tête sur ses genoux. Mon cœur battait comme jamais et je sentais mes joues me brûler. Il était si mignon et sa voix si douce. Il pencha la tête et me délivra un baiser sur le front et il soupira.

- J'ai vu... mes parents... articulais-je avec difficulté.

- Tu es fâchée contre moi?

Je secouais la tête en signe de protestation. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais fâchée contre lui. Je me blottis dans ses bras sans le lâcher, comme je l'avais fait avec Yoh auparavant. Il sentait la rose et ses caresses m'apaisaient. Je sentais qu'il m'aimait bien, en fin de compte.

- J'aime bien la manière dont tu es habillée aujourd'hui.

Je relevais la tête pour voir l'expression de son visage: il me souriait. Mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle.

- Je crois que je vais être jaloux de tes compagnons, eux, ils peuvent te voir tout les jours. Et dans de ravissantes tenues.

Je perçu un "héhé" dans son esprit et le rouge des mes joues laissaient transparaître mes sentiments aussi clairement que si je les avais prononcés. Je m'écartais lentement de lui d'un air interrogateur pour cacher ma gène.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là, je ne te ferais rien pour le moment.

- Pour le moment...?

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. finit-il.

Il se coucha dans le lit où nous étions avec un soupir non contenu. Je le regardais, intéressée par son torse que laissait apparaître son poncho beige.

- Tu es la première de tes compagnons à te réveiller tu sais. Tu as de la chance qu'ils ne soient pas morts.

Je ne prononçais rien, absorbée par sa voix et son corps, qui est ma foi, très sexy. Il releva la tête puis un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- Vicieuse. Tu veux toucher pas vrai?

- Hein!

Il s'approcha de moi en enlevant son poncho. J'arrivais pas à le croire! Il prit ma main délicatement et la posa sur ses pectoraux. Je fermais les yeux, trop embarrassée pour le regarder en face. Il était doux même au touché. Hhhhhiiiiiiii! Il me lâcha en me sentant trembler d'excitation. Il riait un peu, nerveusement. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il me souriait toujours mais il avait les joues rosies par notre contact. Ses yeux brillaient d'une passion que je ne soupçonnais même pas en lui. Il était habituellement calme, posé et ne réagissait pas dans l'excitation, ce qu'il venait de faire. Il soupira encore une fois avant de me prendre de nouveau dans ses bras et de nous emmener dans le lit.

- Je... je peux rester encore un peu s'il te plaît?

- Bien sur, prends ton temps...

- Merci Hao...

Je crois que j'eusse à peine le temps de prononcer son nom que je m'endormais déjà. Il avait, à mon sens, une présence rassurante.

Quand je fus assez reposée, Hao était toujours là, me surplombant, sa tête sur sa main gauche. Je posa délicatement ma main sur sa joue, qu'il prit pour l'embrasser. Je sentais mon cœur battre, encore et encore…

- Tu as dormi presque tout l'après-midi. C'est amusant de te voir dormir comme ça.

- Je ronfle pas au moins?

Il éclata de rire.

- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, je te rassure: non.

- Ouf! J'ai eut peur.

Il se releva pour remettre son poncho puis prit une mine sérieuse.

- Tu devrais peu être rejoindre tes amis. Ils te cherchent partout depuis qu'ils sont réveillés.

- Et Noah? Où est-il?

- Ah, il t'attend derrière la porte. Je lui est demandé de pas nous déranger. Puis il ma sourit et a éclaté de rire. Tu as un drôle d'esprit avec toi.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, je peux pas trop lui en vouloir...

- De quoi parles-tu?

- De rien! Bon je vais y aller.

Je me dirigea vers la porte, puis me retourna pour lui dire au revoir.

- J'ai... J'ai hâte de te revoir... dis-je.

- Moi aussi.

Il avait les yeux brillants et me souriait un peu gêné puis je sortis. Noah était bien derrière la porte à m'attendre.

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé?

- Bien pourquoi?

Nous marchâmes à la recherche de la sortie jusqu'à ce que je croise Nichrom devant la porte qui donnait sur la rue. Il nous fit signe de le suivre au dehors.

- Le seigneur Hao vous offre une fleur en vous accueillant chez lui maîtresse Mioru. me dit-il.

- J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler comme ça... C'est gênant...

- Il ne faut pas avoir honte vous savez.

- Au fait, Nichrom? Tu nous emmènes où? demanda Noah.

- Voir vos amis, je sais où ils se trouvent. Tenez, regardez.

Il nous montra du doigt une place où il y avait une fontaine. Nos amis étaient tous autour en train de discuter. Je n'eusse même pas le temps de remercier le pache que celui-ci disparu. Peu importe, je lui dirais une prochaine fois alors. Je m'avançais donc vers mes amis.

- Hey vous allez bien? leur dis-je.

C'est Ayato qui m'accueillit les bras ouverts en premier.

- Je suis content que tu n'es rien! Si tu savais comment on s'est inquiétés pour toi!

- Aya-kun, pas la peine de me crier dans les oreilles, je suis là maintenant...

Shin riait de bon cœur en nous voyant. Aya-kun se retourna en faisant la moue, sans me lâcher pour autant.

- Bah quoi? Faut bien que je m'occupe de ma petite sœur, je l'ai promis à son père. Hein Alice-chan?

Il me considérait comme sa sœur, j'étais heureuse de le savoir. Jamais je n'ai eut de frère ou de sœur. Je lui souriais donc et il me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Tout le monde était content de me voir en si grande forme. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blond court s'avança vers moi, poussa Ayato et se planta. Tout le monde retenait son souffle et je regardais Yoh d'un air interrogateur. Il était très sérieux, je sentais la tension monter autour de moi. Shin n'était pas rassuré.

- C'est toi Alice Mioru?

- Oui... Vous êtes?

- La fiancé du prochain Shaman King, je suis l'Itako Anna.

- Ah c'est vous, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

- De même. Mikihisa Asakura m'a beaucoup parlé de votre père et de vous par la même occasion.

- Ahaha...

Elle n'avait pas la langue dans ça poche. Ren ne pouvait pas la supporter quand elle prétendait que Yoh allait devenir le Shaman King. Ryû était à fond derrière Yoh, l'encourageant. C'est là qu'un type plutôt louche nous aborda.

- Quoi? Venir au shaman fight avec sa copine? Complètement immorale.

C'était un jeune garçon africain, coupe afro en pantalon large. Un jaguar l'accompagnant. Le garçon se nommait Chocolove et son esprit Mic. Il cherchait des équipiers pour la prochaine épreuve du tournoi.

- Explique toi. demanda Ren d'un ton énervé, son arme sur le nez de Chocolove.

- Bah, normalement, le tournoi se déroule à Tokyo et il faut faire une équipe de trois membres pour pouvoir y aller. Si l'équipe compte trop ou pas assez de membre, on est éliminé tout de suite.

- Ah bah on se met avec Alice alors! Pas vrai Ayato? demanda Shin.

- Oui mon pote!

- Le pire, c'est que l'un des pires favoris vient d'arriver. fit Choco.

- Le pire... Favoris? demanda Yoh.

- Oui, dans ce tournois, tout le monde le connaît sous le nom de Hao. C'est son équipe qui détient le plus de pouvoir parmi les trois groupes d'influence. finit-il.

Shin avait la mine sombre. Ses yeux s'embrasaient presque.

- Qui ça? Jamais entendu parlé. fit Ren, arme au point.

- Le premier est l'équipe de Hao. Les deux autres s'opposent à lui: les X-Laws et un groupe de Bouddhistes nommé Gandara.

- Mais! m'exclamais-je.

- C'est le groupe dont nous a parlé Shin! finit Aya-kun.

Tout le monde regarda dans sa direction. Il serrait les dents et les poings. Angel était à côté de lui.

- Tout ira bien Shin-dono. On est tous là.

- Angel...

- Aaaahhhhh merde! Je pensais pas qu'on allait devoir se battre si vite contre eux!

- Ayato calme toi! De toute façon, que veux-tu qu'on fasse pour le moment contre eux? N'oublie pas qu'ils ont des fantômes de classe divine avec eux. fis-je.

- Ah, vous les connaissez? nous demanda l'africain.

- Nous on connaît les X-Laws. Ils sont complètement frappés de la cafetière. fit Horo.

- Je n'aime pas leur manière de faire. Je crois qu'ils ont convaincu Lyserg de venir avec eux. termina Yoh.

- Pff, pas étonnant. Il avait un esprit faible.

- Alice, comment peux-tu dire ça? Tu n'étais même pas là...

J'interrompis Ryû dans sa lancée, un regard glacial dirigé vers lui. Tout le monde me regardait d'un drôle d'œil, seul Yoh n'était pas sur la défensive. Shin continua pour moi:

- Nous n'avons rien perdu en le laissant avec eux. Il ne leur sera pas d'une grande aide. La vengeance qu'il cherche n'est pas accessible pour lui. Hao est trop fort pour nous et le Gandara. On a vu de quoi était capable les X... Ce n'est que du menu fretin, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il était aussi froid dans ses paroles que moi. Décidément, nous avions raison pour Lyserg. Tout le monde se mit d'accord pour ne pas attaquer séparément les différents groupes d'inflences, au risque de trépasser. Ren prit les devant de constituer son équipe avec Horo et le nouvel arrivant. Je proposa à Yoh de ne pas penser à Lyserg pour son équipe et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, malgré que Ryû ne soit pas d'accord. Puis son regard changea: de calme il passa à une mine décrépie en disant:

- Manta...

- Aaahhhhh... Salut Yoh... fit un petit bout sur les genoux d'un drôle de bonhomme en fauteuil roulant.

Le gamin tremblait de peur. Shin se boucha le nez et fronçait les sourcils.

- Cet homme... Il sent la mort à plein nez...

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Je ne sent rien. dit Aya-kun.

Moi non plus je ne sentais rien. L'homme s'approcha de Yoh pour discuter. Il voulait faire équipe avec Yoh parce qu'il ne connaissait personne d'autre.

- Tu fais de drôle de rencontre... lui dis-je à voix basse.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire. C'était la première fois que je lui parlais depuis cinq jours. Ryû était décidément bien CHIANT! Il ne voulait pas que l'homme vienne dans son équipe, puis il partit.

Nous étions dans un café et je faisais plus ample connaissance avec l'ami de Yoh: Manta Oyamada. Ce n'était pas un shaman mais il était capable de voir les esprits. Il suivait Yoh depuis le début du shaman fight et semblait de toute confiance. Par contre, sa taille me laissait perplexe, il était tout petit. Il m'expliqua que son père n'était pas très grand et qu'il avait hérité. Puis Anna voulait que Faust (c'est comme ça que s'appelle l'homme en fauteuil) fasse partit de l'équipe de son fiancé. Elle avait vu ce dont il était capable et croyait en lui. Yoh n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. J'étais contente pour lui, il pourrait participer au shaman fight.

Deux mois avait passé depuis l'annonce des équipes. Le tournoi se déroulera sur une île déserte près de Tokyo. Il y avait beaucoup d'aménagements: Résidences, bars, magasins, terrains en tous genres, sources chaudes _(Osen)_ et le stade ou se déroulerait les matchs étaient garnit de tribunes pour les supporters... Sacré paches. Nous allâmes au panneau d'affichage pour voir quand nous combattrions.

- L'équipe "Heiwa"... L'équipe "Heiwa"... _("paix" en jap_) fit Aya-kun.

- Ici! dis-je.

- On est en septième position.

On était tout excité à l'idée de se battre. D'après ce qu'on savait, on devait être soixante six participants.

- Ça promet d'être intéressant remarqua Shin.

**Voici la disposition des poules pour les combats:**

**1ère poule:**

**1)** Ice Man _**VS**_ Fumbari Osen Team (Yoh et compagnie) / _**gagnant contre:**_ Tsukigumi (sbires Hao)

**2)** The Ren ( Ren et compagnie)_** VS**_ Tsuchigumi (sbires Hao)

**3)** Meïo _**VS**_ Heiwa (c'est nous)

**2ème poule:**

**1)** Maria Chi _**VS**_ Kabbalahers / **gagnant contre:** X-II

_**2)**_ Tahiti 800 **_VS_** "équipe inconnue" _(note auteur: je n'ai pas réussit à savoir de qui il s agissait. Pardon...)_

**3ème poule:**

**1)** COW BOYS_** VS**_ Demon / gagnant contre: NAZCA

**2)** Nails **_VS_** X-I

**4ème poule:**

**1)** T production **_VS_** Hanagumi (sbires Hao) / gagnant contre: Nagical Princess

**2)** X-III _**VS**_ Hoshigumi (équipe de Hao)

Peu après, nous prîmes possession d'une chambre pourvue de trois lits et d'un salle de bain, posâmes nos affaires et allâmes nous balader dans le coin car les matchs ne commenceraient que le lendemain. Dans les rues, il y avait beaucoup de supporters venu des quatre coins de la planète pour assister aux combats.

- Je me demande qui combattra en premier demain? dis-je

- C'est un système de tirage au sort que les paches font. C'est pour éviter les jaloux et les impatients. fit une voix derrière nous.

- Oh tient, Hao? Ça baigne? demanda Aya-kun.

- Oui et vous?

- Ça va à merveille. dit Shin.

Hao était accompagné de la petite Africaine que j'avais déjà croisée: Opacho, et d'un homme habillé de noir et d'un grand chapeau. Je m'approchais de lui pour lui demander son nom.

- Je m'appelle Rakist, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée en leur compagnie, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Opacho était assise sur les genoux de son "maître préféré" et nous rigolions de bon cœur sur quelques blagues. Nous avions prit l'habitude de nous tutoyer, si bien qu'un climat de confiance s'était installé. Shin ne cessait pas regarder Hao, et celui-ci faisait de même. Puis, Shin leva dans sa direction.

- Tu sais Hao...

- Oui...?

Shin posa sa main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

- Je t'aime bien.

- Héhé, moi aussi.

- Ouai! T'es super sympa en faite. lança Ayato en riant.

La nuit commençait à tomber et il fallait rentrer. Opacho me faisant un gros câlin avant de se retirer pour suivre Rakist. Hao resta un peu en arrière pour nous dire au revoir convenablement. Il me caressa la tête puis m'embrassa sur la joue. J'étais gênée et lui tira la langue.

- Un jour, je l'attraperais. D'ici là, prépare toi.

Hao s'éloigna au même titre que ses compagnons. Shin soupira, nous disant qu'il pouvait être sympa quand il le voulait mais qu'il ne fallait pas oublier notre objectif pour autant. C'est plein de détermination que nous rentrâmes nous reposer.

Le lendemain, nous allâmes au stade pour voir le premier combat. Nous tombâmes sur nos amis fraîchement réveillé.

- Où est l'équipe "The Ren"? demandais-je.

- Ils disputent le premier match ce matin. dit Ryû

- J'ai hâte de voir les progrès qu'ils ont fait depuis deux mois. lança Yoh.

Lui et Anna étaient habillés en Kimono. Ils avaient l'air très détendu et Yoh alla s'asseoir dans les gradins. Nous le suivîmes. L'équipe de Ren entra en scène. En face, l'équipe Tsuchigumi était composée des sbires d'Hao. Je reconnaissais Peyote, un mexicain ma foi très sensible, portant un poncho très coloré et un sombrero. Il était accompagné des "Boz", des moines qui pensent se lancer dans une carrière musicale. Ren et Horo se retirèrent du ring pour faire de la place à Chocolove. Les Boz étaient énervés car Ren les a qualifiés de "petits sbires" et se jetèrent sur l'africain. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à les esquiver et avait de drôle de tatouages sur le corps. Choco lança une offensive sur ses adversaires. Le présentateur des combats était sous le choc.

- Le joueur Chocolove de l'équipe "The Ren"... En un instant... Il a décimé une partie de l'équipe des Boz... En une seule attaque!

Il ne restait plus que Peyote. Intérieurement, j'entendais les rires de Hao. Il se fichait pas mal du sort de ses sbires. Je le regardais avec plus d'attention.

- C'est vraiment naze ce que tu fais Hao. lui dis-je, mentalement.

- Et qui es-tu pour me juger? me lança t-il.

- Personne. Laisse moi te poser une question: pourquoi t'entourer de personne qui se dévoue corps et âme pour toi, alors que tu ne les considère même pas?

- Tu sais pour moi, ce tournoi n'est qu'un divertissement. Et les Boz faisaient partit du spectacle.

Il n'avait aucun scrupule. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas éclater de rire. Shin était assis à côté de moi et semblait très enthousiaste pour la suite du combat et Ayato criait à plein poumons le nom de l'équipe "The Ren", brandissant une bannière avec le nom des trois participants. Peyote s'avança vers ses coéquipiers et les frappa du pieds. Chocolove lança à nouveau une attaque mais les Boz se relevèrent, plus fort qu'avant. Choco n'arrivait plus à placer une seule attaque. Peyote avait déployé des poupées caravelas _(poupées mexicaines qui symbolisent les morts et les louent)_ pour le protéger. Dans un dernier élan de courage, l'africain lança un sort nommé "Gag wind". Les Boz riaient et les poupées caravelas ne bougeaient plus. Ren entra en scène et frappa Peyote de plein fouet!

- Ultime ce Ren Tao! s'exclama Shin.

- Ren, Ren, Ren est le meilleur! criait Ayato avec des flammes dans les yeux.

Fubuki hurlait aussi dans leur folie commune. Il agitait avec son maître la bannière aussi vite que possible.

- Il a carrément de la classe... dis-je en même temps que Yoh.

Le présentateur alla voir Ren pour quelques commentaires. Celui-ci tendit son bras en direction de Yoh.

- Yoh! Je te vaincrai. Mon équipe sera la meilleure.

- Bbbiiiinnnn voyons. fit l'intéressé.

De l'autre côté des tribune, la famille de Ren clamait haut et fort son enthousiasme. Même sa sœur était là à l'encourager. C'est sur cet élan de folie que finit le premier match de shaman fight. Le prochain match se déroulerait le lendemain avec l'équipe "Nails" vs "X-I" dont faisait partit Lyserg. Ryû était triste mais il fallait se faire une raison: il était devenu notre ennemi au même titre que Hao...

**Et bien et bien. On voit que certains liens se construisent, s'affinent ou bien se détruisent. Que sera la suite dans le chapitre 10? A vous les studios!  
**

**J'espère que cela vous à plu en tout cas.  
**

**Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: **A- t-on vraiment besoin de spécifier qui est l'auteur de Shaman King? On est bien d'accord que le manga appartient a Takei-sama. Je ne fais qu'empreinter les personnages et je les rends après pour que d'autres personnes puissent s'amuser avec ^^.**  
**

**Note1: **Je voudrais remercier les nombreuses personnes qui continue à lire cette fiction.

Alice et tous ses amis vous remercie eux aussi ^^.**  
**

******Note 2: **Je sais vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, je prends quelques scènes du mangas et je m'en excuse si ça choque certaine personne... Mais c'est pour une raison très simple que je le fais. Je trouve que ces passages sont important dans le manga, l'entrée de certains personnages et d'événements que je qualifie de majeur. Donc je me suis permise de les introduire dans ma fic. Je m'excuse encore auprès de vous, fidèles lecteurs, si ça vous choquent.**  
**

**CHAPITRE 10: La Justice X-Laws et Maiden-san.**

Nous partîmes les premiers pour assister au combat. Il n'avait pas encore commencé et il y avait peu de monde dans les gradins cet après midi là. Une petite voix nous interpella, criant:

- Onêchan!

C'était Opacho qui courait vers nous. Elle alla s'accrocher à ma jupe, les yeux pétillants.

- Dit! Dit! Tu viens regarder le match avec nous? me fit elle.

- Euh... je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre.

Hao arriva et attrapa la petite pour la mettre sur ses épaules.

- Petite friponne. Ne cour pas comme ça.

Shin s'approcha pour lui serrer la main et ils échangèrent un sourire. Ayato sauta sur Hao, le faisant presque tomber. Opacho sauta dans les bras de Shin pour éviter de se retrouver par terre. Angel souriait et semblait apaisée par les effusions de rire. Nous allâmes nous installer dans les gradins en attendant l'annonce du combat.

- Yoh et ses amis ne sont pas encore là? demanda le maître.

- Nan mais ils ne vont pas tarder. dit Aya-kun.

- Je me demande quelle tête ils vont faire en nous voyant ici... pensa Shin avec Opacho sur les genoux.

- En parlant du loup. fit Noah.

Ryû nous regardait d'un air étonné. Il héla ses compagnons qui se retournèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ren éclata de rire et me sourit. Shin leur faisait signe que tout allait bien. Noah regardait avec attention Hao. Celui ci n'aimait pas qu'on le fixe de cette manière et tourna la tête dans sa direction. J'étais prise entre deux feux. Soupir.

- Hao, j'ai une question. fit le familier.

- Quelle est t-elle.

- Comment... *avale salive* Comment fais tu pour que tes cheveux ne s'emmêlent jamais?

Il le dit avec un tel sérieux que Hao de savait pas quoi répondre. Il haussa les épaules avant de dire:

- Je ne sais pas.

- Aaahhhh, les mystère de la génétique...

Je jetais un coup d'œil discret vers nous compagnons postés de l'autre côté. Yoh souriait et Manta faisait une drôle de tête. Je crois que personne ne s'attendait à nous voir en une telle compagnie. Même pas les sbires de Hao...

L'équipe des X-I avait fait son entrée après celle des Nails. Le présentateur faisait son foin habituel. Les X étaient composés de Lyserg, d'un type au cheveux blond et des lunettes et de l'Iron Maiden. Hao disait que c'était le chefs des X qui était à l'intérieur.

- Ça promet un combat très intéressant. nous dit il.

Les Nails étaient composés eux d'un type avec une tête de chacal sur sa tête, d'un autre avec une pyramide qui couvrait tout son visage et un autre avec un masque de pharaon. Sûrement des égyptiens. Les X et les Nails s'étaient lancés dans une joute verbale avant que l'Iron Maiden n'intervienne. Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

- Lyserg j'aimerais que tu te mesure aux trois Nails. fit Maiden.

- Je ne suis pas sur de moi mais puisque vous m'accordez votre confiance, je ferais de mon mieux. dit le jeune garçon.

Il avait vraiment changé. Je le détestais encore plus qu'avant. Puis il lança son pendule sur la pyramide et la fracassa. les deux autres Nails n'avaient rien vu de l'action. Il était toujours aussi rapide le bougre. Il fit de même avec la momie de l'homme-chacal avant de s'emparer du pharaon: celui ci ne pouvait pas bouger.

- Je le fais pour la justice.

Lyserg leva la tête en direction de Yoh, les larmes pendantes.

- Désolé Yoh... Mais la gentillesse ne suffit pas à sauver le monde...

D'un coup de bras, l'homme prit dans l'étreinte du pendule était ensanglanté.

- Si on laisse faire le mal, il y aura toujours plus de victimes. son visage se fit plus sérieux, à en devenir presque sans émotions. C'est pour cela que même si je dois vous tuer, il faut que j'avance. La gentillesse ne sauvera personne. C'est ça, mon sens de la justice.

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans le stade. Ayato était mortifié par ce que Lyserg venait de dire.

- Pauvre garçon, il est tombé bien bas... souffla Shin.

- Je vous avais dit que ce serait un beau spectacle. fit Hao.

Rakist se tourna vers son maître.

- Maître.

- Quoi donc? Encore un truc sans importance...

- Si! C'est très important! Ce morveux de la bande des X-Laws! Ce sale gamin vous traite d'assassin et vous manque de respect.

- Oui et alors? dit le maître, insouciant.

- Comment? Ce gamin ne sait rien de vous et il ose vous juger.

- Cette espèce de minus... Y a pas de quoi s'alarmer. C'est un poids mort pour les X. lança Shin aussi froidement que d'habitude quand il parle de Lyserg.

- Oui, tu as raison. Et puis la vérité reste la vérité. S'il pense ça de moi, que ça lui chante.

Il se tourna vers moi, toujours aussi souriant qu'à la normal.

- J'ai des chose plus importante à penser. me dit-il par la pensée.

C'était rudement pratique de pouvoir se parler de la sorte, un peu gênant tout de même. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à le regarder. C'est Noah qui me sortit de ma torpeur en hurlant.

- Lyserg a arrêté son câble!

Je n'avais rien suivit de l'action. Je voyais Lyserg à terre et le pharaon dans les air avec des ailes qui dégageaient un étrange furyoku. L'homme aux lunettes lança l'Iron Maiden sur Lyserg. Quel fou ce type !

- Je crois que je vais devoir m'en occuper maintenant. Reposez vous mes amis. fit la boîte de conserve.

Un furyoku étonnamment puissant se dégageait alors de Maiden.

- Elle va sortir. dit sérieusement Shin, les yeux rivés sur le combat.

Quand l'Iron s'ouvrit, une marre de sang en sortie.

- Mais il y a une fillette à l'intérieur! s'exclama Ayato.

Il était debout et tremblait comme une feuille. Hao était très attentif, sérieux et ne semblait pas affecté par le furyoku de la jeune fille. Je sentais en elle un trou béant emplit de tristesse et de douleur.

- Son nom est Jeanne, la Sainte Iron Maiden. fit Hao, des flammes dans les yeux.

- Mais... C'est terrible! Il y a des épines à l'intérieur! Ça doit être extrêmement douloureux! fit le présentateur.

- C'est normal c'est un instrument de torture, dit Jeanne. Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis enfermée dans une telle objet?

Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

- J'ai promis à Dieu de prendre sur moi toutes les peines et les douleurs de la Terre. Si l'on donne la force de sauver le monde... Je veux bien me métamorphoser en cet instruments de torture, et endosser toute la misère de la Terre. Pour que la paix règne en ce monde, puis elle sourit.

- Pff. Ridicule. fit Hao.

Tout le monde était subjugué par la jeune fille. Elle voulait anéantir le mal de ce monde par sa seule volonté. Folie. Personne ne peut sauver le monde entier en pratiquant un tel supplice. J'étais horrifiée, cette gamine était folle! Se sacrifier pour une telle cause, même noble fut elle, était du suicide!

- Va donc lui expliquer ça... me dit Hao à voix basse.

- Elle ne m'écoutera jamais...

- Fais donc en sorte qu'elle le fasse alors.

Comment je pourrais m'y prendre. Même pour moi la tâche semblait impossible. Le pharaon était colère. Il se lança sur la jeune fille mais se retrouva dans un gibet, un autre instrument de torture. Un énorme esprit se tenait derrière l'égyptien.

- Je suis le Dieu de la justice Shamash. Cet homme est coupable de profonds pêchés. Ta sentence? fit Jeanne d'un ton calme.

- La mise à mort. dit l'esprit avant de trancher l'homme et le gibet en deux.

Ses viscères se répandirent sur la surface de combat ainsi que sur ses coéquipiers. Le stade se vidait sous des hurlements de terreur. Personne ne s'attendait à ça. J'étais incapable de bouger. Je comprenais parfaitement dans quel situation avait été l'homme, moi même ayant eut à me battre contre Shin. Je ne sentais plus rien, ni peine ni peur... Comme si une partie de moi même était morte en même temps que l'homme. Il n'y avait plus que l'odeur du sang. Les deux autres égyptiens suivirent leur chef dans la tombe, tués par la jeune fille sainte. Je vis Ayato partir, suivie de Opacho et de Fubuki qui hurlait de peine.

- C'est ça la loi des X-Laws? fit Shin.

- Malheureusement oui, mon cher Shin.

Angel pleurait en silence tandis que Shin avait le regard perdu et ils partirent en courant rejoindre Ayato. J'étais toujours incapable de faire le moindre geste pour me relever. Hao se présenta devant moi avec un gobelet d'eau et me le renversa sur la tête.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Tu veux que je te foute une baffe ou quoi ?!

Il me souriait, content de me voir à nouveau sur pieds.

- Ne me remercie pas.

Il me prit par la main et me traîna derrière lui. Nous sortîmes du stade pour aller sur une des plages de l'île, me lâcha et s'assit sur le sable chaud. Je fis de même, à côté de lui, me demandant pourquoi il m'avait emmenée jusqu'ici.

- Pour que tu oublies vite ce match, en ma compagnie. me lança t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Rrraaaahhhh tu as encore lu dans mes pensées! hurlais-je.

Puis l'idée de me retrouver seule avec lui me traversa l'esprit. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer et je détournais le regard.

- Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure...

- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'ai prise au dépourvue. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

Il prit une mine plus sérieuse et je devenais embarrassée. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de lancer:

- Alice, je t'aime.

Je fis un rire nerveux avant de me reprendre, abasourdie.

- Quoi ?! T'es sérieux ?!

- Oui et ça fait longtemps maintenant, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu...

Il était affreusement gêné par ses propres paroles, il n'osait même pas me regarder en face. Je devenais rouge comme une pivoine.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre maintenant. Je peux...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je joignais mes lèvres aux siennes, étant presque à moitié sur lui. Il passa sa main sur mon dos pour me maintenir près de lui pendant ce long baiser passionné. Je laissais volontairement sa langue entrer dans ma bouche, cherchant le contact. Une fois retiré, un fil de bave nous liait encore les lèvres. Hao plaça sa tête dans ma poitrine pour ce cacher le visage. Il tourna la tête et tandis son bras.

- Toi. Tu n'as pas intérêt à répéter ça à qui que ce soit, pour le bien de ta maîtresse. Me suis-je fait comprendre?

Il parlait à Noah. Je l'avais complètement oublié. L'esprit secoua la tête plusieurs fois avant de s'enfuir en courant. Une fois Noah loin, Hao me fit pivoter pour se retrouver au dessus de moi. Il était rouge et ses yeux me disaient avec quelle force il se retenait de me donner plus qu'un simple baiser.

- Je t'aime ... me dit-il à voix basse.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Hao...

Après cette entrevue pleine d'émotion, il me raccompagna à ma chambre en souriant. J'entrais en sachant qu'Ayato et Shin étaient à l'intérieur en dévulgant mon amour réciproque pour Hao.

- C'est vrai?! Putain ch'suis content pour toi Alice! fit Ayato.

Shin avait l'air moins enchanté car il y avait du monde dans la chambre: Yoh et Manta étaient présent.

- Hao... T'aime...? fit l'humain déconcerté.

Noah était presqu'en train de pleurer de joie dans les bras d'Angel. Mon regard passa sur Yoh, qui sortit de la chambre. Je le poursuivis mais celui ci courrait affreusement vite, puis il s'arrêta brusquement, dos à moi. Il fallait clarifier la situation. Je ne voulais pas le perdre pour une histoire de ce genre.

- Yoh... Ne m'en veut pas...

Il se retourna et d'un bond, se dressait devant moi. Il avait la mine sérieuse et je sentais combien il était blessé. Il soupira avant de poser sa main sur mon visage puis déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, semblable à une caresse. J'avais peur... Peur de se qu'il pouvait se passer entre nous... Malgré tout, j'éprouvais pour lui des sentiments que je n'aurais jamais pu déceler seule: en réalité, je tenais beaucoup à lui, mais pas comme à un ami ou un amant.

- Moi non plus je ne peux pas le nier. Je suis amoureux de toi Alice. me dit-il doucement.

Il s'écarta de moi avec un sourire posé plein de tendresse et de peine mêlé. Je le vis s'éloigner de moi, les mains dans les poches et son casque orange sur les oreilles. C'est en pleurant que je rentrais à l'hôtel.

C'était une blague ou quoi? Les deux jumeaux Asakura m'avait déclarés leur amour... Mais je ne pouvais répondre qu'à un seul d'entre eux... Manta était partit et heureusement. Ayato et Shin ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je revenais dans cet état.

- Les hommes sont cruels! hurlais-je dans mon oreiller.

- Yoh c'est ça... fit Shin.

- Quoi Yoh? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé bon sang? demanda Aya-kun.

Angel soupira, se posa à côté de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Elle était si douce... Elle apaisa ma peine dans sa chaleur d'ange.

- La malédiction des jumeaux... L'amour peut être parfois cruel lui aussi. fit-elle.

- La... Malédiction...? Expliquez vous! s'écria Ayato.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est Angel qui plaisante. C'est juste une forme artistique pour dire que Yoh et Hao sont amoureux de la même personne. lança Shin avant de taper amicalement Angel sur la tête.

- Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant?

- Rien. Laisse couler. Mais ne fais pas comme si Yoh ne t'avait rien dit. Ça pourrait le vexer.

- C'est pas le problème de ce qu'il m'a dit, mais ce qu'il a fait! Il m'a embrassée!

Je n'ai pas vu la tête de mais compère mais ils vénèrent m'enlacer à leur tour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice... fit Shin.

- Nous sommes là, comme une famille... suivit Angel.

- Nous te protégerons si nécessaire. finit Ayato.

Je pleurais de plus belle. Pas de douleur mais de joie. La chaleur qui m'habitait m'était inconnue: celle d'avoir une famille. A part Kaito-Otôsan, personne ne m'avait accueillit de la sorte.

Deux jour avaient passés depuis l'incident avec Yoh. Il paraît que le combat de l'équipe Fumbari Osen avait été impressionnant d'après Shin. Il était resté avec Ayato pour me tenir compagnie. Je me sentais nul de les avoir privé de ce combat. Estimant qu'il était temps de sortir, j'allais dehors pour me dégourdir les jambes. J'errais sans but jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve sur le port. Il y avait un gros bateau, très luxueux qui mouillait là. Noah était avec moi, comme toujours et ce demandait à qui il pouvait bien appartenir.

- Et si on entrait Alice.

- T'es fou. On va se faire prendre...

Il entra dans le navire malgré mes avertissements. J'entrais à mon tour puis sans savoir pourquoi, je me retrouvais dans la cale du bateau. J'entendais le bruit des vagues et je refermais la porte derrière moi. J'explorais la cale dans l'espoir de retrouver mon dragon en fuite. Un sanglot me fit me pétrifier. Il était faible mais je le suivais inconsciemment, me rapprochant de la source du bruit. Dans la pénombre de l'endroit, je distinguais une forme derrière une caisse.

- Qui... Qui est là? me lança la personne en face de moi.

- Euh... Et vous? Que faites vous seule ici? Ça ne va pas?

Mes yeux commencèrent à s'habituer aux ténèbres quand je reconnue la personne: c'était Jeanne des X-Laws!

- Jeanne?!

Elle était couverte de sang, à moitié dévêtue. Je voyais des plaies encore ouvertes et me précipita vers elle.

- Est ce que vous allez bien? Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin?

J'étais terriblement inquiète, me foutant royalement de savoir qui elle était.

- Nan je vais bien mais qui êtes vous?

Des larmes encore fraîches coulaient sur ses joues blanches.

- Je... Je suis Mioru Alice. Je fais parti de l'équipe Heiwa.

- Je vois. Vous êtes la coéquipière d'Ogiri-san...

- On s'en fou! Jeanne-san regardez dans quel état vous êtes!

- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, j'ai l'habitude. me dit elle en souriant.

Elle regarda derrière elle et je vis l'Iron Maiden ouvert. Il y avait plein de sang à l'intérieur...

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites ça... C'est du suicide...

- C'est pour le bien du monde. Tu étais là lors de notre combat, n'est ce pas? Je t'es vu avec tes amis. Tiens tu le même argument face au démon Hao?

- Bien sur et maintenant que je suis là, je vais m'occuper de vous!

- Tu n'as pas l'air méchante, pourquoi être avec cet homme?

- Et bien... Mes coéquipiers et moi même sommes persuadés qu'Hao n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'on le pense. Nous voulons le sauver de sa folle ambition...

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Je devais gagner sa confiance.

- Quel noble quête. Mais il n'y pas de Rédemption possible pour cet homme, seul la mort pourra le sauver.

- Vous tenez le même discours que le Gandara... Je refuse de croire qu'il soit mauvais.

- Faisais-tu parti du même groupe que Yoh Asakura avant d'arriver au village pache?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Lyserg m'a raconté ton histoire. Hao a tué tes parents, alors pourquoi l'aider?

- C'est un jeu de question réponse ou quoi? Je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous répondre.

Une fois ses plaies nettoyées, je la traîna dehors et l'emmena dans ma chambre. Je lui enlevais les haillons qui lui servaient d'habits pour lui faire prendre un bain. Je lui massais délicatement le cuire chevelu, comme si j'avais peur de lui faire du mal. Ses cheveux étaient longs et argentés, ses yeux rouge et elle était criblée de marques en tout genre. L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien. J'étais étendu sur le carrelage chaud tandis qu'elle se détendait dans la baignoire.

- Pourquoi faire ça pour moi?

- Parce que vous en avez besoin. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi je le fais, je n'en sais rien moi même.

Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux pleins de questions.

- Je crois que j'ai juste envie de vous voir sourire de bon cœur.

Sur ces mots, des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux. Je me sentais affreusement mal, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait?

- Maiden-san, ça va? m'inquiétais-je.

- Oui ça va... C'est juste que tu dois être la première personne à t'occuper de moi comme ça...

Je l'a pris dans mes bras pour la serrer contre mon cœur. Depuis combien de temps s'infligeait elle une telle torture? Depuis combien de temps avait elle aussi mal en son âme? Je partageais sa peine sans le vouloir et pleurait avec elle. Doucement, elle se redressa pour me regarder. J'essuyais mes yeux pleins de larmes.

- Si vous voulez...

- Arrêtes de me vouvoyer et appelle moi Jeanne.

- Si tu veux, nous pourrions être amie? lui dis-je.

Elle me regarda. Tendrement elle me dit "Merci"...

Après le bain, je lui prêtais ma robe bleu, des sous-vêtements et des chaussures. On devait faire à peut près la même taille sauf pour la poitrine. Je la ramenais chez elle alors qu'il faisait presque nuit. Avant d'arriver au bateau des X-Laws, elle se tourna vers moi et m'enlaça.

- Merci encore Alice. me dit-elle doucement.

Puis elle partie avant même que j'eusse le temps de lui répondre. C'est le cœur pleins d'espoirs que je rentrais. Sur le chemin, je croisais Manta qui m'arrêta.

- Alice!

- Tient Manta. Ça va bien?

Nous allâmes nous installer à la terrasse d'un café et prîmes deux Coca-Cola. Il n'avait pas l'air bien.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Yoh mais il ne m'a pas l'air dans son assiette en ce moment.

- Il ne te l'a pas dit?

- Nan et il refuse d'en parler. Pourtant, il rit et s'amuse toujours mais, quelque chose à changé...

- Ne t'en fait pas Manta, il faut juste que j'ai une petite discussion avec lui * énervé *.

Manta s'approcha soudainement de la table et parlait à voix basse.

- Alors c'est vrai? Hao est amoureux de toi?

Il avait l'air très intéressé par la question.

- Je t'en pris, ne dit rien aux autres, ça pourrait mal tourner entre nous après.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Yoh me l'a déjà demandé. Alors? Alors?

- Euh... Héhé, oui mais arrête de poser la question. Ça devient embarrassant...

- Je vois. Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait éprouver ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu'un.

- C'est pas un monstre comme vous le pensez. On a passé pas mal de temps avec lui Shin, Ayato et moi. Il est très gentil comme garçon. Par moment il me fait penser à Yoh, et inversement.

- Ahahaha... Si tu le dis…

Après cette discussion, chacun d'entre nous retourna chez lui. Je me demandais quand est-ce que nous allions combattre.

** Tifou: **Bonne question Alice^^**  
**

**Alice: **Ah bon? Bah alors écris baka!**  
**

**Tifou se fait martyriser par ses propres personnages...  
**

**Tifou: **Oui! J'espère que ça vous a plus. Nous nous reverrons dans le prochain chapitre ( si je ne meurs pas avant ).**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: **A- t-on vraiment besoin de spécifier qui est l'auteur de Shaman King? On est bien d'accord que le manga appartient a Takei-sama. Je ne fais qu'empreinter les personnages et je les rends après pour que d'autres personnes puissent s'amuser avec ^^.**  
**

**Note1: **Je voudrais remercier les nombreuses personnes qui continue à lire cette fiction.

Alice et tous ses amis vous remercie eux aussi ^^.**  
**

******Note 2: **Je sais vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, je prends quelques scènes du mangas et je m'en excuse si ça choque certaine personne... Mais c'est pour une raison très simple que je le fais. Je trouve que ces passages sont important dans le manga, l'entrée de certains personnages et d'événements que je qualifie de majeur. Donc je me suis permise de les introduire dans ma fic. Je m'excuse encore auprès de vous, fidèles lecteurs, si ça vous choquent.**  
**

**CHAPITRE 11: La puissance de Hao.**

Nous nous rendîmes au stade pour voir le prochain match. L'équipe Hana-gumi avait battu l'équipe T-Production sans trop de mal et très rapidement. Elle était composée de trois jeunes filles, que j'avais déjà croisée auparavant: Kana, une jeune femme aux long cheveux bleu qui fume et qui possède une drôle d'armure à ses côtés; Mathilda, moyenne taille, cheveux orange en deux couettes, salopette noir qui possède une citrouille puis une autre à la robe noir, cheveux blond en deux nattes qui tombent sur ses épaules qui est une doll master. Elles partirent du ring et tout le monde retenait son souffle à l'annonce des prochains combattants: Hoshi-gumi contre X-III. Le groupe de Yoh était à côté de nous et ne semblait pas rassuré. Le stade était tendu à l'arrivé de Hao et de ses compères. Opacho nous faisait signe tout en souriant. Nous lui rendîmes un sourire bref puis Rakist et elle s'éloignèrent du ring. Hao allait se mesurer seul aux X. Un grand baraqué s'avança:

- Je suis le chef des X-III: Bounster. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de t'exécuter.

Je remarquais avec tristesse que Jeanne n'avait pas changée d'avis. Je crois qu'il m'était inutile de continuer à l'y faire changer. Les autres spectateurs étaient abasourdie par la déclaration foudroyante des X. Ils étaient déterminer à le tuer. Avec Bounster il y avait une femme et un homme portant un masque.

Je suis un peut frustré. J'aurais aimé que vous veniez tous m'affronter. Avec aussi la fille "bizarre". fit le Asakura aux cheveux long, avec un sourire narquois au coin de la lèvre.

- Quelle déclaration! Il vient de traiter la sainte Maiden de fille bizarre! s'exclama le présentateur.

La tension montait de plus belle. Il m'était permis de sentir toute le dégoût que les X inspiraient à Hao. Une fois le "FIGHT" prononcé, les X lancèrent leur fantômes anges sur Hao. Le Spirit Of Fire se lança sur son ennemi avec force, déchiquetant un des fantôme.

- Fuh fuh... Et d'un. Le suivant, ça sera toi le maigre au masque.

Le Spirit Of Fire avait transpercé la femme de son doigt: elle était morte. Je serrais les poings pour que mes tremblements cessent. Shin était calme et ne semblait pas être affecté par ce qu'il venait de se passer contrairement aux autres.

- Cinquième match! L'équipe Hoshi vs X-III et déjà un mort! Écrasante domination! Hao de l'équipe Hoshi est d'une puissance radical! fit le présentateur.

Manta ne tenait plus en place: il voulait prévenir la police pour arrêter ce massacre. Amidamaru s'interposa ainsi que Yoh. Même si ce n'était pas un jeu, personne ne devait intervenir. Le type au masque s'avança vers son bourreau, conservant un certain calme.

- Je suis étonné. Vous arrivez à conserver votre sang froid malgré ce que je viens de faire subir à votre amie... fit Hao puis son visage devint aussi sombre que ses cheveux, des flammes sortaient presque de ses yeux. Vous me cachez quelque chose?

- Hao, ça ne te regarde pas. Si je suis venu ici c'est pour te faire payer pour ce que tu m'as fait il y a dix ans!

- Toute cette gesticulation pour ça. Mais vous êtes bizarre. Vous venez vous faire tuer ici, sachant que vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner.

Il était redevenu calme comme à son habitude.

- Mon fantôme Ramiel est un ange qui s'occupe des âmes qui doivent ressusciter! JE VAIS PLONGER TON ÂME DANS L'ENFER ETERNEL! fit l'homme au masque.

Son ange fonça droit sur Hao. Celui ci riait, tellement la situation lui semblait hilarante.

- L'enfer? Ce lieux ne me fait plus aucun effet! cria t-il.

Le Spirit of Fire bondit sur Ramiel et le corps de l'homme s'envola sous les flammes et ses cris de douleurs. Même son fantôme fut torturé. Horo et Chocolove n'arrivaient pas à suivre les actions de la figure rouge et imposante qu'était Spirit of Fire.

- Je crois que le Spirit of Fire utilise l'air pour créer son oversoul. fit Ren.

Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. Le feu, pour ce propager, a besoin d'oxygène présent dans l'air. En un instant, Bounster était transpercé par les griffes du fantôme et le sien était étendu au sol. Les X ont été bien stupides pour se mesurer à un tel adversaire. Je regardais Shin: il était tendu et semblait trembler. Il ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue puis l'essuya.

- Il faudra s'attendre au pire maintenant. Il n'est plus tant de pleurer mais d'agir.

- Shin... lui dis-je.

J'étais entièrement d'accord. Tout comme les X-Laws, notre but nous amènera à combattre Hao, même si cet aspect ne me plaisait guère.

- Arrêtez de m'étudier... Si vous mourrez tous, vous ne gagnerez jamais.

Manta était colère et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yoh restait sans réagir face au combat et sentais en lui beaucoup de colère qu'il essayait de garder , mais son visage le trahissait.

- Mes amis ne sont pas morts pour rien Hao... fit Bounster, encore en vie.

- Alors, tu as réussit à comprendre que j'utilisais l'air pour créer mon fantôme? Mourir dans ce but? Tout le monde sait ça voyons.

Il n'avait pas tord, même moi qui ne suit pas très forte en chimie le saivais. Je regardais avec tristesse les autres X-Laws, qui étaient sous le choque. Ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien.

- Alors quoi? Si tu veux agir, dépêche toi. Sinon tu vas mourir.

- TAIS-TOI !

Sur ce, Bounster sortit dans un dernier effort, une grenade puis son fantôme se releva et prit Hao de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Ayato se pencha en avant pour mieux voir tandis que je restais stupéfaite par son action désespérée. Je lisais en lui comme une sorte de satisfaction: il se disait que si il n'y avait plus d'oxygène dans le ring, Hao serait incapable de se défendre.

- Le Seigneur Maiden pour l'éternité. dit le X avant de disparaître dans un flash de lumière.

Hao n'était pas mort, je le sentais. Il se moquait des X intérieurement. Le pache présentateur eut juste le temps de sortir de la surface de combat pour évité l'explosion. Quand la poussière soulevé par le souffle retomba, Hao apparaissait avec son fantôme qui était devenu bleu. Yoh serrait les dents, il était au bord des larmes.

- Je ne voulais plus jamais être en colère... Combien de temps vas tu jouer avec l'âme des autres Hao Asakura... fit-il.

On y est, l'heure ou les autres allaient être au courant pour eux... Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Quel lien as tu avec ce type? demanda Horo.

- Je ne peux plus vous le cacher... Hao est...

- Un simple ancêtre. finit Anna.

Cette explication suffit à Ren puis il me regarda. Il poussa un soupir. Shin était toujours les yeux rivés sur le combat et Aya-kun s'était rassit, la tête entre les mains parce que ses jambes ne le tenaient plus.

- Pff, votre sens de la justice me fatigue. Je ne peux pas féliciter votre ami de s'être fait exploser seul. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous me pousseriez à ce point. fit Hao.

Il était en colère, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait obligé de se défendre et encore moins que ses adversaires seraient assez bête pour se faire exploser. Les âmes des X-III se présentèrent devant le Spirit of Fire qui les dévora goulûment. Une fois le combat terminé, tout le monde partit, sauf moi. L'odeur de la chair brûlée emplissait mes narines comme le sang auparavant. Je descendis vers les vestiaires pour chercher mon amant pour avoir quelques explications. Je tombait sur l'équipe Hana-gumi, qui était à un distributeur et me barra le passage. Mathilda et sa citrouille m'interpella.

-Bah alors, tu t'es perdue? Tu cherches ta maman?

La petite bande riait. Je ne trouvais rien à leur dire. Je leur lançais un regard froid et distant qui les arrêta net.

- Je cherche Hao, vous ne l'auriez pas croisé par hasard?

- Et si on l'avait vu, pourquoi nous te le dirions? me lança Kana, un bouffé de tabac dans la figure.

Elles se croyaient invincible, juste parce qu'elles faisaient parti de la bande de Hao. Je me devais de leur montrer que je n'étais pas une soumise: je pris mon sabre que je colla sous la gorge de Mathilda, tandis que Noah immobilisa nos adversaire avec de la glace, jusqu'aux épaules.

- Je répète: où se trouve Hao?

Je perçu un petit rire amusé derrière nous. C'était Hao qui riait de la scène et il était seul pour une fois.

- Il ne faut pas la sous-estimer les filles. C'est de la négligence. fit il.

Noah relâcha ses proies et moi mon arme.

- J'espère que cette leçon vous servira pour la prochaine fois. Maintenant partez. dit le maître.

Elles s'exécutèrent à contre cœur, sachant que cette humiliation leur serait retenue. J'allais près du distributeur pour prendre un thé et m'assit sur un des sièges. Je sentais son regard se poser sur moi malgré que je ne le regardais pas. Trop de questions circulaient dans ma tête. Par laquelle commencer?

- Me détestes-tu maintenant? c'était une vrai question qu'il se posait.

- As-tu peur que je finisse par te détester?

Il se pinçait les lèvres et serrait les poings. Je pris conscience que ma question l'irritait bien plus que n'importe quel membre des X-Laws. Je baissais la tête vers mon thé, me demandant la même chose que lui. Jusqu'où étais je capable de l'aimer? Je n'en savais rien. Notre relation était encore trop récente pour se poser cette question. Une fois le calme revenu, Hao vint s'asseoir à mon côté en soupirant. Je ne voyais que se mains qui se serraient sur ses jambes. Je lui tendis mon thé et il prit une gorgée. Nous restâmes un long moment sans rien dire.

- Il faut que je te parle de ton frère…

- Je sais, je le sais depuis longtemps son amour pour toi.

Cette réponse me glaça le sang. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues rosies par le thé, sans que je puisse m'arrêter.

- Je continue à te surveiller, j'ai tout vu...

La honte commença à me gagner, j'étais rongée de l'intérieur. Il posa sa main sur les miennes pour m'empêcher de me cacher le visage.

- Pardon...

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien. J'aurais du te le dire.

Il posa le thé pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- J'ai peur de te perdre... me dit-il doucement.

J'avais la net impression que cela dérangeais fortement Hao de savoir son frère tenir autant à moi que lui.

- Il me serait insupportable de te voir partir avec Yoh. son ton se faisait plus ferme.

Je m'éloignais de lui pour voir son visage, il était toujours souriant. Il posa son doigt sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler.

- Je sais ce que tu te dis: où est-il près à aller pour me garder? Sache que je serais capable de tuer pour toi.

Il était tout à fait sérieux. Je commençais à avoir peur, non de lui, mais de se qu'il serait capable de faire à mon entourage.

- Je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention de... De te trahir... Tu es le seul que je veux.

A ces mots, son visage se fit plus doux et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de s'enfuir. Je restais bouche bée, assise sur mon fauteuil. Bref, je partis donc à la recherche des mes amis. Instinctivement, je me dirigeais sur la plage, le lieux de mon premier baisé. Je trouvais Yoh et sa bande en train de discuter, ainsi que mes frères de cœur.

- Alice! Alors!? s'exclama Ayato.

- Alors quoi? fis-je en courant vers eux.

Tous me regardèrent d'un œil attentif. Je m'arrêtais à une dizaines de mètres d'eux d'un air faussement interrogateur. Shin baissait la tête quand je le regardais. Ayato semblait avoir été blessé ainsi que Shin. Je le regardais inquiète. Shin s'avança vers nous et Ren le prit par le col pour lui mettre un coup de poing. Shin tomba à terre. Ayato me retenu par le bras pour que je reste assez loin. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'essayait pas de se défendre!

- Reste là, c'est dangereux! cria Shin, du sang sur la joue.

- Mais...?!

- Fais moi confiance imôto.

Il souriait et Ren le frappa de nouveau. Je m'échappais de l'étreinte d'Ayato qui me couru après. Je poussais Ren de Shin en lui donnant une claque.

- Traîtresse! cria Ren en rage.

- Ça suffit Ren! cria Yoh.

- Mais Yoh... fit Horo

- Ils sont...

- Suffit Chocolove. interrompit Anna.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait et aida Shin à se relever.

- Ils savent... me dit Shin tout bas.

- De quoi?! criais je.

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Yoh, encore moins de Manta.

Je me retournais vers Anna qui n'affichait aucunes émotions puis passa sur l'équipe « The Ren » et les membres de l'équipe Fumbari Osen. Yoh s'approcha de Ren et le pria de s'écarter.

- Tu sais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour lui. m'expliqua t-il.

- Mais de quoi?! m'exclamais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'entraîna à quelques mètres de là.

- Ils savent pour toi et Hao, et sont très remontés.

- Yoh... Me détestes-tu maintenant?

- Nan... Comment pourrais-je?

Malgré tout, je percevais en lui une légère tristesse.

- Tu dois m'oublier. Pense à Anna.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne nous sommes jamais aimé. On ne peut même pas se voir sans qu'elle me frappe.

Je ne pouvais qu'être déçu de ce que je venais d'entendre. C'était la seule personne qui pouvais le faire partir. Puis son visage exprimât de l'étonnement. Je me tournais pour voir ce qu'il avait vu et je vis Opacho courir vers nous avec Hao plus loin. Manquait plus que lui. Derrière moi les esprits s'échauffaient et Shin courra vers nous, s'interposant entre Hao et Yoh.

- Pourquoi me barres-tu le passage Shin?

- Tu as déjà fait assez parler de toi aujourd'hui, retourne d'où tu viens. dit il d'un ton froid.

Le visage de Yoh trahissait son étonnement, et le mien. Puis Yoh devint plus sérieux avant de lancer:

- J'aime Alice et je ne te laisserais plus l'approcher.

- Pff, comment peux-tu prétendre à son cœur alors qu'il est déjà mien?

Cette question me laissa un goût amer dans la gorge. Tout mes espoirs de rendre Hao plus vivable et de pouvoir rapprocher les frères Asakura s'envolèrent. Le petit groupe s'approcha prudemment, et ne semblait pas avoir entendu les dires de Yoh.

- Demandons son avis à l'intéressée. Alice?

Mille émotions me submergèrent en même temps: tristesse, colère, incompréhension, et le stress me faisait convulser... Tout tournait autour de moi, sans comprendre, je voyais le sol se rapprocher et puis c'est le vide.

Les ténèbres m'entouraient, seule, j'errais dans le noir. Noah se présenta devant moi.

- Tu compte rester inconsciente pendant combien de temps?

- Je suis inconsciente?

- Ça fait déjà deux jours maintenant.

- Où sommes nous? Et pourquoi je suis inconsciente?

- Nous sommes dans ton esprit, seul nous deux pouvons y accéder. Hao pense qu'à cause de la pression, tu t'es réfugiée ici. Pour te protéger.

- Ça faisait déjà deux jours que je dormais? Je n'ose y croire.

- Te rappelles-tu de se que Ayato avait dit à Lilirara?

- Euh oui...

- « Dans la vie, il y a trois options: agir, être spectateur ou fuir. » Fuis tu Alice?

- Nan...

- Alors debout! Les gens t'attendent, ils sont inquiets pour toi.

Malgré ses cris, il affichait un sourire bienveillant.

Quand je revis à moi, Yoh et Noah me regardaient, attentifs.

- Elle est réveillée! s'exclama Yoh dans un soupir.

- Enfin... Ça fait deux jours que je m'évertue à avoir un contact avec toi. Pas trop tôt... fit Noah en s'écroulant dans le lit.

Opacho me sauta dessus. J'étais étonnée de la voir ici et je m'aperçut que Hao était là lui aussi. Il me sourit, comme toujours, mais semblait être blessé intérieurement.

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien...

Puis son frère le foudroya du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que je dormais? Noah lisait mon inquiétude.

- Ils ont fait un parie: la belle aux bois dormant. Par un baisé, le chevalier réveille sa bien-aimée. Devine qui à gagné?

- C'est pas vrai...

- Ouais t'as pigé, c'est Yoh!

- Pff, coup de chance. fit Hao énervé par cette perspective.

- Attendez! Vous m'avez embrassée alors que je dormais?!

- Bah oui c'était plus drôle. fit Yoh en rigolant.

Hao fronça les sourcils et avant qu'il n'ai pu protester, ma main alla se diriger droit sur Yoh, qui s'écrasa par terre.

- Yoh-dono! s'exclama le samouraï.

- Aïe ça fait mal...

J'étais blessée par ce qu'il m'avait fait. Encore Hao sa passe mais lui... Je me dressais devant Yoh, à mes pieds, folle de rage. Opacho me tenait la jambe pour que je ne fasse rien. Hao n'avait pas bougé et un rictus mal placé vint se poser sur mes lèvres, puis je m'effondrais en larmes. « Dans la vie, il y a trois options: agir, être spectateur ou fuir ». Il me fallait agir. Une fois me larmes séchées, je pris l'air le plus doux pour Yoh.

- Je suis désolé, Yoh... Mais mon cœur appartient déjà à Hao...

J'étais vraiment désolé pour lui, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Quelque chose se brisa en moi, des larmes coulaient sur mon visages, toujours plus abondantes que la dernière fois. Il me regarda les larmes aux yeux en souriant.

- Nan c'est moi qui suis désolé.

Il poussa mes cheveux de mon front et l'embrassa. Ça sonnait comme un au revoir. Hao vint se poser à côté de moi et passa sa main sur mes cheveux.

- Tu as fait ce qui était juste Alice. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir trahis.

Noah ne disait rien et jouait tranquillement avec Opacho. Le calme revenu petit à petit. Shin et Ayato étaient revenu après le départ de Yoh. Ils se demandaient comment on allait pouvoir régler nos différents avec le reste de la bande, sachant que Yoh voulait conserver avec nous une certaine amitié. Hao ne nous donna pour seul conseil de faire se que notre cœur nous disait de faire. Donc résumons: éclater Ren pour Ayato et présenter des excuses pour Shin. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et Noah non plus... Jamais nous ne fûmes confronté à une telle situation auparavant. Que faire d'autre ?

**FIN CHAPITRE 11. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Aller, mon petit blabla habituel.  
**

**Si, si. j'insiste. Il le faut mes amis.  
**

**Disclamer: **A- t-on vraiment besoin de spécifier qui est l'auteur de Shaman King? On est bien d'accord que le manga appartient a Takei-sama. Je ne fais qu'empreinter les personnages et je les rends après pour que d'autres personnes puissent s'amuser avec ^^.**  
**

**Note1: **Je voudrais remercier les nombreuses personnes qui continue à lire cette fiction. Vive les statistiques qui me permettent de voir que cette fic est bien lu ^^...

Alice et tous ses amis vous remercie eux aussi ^^.**  
**

**********Note 2: **Je sais vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, je prends quelques scènes du mangas et je m'en excuse si ça choque certaine personne... Mais c'est pour une raison très simple que je le fais. Je trouve que ces passages sont important dans le manga, l'entrée de certains personnages et d'événements que je qualifie de majeur. Donc je me suis permise de les introduire dans ma fic. Je m'excuse encore auprès de vous, fidèles lecteurs, si ça vous choquent.**  
**

**Note 3:** Je te remercieHebiiXchan pour ta review. Ça fait plaisir!

**Note 4:** Pour ce chapitre, nous passons en Rated M. Vous verrez bien pourquoi. ne gâchons pas le plaisir de découvrir.

Assez de blabla, place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 12: Amour, Haine et Trahison. Première partie**.

Que faire? Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps sur la question, à force de réfléchir et tard dans la nuit, nous nous endormîmes. Je me levais la première car mais compagnons dormaient encore. Je profitais des premières lueurs du jour pour faire un tour dans les rues désertes de la ville. Les boutiques n'étaient pas encore ouvertes mais une certaine activité y régnait.

« BIP BIP BIP » ma cloche de l'oracle.

Notre combat, enfin. Meïo vs Heiwa. Je ne connaissais pas nos adversaires et n'étais pas d'humeur à chercher la réponse. Je rentrais donc résolue, à ma chambre pour retrouver mon équipe. Quand j'entrais à l'intérieur, Shin prenait sa douche et Ayato affûtait des shuriken ainsi que sa dague. Il ne prêta aucune attention à mon arrivée et Fubuki semblait inquiet. Noah avait la tête levée au plafond et pensait à voix haute.

- Voilà notre premier combat les amis.

Oui, notre premier. Une fois l'heure du combat arrivé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le ring. Il y avait beaucoup d'acclamations malgré la tuerie d'hier après-midi. Hao et sa bande était présent ainsi que nos anciens compagnons de route. Nous attendîmes que nos adversaires s'avancent. Shin ne semblait pas surprit de voir une des deux équipes de Gandara arriver. Il y avait une petite fille, un vieil homme aux oreilles pendantes et un homme beaucoup plus grand qui paraissait être robuste.

- Shin, te voilà enfin. souffla le vieil homme.

- Grand père, je suis ravie de voir que vous alliez bien. dit Shin d'un ton froid.

- Nous sommes désolé Shin, mais nous allons devoir t'éliminer. fit l'homme.

- Whoua! L'équipe Meïo a l'air déterminer! Quel tournure prendra le combat?! Allez, mieux que des mots, FIGHT!

Le présentateur se recula pour nous laisser la place. Comme il fut convenu avant le combat, Ayato et Shin commenceraient les hostilités pour me laisser le temps de me préparer. Aya-kun déploya Fubuki en un énorme phénix et lançait ses projectiles sur l'homme tandis que Shin s'occuperait du vieux, sachant qu'il était le plus fort des trois. L'oversoul de Shin était Angel en forme humaine et combattait à ses côtés comme un autre shaman, exécutant certains sorts tels que les fameuses « torpilles divines » qui firent mon malheur. Ayato et Shin les retinrent le plus longtemps possible avant que la fille ne déploie son oversoul vers moi. Shin m'avait dit que le Gandara ne possédait que les différentes formes de Bouda comme fantôme, et ils étaient vraiment impressionnant. Pourtant, leur furyoku ne me faisait pas le même effet que celui de Jeanne ou encore Hao. Je ne me sentais pas oppressée, ni déstabilisée par lui. Une rage inexplicable se présenta à moi et me submergea.

- Oversoul Le Chevalier du Dragon! criais-je soudain.

Noah se dressait derrière moi, toujours sous son apparence de dragon bleu argenté. Je portais une fière armure teinté d'un bleu abysse, finement décoré, un casque et mon sabre semblait plus léger et fragile qu'avant. Avant que l'arme du Bouda ne m'atteigne, je brandis mon sabre et lança un « Souffle du Dragon » sur lui. La jeune fille vola dans les air et son fantôme fit de même.

- Je ne pensais pas que mon attaque aurait réussit. dis-je à haute voix.

Noah ne semblait pas plus comprendre que moi et profita de l'occasion pour surprendre nos ennemis avec des vents forts violents créés avec ses ailes. Fubuki se lança sur le vieil homme qui ne comprenait pas comment sa petite fille avait perdu contre nous. Le feu l'assaillit de tout côtés.

- Fubuki! Envole du Phénix! cria le garçon.

L'oiseau de feu prit le vieux par les bras et s'envola avec lui. Le bouda restant attrapa le phénix avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'exécuter son envole, et le plaqua au sol.

- Grand père! s'écria l'homme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien...

Shin leva son sceptre et lança la même attaque qui me fut fatale lors des éliminatoires: « Le Fléau de Dieu ». L'homme encore valide se protégea, au dépend de son grand père, qui se prit la décharge d'énergie.

- Shin t'es fou! Tu viens de briser mon oversoul!

Fubuki était encore là au moment du choc. Ayato était éliminé au même titre que la petite fille et le vieux. Ne restait plus que l'homme avec son Bouda.

- Shin, si tu étais resté avec nous, tu aurais pu dépasser Sati, notre maître.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il restait neutre face à ses anciens amis. Il tourna la tête vers moi et dit:

- Sans doute, mais j'ai trouvé la personne qui possède plus de pouvoir que moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi me regardait-il? Je ne suis pas forte pourtant. J'ai même perdu face à lui! Ayato tourna la tête à son tour et semblait avoir peur de quelque chose. L'homme du Gandara me lança un regard stupéfait.

- Quoi? C'est elle que tu cherchais

- Oui. fit Shin.

Il se rapprocha de moi et fit disparaître son oversoul. Il est fou ?! Il me laisse toute seule affronter cet homme tout en muscle ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice. Libère toute la rage qui est tapis en toi et tout ira bien.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?

Il me fit un large sourire découpé jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Parce que tu es l'héritière de l ' « Hikari ryû », la lumière qui sauvera ce monde. Ce n'est pas un hasard si tu as rencontrée Noah.

Il s'éloigna et Noah me transmit son scepticisme. Ca tournait au roman à l'eau de rose cette histoire. Moi ? Sauver le monde ? Pff… La blague…

- Il est sûr de lui. Moi je ne payerais pas chère de notre peau. me dit mon familier pas la pensée.

Mon cœur battait plus vite que la course d'un cheval. Mon sang affluait dans mes veines, me rendant sensible au moindre glissement dans l'air. Mon ouïe était plus fine, mon odorat moins sourd aux parfums que dégageait l'arène, je sentais mon sabre sous la pression de mes mains. L'homme commençait à concentrer son furyoku et sans que je m'en aperçoive, je glissais sur le ring et criais

- Calamité de Lord Dragon, Lumière Révélatrice!

La lame de mon sabre passa de gris métal à bleu émeraude. Je le levais vers mon ennemi qui ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Je sentis en lui de l'étonnement et de la peur. Je transperçais son bras avec une force que seul Noah pouvait exercer en tant que Dragon. Son sang s'étala sur le ring, tel une traînée de poudre, m'éclaboussant au passage. Profitant d'une ouverture dans sa maigre défense, je lui assénais un coup de poing dans le foie avec le pomo de l'arme et dû lui casser quelques côtes au passage. Son oversoul éclata en mille morceaux sous les acclamations de la foule. L'homme était encore sonné et je m'approchais de lui, d'un pas décidé.

- Je suis désolé mais vous avez perdu.

L'homme me considéra avec intérêt. D'un geste prudent, je l'aidais à se relever. Les deux autres membres de l'équipe Meïo se précipitèrent vers nous. Je me redressais avant qu'ils n'arrivent à ma hauteur.

- Pourquoi nous avoir épargnés? fit le vieil homme

- Je ne tue pour rien et encore moins par plaisir.

- Je vois. Allez vous poursuivre votre quête?

Je le regardais un moment puis dirigea mon regard vers Hao.

- Je fais ça dans l'espoir qu'il change. Il nous sera sûrement impossible de le battre.  
- Mais il faut au moins essayer jeune fille. me rétorqua le vieux

Je me tourna vers lui en souriant. La rage qui m'habitait disparu en même temps que la fin du combat. Mon oversoul s'effaça, avec lui ma superbe armure.

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes tous ici.

Il me sourit puis je m'éloignais.

- Encore cette stupide idée? Tu ne changeras donc jamais.

Je tournais le tête vers mon amant, stupéfaite de le voir s'introduire dans mes conversations. Je lui tirais la langue et partis rejoindre mon équipe pour fêter notre première victoire.

Avec les économies d'Ayato, nous pûmes aller dans un restaurant pas trop cher mais convenable. La bâtisse était à la base une école désinfecté. Nous bûmes de la bière sans alcool et mangeâmes une orgie de gâteaux en tout genres. Shin était devenu malade à cause du sucre et allait vomir dans les toilettes du restau. Une fois ramené à l'hôtel, Aya-kun et moi partîmes dehors avant la tombé de la nuit. La ville était nettement plus animé la nuit et les néons des devantures éclairaient en majorité les rues. Nous croisâmes bon nombre de gens de toutes sortes mais surtout des touristes. Beaucoup nous reconnu pour notre prestation de la matinée, demandèrent des autographes et s'en allaient heureux. Tous ne parlaient pas notre langue mais il était aisé de les comprendre. Un peu en retrait de la ville, Aya-kun admirait le ciel et les étoiles se reflétaient dans ses yeux noisettes.

- Alice?

- Oui?

- Je suis heureux de te connaître.

Il me sourit, ce qui était presque inhabituel dans son cas. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me disait ces choses alors que je les savais pertinemment. Quelque chose m'agrippa par la gorge: je crois que c'était un bras et un autre me tenait la taille pour que je ne puisse pas bouger. Ayato resta les yeux grands ouverts et dans ses yeux se lisait de l'étonnement puis de l'inquiétude.

- Alors c'est ta petite copine?

C'était la voix d'un garçon, pas plus âgé que nous et il me lécha la joue. Qui ose ? !

- Lâche là! Tout de suite! cria l'autre.

- Pff, t'es même pas drôle Aya-chan... Tu ne me laisse même pas jouer avec tes jouets.

Je perçu dans sa voix de l'amusement puis il me lâcha. Ayato me tira près de lui.

- Que fais-tu ici? dit-il.

Je me retournais pour voir qui était l'autre personne et m'aperçut qu'il ressemblait presque à Ayato. Il portait une chemise noir et un pantalon de la même couleur ainsi que les chaussures assorties et une veste rouge qui reflétait sa lueur sanglante dans ses yeux sombres.

- Je participe au Shaman Fight voyons. Je m'étonne que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ici, petit frère.

- Enfoiré!

Mes yeux restaient collés sur le jeune homme. Il me regarda avec un certain intérêt tout en me souriant d'un air amusé.

- Alors Ayato ne t'a pas raconté qu'il avait un frère jumeau quelque part sur cette planète?

- Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir! Casse toi maintenant!

- Ils ?

- Oui mes amis! Ceux à qui je t'interdit de faire du mal! Fiche le camps ou je te tranche la gorge!

A ces mots, le frère se mordit le pouce d'un air vexé. Je sentais la colère entrer en lui: il bouillonnait et ses yeux écarlates lançaient presque des éclairs puis semblait se maîtriser soudainement.

- Tu me déteste tellement que tu serais capable de me tuer? Je ne te comprendrais jamais...

- La ferme! Je ne veux plus t'écouter! Vas t'en!

- Si tel est ton souhait

Le frère avait l'air triste et était blessé par les paroles d'Ayato. Il passa un bref regard sur moi et s'en alla. Ayato tremblait, au point que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le supporter: il tomba à terre en haletant. La rage qui l'habitait me laissait perplexe. Quel genre de relation entretenait-il avec son frère. Un bruit derrière nous nous fit nous retourner. C'était Hao. Il penchait la tête et s'avança vers Ayato. Je restais debout à observer la scène.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il serait là, Ayato...

Le Asakura aux cheveux longs l'aida à se relever et à se ressaisir.

- Merci...

La tension retomba peu à peu pendant une longue marche qui nous amena sur la plage. La brise soulevait nos cheveux et la paix, même brève fut-elle, régnait.

- Que dois-je faire à ton avis? demanda Ayato.

Hao se retourna un sourcil levé.

- Que voudrais-tu faire?

Ayato baissa la tête et semblait désemparé. Je ne comprenais rien.

- Le tuer, sans doute...

- Sans doute? Crois-tu que se serait la meilleure solution?

Hao paraissait chagriné par la situation. Était-ce parce qu'il vivait la même relation que lui avec Yoh ? Je ne posais pas la moindre question pendant toute leur conversation, jugeant que cela ne me regardait pas.

- Tu te trompes, ça te regarde aussi Alice. dit Hao.

Je dirigeais mon regard sur le visage du maître qui penchait la tête en voyant mon incompréhension.

- Il t'a léché la joue non ?  
- C'est pas pour les même raisons que toi qu'il l'a fait! Idiot! cria Aya-kun.

Hao sembla surprit par la réaction de mon compère.

- Il... Il va... sûrement l'utiliser contre moi, il croit que c'est ma petite amie...

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Hao l'essuya avec son poncho.

- Crois moi, il ne tentera rien puisque je la protège.

- Jure le moi... dit le Wakaoji tout bas. Jure le moi sur ta vie.

Hao était amusé par ce que venait de dire Aya-kun. Il riait aux éclats.

- Bien sur que je le jure. Douterais-tu de mon pouvoir Ayato?

- N... Non...

La honte envahit bientôt son visage. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

- Alice, je te demande de faire attention quand tu te trouveras face à mon frère. Personne ne peut prédire ce qu'il fera.

- Entendu. Mais que t'as t-il fait pour que tu le haïsse à ce point? me risquais-je à demander.

Son visage s'assombrit. Ma question semblait trop téméraire puis il inspira un grand coup.

- Mon fr... Enfin, Len a fait de mauvaises choses dans le passé à mon entourage. finit-il par lâcher.

- Pas seulement à ton entourage n'est-ce pas? Que cherches-tu à dissimuler? dit Hao d'un ton sérieux.

Ayato serra les poings et les dents. La question qu'avait posé Hao le fit trembler.

- Il... Il m'a touché... A plusieurs reprises...

Il pleurait littéralement devant nous et s'écroula sur les genoux dans le sable. Je ressentais toute la haine que lui inspirait son frère. Hao souffla.

- A ce point...

Il détourna le regard pour se perdre dans le mien. Je restais frappée par l'annonce. Je ne songeais même pas prononcer un seul mot de peur de faire hurler mon ami à terre.

- Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens Ayato. Mais, un conseil: ne te laisse plus jamais faire par ce type.

- Oui. Jamais plus.

La discussion s'arrêta là pour la soirée. Hao passa près de moi en me déposant un baiser sur la joue et partit. Ayato se releva et prit les devant pour aller à l'hôtel.

Il me laissa loin derrière et ne parlait plus. Il voulait rentrer et prendre une douche et moi, je restais encore un peu de temps dehors pour "x" raisons.

Sans but, je m'aventurais dans les rues.

- Alice! s'écria une petite voix.

C'était Manta. Il était accompagné par Yoh, et traînaient eux aussi.

- Vous...

Ils s'approchèrent de moi d'un pas enjoué.

- Whoua! Votre combat ce matin était fantastique! fit Manta.

- J'aime bien vos nouveaux oversoul, ils m'ont l'air très puissants. dit Yoh.

- Ah vous trouvez? En même temps, tout le monde à progressé depuis la dernière fois...

- Oui tu as raison. fit le jeune Asakura.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous trois, presque assourdissant. Manta se demandait si Yoh m'en voulait encore pour la dernière fois. Yoh me regardait avec le même regard qu'il avait habituellement et je fis de même puis il sourit.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

- M... Moi aussi... fis je.

Voyant les amis de Yoh s'avancer, je leur dis un bref salut puis partis sans me retourner.

Arrivée devant chez moi, Shin parlait avec Lyserg. Je m'étonnais de le voir présent ici après les événements qui nous avait séparés. Shin me fit signe d'approcher.

- Lyserg aimerait te parler

J'hôchais de la tête et le garçon aux cheveux vert me priait de le suivre. Je n'allais pas encore me coucher tôt aujourd'hui! Lyserg marchait à côté de moi et ne cessait pas de me fixer.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le seigneur Maiden te demande...

- Quoi? C'est Jeanne qui veut me voir?

Il sursauta au nom de Jeanne. Il n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude qu'on appelle La Sainte comme ça. Je sentis soudain le certain dégoût que j'inspirais au garçon. Je fis mine de ne pas avoir lu dans son esprit. Arrivé devant le bateau des X-Laws au port, Jeanne sortit en courant suivit de Marco. Shamash les suivaient avec son livre.

- Alice! me cria t-elle en souriant.

- Elle a beaucoup changé depuis votre rencontre. me lança Lyserg d'un regard oblique puis s'éclipsa.

Jeanne se jeta dans mes bras et Marco semblait mal à l'aise. Je la regardais d'un œil interrogateur. Elle s'écarta pour mieux me voir.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, j'ai à te parler d'un sujet auquel je tiens énormément.

- Maiden-sama, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Elle est... une traîtresse...

- Je sais Marco. Mais laisse moi faire.

Marco ne me considérait pas le moins du monde. Je passais encore pour ce que je n'étais pas.

- Tu sais alors.

- Oui. Je suis très surprise d'ailleurs: Hao peut éprouver autre chose que la haine de son prochain.

- Me détestes-tu?

Cette question sortait sans même que j'y fasse attention, depuis que Hao me l'avait posée.

- Non, je ne vous pas pourquoi je te détesterais. L'amour est un sentiment noble, malgré que tu sois amoureuse d'un monstre.

- Je vois… Merci pour lui…

- Bon bref, je voudrais te poser une question.

Je restais attentive à tout les faits et gestes de Marco, au cas ou il tenterait quelque chose.

- J'aimerais que tu fasses partit de mon organisation.

Elle était sérieuse, ça se sentait dans ses yeux.

- Je regrette mais je ne peux pas accepter.

Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que de la tristesse et je pense qu'elle fut déçu de ma décision. Elle devait sûrement savoir que les X-Laws n'étaient pas très appréciés et je ne faisais pas exception. Elle me souriait malgré les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur sa peau blanche. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pensée que j'étais un peu trop dure avec elle...

- Maiden-sama! s'écria Marco fou de rage. Comment oses-tu faire pleurer notre maître!

Jeanne fit barrage de son corps pour me protéger du coup de poing de Marco et se le reçu à ma place. Elle tomba sur moi et l'homme se recula en implorant son pardon et sa miséricorde. Shamash le tapa avec son épais livre en signe de mécontentement. J'inspectais le visage de mon amie et grâce à Dieu, elle n'avait rien!

- Mais t'es folle? Tu aurais pu te blesser! Ne refais plus jamais...

- J'ai fait ça pour te protéger! Me le reproches-tu ?

Je tournais la tête pour échapper à son regard réprobateur.

- Ça passe pour cette fois. fit-elle avant de se relever. Je n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir mon ennemie... Ça me peine beaucoup. Je ne voudrais pas me battre contre toi.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas me battre contre toi Jeanne. Tu es mon amie, j'ai confiance en toi.

C'était un moment rien qu'a nous. Nous avions oublié Marco et ouvrîmes nos cœurs l'une l'autre. Elle m'enlaça avant de repartir de là ou elle était venue, le cœur léger. Je fis de même et en route, tomba sur Opacho qui était toute seule. Je m'approchais d'elle pour lui dire bonjour et quand elle me vit, c'est à peine si elle ne me sauta pas dessus.

- Ônechan! Je suis contente de te voir!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule? Hao ne t'accompagne pas?

- Nnaaannnn. Seigneur Hao n'a pas l'air bien depuis qu'il est rentré. Alors Opacho est sortit pour aller cueillir des fleurs pour lui et c'est perdu.

- C'est gentil ça. Il t'a dit pourquoi il n'allait pas bien?

- Nan, il ne parle à personne. Je suis inquiète tu sais.

La petite africaine me prit la main et me traîna jusque chez elle. C'était la première fois que j'y venais et Rakist était là aussi. Il fut fort surprit de ma visite.

- Tient? Maîtresse Alice, que faites-vous là?

- Opacho l'a ramenée pour que le Seigneur Hao se sente mieux. Je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir.

Elle était enjouée par cette idée. J'étais très gênée de venir à l'improviste, sans savoir si vraiment Hao aurait besoin de moi.

- Je ne sais pas si il voudra vous recevoir. Il est très... comment dire...

- Distrait?

- Oui, c'est ça, distrait.

Un crissement de porte m'irisa le poil en un frisson. Je sentais une présence et n'osais me retourner pour voir qui c'était. La petite africaine se retourna avec un grand sourire.

- Maître Hao… fit le prêtre.

- Regardez qui j'ai ramené!

Je me retournais lentement, très lentement pour voir la tête de Hao sortir de l'encadrement de la porte avec une tête de « j'arrive pas à dormir ». Je savais que ma présence le dérangeait et lâcha la main d'Opacho pour partir.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux. Tu ne me déranges pas.

- Tu as encore lu dans mes pensées... Pas croyable...

C'est avec réticence que j'entrais dans la chambre d'Hao. Trois lits y étaient disposés, une salle de bain et une armoire. Hao s'écroula sur son lit suivi d'Opacho. Rakist s'assit sur le sien et Hao me pria de s'installer avec lui.

- Hao... Tu te fais du soucis à cause d'Ayato?

- Non pas spécialement. Je m'inquiète plutôt pour son frère. Je ne l'aime pas.

Faut dire que tu n'aime pas grand monde mais bon. Cette pensée alla directement à Hao qui penchait la tête sur le côté.

- Ah bon? me fit-il.

Il jouait de mon embarra sans trop se faire prier. Il aimait me mettre mal à l'aise pour un tas de raisons, plus obscure les unes que les autres. Je fis la moue en signe de mécontentement. Opacho dormait déjà dans les draps de son aîné, épuisée par sa journée. Dans un moment de réflexion, il me tira du lit pour m'emmener dehors.

- Où va-t-on?

- Prendre un bain ensemble.

Je m'arrêtais, pétrifiée par ses mots. Quoi? Prendre un bain avec lui? Mais Mais!

- La baignoire est trop petite à l'hôtel. Heureusement, il y a un complexe avec des sources chaudes. Personne n'y va le soir alors il y aura peu de chance que quelqu'un nous voit ensemble.

Je n'arrivais pas à bouger et mes joues me piquaient. Il me regarda en souriant.

- Si tu pense que c'est trop tôt...

- Nan! Ça va! m'exclamais-je.

Il passa sa main sur ma tête pour me détendre. L'Osen était un peu en retrait de la ville au Nord, du côté des montagnes. L'aubergiste nous accueilli avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et nous donna gratuitement les savons et Yukata puis je lui payais l'entrée des bains et nous informa que personne n'est présent et que nous pourrions le prendre ensemble si le cœur nous en disait, ce qui ravie Hao. Une fois à l'intérieur, il commença à se déshabiller devant moi, sans pudeur, m'exhibant ses atouts masculin.

- Reste pas plantée là, allez.

Je me retournais brutalement, aussi raide qu'une branche d'arbre. Mon corps tremblait tout seul et je sentais une vague de chaleur m'envahir petit à petit. C'est à peine si j'osais formuler mes pensées, de peur d'en avertir Hao.

- Tu n'as jamais vu de garçon tout nu ou quoi?

Sa question était simple et il sembla y répondre tout seul. Furtivement, il s'approcha de moi, me collant ses mains sur mes hanches.

- HHHHHIIIII!

Hao éclata de rire. Vraiment, il savait comment me mettre dans l'embarra facilement et simplement. Je tournais le regard vers lui, me forçant à regarder son visage.

- Ai confiance, je ne te ferais rien.

C'est avec lenteur que je me déshabillais à mon tour, dévoilant mes formes féminines, que seul Noah avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Il se racla la gorge, passa sa main sur sa bouche et ses yeux me fixaient.

- C'est embarrassant... fis-je, rouge.

- On va pas se fixer toute la soirée...

- Je te lave le dos si tu veux...

- Oui, c'est gentil de proposer...

Là, il ne jouait plus. Il était aussi embarrassé que moi et ne semblait pas à l'aise non plus.

Etais-je la première à poser les yeux sur lui de cette manière?

Je ne me posais plus trop de question quand Hao prit un pomo de douche et m'aspergea d'eau chaude. Je fis de même et une longue bataille d'eau s'ouvrit dans les bains. Une fois propre, nous nous glissâmes dans l'eau chaude de l'Osen. Elle était clair et la vapeur qui s'échappait de là formait une épaisse brume, mais pas assez pour ne pas se voir. Je l'avait accueillit au creux de mes seins et semblait paisible. Le silence régnait et nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

- J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi. me lança t-il.

- Quoi ? J'ai déjà dit non à Jeanne, ce n'est pas pour te dire oui. Désolé.

Il se tourna pour coller son visage sur mes seins. Ses yeux brûlaient de désir et m'en communiqua une partie.

- Pas de cette façon Alice.

J'étais incapable de bouger. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il me disait là. Lentement, il me prit par la taille et m'amena sur le carrelage chaud et humide. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, ses cheveux luisants où quelques gouttes d'eaux y coulaient. Je laissais mes yeux glisser sur son pénis qui, il me semble, avait grossit. Je releva la tête et me cacha le visage avec mes mains. Entre mes doigts, je vis Hao me sourire, toujours une intention bienveillante en esprit.

- Tu veux vraiment... fis-je, timidement.

- Réfléchis, ça fait presque un an qu'on sort ensemble en cachette. Je veux plus que ça, pas toi?

Il était sincère. Il n'avait aucune mauvaise pensée, seulement me faire du bien. Cette idée me fit chaud dans le bas du ventre. Une chaleur étrange, que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

- Peu... Peu être... Mais ça va si c'est toi...

Hésitant, il passa son doigt sur mes lèvres et je tremblais presque. Je le pris dans mes bras en signe de consentement. Il me mordit le lobe de l'oreille tout en me massant soigneusement les seins en mouvements circulaire. Instinctivement, j'écartais les jambes. Je ne faisais plus attention à l'endroit où nous étions et ce que les gens penseraient de moi. Il me fit des baisers papillons sur le cou et descendu au fur et à mesure. Malgré ses caresses, je restais assez tendu. C'était ma première fois et j'appréhendais le moment ou lui et moi nous serions réuni. Il du percevoir mon inquiétude et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes en signe de réconfort. Ses yeux chocolat étaient les plus doux du monde. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable d'une si grande tendresse.

- Je vais t'aider à te détendre. me fit-il doucement.

De sa bouche, il humidifia ses doigts et s'approcha de mon entre jambe. Je le regardais, intriguée et me rendu mon regard en souriant. Lentement, il fit entrer ses doigts en cadences régulières et je poussa un petit cri de surprise puis d'excitation. Je sentais quelque chose de chaud sortir de moi et quand il retira ses doigts, ils étaient couverts d'un liquide mi transparent mi blanchâtre.

- Je vois... Je suis ton premier?

Mes yeux répondirent pour moi. Doucement il joint nos lèvres et nos langues dans un baiser passionné. Hao me regarda avec attention, le sourcil levé.

- Ça t'excite tout ça. Remarque, moi aussi...

Il releva la tête et me refit un baiser.

- Je peux? me demanda t-il, rouge.

Je lui sourit. Il posa une de ses mains sur le côté pour ne pas tomber et une autre sur une de mes cuisses. Il la caressa tout en me regardant. D'un mouvement de hanche, il exerça des mouvements de va et vient long puis rapide. Je me serrais contre lui en l'embrassant. Sa langue passa sur mes lèvres avant de s'engouffrer dans ma bouche, étouffant un gémissement. Je criais pour exprimer ma ferveur en griffant le dos de mon compagnon.

- Tigresse... me susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Je me mordis les lèvres puis donna un coup de bassin pour lui demander de continuer, ce qu'il exécuta sans tarder. Il devenait plus sur de lui et commençait à aller de plus en plus vite et fort. A cette instant, où mon plaisir partagé était au maximum, un jouissement empreint de sensualité sortit de ma bouche ainsi que celle d'Hao. Avant que je ne puisse reprendre mon souffle, Hao se retira et m'aspergea d'un liquide blanc. Il s'étala à mes côtés en haletant. Nos respirations tremblaient ainsi que nos corps.

- Hhaa... Hao...?

Celui ci me regardait, l'œil brillant. Son visage était rouge pivoine et quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur ses joues.

- Comment vas-tu Alice? dit-il entre deux respirations.

- Je vais bien et toi?

Il me souriait comme toujours et s'empara à nouveau de ma bouche. Ses lèvres étaient douces et délicieuses. Je me laissais faire sachant que j'étais entre de bonnes mains.

- Je t'aime Hao... murmurais-je.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Il semblait entendre de la tristesse dans sa voix. Quand je vis son visage, des larmes y ruisselaient. Il me prit dans ses bras. Il avait peur. Mais de quoi? Avant que je ne puisse poser ma question, il se leva et partit sans demander son reste. Je restais seule sur le carrelage dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. C'est perplexe que je fini par me laver une deuxième fois avant de rentrer.

Je rentrais donc à ma chambre et trouvais Shin et Ayato dans leur lit. Il se faisait tard et Noah m'attendait pour aller se coucher. Par pensée, il me communiquait les récents événements: Ayato se sentait mal et boudait depuis qu'il était rentré. Shin n'a pas pu lui arracher un seul mot et lui était malade à cause des gâteaux puis ils partirent se coucher. Le jour pointait bientôt son nez que je dormais déjà profondément.

* * *

**Comment ça Hao se barre comme ça? Pauvre Alice... Quelle idée d'être avec lui.**

**( On devrait dire: Pourquoi lui fais-je subir ça. )**

**J'aimerais faire un petit sondage pour mes lecteurs. J'aimerais savoir qui son ces lecteurs. Une majorité féminine peut être?**

**Bon bon bon. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Pas trop angoissé(e) pour la suite?**

**Une petite review? Allez... S'il vous plaît...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note1: **Je voudrais remercier les nombreuses personnes qui continue à lire cette fiction. Vive les statistiques qui me permettent de voir que cette fic est bien lu ^^...

Alice et tous ses amis vous remercie eux aussi ^^.**  
**

**********Note 2: **Je sais vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, je prends quelques scènes du mangas et je m'en excuse si ça choque certaine personne... Mais c'est pour une raison très simple que je le fais. Je trouve que ces passages sont important dans le manga, l'entrée de certains personnages et d'événements que je qualifie de majeur. Donc je me suis permise de les introduire dans ma fic. Je m'excuse encore auprès de vous, fidèles lecteurs, si ça vous choquent.**  
**

**Note 3:** Je te remercie mona pour ta review. Je sais, cette scène était étrange mais je te rassure, c'est la seule de ce genre. Désolé si ça a choqué mais je trouvais que c'était important de la mettre.  
L'amour, c'est autant physique qu'intellectuel. Tu trouve pas? Enfin bon, je te remercie bien pour ta remarque.**  
**

**CHAPITRE 13: Amour, Haine et Trahison. Deuxième partie.**

Je dus me réveiller vers midi, vu la hauteur du soleil. Il faisait chaud et il semblait que le duo Ayato et Fubuki avait disparu. Shin lisait le journal avant de s'apercevoir que j'étais debout.

- Enfin réveillée ? Je ne pense pas que tu puisses déjeuner à cette heure mais je t'ai gardé quelques croissants avec du chocolat chaud.

Il s'avança vers moi avec les victuailles.

- Tu es rentrée tard hier soir.

- Oui je sais.

Noah parlait avec Angel de divers choses. Ils ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention à mon réveil tardif et semblaient très absorbés par leur discutions.

- Et moi je te dis que c'était lui! cria Angel.

- N'importe quoi ! fit l'autre.

Shin se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

- Que vous arrive t-il tous les deux?

- Angel croit avoir vu quelqu'un ce matin quand nous sommes sorti.

- Oui et c'était bien lui! J'en suis sûre!

- Nan !

- Si !

Cette discussion aurait pu encore durer longtemps sans l'intervention d'Ayato qui déboula dans la pièce. Il était essoufflé.

- Venez vite dehors ! Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai vu !

- Bah si tu ne le dis pas c'est sur ! dis-je, agacée.

- Venez je vous dis !

Nous descendîmes en trombe pour voir ce qu'il se tramait en bas. A ma grande surprise, je vis mon père accompagné de Kiri et Michiko Torunda, mon amie d'enfance. A ma vue, elle se précipita vers moi les bras grands ouverts.

- Alice! Je suis contente de te voir! Dit-elle.

Je la serrais dans mes bras comme je ne l'avais plus fait depuis un an. Mon père s'avança pour saluer Ayato, sur qui Kiri avait jeté son dévolu.

- Ahahaha Kiri, mon vieux ! Arrête de me lécher la joue !

Fubuki était heureux de les retrouver. Shin restait sur le banc de touche à observer la scène. Il n'avait jamais vu d'euphorie aussi spectaculaire. Après les accolades, Michiko et mon père partirent saluer Shin et Angel.

- Je vous reconnais vous. fit Kaito.

- Oui c'est moi qui ai ramené votre fille après notre combat. Maintenant on fait équipe.

Ahahaha je n'en attendais pas moins d'un gaillard comme toi !

Une petite tape sur l'épaule et les présentations furent finies. Mon amie me prit par l'épaule pour me parler plus intimement pendant que les garçons étaient occupés ailleurs.

- Dit donc, c'est qu'ils sont pas mal. Avoue, tu t'es mis avec eux parce qu'ils étaient mignons...

- Rrooohhh Michiko...

- Je rigole !

Elle riait aux éclats. Elle aussi se foutait de moi comme Hao. D'ailleurs, je me demandais où est ce qu'il avait bien pu passé après... enfin voilà! C'est le sourire aux lèvres que nous fîmes une petite ballade au bord de la plage. Michiko alla se mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Ayato la suivit en me traînant. L'eau était fraîche et Kiri vint nous rejoindre en ne manquant pas de nous éclabousser.

- Alice, il y a l'Iron Maiden qui te fait des signes là bas... fit Shin déconcerté.

Jeanne était accompagnée par son équipe. Marco et Lyserg ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Aimablement, elle dit bonjour à tout le monde. Kiri vint à sa rencontre. Elle se baissa pour le caresser. Avant qu'elle puisse me parler, je vis Rakist courir dans notre direction, l'air affolé.

- Maîtresse Alice, venez vite!

- Quoi ?!

Les X-Laws eurent un sursaut en voyant l'ancien des X me parler avec autant de cérémonie. Lyserg paressait dégoûté de ma personne, encore plus qu'avant.

- Opacho a disparue ! On l'a cherche partout depuis hier soir avec le Seigneur Hao ! Il est inquiet !

- Quoi ? Et vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où elle peut être ? ! fit Ayato.

- On a cherché sur toute l'île sans résultat...

- Nous devrions vous aider. dit Shin, aussi inquiet que Rakist.

- A plusieurs, nous pourrons plus facilement retrouver la personne que vous recherchez! fit Michiko.

- Oui, la nouvelle a raison ! répondit Ayato, enthousiaste.

Nous partîmes chercher chacun de notre côté Opacho: Ayato et Michiko; Shin et Kaito-Ôtosan; Rakist, moi et Jeanne suivit de Marco et Lyserg. Nous criâmes son nom sans résultat. Après une heure de recherche, nous finîmes par se retrouver à notre point de départ. Seul le groupe d'Ayato n'était pas revenu. Hao fit son apparition derrière nous. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas trouvé non plus. Rakist se précipita vers son maître faire son rapport. Hao fixa Jeanne d'un air dubitatif. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Maiden-san avait aidé à la recherche. Elle lui rendit un regard froid et distant. Plus loin sur le chemin s'agitait Ayato et Michiko.

- Regardez qui on a trouvé dans un champ ! cria Michiko, la petite à la main.

- Hao tu vas être content ! fit Aya-kun.

Quand l'Africaine alla se présenter vers son maître qui la toisa de sa hauteur. Il n'était pas content de sa cavale matinale. Opacho se fit toute petite en voyant le visage d'Hao s'assombrir.

- Tu aurais pu me dire où tu allais ! Je t'aurais accompagné !

La petite baissa la tête, en gémissant.

- Hao-sama... Je suis désolé...

Le maître soupira de soulagement et la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

- Ne refait plus jamais ça, je me suis beaucoup inquiété.

Son regard se dirigea sur Michiko qui le regardait. Ayato s'approcha de son ami pour lui dire bonjour et lui raconta que c'était elle qui l'avait trouvé. Il lui sourit.

- Merci mademoiselle.

- Appelle-moi Michiko. Ravie de te rencontrer.

J'ai eu un sursaut en les voyant tous les deux. Je sondais l'esprit de mon amie et elle pensait qu'Hao était très mignon. Intérieurement, je ne pouvais concevoir ses idées. Je serrais les poings pour ne pas hurler.

- Michiko, éloigne-toi de lui. fit mon père.

Elle se tourna vers son maître qui avait la face noire.

- Aaaahhhhh... Kaito. Comment allez-vous ? fit l'autre.

- Mieux quand tu seras mort.

- Toujours égal à vous-même. Barbant...

Une tension s'installa entre les deux hommes. Shin essaya de calmer Kaito tandis qu'Ayato faisait de même avec Hao. Celui ci me regarda en penchant la tête. Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et commença à couler sur mon visage des larmes.

- Alice, ne te met pas dans état pareil à cause de lui. dit mon père. Il payera bientôt pour ses crimes.

A ses mots, je le fusilla du regard, ce qui le glaça sur place. J'avais envie de le frapper. Son regard afficha de l'incompréhension. Involontairement, les pensées de Michiko entrèrent en moi: « Ma pauvre Alice. Ce trouver devant le tueur de ses parents, ça doit être dur... ». Je serrais les dents et mes larmes me brûlaient le visage. Hao fit un pas dans ma direction avant que je ne le stop avec mon regard. Je lui en voulais pour hier soir. Et se que je venais de voir me mettait hors de moi. Jamais Hao n'aurait abordé une fille sans rires et sarcasmes. J'étais jalouse de mon amie, c'était certain.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle ne savait pas ce que je ressentais pour cet homme.

- Alice... me dit mon amant.

Sa voix résonna en moi comme une supplication. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre ni même le voir. Je pris la direction de l'hôtel et Hao m'agrippa le bras pour me retenir. Je me retourna assez vite et lui colla ma main en pleine figure. Il me lâcha et sembla comprendre la raison de mon geste. Je me sentis affreusement coupable d'avoir ainsi porté la main sur lui et l'embrassa, ce qui le surprit ainsi qu'une partie de l'assemblée.

- Tant que tu ne seras pas capable de me fournir une explication pour hier soir, ne cherche pas à me revoir...

A cet instant, nos deux cœurs se serrèrent et quand je me détournât, Hao fit:" Merde"... en tapant du pied.

Mon père fini par me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Il m'expliqua que Shin, Michiko et Ayato étaient restés avec Hao. Il me regardait, sans l'air de comprendre et son sourire habituel laissa place à une bouche stricte. Il se posait beaucoup de question sur moi et Hao. Le baiser de tout à l'heure le raidit au point qu'il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir.

- C'était quoi cette petite scène avec Hao ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? dit-il d'un ton ferme.

- Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser...

- Oh si ça m'intéresse !

Sa fureur envers l'homme qui avait tué mon père, de ce fait son meilleur ami, était-elle, qu'il la déversa vers moi. Je levais la tête dans sa direction et son visage était entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Mes mains étaient sur mon cœur qui je cru, allait exploser, tellement j'avais mal. Je baissa la tête.

- Je ne peux pas y croire... Pas toi...

Je sentis dans sa voix qu'il était déçu. Il du comprendre que j'étais amoureuse de son pire ennemi et poussa un soupir. Il s'assit côté de moi la tête entre ses mains.

- Papa...

- Nan. Ça va..

La froideur avec laquelle il m'avait répondu me laissa de marbre. D'un bond, je me dressais sur mes jambes et lui fit face.

- Papa, j'aime Hao et il faudrait me tuer pour me séparer de lui !

Ses yeux se posèrent dans les mains et des larmes silencieuses perlaient sur ses joues

- C'est ce qui me fait peur Alice...

Je ne pouvais pas faire machine arrière. Il se risqua à me poser une question :

- Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

Une boule dans ma gorge fit surface.

- Un an maintenant...

- Je vois... dit-il, la voix étranglée.

- Désolé...

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire. Son incompréhension me laissait coi. Shin m'avait dit que je n'y étais pour rien et que je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Après s'être reprit, il se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Il me baisa le front en m'emmena dehors. Devant l'hôtel se trouvait Jeanne, toujours accompagnée par ses gardes du corps. Elle me tendit sa main que je pris et nous nous éloignâmes vers la base des X-Laws.

Arrivé devant le bateau, nous vîmes Manta tout essoufflé. Il avait l'air grave en me voyant. Il passa vite son regard vers Maiden et s'agenouilla.

I- ron Maiden, Yoh vous demande une faveur.

La jeune fille considéra son interlocuteur. Marco pouffa de rire en voyant Manta parler sérieusement. Je m'avança vers lui et le pria de se lever.

- Dis moi la raison de ta venue. fit Jeanne.

- Yoh voudrait que vous ressuscitiez Ren Tao. dit-il implorant.

- Quoi ? ! Ren est mort ! criais-je.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je sondais l'esprit de mon ami et vis Ren se faire tuer par les sbires de Hao accompagnés par Nichrom. Moi qui pensais que ce garçon là était sympa. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

- Il acceptera n'importe quelle condition pour que vous rendiez cette requête possible.

- Maiden-sama vous ne pouvez pas accepter ça! fit Marco.

Lyserg ne semblait pas affecté par la nouvelle et Jeanne paru réfléchir un instant. Elle soupira et accepta de venir aider Yoh. Marco n'en revenait pas et alla chercher une voiture dans le bateau des X. Nous montâmes à l'intérieur et Manta guidait Marco (le seul qui est le permis de conduire) là où se trouvait ses amis. Le silence régna un long moment dans la voiture avant que Jeanne n'ouvre la bouche pour rire.

- Manta, tu es un garçon très amusant.

- Maiden ...

Manta n'arrêtait pas de la fixer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jeanne voudrait aider ses adversaires et quelles seraient leurs conditions.

- Si je vous aide, c'est pour que Ren Tao devienne plus fort. Quand un shaman frôle la mort, son niveau de Furyoku augmente considérablement.

- Jeanne... dis-je à voix basse.

- Si comme tu nous l'as dit, ce Ren est dans un état critique... Son niveau de furyoku augmentera de cinquante mille points. Sachant que notre ennemi commun est à un million deux cent cinquante mille, c'est une source qui pourrait nous apporter beaucoup.

Je restais bouche bée par son raisonnement. Elle me regarda en souriant.

- Nous devons envisager toutes les possibilités. Nous serrons peu être obligés de nous battre contre lui si tu échoue.

Elle comptait sur moi pour une raison inconnue. Elle me ferma l'accès à son esprit pour que je ne puisse pas la lire puis retourna vers Manta.

- Mais ce qui est le plus préoccupant, c'est qu'Asakura Yoh est le frère jumeau de Hao.

- Je... Je vois pas trop le rapport...? fit l'humain.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire appel à cette force maléfique. Ni laisser la situation telle quelle sans agir. Voici ma condition: je demande qu'il se retire du Shaman Fight.

- Jeanne ! criais-je. Yoh n'est pas mauvais !

- Nous sommes arrivée. nous dit Marco.

Manta descendit le premier suivit de ma personne. Nous étions au-dessus d'une rivière sur un pont. En contre bas, il y avait le reste de la bande. Yoh fut très surprit de me voir avec Lyserg.

- Yoh... fit Manta en pleurant

- Yoh! fis-je à mon tour.

Il nous sourit et s'excusa. Jeanne resta dans la voiture tandis que Marco descendit sur la "plage" pour discuter.

- Cette histoire est ridicule. Toi qui est fort, tu te sacrifies pour un ami. Cette attitude est indigne d'un perdant au trône de Shaman King.

- Quoi? dit Yoh.

- Un roi doit effectivement savoir se sacrifier pour son peuple, mais toi tu le fais pour une seule vie. Pathétique... La vérité c'est que tu n'as jamais eu l'envergure pour devenir Shaman King.

Yoh restait calme et demanda les conditions pour pouvoir sauver son ami. Il me regarda d'un air serin. Inconsciemment, je tendais mon esprit vers le sien. J'étais comme aspirée par ses yeux.

- Il est terrible de posséder plusieurs choses importantes dans la vie. Lorsque l'on désir ardemment une chose... Il arrive que l'on soit obligé d'en abandonner une autre.

Ses paroles étaient dites pour que seul moi puisse les entendre. J'avançais vers lui, d'un pas incertain de ce que j'allais trouver.

- Mais l'essentiel, c'est d'avoir une âme généreuse. dit-il à haute voix.

- Comment... ? Ça te convient ? fit Marco.

Les autres restèrent sans rien dire. Je me trouvais tiraillée par Yoh et Hao. Ces hommes qui m'aimaient et qui me faisaient du mal... En vérité, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Yoh posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue pour essuyer une larme qui venait de couler. Avoir une âme généreuse...? Il se disait que j'étais trop gentille avec les autres et que c'est ce qui me perdrait et fit un parallèle avec sa propre existence. Je me sentis plus proche de lui, d'un coup... Je baissais la tête, honteuse de l'avoir si mal considéré. Jeanne était sortie de la voiture.

- Ton vœu... Je l'ai bien compris. Je n'ai plus rien à dire à une personne aussi impure. Asakura Yoh, tu peux partir.

Sans demander son reste, il se détourna de nous suivit de ses amis. Marco était incapable de concevoir les motivations de Yoh, ce qui le mit en colère. Jeanne lui ordonna d'arrêter ses gamineries et laissa partir tranquillement ses ennemis.

- Jeanne, je te remercie...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Alice. Je sais mieux que quiconque que ces personnes sont importantes pour toi. Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai tout à gagner en les aidant de cette manière.

- Je n'oublie pas.

Je partis donc, sans me retourner. Je ne voulais pas être là quand Ren se réveillerait.

C'est en rentrant que je croisais Shin et Ayato que je n'avais plus vu depuis des heures. Ils me saluèrent et vinrent me faire un énorme câlin. Je ne voyais pas Michiko, ce qui m'inquiéta.

- C'est vrai ça, où est elle? dit Shin en direction d'Ayato.

- Je sais pas... Elle était derrière nous pourtant...

Les deux se regardèrent et eurent un sourire inquiet. Shin me regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sonder leurs esprits. Ce que j'y vis me terrifiais: Michiko qui faisait du gring à Hao et il se laissait coller par elle! Je bouillonnais de rage, ce qui du se lire sur mon visage.

- Aaaaaalice... Me regarde pas comme ça... fit Aya-kun.

- Pour-quoi n'avez vous rien fait ?!

- Bah... Ca s'est fait à notre insu... rétorqua Shin.

- Bon ça passe pour cette fois, mais réagissez la prochaine fois!

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire toi-même ? ! On n'est pas ses gardes fous ! Pas vrai Shin ?

- Aya-kun arrêtes...

Bref pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, ça allait très mal. Je commençais juste à construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un et je détestais ma meilleure amie, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Le soir, je voulais être seule, alors je partis me balader. Noah était bien sur avec moi, trop incertain de mes faits et gestes.

- Tu ne ressent pas de drôles de vibrations dans l'air? me fit-il.

- Si, et ça me donne des frissons...

- ...

- Je crois que ça vient de la forêt nan?

- Peu être... En tout cas ça m'intrigue. Allons voir.

C'est ainsi que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cœur de la forêt. Nous avons tourné longtemps avant de tomber sur Yoh et Amidamaru, adossé à un arbre. En nous voyant, il se leva, chancelant. Je vis son corps couvert de blessures et de sang frais. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa chemise qu'il mit en garo autour de sa taille.

- Yoh!

Je me précipitais vers lui pour l'examiner.

- Aahhh touche pas...

- Laisse moi voir, allonge-toi ici.

Il s'exécuta. Sa plaît était profonde. Noah le regardait intrigué par cette blessure parfaitement circulaire. Décidément, on ne pouvais pas laisser le jeune Asakura seul une minute sans qu'il lui arrive un truc.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? lui demanda Noah.

- C'est une longue histoire...

- Je vais te mettre de la glace pour arrêter l'hémorragie. dis je.

- Ooohh! C'est froid!

- Bouge pas ou tu vas mourir!

Qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé? Je le regardais se réinstaller à son arbre avec beaucoup de précaution. Puis il me fixa en penchant la tête.

- J'ai appris que Ren était ressuscité. D'après Ryû, il pète le feu.

- Jeanne fait ce qu'elle peut. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est de savoir comment un être, même puissant soit il, peut être capable de ressusciter les gens...

Je me posais exactement la même question. Ce n'est pas normal. Un bruissement dans l'air nous fit nous retourner. Le Spirit of Fire était derrière nous et tenait quelque chose d'énorme dans sa main. Yoh se dressa et cria le nom de son frère. Il parut surprit de le voir.

- C'est toi Yoh? On dirait que tu es blessé... C'est le Golem qui t'a fait ça ?

- C'est pas ton problème. Laisse le Golem. Que fais-tu ici ?

Hao était dans une des mains de son esprit quand je vis Michiko se pencher pour voir à qui il parlait. Quand elle me vit, elle cria mon nom avec enthousiasme et Hao se tourna vers moi, l'air inquiet. Je détourna le regard, me sentant mal à l'aise. Yoh ne voyait pas avec qui son frère était. Il me regarda d'un air désolé et lui rendis un sourire.

- Hao, fais moi descendre s'il te plaît.

- Oui.

Michiko se précipita vers moi pour me faire un câlin. Elle du passer une très bonne journée en sa compagnie.

- Noah ! Où vas-tu ?! fit Yoh.

Il se dirigea vers l'Asakura aux cheveux long avec la mine sombre. Hao soupira.

- Ce n'est pas se que vous croyez. dit-il doucement, limite agacé.

- Ah ouais? Et comment veux tu que NOUS prenions ça ?! fit le familier.

C'est alors qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux bleu turquoise courra vers nous.

- Grand frère ! C'est qui ce type qui a capturé Seyrarm ?!

- Reoseb, ne t'approche pas ! cria Yoh.

L'énergie que dégageait le Golem était effrayante. Je restais les yeux fixés sur lui: il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

- Fuis Reoseb!

- Désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser fuir.

La bande de Hao se retrouva toute autour de nous.

- Kana, nous avons juste besoin du Golem, pas des gamins. fit Rakist, le nez en l'air pour admirer la prise de son maître.

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est la puissance de l'objet, il est de cinquante cinq mille points. C'est sûrement un furyoku intégré. fini Rakist.

- Furyoku intégré? fis-je, intriguée.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est?

- J'ai l'air de savoir? Indiquais-je en arquant un sourcil.

Rakist nous expliqua qu'un shaman ordinaire puise dans ses ressources de furyoku pour former un oversoul, ce qui était la base. Bien entendu, un shaman faible ne peut pas utiliser un fantôme qui dépasse ses capacités de furyoku. C'est ainsi que fut inventé le furyoku intégré, comme une batterie. Il suffit alors de remplacer l'électricité par du furyoku et le tour était jouer.

- C'est vraiment possible de stocker cinquante cinq mille points dans un seul objet...? demanda Yoh, apeuré.

- En faite, seul son concepteur pourrait nous dévoiler sa technique. Tu veux lui poser la question ? A celui qui hante l'esprit de sa fille pour manipuler le Golem...

Noah retourna vite à mes côtés.

- Alice, le furyoku bizarre de tout à l'heure, il vient du Golem... Alice...

- Hao s'occupera de lui si on ne l'aide pas!

- JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE! cria le père dans le golem.

Il se libéra de l'étreinte de Spirit of Fire Et fit feu sur Hao. L'esprit éclata dans un bruit assourdissant.

- Hao ! cria Michiko.

J'essayais de me maîtriser. Le Spirit of Fire réapparu derrière le Golem et l'attrapa. Yoh forma son oversoul, qui était un grand sabre nommé le Spirit of Sword.

- Ça suffit! Hao je suis ton adversaire.

- Toi ? Tu veux te mesurer à moi ? Et tu crois que je vais accepter une chose pareille ?

- Je sais que je n'ai aucune chose de te battre mais... Je ne resterais pas sans agir.

- Tu es vraiment sérieux Ôtoto...

La discussion des deux frères me fit rire au point de pleurer. Noah me regardait sans comprendre mes rires. Hao se demandait si je n'étais pas devenu folle et Yoh... Bah il se demandait la même chose.

- Aaaaahhhh... Ca fait du bien de rire.

- Alice, tu vas bien? me demanda mon amie, inquiète pour ma santé mentale.

- Laissez-moi faire, je vais nous débarrasser du Golem.

- Tu m'as l'air sûre de toi Alice. me lança Hao, d'un ton moqueur.

Noah sortit mon sabre qu'il portait toujours sur lui et je formais à mon tour mon oversoul, le Chevalier du Dragon. Noah, de nouveau dragon se précipita sur le Golem pour le maintenir en place. D'un bon, je me dressais fièrement sur le cockpit de l'appareil et de mon sabre, détruit la vitre qui me séparait de la gamine, aux cheveux longs et roses, que je pris et balança dans les airs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! me crièrent Yoh et Reoseb.

Noah lâcha prise pour récupérer la petite fille. Elle avait un expression terrible. L'esprit de son père hantait le sien. Avec la lame de mon outil, je me coupa le pouce et fit un signe sur le front de Seyrarm et posa ma main sur sa tête.

- Toi, esprit. Toi qui est prit dans le tourbillon de la haine et de la vengeance, je te demande de prendre le chemin des cieux pour y reposer en paix. Je te pardonne pour tes pêchés.

La petite hurla en même temps que l'esprit de son père derrière elle. Le seau apparu sur le front du défeint et l'homme disparu. Je dispersa mon oversoul et Noah rattrapa la fillette qui s'était évanouie. Son frère se précipita pour voir sa sœur.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Seyrarm?!

- J'ai juste aidé ton père à quitter ce monde en paix. Il ne reviendra pas vous faire de mal.

Je me tourna vers Hao qui me souriait.

- Je savais que tu pourrais le faire. Tu n'es pas la fille d'un prêtre exorciste pour rien.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Michiko vint me féliciter pour mon exploit. Yoh et les sbires de Hao ne bougeaient pas.

- Mais quelle est la véritable puissance de maîtresse Mioru...? fit Peyote qui s'avança vers son maître.

- Dis moi Alice...As tu apprit le Tchô Senji-Ryaketsu?

- Oui... Ton père me l'a fait apprendre peu après notre rencontre.

- Je vois... Alors ta puissance pourra atteindre bientôt la mienne si ça continue.

Il y eu des murmures dans l'assemblée. Yoh n'en revenait pas et Michiko ne disait rien vu qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi on parlait. C'est alors qu'un Ange des X-Laws découpa un bras du Spirit of Fire. Je restais sur place quand je vis Lyserg, Horo et Ren. Je tendais mon bras pour que les sbires ne bougent pas. Ren s'approcha de Yoh qui avait fait disparaître son oversoul. On était tous réunit…

- Ça va Yoh?

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Si Alice n'avait pas été là, je serais sûrement mort...

Lyserg se présenta devant moi et me regardait étrangement.

- Tes yeux... Ils sont bizarres...

- Hein?

- Maintenant que tu le dis Lyserg, c'est vrai qu'ils sont étranges. On dirait les pupilles d'un chat. fit mon familier.

Yoh s'avança vers nous mais péniblement, sa blessure le faisait terriblement souffrir.

- Lyserg, depuis combien de temps es-tu là?

- Depuis le début : j'ai vu Chocolove se faire tuer par ses gamins. Je comprends leur haine. Je les ai donc laissés faire.

Mon regard se posa sur les deux enfants près du Golem. Grâce à leur pouvoir, ils avaient pu tuer Chocolove? Je détournais le regard pour ne pas les fusiller sur place.

- Lyserg...

- Maintenant, je crois saisir ce que tu essayais de nous dire Yoh. Aussi, j'ai bravé le danger et demandé que l'on se rassemble tous ici. Pour que l'on puisse se comprendre. Ce moment venu... Notre véritable amitié pourra prendre forme.

- Pff... L'amitié... Je ne vois pas trop ce que ça veut dire. fit Hao.

- Ah ?! dit Horo en caleçon.

Hao avait le regard lugubre et ses yeux étaient enflammés d'une lueur sinistre.

Je n'ai jamais eu de toute ma vie le moindre sentiments pour les humains.

Les shamans préparèrent leurs armes en cas de bataille. Les sbires firent de même en disant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à leur maître. Yoh avait reformé son oversoul et il tenait à peine debout. Hao fixa son frère, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Le Spirit of Sword, c'est un bon oversoul. Tu t'es inspiré de Matamune et de sa technique pour tuer le diable?

Nous restâmes pensifs, les questions en suspend.

- Oui. C'est ce qui m'a permis de fabriquer Amidamaru. fit le jeune frère.

Quand j'observe cet oversoul, j'éprouve presque de la tristesse. Il était peut-être... Le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu... Hao regarda le ciel.

Je regardais à mon tour vers le ciel.

- On voit bien les étoiles ce soir... fis-je.

- Oui, j'oubliais que j'étais en pleine promenade.

Hao, ainsi que ses sbires disparurent dans le son doux du vent. Lyserg se sentait comme vide et Horo était heureux d'être sain et sauf. Il aurait sûrement été le premier à mourir. Yoh, épuisé, s'assit sur le sol en soufflant. Je retourna auprès de lui pour voir si la glace avait fait son effet. Les autres me regardèrent d'un œil attentif.

- Merci pour la glace Alice.

- Pas de quoi. J'allais quand même pas te laisser mourir.

Noah était toujours avec les enfants. Seyrarm s'était réveillée, au grand bonheur de son frère. Horo et Ren se disputaient, comme d'habitude, mais cela ne me gênais plus. Je sentais le regard lourd de Michiko se poser sur moi. Je n'osais pas lui demander pourquoi elle était restée avec Hao... Rien que de penser à cette question me rendait malade de jalousie... Il avait passé plus de temps avec elle en une journée que moi depuis que je le connaissais !

- Alice, c'est bon pour ma blessure... me dit Yoh.

Je levais la tête et il souriait. Le silence était de retour et Ren s'avança vers moi en me mettant son sabre sous la gorge. Yoh protesta et Ren lui répliqua qu'il n'était pas en état de décider quoi que se soit. Mon cœur sombra dans une tristesse jamais connue. Noah poussa un gémissement au contact de mon âme meurtrie. Yoh fit barrage de son corps entre moi et mon assaillant. Celui ci grogna et retournait vers Horo et Lyserg.

- Ne fait pas trop d'effort Yoh, ta blessure pourrait se...

- Je demanderais à Faust de regarder ça..

Michiko s'avança vers moi et me prit par la main pour me tirer vers elle. Elle avait la mine grave. Je la regardais froidement.

- Je ne te reconnais plus... Je ne reconnais plus la fille enjouée qui était partit il y a un an...

- Les gens changent, c'est tout.

- Alice! Je te connais mieux que personne! Pourquoi es tu...

- La ferme! La seule personne qui me connaisse vraiment ma trahit! Et ça en partant avec toi! Il avait l'air d'apprécier ta compagnie mieux que la mienne !

Notre dispute fit écho dans toute la forêt. Yoh resta pétrifié par mon coup de gueule. Ren pouffa et Lyserg ne disait rien. Michiko avait les yeux baignés de larmes. Je détournais les yeux d'elle de peur de la frapper. Yoh soupira avant que Noah me prenne dans ses bras. Il me serra aussi fort qu'il put. Ma détresse l'emplissait d'une manière que je ne soupçonnais pas : nos âmes et nos cœurs étaient-ils aussi proche ?

- Alice... Tu es méchante... me fit-elle.

Yoh inspira un grand coup.

- On m'a dit que l'amour et la haine étaient des sentiments très proches et qu'on pouvait basculer de l'un à l'autre.

- Quoi?

- Elle pense sûrement que tu aime Hao...

Yoh avait visé juste. Noah m'empêchait de voir le visage du jumeau mais je savais que cette phrase n'était pas juste là pour faire jolie. Il l'a prononça à mon intention. Noah s'écarta de moi pour me laisser parler. J'en avais gros sur le cœur et ça devait sortir... Mais je ne pu prononcer un mot. Debout, j'éclatais en sanglot devant l'assistance.

- Quoi ? Elle pleure ? ! dit l'anouï.

Il fallait que je parte vite... Très vite...

* * *

**Et voilà qui est fait!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pour le blabla, je pense que tout le monde connaît la chanson...  
**

**CHAPITRE 14: Mon amour, mon amant… Tiraillée entre deux hommes…**

Il fallait que je parte vite... Très vite... Je couru aussi loin et aussi vite que je le pu, sans même savoir où j'allais. Je m'aperçut que j'étais sortit de la forêt et des voix m'halèrent. C'était Manta et Anna qui m'appelaient. Ils étaient assit sur de drôles d'animaux: un Tanuki avec un chapeau et un Renard. Noah me rattrapa bientôt avant de se pétrifier devant le regard noir d'Anna. Manta la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Elle descendit du Tanuki pour se planter devant moi à quelques mètres. La rage la consumait, si bien qu'elle me gifla à la grande stupéfaction de Manta et de Noah.

- Anna! Pourquoi l'as tu frappée?! cria l'humain.

- Je te hais. me fit-elle.

Je touchais ma joue endolorie et commençais à entrevoir la dure vie de Yoh sous les claques et les poings de cette fille.

- Je te hais... reprit elle puis et gifla l'autre joue.

- Arrêtes Anna!

Noah se lança sur elle pour l'empêcher de me gifler à nouveau. Il se la prit et alla s'étaler sur le bas côté de la route. La puissance que dégageait Anna était phénoménale. Elle était furieuse de voir que je ne bronchais à aucune de ses gifles à mon tour, je lui en collais une pour la calmer.

- Dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu me hais. Vide donc ton sac!

- Tu me l'as volé!

« Volé »? Ce mot resta coincé dans ma gorge. Elle voulait sûrement parler de Yoh. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est qu'elle soit si enragée alors qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Je l'a regardais d'un air interrogateur. Manta était à côté d'elle et ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Je fis mine de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait et m'écarta pour pouvoir continuer mon chemin.

- De quel droit oses-tu me le prendre?! Yoh était à moi avant de te connaître!

Elle pleurait intérieurement. Le pire, c'est que pour moi, Yoh ne représentait rien. Que pouvais-je lui répondre? Rien sans doute... Je me retournais pour l'examiner et vis deux bêtes étranges se dresser derrière elle: l'un bleu avec une massue et l'autre rouge avec une hache. On aurait dit des démons!

- Mes Shikigami vont te donner une bonne leçon!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les choses se lancèrent sur moi et me frappèrent à pleine puissance. Je vis le sol se rapprocher de moi... Je ne sentais rien et alla m'étaler dans une marre de sang... J'eusse le temps d'entendre Manta hurler mon nom avant que mes yeux ne se ferment.

Quand je fus revenue à moi, j'étais dans ma chambre entouré de Shin, Michiko, Ayato et de Faust. J'hurlais de peur en voyant le visage pâle et sinistre du nécromancien au dessus de moi. Une douleur dans mon flan gauche m'assaillit. J'avais le goût du fer dans la bouche. Noah se jeta sur moi et m'ordonna de me reposer car quelqu'un allait venir me voir. Tout le monde sortit de la pièce et je me retrouvais seule... J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Yoh fit son apparition. Il s'assit sur le lit d'à côté sans bruit. Il avait des bandages sur le torse et les hanches. On voyait nettement une trace de sang sur son côté droit du au coup qu'il avait reçu avant que je ne le soigne.

- On a tous eu peur quand Noah nous a trouvé pour nous dire dans quel état tu étais... Anna est très impulsive, pardonne lui...

Je posa mon bras pour le placer sur mes yeux. Yoh prit mon autre main et passa les siennes de part et d'autre. Il ne l'a serrait pas trop fort et plaça sa tête dessus. Je crois qu'il pleurait: j'entendais comme des gouttes d'eaux tomber sur la couvertures.

- Au début, j'ai cru que tu étais morte...

J'avais froid et tremblais beaucoup. J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang...

- J'ai bien cru mourir moi aussi... Ça aurait sûrement arrangé bien du monde de me voir disparaître... dis-je en riant.

- Ne dis pas ça! Beaucoup de gens t'aiment ici! Et pas seulement Hao et moi!

Il m'embrassa la main avant de la remettre sous la couverture. Je retirais mon bras de mes yeux et il était en train d'essuyer les larmes qu'il avait versées pour me sourire.

- Nous reparlerons de tout ça quand tu iras mieux... Repose toi maintenant.

Et il repartit de là où il était venu. Mes acolytes entrèrent accompagnés de leurs esprits gardiens pour voir comment j'allais.

Le reste de la semaine suivante passa très lentement et je ne faisais rien des jours durant. Je ne voulais plus sortir ni même parler à qui que ce soit. Mon père me rendit quelques visites en évitant les sujets qui fâches. Je le savais très remonté contre mon amour pour Hao et j'avais la nausée dès que je prononçais son nom. Je me rendais malade à cause de lui.

Un jour, Yoh revint me voir les bras chargés de paquets et les posa sur un des lits.

- Bon, on va s'activer aujourd'hui. dit il, enjoué.

J'ouvris un des paquets et vis des pots de peintures et diverses pinceaux.

- On va repeindre la façade du restaurant de Silva.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester et il mit sa main devant.

- Ne fais pas d'histoire, ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu pour prendre l'air.

Il avait sans doute raison. Il sortit une salopette d'un des paquets et me l'offrit. Elle était à ma taille en plus! De ce même sac, il prit un bas de jogging vert et deux t-shirt blanc, m'en passa un et me poussa dans la salle de bain pour aller me changer. Je n'avais pas le choix et me plia à sa volonté. Quand je sortis, il était près et avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval très mignonne. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder tandis qu'il rassemblait les affaires. Il se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire. ce sourire niait qui lui allait bien. Je rougis et tourna la tête pour éviter son regard enchanté de la journée que nous allions passer.

- Bon, on y va ?

Une fois en route, Yoh m'expliqua que Silva voulait une belle façade pour attirer les clients, un "truc vendeur, qui donne envie" dit-il. Arrivée là bas, je vis donc cette fameuse façade et analysa avec soin les matériaux: Bois, béton et verre.

Yoh avait fait des croquis et me les montra. Il avait de bonnes idées. Nous reprîmes ensemble chaque proposition et organisâmes les dessins: des gâteaux, des animaux en relations avec les menus etc... Nous prîmes du plaisir à peindre ensemble. Je lui expliquais que j'adorais ce genre d'activité et que si je n'avais pas à reprendre le temple de mon père, je serais sûrement devenue artiste. Il rit et manqua de se mettre un pinceau marron dans la figure. Pendant que nous peignions, des gens vinrent s'installer autour de nous pour nous voir travailler. Ils étaient intrigués pour la plupart. Une fois le travaille finit, Yoh m'emmena à l'intérieur du restaurant et je fis la rencontre de son ami Silva. Il était un des dix organisateurs du tournoi et il me faisait penser à Hao avec ses long cheveux. Il avait à ses côtés toute une troupe de fantômes : un coyote, un aigle, une tortue, un buffle et un serpent. Silva nous invita à pendre une glace pour nous remercier d'avoir rénové sa façade vieillotte. Une fois la glace engloutie, nous sortîmes pour nous asperger du reste de la peinture qui n'avait pas servit. Nos t-shirt blanc étaient couvèrent de peinture de toutes les couleurs. La rue en était elle aussi et les commerçant nous demandèrent de tout nettoyer.

- Si on allait se balader après Alice ?

Ses yeux brillaient en me regardant. Je ne pouvais pas dire non. Après avoir finit de nettoyer les rues, nous partîmes chez Yoh pour nous changer. Enfin du moins prendre une douche bien méritée. Je pris le premier tour. L'eau était chaude à mon grand plaisir. Je repris les même habits que Yoh m'avait prêté et qui étaient couvèrent de peinture sèche. Des bruits dans le couloirs m'interpellèrent. J'entendais la voix de Ryû et de Faust qui approchaient. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Aaallllliiiicccccceeeeee-cccchhhhaaaaannnnn ! cria Ryû.

- Tes blessures vont elles mieux ? me demanda Faust accompagné d'un esprit.

- Oui, elles vont mieux merci.

J'étais intriguée par la femme qui était derrière lui. C'était une jolie infirmière au long cheveux blond or.

- Ah je vois tu ne la connais pas ? Je te présente Elisa, ma défunte femme.

EUH ! Carrément ! Sa femme ! Yoh avait de drôle d'amis quand même. Celui-ci sortit de la salle de bain torse nu. Je remarquais beaucoup de cicatrices sur lui… Il devait subir un entraînement rigoureux pour avoir autant de traces…

- Yoh-dono, vous avez prit une douche ?

- Oui Ryû. On vient de repeindre une façade de restaurant et on était plein de peinture.

- Alors, c'est finalement arrangé entre vous ? demanda l'homme.

- Euh, on peut dire ça.. fit Yoh.

Qu'est ce que Ryû entendait par « arrangé » ? Les deux hommes souriaient et partirent à grand pas.

- Ils sont bizarres… Pourquoi sont-ils partis ?

Yoh ne comprenait pas trop la réaction de ses amis. Bref, à notre tour, nous partîmes de la chambre direction le haut de la ville. J'avais repéré une église occidentale et ça faisait longtemps que je voulais la voir. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et il n'y avait personne. J'étais émerveillée par la diversité des œuvres picturales et des sculptures.

- Regarde Yoh, les beaux vitraux.

Il regardait avec la même attention que moi un des vitraux. On y voyait Jésus porter une grosse croix dans son dos. Mon ami ne connaissait pas la religion occidentale et me fit un plaisir de lui expliquer certains points.

- Tu as étudier leur religion ou quoi ? On dirait une encyclopédie.

- Je l'ai pas vraiment étudié puisque je vivais en France avant de venir au Japon.

- Hein ?

Apparemment, il n'était pas au courant de mes origines. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, peut de gens de mon entourage connaissent ce détail. Passons. Je me dirigea vers des bougeoirs pour allumer une bougie. Yoh s'assit sur un des bancs et patienta que je finisse ma « prière ». Je pensais à mes parents. Mes regardaient ils du paradis ? Étrangement, je commençais à reconsidérer mes sentiments envers ces personnes qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour moi.

- J'ai une question Alice.

- Oui ?

Une des portes de l 'église s'ouvrit et une silhouette se découpa dans la lumière de l'après-midi. Yoh se tourna pour voir qui s'était et sourit.

- Ayato ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Attends Yoh, c'est pas…

Le personnage s'avança jusqu'à moi en souriant. Je restais neutre face au frère d'Ayato. Il était toujours aussi lugubre avec ses habits noirs et son aura sombre.

- Bonjour Alice.

Il ne faisait pas attention à Yoh. Je fronçais les sourcils en me dirigea vers l'Asakura aux cheveux courts et m'empara de ses mains.

- Il faut partir d'ici.

- Pourquoi ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je voulais partir. Len rit à son air désorienté. Ayato m'avait dit de ne jamais rester avec son frère, pour quelques raisons que ce soit.

- Fuirais-tu ma petite ?

Nous restâmes un moment à nous contempler. Je ne voyais pas ses yeux sous ses cheveux mais juste deux points rouge qui m'irisaient les poils. Il se léchait les lèvres avant de faire un pas dans notre direction. Je pris mon ami et couru à toute vitesse vers la porte. Celle-ci était fermée.

- Désolé mais je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper comme la dernière fois…

Un sourire sombre ornait son visage. Je me plaquais contre la porte en espérant qu'elle s 'ouvre. Sans y prendre garde, je serrais la main de Yoh qui se plaça devant moi.

- T'es qui exactement?

- Quelqu'un qui voudrait parler tranquillement à ton amie.

- Elle n'a pas trop l'air d'accord. Je sais pas ce que tu lui veux mais, je la laisserai pas seule avec toi.

- Ahahahaha ! C'te bonne blague ! Et tu compte faire quoi pour m'en empêcher ? Tu n'as même pas d'armes pour te défendre. Ni même ton fantôme. Vous êtes bien stupide et vous prétendez au trône de Shaman King ?

Un énorme fantôme noir apparu derrière Len Wakaoji dans de la fumée.

- Diablo, ça ne te dirait pas un petit encas ? Je te laisse le garçon, moi je prends la fille.

Mon corps se crispa devant la figure du monstre. Dans les légendes, Diablo est l'un des maîtres des enfers et le frère de Baâl, le plus puissant des Démons. Yoh se fit balayer par la gigantesque queue de l'esprit, ouvrant ainsi un passage dans le mur.

- Alice ! Cour prévenir les autres ! me cria Yoh à terre.

Len bondit sur moi et me plaqua au sol. Il passa ses mains autour de mon coup et commença à m'étrangler. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et je me débattais dans l'infime espoir de m'échapper. J'entendais la voix de Yoh qui m'appelait en même temps qu'il esquivait les attaques du Démon. La bataille faisait énormément de bruit et ne manquait pas de casser l'intérieur et l'extérieur de l'église. Je commençais à manquer de souffle et mon ennemi ne lâchait pas sa prise. Un sourire de vainqueur s'installa alors sur visage.

- Quand j'en aurais finit avec toi, rien ne pourra plus m'empêcher d'enlever Aya-chan… dit-il tout bas.

Il aimait vraiment Ayato. Il en était devenu malade au point de vouloir tuer quiconque voudrait lui enlever son frère. Ma vue se faisait trouble et je n'entendais presque plus le fracas des pierres sur le sol. Len tourna vivement la tête sur le côté et semblait surprit par quelque chose. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il put pour éviter un objet. Je repris mon souffle en toussant.

- Merde !

J'entendis des pas et quelqu'un vint se poser à côté de moi.

- Len, je ne te laisserais plus jamais la toucher.

C'était Ayato qui parlait. Sans même le voir, j'en étais sûre.

- Shin, merci. fit Yoh.

Je me redressais sur mes genoux et tourna la tête pour voir le visage du frère haït. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, son visage était noir. On pouvait voir quelques larmes discrètes se glisser sur ses joues. Son fantôme se dressait fièrement derrière lui, entourant son maître de fumée noir. Il soupira et s'enfuit avant que son frère ne l'attaque. Aya-kun me prit dans ses bras pour se rassurer.

- Il ne t'a pas fait trop de mal… ?

- Il m'a juste étranglée… J'ai bien cru mourir pour la deuxième fois…

Je dirigeais mon regard vers Yoh qui se faisait soigner par Angel et Shin. Yoh avait l'air pensif.

- Bon l'important c'est que tu ailles bien maintenant. me fit Ayato.

C'est avec tristesse que je voyais la petite église dévastée par un fait qui n'était entièrement pas de ma faute. Les vitraux étaient cassés sauf celui que Yoh et moi avions examiné. Jésus portant sa croix, son fardeau. Tout le monde en porte un, me dis je devant le vitrail… Yoh vint se placer à mes côtés et me tenait la main.

- On s'en sortira, tu verras.

- Je l'espère… Peu être plus que tu ne le pense… Je serrais fort sa main et il faisait de même.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop peur ? me fit-il.

Il penchait la tête. J'étais morte d'inquiétude ouai !

- Comment peux tu croire que je n'ai pas eu peur pour toi ? Je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui pendant que tu te faisais massacrer à côté !

Je pleurais presque. C'était la deuxième fois que ça m'arrivait devant lui. Il lâcha ma main pour préférer me prendre dans ses bras. J'entendais Shin et Ayato rire et partir.

- Alice …

Je le regardais, les yeux pleins de questions. Je tremblais. Un bruit sourd m'avertit que quelque chose allait tomber de la charpente de l'édifice. Je poussais Yoh pour éviter qu'une poutre ne tombe sur nous. Nous toussions à cause de la poussière soulevée. La poutre était derrière nous.

- Ouf… C'est pas passé loin. dis-je, assise sur Yoh.

Quand je le regardais, il était rouge et était face à face à ma poitrine. Il leva les yeux vers moi . Il m'entoura la taille de ses bras et mit son visage au creux de mon poitrail comme le fit son frère auparavant. Il tremblait. Je sentais mon t-shirt se mouiller.

- C'est injuste… dit-il dans un sanglot.

Il redressa la tête et son visage était baigné de larmes chaudes.

- Je t'aime trop pour te voir partir avec Hao !

Il m'attrapa les poignets et me fixa sur le sol, devant la poutre. Je sentais sa détresse face à cette situation. Ses larmes tombèrent sur mon visage. Il s'était retenu toute la journée… Il s'installa dans le creux de mon cou et y plaça sa tête. Il me lâcha les poignets… Mince… Que faire … ? Je sentais son souffle court sur ma nuque, douloureux pour mon cœur. Je l'enlaçais à mon tour. Mes yeux me piquaient depuis un moment et quelques larmes perlèrent. Je ne me sentais pas coupable d'aimer son frère, malgré tout, une boule vint se placer dans ma gorge.

- Chacun porte sa croix. me dit-il, un peu calmé.

- Chacun porte sa croix… répétais-je.

Je pensais à un triangle amoureux… Peu être que Angel avait raison sur sa fameuse « malédiction des jumeaux » ? En tout cas, c'était une position inconfortable… Pas souhaitable… Ce faire aimer de quelqu'un est quelque chose de terrible par moment.

* * *

**Coucou les petits loups ! Encore un chapitre de fait. On voit bien que les choses n'avancent pas très vite du côté de Yoh et Alice mais elle ne peut pas l'aimer.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont survécus au chapitre 12! Je tiens encore à m'excuser si ça vous a choqué ^^'...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Je tient à préciser que je n'ai pas de Bêta pour cette fiction et que s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse platement.**  
**

**CHAPITRE 15 : A nos âmes tourmentées**…

Yoh se releva pour me regarder. Il ne pleurait plus et semblait gêné.

- Je te cause trop de soucis… lui dis-je.

- Pas tellement… Je me les cause tout seul…

J'étais triste pour lui. Il est vrai que je sentais ENORMEMENT de sympathie pour lui, mais il n'était pas question que je tombe amoureuse. J'ai donné mon cœur à son frère et il m'était impossible de le reprendre, même si c'était difficile vu la situation qui nous accablait lui et moi.

- Je te laisse… Manta doit se demander où je suis encore passer.

- Il pensera que tu t'es endormit quelque part.

- Oui tu as raison.

Son ton était un peu plus joyeux mais sans plus. Il se releva et partit d'un pas las. De toute ma vie, je crois que c'était le pire moment que j'ai passé avec quelqu'un. Je sortis à mon tour de l'église. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Je me rappelais de cette vue, le soleil avait rosie les immeubles quand je fus arrivée à Fumbari la première fois. Mais là, c'était la mer. J'époussetais mon derrière plein de poussière et continua mon chemin. Je n'avais croisé personne que je connaissais et heureusement : je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler avec qui que ce soit.

Arrivée devant chez moi, je n'éprouvais pas l'envie d'entrer dans la chambre. J'entendais Ayato qui discutait avec Shin . Je ne compris pas se qu'il disait et partit dehors, encore avec mes habit que Yoh m'avait prêtés. Comme à mon habitude, je me plantais devant la plage. J'avais enlevé mes chaussures pour mettre mes pieds dans le sable. Je sentais l'aura de Hao se rapprocher de moi. Il s'assit à côté l'air pensif.

- Tu m'en veux encore ?

- Nan… Je pense à quelque chose.

- Ah quoi ? me dit-il sans tourner la tête.

- A un poème… Tu veux que je te le récite ?

Il hocha la tête, toujours les yeux rivés sur l'océan.

_**"Pour Hao…**_

_**La personne que tu attends n'aura pas de pensées mélancolique.**_

_**Ni la moindre trace de tristesse.**_

_**Pour Yoh…**_

_**Celui qui se fait du souci pour toi…**_

_**Qui songe à ton chagrin qui reste mystère.**_

_**Un tourment qui te poursuit durant la nuit.**_

_**Et à moi même…**_

_**Je m'éloigne enfin du chagrin. S'éloigne à jamais.**_

_**Son âme est fragile, se sépare de cette tristesse,**_

_**S'en va où nul part aller.**_

_**Même si je vis dans ce monde,**_

_**Je ne m'encombre pas d'une joie suprême,**_

_**Où d'un sentiment de culpabilité,**_

_**Pourvu que j'arrive à placer un sourire vers toi.**_

_**La personne que tu rencontreras, tu ne la rendras pas malheureuse.**_

_**Celle qui se fait du souci pour toi.**_

_**Qui songe à ton chagrin qui reste mystère.**_

_**Un cauchemar qui te poursuit durant le jour.**_

_**L'amour est parfois cruel,**_

_**Ou bien angélique.**_

_**L'important est de ne pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont,**_

_**Au risque de perdre la flamme ou encore l'âme.**_

_**C'est pourquoi chacun doit faire preuve de compassion et de compréhension.**_

_**Tel est ma vision de l'amour."**_

Hao avait les joues, rosies par le soleil couchant. Il semblait réfléchir sur ce que lui pensait de l'amour.

- Je m'excuse pour le comportement puéril que j'ai eu.

- Je pense aussi que l'amour peut être cruel.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Son cœur s'apaisa petit à petit. Son étreinte était si douce… Je me laissais porter par mes sentiments. Hao colla son front contre le mien et me regardait droit dans les yeux. Le rouge me piquait les joues et les oreilles.

- Je suis quand même déçu que tu ai pensé que je pouvais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Et avec ta meilleure amie en plus.

Je baissais les yeux, trop honteuse pour soutenir son regard. Il s'écarta pour mieux me voir.

- Aujourd'hui, tu as bien passé la journée avec mon frère pas vrai ? Et si je réagissais comme toi ?

- NAN !

Je le retenais, son poncho entre mes mains. Mon cœur se serrait. Comment pouvait-il jouer à un moment pareil, juste après que je me sois excusée ?

- Ah ? Comment ça non ?

Il était furieux par ma journée passé avec Yoh. Il dut voir notre accolade dans l'église.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Et comment veux tu que je prenne ça ? Tu t'es laissée faire par ce mino.

- Je l'aime bien, comprends moi… Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine…

- Pfff…Il t'aime peut être, mais je ne pense pas que « sa » Anna soit enchantée par cette perspective de ménage à trois. Et moi non plus.

Je lâchais son poncho. Il fit un pas en arrière. Il regarda mes habits et ses yeux me fusillaient. Je pense que s'il pouvait les brûler, il le ferait.

- Je vois… Il t'offre même des cadeaux.

- Hey attends ! Il me les a juste prêtés, il n'était pas question que je les garde !

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu… Il soupira et regarda la mer.

- Je crois ne plus avoir le choix. Il va falloir que j'emploie les bons moyens pour te garder avec moi.

- Hein ?

Le soleil qui brillait dans ses yeux les rendaient rouge. Ce qui est ma foi très effrayant quand on sait de quoi il est capable. Il tourna la tête et fonça sur moi. Je reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui du me mettre K.O. Mine de rien, un poing bien placé peut faire des dégâts…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps et où j'ai bien pu dormir. Ce dont j'étais sûre, c'est que Hao m'en voulait d'avoir passé du temps avec son petit frère. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était son geste… Pourquoi ? Voilà une autre question soulevé par moi… Encore une et j'arrête le Shaman fight ! Avant que je ne me réveille, j'avais froid, des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Je sentais un courant d'air effleurer la moindre parcelle de mon corps. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir, j'étais sûrement chez Hao. Effectivement, il était assis en face de moi sur le canapé de la chambre, le regard rouge de colère, enfin, ce que je pris pour de la colère, je voulais qu'il en soit tout autrement. J'étais en sous-vêtements dans son lit. Aaaaaahhhhhhhh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ?

- Je voulais juste enlevé ses horrible vêtements.

- Mais t'es fou ! Je pourrais tomber malade avec tes bêtises !

- La ferme ! Ne me parle pas ainsi !

Je me tu quand il se leva brusquement. Jamais il n'avait haussé la voix de cette manière. Je baissais la tête, j'avais peur de me confronter à son regard. Il s'assit à côté de moi et releva mon menton avec sa main.

- Alice, écoute moi.

J'étais bien obligée de l'écouter. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir colère et inquiétude mêlée. Un mélange assez surprenant chez lui.

- Je n'étais pas là pour t'aider cet après-midi, mais sache que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Comment ça « plus » ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? ? Il n'a pas tué Yoh quand même ?

- Pff… idiote. Comment pourrais-je le tuer quand il peut me servir ?

Aaaaahhhhhhhh. Le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées… Je détestais ce pouvoir. Nan, pas quand je l'utilise mais quand il me fait savoir que lui l'utilise.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour être si certain de toi ?

- Regarde bien ton corps et tu comprendras.

Mon corps… ? Je l'inspectais et remarquais qu'il y avait une étoile semblable à celle qui ornent les boucles d'oreilles d'Hao, sur mon sternum. Je relevais la tête complètement prostrée. Il affichait un sourire narquois en me regardant m'agiter.

- Tu m'as tatouée ? ?

- Nan, c'est un seau. Il est très efficace.

- Hey ! J'exige des explications !

Il me plaqua contre le lit et posa sa main sur ventre.

- Ce petit bijoux né de la magie va te faire souffrir à chaque fois que tu te trouveras seule avec un autre homme que moi. Se sera la même chose quand tu seras trop loin.

Il caressa mon ventre et m'embrassa. Il calculait tout. Atout ou défaut ? Les deux mon colonel ! Il se leva et me lança mes habits.

- Part maintenant. Je voudrais rester seul.

Je m'exécutais. Je sortis à grand pas et me dirigeais vers ma chambre alors qu'il faisait nuit. Les gens que je croisais me regardaient étrangement quand je passais. Je compris que tout les regards étaient posés sur le seau. Je le cachais à l'aide de ma main.

Quand je fus chez moi, Noah m'attendait avec les autres. Ils étaient heureux de me voir de retour. Shin me demanda comment s'était passé ma journée. Je cachais toujours l'étoile pour ne pas alarmer mes amis et leur dirent que tout s'était passé pour le mieux. Après nous allâmes manger dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Je pris une soupe car je n'avais pas très faim. Pendant le repas, j'évitais de reparler de Len et surtout pas de Hao.

- Euh, Alice ? Tu n'as pas chaud avec ton manteau fermé jusqu'au cou ?

Si, j'avais chaud et en plus je mangeais une soupe ! La bonne idée ! Mais c'est parce qu'il se fermait jusqu'au coup que je l'ai mit… Pour cacher ce maudit seau, devenu ma prison.

- Nan, tu rigole. J'ai super froid !

Oui, voilà la raison pourquoi je mangeais une soupe. L'excuse du froid collait alors très bien avec le fait que je portais un manteau. Shin regarda son acolyte, interloqué. Aya-kun se demandait si je n'étais pas tombé sur la tête. Les deux savaient que le froid ne me faisait nullement d'effet, ce qui leur parru étrange mais ne relevèrent rien … Je leur faisais signe que tout allait bien. Ayato sourit à quelqu'un qui était derrière Shin et moi.

- Ah ! Yoh !

Gloups ! Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à nous avec Manta, tout sourire dehors. Je ne le regardais pas. Mon corps commençait à me brûler les entrailles. L'endroit qui me faisait le plus mal était le sternum, l'endroit du seau. Je me tenais fermement à la table pour ne pas tomber.

- … hein Alice ? me fit Shin.

Je levais la tête dans sa direction.

- Tu m'as écoutée ou pas ? me demanda t-il.

- Tu fais une drôle de tête. Tu es sûre que ça va ? se demandait l'humain.

- Ah oui ! Je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout. Je devrais aller me coucher. dis-je et je détalais.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'adossa à la porte et haletant. Noah était le seul présent et me demanda ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je lui montra mon seau et le fit promettre de ne rien dire aux autres. J'allais m'écrouler sur un des lits pour me reposer. Mon corps tremblait et je n'arrivais pas à le calmer.

- Hao est vraiment près à tout pour te garder avec lui…

- Sans blague, je m'en serais pas rendu compte…

Il se passa un moment avant que je puisse m'endormir.

Quand je revins à moi, j'avais très chaud. Mon lit était mouillé par ma sueur et la douleur n'avait pas disparue. Hao n'avait pas mentit sur l'efficacité du seau. Plus les heures passaient, moins le mal était supportable. J'avais du mal à me lever, et quand cela m'eut été possible, je titubais. Je pensais quand allant prendre une douche, ça irait mieux. Encore eut il fallu que j'arrive à la salle de bain sans réveiller mes compagnons. Arrivée devant la porte, mes jambes ne portaient plus et je m'écrasais lamentablement au sol en hurlant. Noah se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh !

Je me tenais la gorge et me griffais à l'endroit de la marque. Mon corps me me faisait souffrir, j'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Shin et Ayato, vinrent voir ce qu'il se passait. Noah me tenait fermement les bras pour que je ne me fasse plus de mal.

- Les mecs ! Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui puisse enlever ce seau de merde !

- Mais qui lui a fait ça ? ! demanda Shin.

Ayato regarda de plus près l'étoile sur mon corps. Il releva lentement la tête, le regard hagard.

- Hao… fit-il.

Shin était choqué par sa déduction. Ayato demanda à Angel de me soigner pendant qu'il chercherait quelqu'un susceptible de m'aider. Il partit avec Fubuki.

- Posons-la sur le lit.

- Oui Shin. fit Noah.

Angel soigna mes griffures. Mes tremblements étaient encore plus fort qu'avant.

- Elle sue trop…

- C'est le seau qui lui donne chaud. fit le familier.

- On devrait lui enlever ses habits non ? demanda Angel.

- Quoi ? !

- Hey calme-toi Shin, elle serait juste en soutif et en culotte. Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses.

Ainsi, je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements à trembler de partout .

- Vous croyez qu'on pourra la sauvée ? s'interrogea Shin.

- Si personne ne peut nous aider, je ne pense pas qu'Alice survivra à ce seau. Hao serait le seul à pouvoir lui enlever et je doute qu'il le fasse. Fit Noah.

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça…

- Faudrait lui poser la question…

- Cet enfoiré ! Si je le retrouve, je le tue ! criais-je.

- Calme toi Alice, rien ne sert de crier. m'ordonna le Dragon.

- Les amis j'ai déjà vu se genre de magie quelque part… (intense réflexion de la part de Shin)

- Accouche ! J'ai pas toute la journée !

Noah me bâillonna le bouche et m'accrocha au lit pour m'éviter de partir. Shin nous expliqua qu'Ayato avait subit le même type d'envoûtement quand il était plus jeune. Pour que le mal disparaisse, il fallait soit accepter le seau, soit être avec la personne qui nous avait ensorcelé.

- Il n'est pas question que mon Alice parte avec ce fou furieux ! s'exclama Angel.

- Ce serait une solution comme une autre. Si nous n'avons plus le choix…

Noah ne pu terminer sa phrase que Ayato déboula dans la chambre.

- Dépêche toi ! ordonna t-il à la personne qui était derrière lui.

- Wakaoji Len ! fit Shin tout en se relevant.

- Bonjour à tous. Je cru comprendre qu'on avait besoin de moi.

- Ouais bah bouge toi un peu avant qu'elle ne meurt. lui fit son frère.

Toujours enchaînée à mon lit, Len s'approcha de moi pour voir le seau.

- Oh ! Mais c'est du sérieux ça ! Il doit vraiment être éprit de toi pour te faire subir une telle épreuve.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une certaine malice. Ayato tapa du pied en scandant que ce n'était pas le moment de faire ce genre de remarque.

- Je voudrais être seul pour pouvoir mieux cerner la magie qui l'habite.

- Oh ! Ayato était consterné.

- Petit frère, n'oublie pas notre marché.

- Pff… Je ne risque pas ! cria t-il.

Ayato prit par le bras Shin et Angel et les emmena dehors. Noah les suivit sans faire d'histoire. Un petit démon à cornes vint se placer à côté de moi en ricanant.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne dans cette position… Tu as bon goût Diablo.

Je dégageais un coup de pied dans la face du jeune homme. Il tomba à la renverse. Diablo me mordit les bras à cause de mon geste. Il était furieux de voir son maître si mal mené. Len se releva en riant.

- Quelle fouge ! Tu es bien digne d'être la femme du tyran Asakura Hao !

Son regard se fit plus sérieux et vint me détacher des liens qui m'entravaient . Il inspecta la marque et ma peau me brûlait quand il me touchait.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il est vraiment doué…

- Quoi ? De quoi est il doué ? ?

Il pencha la tête en avant et tapota le lit pour que son fantôme vienne à ses côtés.

- Aaaahhhhh… Seul ceux qui utilisent cette magie peuvent comprendre. Je suis bien le seul en dehors de Hao à pouvoir t'aider.

Il releva la tête et ricana.

- HAAHAHAHAHA ! Qui aurait cru que j'aurais en fin de compte besoin de toi ? Je remercie mon frère de m'avoir empêché de te tuer !

Mais il est malade ! ! Pourquoi il dit ça ? !

- Bref, passons…

Il me toucha avec sa main et je me retirais vivement. La douleur qui m'habitait s'intensifiait à chaque minute qui passait. Son visage était sérieux et semblait concentré.

- Comment ai je fait pour enlever le seau d'Ayato … ?

A-YA-TO ? !

- A voir ton visage, Aya-chan ne vous à rien dit… Peu importe…

- Oh si c'est important ! Alors c'est toi qui lui à fait ça ? ! Pourquoi !

- Pour à peu près les mêmes raisons que ton maître. Sache que s'il le désir, il peut faire n'importe quoi avec ton corps.

Mon visage me piquait et mon corps brûlait. Il avait déjà fait ce qu'il voulait de moi il n'y avait pas deux semaine… Ce souvenir me piquait la mémoire .

- Il doit sûrement t'appeler en ce moment. Sinon, ta douleur ne serait rien.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que Aya-kun à beaucoup souffère?

- Nan pas tellement… A l'époque… - il soupira- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça de ma bouche…

Ressasser le passé lui faisait extrêmement mal. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de me plaquer sur le lit.

- C'est bon… Je me souviens de comment on enlève un seau de ce genre. dit-il en souriant.

Il posa une de ses main sur mon seau et s'empara de mes lèvres. Une vive douleur s'installa en moi puis s'estompa. Len jouait avec ma langue tandis qu'il me maintenait fermement. Il se redressa en souriant.

- Il est si facile d'abuser de toi… Le baiser était une option. Ça fait passer plus vite la douleur. dit-il doucement.

Il passa sa langue sur sa bouche aussi délicatement que fut son baisé.

- Je te remercie encore une fois.

- Merci pour… ?

- Pour m'avoir permis de renouer des liens avec mon frère.

Je sais pas de quoi il parlait mais il semblait très content. Quel genre de relations entretient-il avec Aya-kun?

- Au faite, et le seau ?

- Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça. Regarde, il n'y est plus.

Effectivement, l'étoile n'était plus là. Quelque chose m'interpellait d'un seul coup :

- Un jour, Ayato m'a dit qu'il avait une sœur… Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

Je vis l'horreur sur le visage du jumeau. Il se serra le cœur et baissa la tête.

- Len… ?

Diablo se rua de nouveau sur moi et je courrais dans toute la pièce pour lui échapper.

- Diablo ! Ça suffit !

Le Démon s'arrêta en grognant. Len me regarda avec une face que je n'avais jamais vu : on aurait dit qu'il pleurait mais sans les larmes.

- Oui… Il est vrai que nous avions une grande sœur fut un temps… Mais elle est morte… Par ma faute…

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux rouge.

- Aya-chan ne m'a jamais pardonné…

Il s'allongea, la tête la première dans les draps. J'étais horrifiée par l'annonce. J'inspectais son esprit et un souvenir douloureux vint se placer dans le mien : une jeune fille et les deux jumeaux jouaient ensemble dans ce qui me semblait être un parc. L'un des deux jumeaux shoota dans le ballon qui vola très loin. La jeune fille aux long cheveux roux se lança à sa poursuite, sur la route. Les deux garçons criaient le nom de leur sœur : une voiture la heurta violemment. Le béton était recouvère de sang.

- Fubuki… Grande sœur… fit Len, assit sur le lit, le bras sur le visage.

Un grand vide m'habita soudainement. Ayato était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Une fois ses larmes sèches, le Wakaoji me fixa.

- Je pense que ce nom te dit quelque chose…

- Attends.. Fubuki ? L'oiseau qui accompagne Aya-kun ?

- On parle bien de cet oiseau. C'est l'esprit de notre sœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est ici mais elle semble poursuivre un but bien précis… Je ne pense pas que l'ancien Shaman King l'aurait laissée revenir sur Terre pour seulement rester avec mon petit frère.

C'est comme pour le chien de mon père, il est revenu pour rester avec la personne qu'il aimait … J'étais triste pour Len… Sa sœur lui en voulait-elle pour son geste maladroit ? Ou était-elle l'entremetteuse pour rabibocher ses petits frères ?

- J'ai terminé avec toi. Je ne te garantie pas que Hao ne recommencera pas à venir te voir… Pense juste qu'il a eu un passé assez lourd et que rien dans ce monde ne l'aide à aller mieux…

- Comment ça ?

Il soupira en me souriant.

- Je le connais presque aussi bien que Ohachiyo. Nous étions très proche lui et moi avant que sa mère ne soit tuée… D'ailleurs, je me demande s'ils vont bien là bas…

- Ohachiyo ? Qui est-ce ? demandais-je, assimilant toutes les informations dites.

- Hhhuuummmm… Un Lapin.

- Un… Lapin…

- Oui un Lapin.

Attends, Len vient bien de me dire qu'il connaissait Hao et qu'ils étaient proche ? Pourquoi Hao ne m'en a jamais t-il parlé ?

- Tu es un peu naïve de croire que Hao est le seul à pouvoir contrôler sa destinée.

- Je… Je n'ai jamais pensée que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait utiliser le Onmyo…

- Je n'en doute pas… Je préférerais que tu garde ça pour toi. Personne ne doit être au courant pour moi.

- Pourquoi m'en avoir parlé ?

Il réfléchit un court moment et me lança en souriant :

- Parce que si Hao te fait confiance, c'est que tu dois être digne.

Heu ! Bah ça ! Si Hao avait vraiment confiance en moi, jamais il ne m'aurait posé un seau pour m'empêcher de fuir quelque part . Je fis la moue, ce qui amusa mon compère.

- Bon je devrais partir. Le jour est déjà levé depuis une heure et je ne pense pas que tes amis veulent encore patienter.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et avant de l'ouvrir, se retourna, un sourire découpé jusqu'aux oreilles.

- A plus tard… Imôto…

Petite sœur ? ! Rien que ça ! Les jumeaux sont vraiment incompréhensibles ! Je me précipitais vers la fenêtre, toujours à moitié nue, pour voir Len partir. Diablo tournait autour de son maître qui allait voir Shin et les autres. Ayato se présenta devant lui et le prit dans ses bras. Shin n'en revenait pas. Le jumeau paru lui aussi surprit mais continua l'étreinte. Que les hommes sont beaux quand ils s'aiment, me surpris je à penser. Les deux frères s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, d'un pas lent. Je m'éloignais à mon tour de la fenêtre pour m'habiller. Je tombais sur un short en jean et un débardeur blanc, que je mis. Noah entra en premier dans la chambre et ce précipita dans mes bras.

- Oh Alice ! Je suis si content que tu ailles mieux !

Il n'était pas le seul et les autres l'imitèrent. Vive les câlins collectifs. C'est comme ça qu'on voit où sont nos vrais amis. Enfin je crois… Le câlin fini, je regardais Aya-kun de plus près. Il devint rouge et tourna la tête.

- Alors… Toi aussi tu as vu ?

- Oui. La prochaine fois, je prendrais une photos. Vous étiez si mignon !

- Non Alice ! C'était la condition pour qu'il veuille te soigner !

- En attendant, tu as aimé ça. fit Noah en riant.

Il était nerveux à l'idée d'aimer son frère et nous nous en amusions. Fubuki se posa sur son épaule et lui donna des coups de becs.

- Hey … Arrêtes ça. C'est mon grand frère même si c'est un fou… Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas prit dans mes bras…

KAWAÏ ! Ayato était redevenu comme je ne l'avais plus vu depuis des mois : joyeux. Cette expérience aurait eu comme effet de lui redonner le sourire, à mes dépends…

- Il faut que j'aille voir Hao. lançais-je.

Là, l'ambiance était retombé. Mes amis ne comprenaient pas cette soudaine envie de me précipiter vers celui qui m'avait fait du mal. Noah hocha la tête. Il était normal, à mon sens, de lui parler. Après tout, une petite discussion s'imposait pour la suite de notre relation.

* * *

**Nous en découvrons toujours un peu plus sur le passé et les vies respectives de chacun. Espérons que tout se passe bien XD.**

**Petite Review ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer : **Devons nous rappeler que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais Takai-sama ? Non ? Bien… Nous sommes donc d'accord.

**Auteur : **Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir.

**Réponse aux reveiw:** Merci aux trois personnes qui m'ont écrit des petites review! Je suis contente que cela vous plaise mes chers lecteurs! Vous me mettez du baume au cœur! N'hésitez pas à me communiquer vous impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises ( j'ai l'impression de radoter. L'âge me guetterait-il?)

**CHAPITRE 16 : Le passé difficile de Hao Asakura.**

Mon cœur me guida vers le bateau des X-Laws. Avant de chercher Hao, il me fallait parler de choses importantes avec Jeanne. Lyserg sortit en premier du bateau. Il me sourit et s'approcha. Je lui demandais si je pouvais voir Jeanne et celui ci me conduisit jusqu'à elle. Elle était dans un champs de fleurs et en cueillait quelques unes. Ses long cheveux argentés volaient dans la brise matinal et sa robe rose lui allait à merveille. J'avais l'impression de voir un ange. Marco était avec elle et ne semblait pas nous avoir remarqué.

- Jeanne-sama, Alice désirait vous parlez. fit le garçon.

- Ta visite est bien matinale. Que désires-tu mon amie ?

- Puis je te parler en privée, s'il te plaît ?

Sur un coup de tête, Jeanne ordonna à ses gardes du corps de partir. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir avec elle.

- J'aurais quelque chose à te demander… Je sais que tu peux ressusciter les personnes mais… J'aimerais savoir si je ne pourrais pas aller dans le monde des morts pendant un moment.

Ma déclaration lui fit un choque et eut un hoquement dans sa respiration. Elle me fit les yeux ronds.

- Pardon ? !

- Oui, mais je te rassure, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite…

- C'est pas la question ! Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande de faire ?

- Alors tu ne m'aideras pas ?

- Enfin Alice. C'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu mourir ?

- Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un là-bas. C'est important.

Elle réfléchit un moment. Ma question la perturbait.

- Hhhuummmm… Je verrais le moment venu, laisse moi réfléchir.

Long silence… Je ne savais pas si elle avait vraiment accepter l'idée que je veuille mourir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse saisir l'importance de mon acte prémédité. Je devais me rendre en enfer pour voir certaines personnes : Ohachiyo et la mère d'Hao.

- Il faut que je fil, j'ai encore quelqu'un à voir. Promet-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, muette comme une tombe. Qui vas-tu voir ?

- Devine.

Je partis donc voir mon amoureux qui devait se cacher quelque part sur l'île. Je n'avais pas prit volontairement Noah pour pouvoir lui parler sincèrement. Arrivée l'heure du déjeuné, je ne l'avais toujours pas trouvé . Je désespérais de le vois aujourd'hui. Je rentrais donc à ma chambre.

- Alors Alice ? Tu as réussit à lui parler ? me demanda Shin.

- Nan, il est introuvable. Je ne sais pas où il peut être…

- T'inquiète pas, on va t'aider si tu veux. dit Ayato.

- Regarde, même Noah est d'accord.

- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais le chercher ! Si je le vois, je lui colle ma main dans la figure !

Tous rirent aux éclats. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Noah ce mettre dans cet état.

Bref, l'heure du repas arrivée, nous nous arrêtâmes dans le restaurant de l'hôtel et tout le monde me regardait. J'étais mal à l'aise et Ayato jeta quelques coups d'œils à droite et à gauche. Shin se demandait pourquoi les types de la table du fond nous fusillaient du regard. Noah fit face et prit sur lui pour aller les voir, malgré les réticences d'Angel. Noah se planta devant eux et il reçu un coup de poing dans la figure. Les personnes présentent partirent en voyant la bagarre éclater. Ah ! Comme si on avait que ça à faire. Nichrom et un autre pache vinrent arrêter la dispute. Les homes partirent sans grand enthousiasme. Shin alla remercier notre « sauveur ».

- De rien, je n'ai fait que mon travail. Évitez, maître dragon, d'aller vers ce genre de personne.

- C'est eux qui ont commencés ! dit-il avec la lèvre en sang.

- Peu importe. fit l'autre pache.

Tous le regardèrent d'un drôle d'œil. Nous ne l'avions jamais vu auparavant. Il s'appelait Chrome et son fantôme était une grosse chouette. Pas très belle qui plus est. Les deux hommes nous escortèrent jusqu'à la sortie.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu le seigneur Hao quelque part ? Nous n'arrivons pas à le trouver depuis hier… nous demanda Chrome.

- Figure toi qu'Alice le cherche aussi.

- Il est introuvable… fis je mollement.

- C'est étrange, d'ordinaire, il ne part jamais sans Opacho et ne s'absente jamais aussi longtemps. dit Nichrom, les sourcils froncés.

Je baissais la tête en me demandant si l'Asakura allait bien. Nichrom souffla un grand coup. Il était vraiment inquiet pour son maître. Que pouvions-nous de plus… Il fallait attendre tranquillement qu'il veuille bien se montrer mais Nichrom était fermement opposé à cette option, prit Chrome et le traîna derrière lui. Celui-ci nous fit quelques signes de la main avant de disparaître derrière un nuage de poussière créé par leur course.

- Ils sont comique en fait les paches. remarqua Shin en riant.

- Nan mais c'est surtout ceux là qui me font le plus délirer ! poursuivit Aya-kun.

Angel plaça ses mains sur mes épaules et me susurra :

- Tu t'inquiète pour ton chéri ?

- Aaaahh mais pas du tout ! Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul ! Je suis pas sa mère !

Elle avait touché un point sensible. Bien sur que je m'en faisais pour lui ! Quand on connaît le bonhomme, on devient vite accro!

- Bon je vais me changer les idées ! Viens Noah !

Celui-ci emboîta le pas. Décidée, je pris mon carnet de dessins et partis faire quelques croquis par-ci par-là. Je dessinais un peu de tout : des arbres, des bosquets de fleurs mais aussi la ville et les gens que je croisais dans les rues. Par un moment de grande inspiration, j'avais réussit à dessiner Hao en fille. Il était trop mignonne ! Bien sûr, il avait toujours les mêmes habits et on voyait se dessiner sous sa cape une poitrine bien ferme. Noah se demandait si je n'avais pas perdu la boule.

- C'est une œuvre diabolique Noah… J'avais envie de le voir en fille… dis je avec de la bave sur le menton.

- Aaaaahhhhhhhhh ! Perverse ! cria mon compagnon.

Il riait tout de suite après avoir vu le dessin.

- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt sexy comme ça, avec le bras levé… Hhuuummm…

Il regardait avidement le dessin et je pouvais lire dans ses yeux de l'amusement.

Il était presque dix sept heure et je n'avais rien fait de ma journée à part me balader avec Noah. Pendant notre excursion, Noah se rappelait les bons moments passés avec moi ces huit dernières années.

- Tu te rappelles de ta prof d'anglais ? Comment on s'est marré quand Takishima lui avait mit de la poussière de craies sur sa chaise !

- La pauvre ! Elle était en tailleur noir !

- Ou de la fois où j'ai enfermé ton prof de Maths dans les toilettes des filles ? ! Ça, c'était un sacré pervers !

- Oui. Il a même été radié de l'enseignement scolaire à cause de ça.

- Aaahhhhh. Parfois, y a de bon côté à ne pas être vue.

Sa réflexion s'arrêta quand ses yeux se rivèrent dans les miens avec une tête de déterré.

- Alice… Je crois qu'on est perdu…

Effectivement, nous l'étions. Notre conversation nous fit perdre notre chemin… En plus, la nuit commençait à tomber ! Je m'agitais dans tout les sens avant que Noah me fasse un croche pied pour que je m'arrête. Nous nous aventurâmes dans la forêt que nous avion traversé à l'allée, en espérant retrouver notre chemin.

- PUTAIN ! ON EST ENCORE PLUS POME AVEC TES CONNERIES !

- C'est pas de ma faute ! T'avais qu'a jeter un œil sur la route au lieu de parler !

- Ah ouais ? ! Qui est la maîtresse des deux ? C'est toi ! Mini crotte !

Mot de trop, sa juste récompense : un coup de pied dans les noix ! Il l'avait bien cherché. Depuis me temps que je rêvais de lui en coller une !

- Calme toi le dragon, je vais vous aider à sortir d'ici. nous fit une voix au dessus de nous.

- Hao ? !

Il était perché dans un arbre et semblait agacé par nos cris.

- Vous parlez assez fort… On dirait pas comme ça.

- On s'en fout ! Tout le monde t'a cherché aujourd'hui ! Tu te rends compte du bordel que tu as créé ? lui fit Noah à terre.

- Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ? dit-il, descendant de son arbre. Je n'ai plus le droit de rester tranquille maintenant ?

- D'habitude, tu t'entoure toujours quand tu pars en promenade. Nichrom te cherchait partout comme un fou !

- Ah bon…

La voix de Hao était las. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien…

- Yeh ? Tu te sens bien ? lui fis-je.

Il me repoussa avec le dos de la main quand je m'approchais de lui.

- MAIS PUTAIN C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME A LA FIN ? ! criais-je.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Jamais je ne m'étais autant énervée contre quelqu'un de toute ma vie.

- Alice…

- Oh non ! J'te vois venir avec tes petites répliques du genre : « je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » ! J'en ai assez de me triturer la tête pour savoir ce que tu veux ! On s'inquiète sans cesse pour toi et tu nous jette ? ! Dès qu'il y a un truc qui va pas, soit tu crame tout, soit tu t'enferme sur toi même ! Je suis quoi dans tout ça ? ! Une potiche qui doit attendre que tu veuille bien t'intéresser à elle ? ! Oh non ! Non non non ! Je sais bien que tu as eu des problèmes dans le passé mais je suis là moi ! Tu peux tout me dire ! Si tu veux pas me parler, je crois que je vais péter un câble !

Ah oui ! Là, j'avais tout dit, tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Noah était toujours par terre et Hao l'y rejoignit … Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. J'étais essoufflée par cette tirade. En même temps, comment voulez vous comprendre quelqu'un si cette personne ne vous parle jamais ? ?

- Pour la première fois de ma vie… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Il était embarrassé par mes propos. Il était clair qu'il avait négligé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps. Noah riait aux éclats. Je faisais les gros yeux en fixant mon amant en contre bas. Pour une fois, c'était moi qui dominait.

- Sache que je t'aime quand même… Malgré tout…

Il pouffa de rire avant de se relever en essuyant sa cape beige.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu es venue. C'est à cause du seau.

A mon tour, je pouffais.

- Et non. Je l'ai faite enlever. Regarde.

Je soulevais mon t-shirt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La marque n'y était plus. Pour lui, c'était inouïe.

« Comment a t elle fait pour… » pensait-il.

- Il a quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui peut utiliser les mêmes pouvoirs. Aurais-tu oublié Wakaoji Len ?

Son visage se fit plus sérieux .

- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal j'espère.

- Nan, il m'a juste embrassée. Ça, tu n'as qu'a t'en prendre qu'a toi même. Si tu me faisait un peu plus confiance, jamais ça ne se serait produit.

Sa bouche était grande ouverte. Je disais ça comme si ce n'était rien, et ce n'était rien. Il soupira.

- Bon, l'important, c'est que tu ailles bien.

- Oh mais c'est pas grâce à toi ! Je suis très furieuse contre toi Hao . Est-ce que tu t'imagine une seconde ce que j'ai bien pu ressentir ?

Il ne se sentait nullement coupable… Il ne disait rien mais ses yeux exprimaient bien plus qu'il ne voulait en dire. Il pensait juste qu'il était peu être allé un peu loin dans cette histoire. Je m'approchais de lui et l'enlaçais.

- Je croyais que tu me détestais.

Il tremblait sous mon étreinte. Il hésita un moment avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Ces deux derniers jours, nous avions eut tout le temps pour réfléchir.

- Je suis désolé. dit-il à moitié convaincu.

- Je sais… Je suis là maintenant.

Je pris ses lèvres pour cible dans le but apaiser nos craintes respectives sur l'avenir de notre couple. Il se laissa faire comme jamais avant. Je sentais le regard pesant de Noah sur nous avec un léger soupire. Il prit le carnet à dessin et alla s'installer un peu plus loin pour nous laisser parler tranquillement. Je poussais Hao contre l'arbre situé derrière lui pour lui monter qu'il était temps de parler face à face.

- Hao… Je voudrais tout savoir sur toi. Plus de secret entre nous. Je ne veux pas d'une relation basée sur de l'hypocrisie.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir plus que ce que tu en sais déjà.

Aller, et d'une claque.

- Je ne tolérerais plus rien venant de toi. Je veux savoir.

J'étais fermement décidée à tout savoir. Len m'avait délibérément parler du passé de Hao, alors il fallait que je creuse ici. Il ne m'aurait jamais parlé de ça sans qu'il attende quelque chose.

- Pourquoi me fermes-tu ton esprit Alice ?

- Il y a des choses que je voudrais garder pour moi.

Il me mit une gifle que je lui rendis aussitôt. Noah n'avait pas bougé mais c'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Hao passa sa main sur sa joue martyrisée tandis que je fis de même.

- Que me caches-tu ? fit-il.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir …

- Toi non plus. Je ne veux pas te mêler à mes histoires.

- Trop tard, je suis dans ta vie maintenant. Tu veux me garder n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question le fit sursauter. Il baissa la tête puis il s'assit sous l'arbre, fronçant les sourcils. Je crois qu'il ne savait plus ou il en était.

- Dit moi… S'il te plaît… Nous ne pourrons pas vivre dans le mensonge éternellement.

Son regard était perçant et baigné de flammes pourpres.

- Mensonge… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le mensonge. N'insiste pas, je ne te dirais rien.

- Tu me crois incapable de vivre sans toi ? Mais je peux…

Il se jeta sur moi tel un guépard sur sa proie. Il avait un petit sourire qui me glaça le sang.

- Que cherche-tu exactement ? Tes propos sont très blessant à mes oreilles.

- Que crois tu que je cherche ?

Vive les défis j'ai envie de dire.

- C'est un jeu de chat et la souris ? me dit il à l'oreille.

- Je… je n'ai pas le temps de jouer…

- Ah bon ?

Il avait retourné la situation à son avantage . Je perdis toute mon assurance. Heureusement, Noah était là pour m'aider. Il se plaça au dessus de nous et il me montrait un dessin que j'avais fait, ce qui distrait Hao.

- Noah ! Nan !

- Tient ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hao se leva et commença à feuilleter le carnet avec attention. J'essayais de le reprendre mais mon adversaire était plus grand que moi et son bras était inaccessible. Je me collais à lui dans un grande indifférence.

- Oh ? Hao était intéressé par un des dessins. Soudain, il était surprit. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ? dit il tout rouge.

- Alors ça, c'est son chef d'œuvre intitulé : Et si Hao était une fille. Pas mal hein ?

Noah riait de la situation à mes dépends. Saleté de serviteur !

- Rend le moi … !

Hao ne lâchais rien. Il regarda attentivement chaque ligne du corps, du visage et les couleurs puis me regarda :

- Tu… Tu te fout de ma gueule ou quoi ?

- Nan !

Je puis reprendre mon carnet et le ferma avant de le cacher derrière mon dos, rouge de honte. Noah attrapa les épaules de son compère et riait.

- Je le trouve particulièrement ressemblant. Pas toi… ?

Hao continua à me fixer, mi vexé, mi amusé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de toi.

Aaaarrrrggggg ! La honte ! Je voulais m'enfuir mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger ! L'Asakura se mit à rire aux larmes. Il s'écroula devant nous puis Noah le rejoignit. Les deux se tenaient par les épaules et roulaient presque par terre.

- Alice… ! fit l'un.

- Tu verrais ta tête ! finit l'autre.

J'étais dans le flou total. Bref, je me rendais compte que j'avais perdu mon temps en essayant de parler à Hao des quelques problèmes que nous rencontrions dans notre couple. Le rouge de la colère teintait mes joues et j'explosais bientôt de rage. Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent de rire tandis que je leur tournais le dos. Noah se plaça devant moi. Je ne comprenais pas le fait que Hao me tienne à l'écart de son passé. Noah prit le carnet et me tourna vers Hao.

- Il est clair qu'il est tant de te confier mon pote. Sinon tu risque de la perdre.

Hao savait que Noah avait raison. Cependant, le Onmyoji ne voulait rien lâcher pour autant.

- Est-ce trop te demander que de nous raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Sa face se fit noir. Il ne voulait pas en parler avec qui que ce soit. Je serrais mes mains contre mon cœur et je sentis mon âme basculer dans la tristesse la plus total. Il est, ce qui me semble, l'être le plus important à mes yeux et j'avais l'impression de me voiler la face avec lui. Je commençais à me demander si il se foutait de tout ce que nous avions vécu…

- Ne pense pas ça… Si tu sais, tu ne me verras plus comme avant…

Il était sincère. Il y avait bien une raison à son refus. Noah me tenait fermement pour que n'aille pas lui donner une autre claque.

- Je ne veux pas t'aimer dans ces conditions ! C'est trop dure ! criais-je.

Je me sentais abandonnée par l'homme que j'aimais. Noah se retourna d'un geste rapide et je sentais quelqu'un d'essoufflé.

- Michiko… fit-il.

- Noah ? ! Alice ? !

La jeune fille parue surprise de nous voir tous réunit. Hao tourna la tête pour cacher son visage meurtrie par ses propres larmes. C'est assez étrange de le voir verser les petites perles d'eau salées qui pour lui, sont signe de faiblesse. Michiko vint le voir en courant, m'ignorant presque.

- Hao ! Qu'as-tu fait encore à Alice ? !

- Rien…

- C'est ça ! Après ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, pourquoi tire t-elle cette tronche ? !

Elle paraissait furieuse contre lui. Hao recula d'un pas se retrouvant collé au même arbre.

- Laisse le … fis je en m'essuyant le visage.

- Comme tu veux…

Elle se tourna vers nous, d'un pas vif. Noah alla voir Hao et le prit par le bras.

- J'espère que tu es content… Nous avons fait d'énormes efforts pour toi. Tâche dans faire de même.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! cria le maître.

D'un coup de pied, Hao envoya Noah au tapis. L'énorme Spirit of Fire se dressait derrière lui et sa seule présence embrassait l'atmosphère.

- Bien, je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir. Seulement si …

Noah se releva péniblement en gloussant.

- Si seulement tu me rejoins sans résistance.

Ooooohhhh lllaaaaa ! Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris. Viens ou alors tu ne sauras rien. Libre à toi de choisir.

- Alice ! C'est un piège ! N'agis pas sous la contrainte ! cria mon familier à terre.

- Alice…

Michiko… Mon amie… Que dois-je faire d'après toi ? Son regard me suffit comme réponse. Je devais accepter au grand désespoir de mon esprit gardien. Hao me tendit sa main que je pris.

- Spirit of Fire, amène nous dans l'entrepôt.

- Aaallllliiicccceeee ! fit Noah dans un cris strident.

Je vis des flammes dansées autour de nous, puis elles disparaissaient comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. L'endroit était sombre et humide, avec de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées partout. Hao me tenait fermement dans ses bras et ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher. Dans cette étreinte, je sentais combien je l'avais blessé, pour la deuxième fois…

- Je suis égoïste de penser que tu m'appartiens Alice…

Je l'étais tout autant… Pourtant cela ne le gênait pas, au contraire : il était certain, d'un côté, que je l'aimais profondément. Il finit par me lâcher enfin. Il prit ma main et l'embrassa.

- Es tu prête à voir mon passé ?

- Comment ça voir ?

- Une vision : les images parlent mieux que les mots.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur mon front et je sentis une vague de chaleur me traverser le corps. Je sentis mon âme basculer d'un seul coup, me donnant le vertige. C'était une sensation que j'avais déjà ressentis mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir où...

Il faisait nuit et froid. J'étais devant un temple dans la plaine. J'entendis des voix.

- Dit Ohachiyo ? Tu crois que nous pourrons nous amuser comme aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas. On verra bien.

Je m'approchais. Ça vient d'en dessous : je vois un petit garçon en boule dans une couette, qui ressemblait traits pour traits à Hao et un espèce de lapin avec une corne sur la tête et le Kanji « Z » sur le ventre.

- Mappa ?

- Oui ? Qui y t-il ?

- Pourquoi détestes- tu les humains ?

Le visage du garçon se noircie de rage. Il ressassait toujours les mêmes pensées : des gens, partout, lui jettent des pierres au visage, sa mère est traitée de tout les noms et l'appelle le « renard », sa maison brûle sous ses yeux d'enfant, il cri « Mère !». Il pleure ,il saigne, il a faim, il hait les humains… Il se demande pourquoi, comment cela lui est arrivé… Sept ans de vie, sept ans de galère. Son cœur est noir tout comme ses yeux affaiblies par cette vie qui était la sienne.

- Tu le sais très bien. Les humains sont fourbes et malveillants. Je n'ai aucune pitié pour cette race.

- Tu en fais partit je te rappelle.

- Non ! Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

Ohachiyo riait.

- Tu as du cran Mappa Douji. Mais, comme toute vie, elle sera parsemée d'embûches.

Les garçons ne me voyaient pas. C'était le même genre de vision que le Great Spirit.

- Demain, nous irons manger des bonbons. dit l'animal.

- Des bonbons ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quoi tu n'en n'as jamais mangé ?

Le petit garçon pencha la tête, il ne savait pas ce qu'était des bonbons.

- Tu verras c'est très bon.

Le lendemain, les deux amis patirent voler des bonbons à une marchande, qui ne les vit pas chaparder dans son magasin. Un autre garçon vint les rejoindre avec les bras chargés de pommes rouges.

- Nagi, tu en as mit du temps.

- Désolé Douji, le marchand de pommes ne voulait pas partir de son étalage.

Len Wakaoji ! ! Lui aussi était là ! Les trois compagnons d'infortunes se partagèrent le butin et partirent jouer près d'une rivière. Ils étaient maigres et frêles comme du papier… Vision d'horreur. Trois hommes vinrent à leur rencontre. Des prêtres comme mon père. Je les reconnu grâce à leurs uniformes. L'un d'eux tenait un paquet de fruits et l'autre une couverture. Les enfants reculèrent. Ohachiyo demanda à Mappa de sortirent son couteau pour se défendre.

- Enfin je vous retrouve. Si vous venez tranquillement et sans résistances, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. fit un gros homme chauve.

- Oui… Vous ne le regretterez pas… fit un des prêtre.

La colère de Hao montait en flèche. Len se présenta devant lui et lui demanda de partir ensemble pour leur échapper. Il refusa.

- Les enfants des « «renards » n'ont pas de place dans vos vies ! Menteur ! Vous nous tuerez tous ! cria Mappa.

- C'est vrai, les démons doivent être exterminés. Tant pis pour la méthode douce.

- Nagi, pousse toi.

- Nan Douji, ne fait pas ça !

Une énorme tige de fer avec des pics sortie du couteau. Ohachiyo était à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est ce qu'un gamin comme toi peut bien nous faire ? Nous sommes trois adultes contre deux petits enfants chétifs !

- Ne riez pas trop.

D'un mouvement de bras, la tige s'étala sur les deux prêtres tenant les objets. Du sang, partout… Le chauve tomba sur son gros cul, horrifié. Il ne voyait pas la tige de fer. Il cria et implorait son pardon. Il demandait grâce pour avoir brûlé sa maison et sa mère avec. Len s'interposa entre son ami et son adversaire. Hao eut un moment d'hésitation dans sa frappe.

- Toi aussi… soupira Hao. Tu mérite de mourir au même titre que ces monstres !

- MAPPA DOUJI !

Le gamin se prit la tige dans les côtes et alla s'étaler sur la berge du fleuve. Le gros hurla et Hao l'empala de sa tige. Il était couvert de sang et ses yeux n'exprimaient rien. Ohachiyo réapparut à côté du corps gisant de son ami.

- Es-tu plus heureux pour autant Douji ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il alla prendre la couverture sur le sol et creusa de ses mains un trou. Le démon regardait la scène : les mains de Hao étaient noires de terre et rouge de sang. Il y déposa délicatement son ami, lui caressa la joue et reboucha le trou. Hao regarda Ohachiyo.

- Je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Maintenant, tu seras seul. Je ne veux pas t'aider à alimenter ta haine et ne veux pas participer à ta vengeance… Au revoir, Humain…

Il disparu dans la brise. Le reste de la vision, je la connaissais d'après les livres. Ils racontaient l'ascension social d'un dénommé Hao à la cour impériale. Il tua beaucoup de démons et s'empara d'esprits pour s'en servir. Je vis un chat beige-marroné tigré noir sur les genoux de Hao, quand il était plus mûr.

- Un jour, toi aussi tu me serviras Matamune.

Le chat regarda son maître et se blottit contre lui. Ce chat portait collier que j'avais déjà vue quelque part, mais où ? La vision s'arrêta là.

Quand je repris conscience, Hao n'était pas à côté de moi mais à une fenêtre. La lune brillait sur son torse nu et ses cheveux brun. Il tourna la tête. J'étais allongée sur son poncho. Il sentait toujours bon et je le serrais contre moi. Hao sourit.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormis ?

- Oh, trois bonnes heures.

Long silence.

- Que pense-tu de moi maintenant ? As-tu peur ?

Encore cette question. Je tendais à croire que c'est lui qui avait peur de quelque chose. Je serrais encore plus fort son poncho.

- Tu… Tu n'as pas toujours eu une vie facile….

- Oui tu as raison. Comme on dit : tout ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort.

- Tu es devenu fort… Mais, tu as tendance à utiliser cette force dans le mauvais but. C'est mal ce que tu veux faire.

- Le bien et le mal… Tout dépend du point de vue. Tu sais, une personne n'est pas méchante par plaisir. Cette planète à bien assez souffère des actions humaines. Ils sont la maladie qui détruit la Terre.

Il jeta son regard dans le mien et je m'approchais. J'étais d'accord avec lui du point de vue des humains qui pollues la planète mais pas de leur sort. Personne ne devrait juger de la vie ou de la mort d'un être vivant. Il souffla.

- Et tu crois que les humains se sont gênés pour tuer ma mère ?

Il n'était pas vraiment énervé contre ce que je venais de penser mais songeait que j'étais encore trop jeune pour le comprendre vraiment. Je ne demandais qu'à le comprendre… Il est vrai qu'il est plus âgé que le peuple terrien, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me tenait à l'écart de ses pensées. J'en avais assez de toutes ses questions qui me mettais mal à l'aise, m'obligeant à me soumettre à sa volonté. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et renonça à parler. Il me prit simplement la main.

« une personne n'est pas méchante par plaisir »… Hao n'a pas toujours été comme aujourd'hui. Il fut heureux, il y a bien longtemps de ça… Etait-il heureux que je sois à ses côtés ?

- Je suis heureux Alice… Ça faisait très longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé.

Il n'avait pas dévié le regard de la lune blanche. Puis, il se tourna vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu as encore lu dans mes pensées…

- Je sais… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Si je le fais c'est parce que tu m'intrigue.

Je l'in-trigue ? Il continua de me serrer dans ses bras, comme si il avait peur que je parte

- J'aimerais que cet instant dure pour toujours…

Je posais une main sur son front pour voir si il n'avait pas attrapé froid. Il se demandait ce que je faisais.

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre.

- Pourquoi en aurais-je ?

- Parce que tu viens de dire quelque chose de stupide.

Il s'écarta.

- Je ne te comprends pas, t'es pourtant pas fleur bleue. Tu déteste tout ce qui est romantique. Attendre, c'est pas ton trucs.

Il rit à plein poumon. Il s'appuya sur moi pour ne pas tomber. Il eu du mal à reprendre son souffle.

- Tu en sais plus que tu ne veux le faire croire. J'aime ça chez toi.

Je le regardais, intriguée. Il finit par ce calmer enfin.

- Veux-tu que je te dise comment je suis tomber amoureux de toi ?

Qqqqqq…. Quoi ? ? Pourquoi me dit-il ça maintenant ? !

- Enfin, je te le dirais seulement après avoir prit une douche avec toi. (big smile de pervers)

Il recommençait avec sa douche ! Le rouge me monta au visage avant d'avoir eut le temps de penser à une réplique. Je me rappelais de ce que nous avions fait un mois auparavant dans l'Osen…

- Aaaahhhhhhh, pourquoi rougis-tu ?

- T… T'es marrant de dire ça comme si de rien n'était…

Il souriait avec une petite flamme dans les yeux. Lui aussi se rappelait de notre nuit passé ensemble.

- Je parlais de prendre une douche dans ma chambre, pas dans l'Osen. Héhé… Coquine .

Il se payait encore ma tête. Je lui tournais le dos pour me contenir de crier. Je secouais la tête pour faire évacuer les images perverses de mon esprit. Il me prit par la main, attrapa son poncho et nous sortîmes de l'entrepôt. La lune éclairait notre route comme en plein jour. Il n'y avait aucun nuage et pas de vent. L'air était agréable. C'était la première fois que je me baladais avec Hao depuis que je le connaissais. Il prenait plaisir à me tenir par la main, comme le ferait n'importe quel couple sur la Terre . Il devait être vingt heure quand nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre. Comme d'habitude Rakist et Opacho l'attendait. Opacho me sauta dans les bras en me voyant tandis que l'homme restait bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vu son maître sourire de la sorte, ce qui le choquait presque. Je fus surprise de voir Noah assit en tailleur sur l'un de lit. Il boudait.

- Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Vous pensiez rentrer quand ?

Hao se gratta la tête et s'excusa de ne pas être rentrer plus tôt. Je vis ma valise sur un autre lit.

- T'inquiète. J'ai prévenu les autres que nous vivrions ici à présent. Bien entendu je n'ai rien dit à Kaito-san.

- Deviendrais-tu intelligent dragon ?

- Toi ! La ferme ! J'peux pas te blairer ! Si je suis ici, c'est pour que tu ne touche pas un seul cheveux de mon Alice !

Comment ça « mon Alice » ?

- Oh si tu savais mon pauvre…

- Savoir quoi ? !

C'est vrai que Noah n'était pas au courant pour notre folle nuit d'amour _(XD j'ai rien trouvé d'autre)_… Comme bien d'autres personnes. Je bouchais la bouche de mon amant et nous précipita dans la salle de bain.

- S'il te plaît ne lui dis rien… fis-je tout bas.

L'autre sourit et commença à se déshabiller. Je fis couler de l'eau chaude dans la petite baignoire. Hao m'arrosa avec un jet d'eau froide. Je me crispais alors que mes habits me collaient à la peau.

- C'est vrai que je n'aime pas attendre, pour te voir nue.

Je me retournais pour voir sa tête. Il souriait toujours.

- Hentai…

Je me déshabilla donc devant les yeux baladeurs de l'Asakura. J'étais terriblement gênée par ses regards insistants alors que j'enlevais mon soutif.

- Arrêtes de me regarder et vas plutôt chercher le savon…

Je pu terminer tranquillement mes affaires pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Je l'aspergea à mon tour d'eau froide et il poussa un petit cri, surprit. Il tourna la tête et fit la moue. Il attrapa le gel douche et en répandit sur mon corps et commençait à me chatouiller sous les bras. Nous étions gluant et nous hurlions très fort. Je sentais que Noah était fort agacé de ne pas savoir pourquoi il y avait le foin dans la salle de bain. Après cette rude bataille et enfin propre, Hao se glissa le premier dans l'eau chaude du bain. Je l'y rejoignis et me collais à son torse. Il me serrait contre son cœur qui rythmait chacune de mes respirations. Il appuya sa tête sur la mienne et ferma les yeux.

- Je repense à notre première rencontre… C'est drôle mais j'avais vu juste : je suis bien un de tes amis les plus proches.

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Je restais attentive à chacune de ses paroles.

- Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je pensais que tu allais me sauter à la gorge ou quelque chose comme ça. Sur le moment, ça m'a paru étrange que tu ne réagisse pas comme j'avais prévu.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Continue… Ça m'intéresse …

Il rougit.

- Ça m'étonne toujours autant de savoir que… Que tu m'aime alors que je t'es un peu forcé la main pour que tu tombe amoureuse de moi…

- Moi ce qui m'étonne, c'est que toi tu m'aime… Je n'ai rien de spéciale pourtant…

- Tu te rappelle quand je t'es dit que je te surveillais depuis pas mal de temps.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Bah, quand je t'ai laissée au bon soin de ton père le jour de notre première rencontre… J'ai continué à te surveiller après.

Il était gêné de se révéler à moi de cette manière.

- Je crois qu'en te voyant tout les jours, à chaque coin de rue, me défendant malgré tout ce que j'ai fait. Tu as l'âme pure et du n'est pas souillée par tout pleins de préjugés… Je suis… je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi…

Son cœur battait encore plus vite. Je ne pouvais cacher mon étonnement en le voyant si sentimental.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant. Il m'aura fallu longtemps avant de ressentir la même chose… J'ai honte de le dire mais je crois que c'est grâce à ton frère…

Il soupira puis je m'emparais de ses lèvres. Il aimait me voir prendre des initiatives et se laissa faire. Nous sortîmes du bain et nous nous mîmes en pyjama. La nuit, il faisait froid mais la chaleur que dégageait Hao était impressionnante. Du coup, je troquais mon pyjama contre une nuisette bleue au grand plaisir des yeux de mon amant, quoi qu'il me préférait nue. Noah ne disait rien et cela m'inquiétais mais je ne sentais pas qu'il me faisait la gueule. Il était plutôt distant et rêveur. La nuit se passa dans le calme le plus absolue. Hao était blottit contre ma poitrine et s'était endormie le premier. Noah était sur le canapé d'en face et ne cessait de le fixer.

- Tu sais Alice… dit-il tout bas J'aime beaucoup Hao. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne le pensais pas. J'étais énervé et…

- Je sais. Il doit le savoir aussi…

Noah sourit.

- Regarde le comme il dort… Il peut faire le dur tant qu'il le veut mais une fois endormit, il est sans défense.

- Je le trouve plutôt mignon comme ça. On dirait un bébé…

* * *

**Enfin, ils se sont parlés franchement ! Il était temps !**

**Nous en savons donc un peut plus sur le passé d'Hao à présent.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ohayo Mina-san!  
**

**Et voilà un 17ème chapitre de fait! j'ai la pêche moi!  
**

**CHAPITRE 17 : Suki yo ! Kirai ! **_(Je t'aime ! Sourit !)_

Hao était parti très tôt le lendemain matin. Il me laissa un mot :

« Ma chère Alice. Désolé d'être partit sans te dire bonjour mais j'avais besoin de parler avec mon frère de choses importantes. Ne me rejoint pas s'il te plaît. Je t'aime.

Ps : J'ai entendu toute votre conversation avec Noah hier soir. J'aime beaucoup sa manière de me manifester de l'intérêt. »

Noah hurla de rage.

- Il aurait pu se manifester ce con ! Je vais passer pour quoi maintenant !

Je partis rejoindre mes compères qui devaient être en train de manger dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Arrivé là bas, Ayato me sauta dans les bras et maculait mes joues de bisous. Shin fit de même ainsi que Angel et Fubuki. Nous n'avions pas vu de combat depuis longtemps et notre curiosité nous amena au stade. Il n'y avait plus une place où s'asseoir.

- Aya-kun, c'est pas ton frère en bas ? demanda Angel, toute pâle.

Il était en train de se battre contre Sati la grande. Shin retenu son souffle en voyant les esprits gardiens se dresser fièrement derrière leur maître respectif. Sati possédait le plus puissant des Bouda. Quant à Len, Diablo était toujours aussi impressionnant quand il déployait sa musculature démoniaque, tout de noir vêtu. Apparemment, le combat avait déjà commencé et Len mit au tapis les deux coéquipiers de Sati. Ils n'étaient pas mort mais, leur furyoku était très faible. Ce qui était étrange, c'est Len n'avait pas de coéquipiers. Comment a-t-il convaincu les paches de le laisser participer au tournoi ? Len se tourna vers nous et nous fit de grands gestes pour nous dire bonjour. Il souriait et j'avais l'impression de voir Ayato. Celui-ci plaqua sa main sur son visage et souffla. Diablo gonfla sa poitrine et cracha des flammes noires. Le Bouda eut ses habits prient dans les flammes et il se roulait par terre. Les flammes ne s'éteignirent pas pour autant.

- Sati-san, ses flammes viennent du plus profond des enfers. Vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir. Rendez-vous, et j'épargnerais vos vies.

- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin

Situation désespérée, action désespérée. Le Bouda se jeta sur le Démon et il s'enflamma à son tour. Les deux oversoul disparurent en même temps, et les shamans s'écroulèrent.

- Mon dieu ! Les oversoul de Sati et de Len ne sont plus ! Comment faire ? ! N'y a-t-il pas de gagnant ? ! fit le présentateur, fidèle à son poste.

Le panneau d'affichage des scores présenta « L'équipe Démon Win. ». Len ricana.

- Bien essayé ! Je suis au regrets de vous annoncer que vous ne faites plus partie du voyage.

La femme se redressa sans peine et fixa le jeune garçon dans les yeux. Chibi-Diablo se planta devant Sati et lui tira la langue.

- Revient Diablo, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais. N'humilie pas plus notre amie.

« Amie » ? ? Len se retira de la surface de combat, qui était bien amochée. Les paches auraient encore à faire… Aya-kun couru dans les vestiaires pour féliciter son frère. Shin me déconseilla de le suivre. Il voulait me parler. Une fois en dehors du stade, Shin s'arrêta.

- Tu ne dois pas être au courant. Chocolove revient du monde des morts.

- Quoi ? !

- Jeanne ne l'a pas ressuscité, je crois que c'est Sati.

- Oh… Et bah, c'est pas une bonne chose ?

- Pas vraiment… D'après ce que je sais, l'équipe de Ren va se battre contre l'équipe de Yoh.

Big problème ! Ils vont s'entre tuer !

- J'ai peur de la suite des événements… Ils prennent une mauvaise tournures…

- Tu m'en diras tant… Il était prévu que cela arrive. Un jour ou l'autre, nous devrons nous battre contre Hao nous aussi…

Cette phrase resta coincée dans ma gorge. L'idée de me battre contre lui me piquait le cœur…

- Ah tient, en parlant de Ren, le voilà qui arrive avec les autres. fit Shin.

Ils vinrent à notre rencontre, toute la bande était là et même Anna. Manta était toujours heureux de me voir ainsi que Horo. Ils nous demandèrent ce que nous avions pensé du match avec le Gandara.

- Pas grand chose en faite, on est arrivé à la fin… dis-je un peu déçu.

- Oh vous auriez du voir ça ! s'exclama Chocolove.

- Mais, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que… Enfin ! Personne ne savait que Ayato avait un frère jumeau ! cria Manta, tout pâle.

- Pff, ce n'est qu'un môme de plus que nous allons écraser. fit Anna, toujours autant désagréable.

La face de Shin devint blanche ainsi que celle de Angel. Je tournais la tête et je vis Len et Ayato côte à côte. L'aîné fronçait les sourcils tandis que le plus jeune n'exprimait rien.

- Voilà une façon de parler qui ne me plaît guère.

- Qu'est-ce t'as ? Tu veux ma photo ? ! poursuivit Anna.

L'atmosphère était tendu et les deux individus lançaient avec leur yeux des éclairs. Len tapota l'épaule de son frère et partit. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque ! Incroyable ! Ren se planta devant moi et me regardait avec insistance… Ma parole ! Aurait-il grandit ! Il devait être deux ou trois centimètres de plus haut que moi !

- C'est pas juste ! Comment fais-tu pour grandir autant ? !

- Moi, je bois un litre de lait par jour.

- Le lait c'est pour les gamins !

- En attendant, je suis plus grand que toi ! Petite !

Front contre front, nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Horo rit en même temps que Choco. Noah et Bason nous sépara pour que nous nous battions pas.

- Botch-sama… Je vous en prit, pas de violence…

- Bason ! Lâche-moi ! Elle m'a traitée de gamin !

- Noah ! Je veux lui refaire le portrait à ce môme râleur ! Et pis d'abord, je suis pas petite !

Shin n'en croyait pas ses yeux : il semblait que nous avions oublié tout nos différents Ren et moi. Anna se mit devant Ren et me fixait du coin de l'œil.

- Part d'ici pétasse, sinon c'est moi qui vais te refaire le portrait.

- Pétasse… ? fit Ren.

- On… On va pas se battre les amis… protesta Shin.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous ? demanda Anna, le regard noir.

Gloups ! Elle est effrayante ! Je me rappelais avec un certain dégoût ma cuisante défaite face à ses fantômes.

- Ah c'est, vrai… J'oubliais que tu ne pouvais pas l'encadrer… fit Hao, à côté d'elle.

Elle voulut lui mettre une droite et il arrêta son coup.

- S'il n'y avait pas eut Alice, je t'aurais sûrement fait la cour. dit il en souriant.

QUOI ! IL SE FOUT DE QUI LA ! ! Je m'approchais d'eux et tira l'oreille de mon chéri.

- Tu te crois où pour dire ça !

- Aïe ! Arrêtes ! Ça fait mal !

Noah s'amusait de la situation. Personne n'avait remarqué (sauf moi évidement ^^) que Yoh l'accompagnait.

- Y a des claques qui se perdent… fit-il, l'œil pourpre. Alice, laisse-le moi…

Il fit craquer ses doigts.

- Ne le tue pas… Je n'aurais pas finit avec lui… Un châtiment exemplaire lui servira de leçon…

Têtes de sadiques. L'autre, par terre avait une tête qui laissait exprimer de la crainte.

- Vas-y Yoh ! Attrape-e ! criais-je.

Le jeune frère se jeta sur son aîné, qui t'enta de s'enfuir. Le pauvre… Pas assez rapide pour nous. Yoh était assit sur son dos tandis que j'étais sur son derrière en lui tirant les pieds vers le haut.

- Vous êtes fou ! Lâchez-moi !

Noah profitait de la situation pour prendre des photos.

- Kru kru kru kru… Je mettrais ça sur mon my space.

L'Asakura martyrisé gisait sur le sol, des courbatures dans le dos. Les autres nous regardaient, les yeux ronds. Ren n'eut même pas le réflexe de rire à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il restait debout et Horo tomba sur le cul.

- A-aaalice-chan a littéralement pété un câble… souffla Manta près d'Anna.

Je me mis face à Hao au regard craintif.

- Ahhahaha… Si je m'excuse, tu me pardonne ?

- Humf ! Faut voir … Seulement si tu me payes la salle de jeux !

- La… Salle de jeux…

Noah et Shin s'écroulèrent de rire. Ils en pleuraient. Yoh sourit et fit la même demande, sinon, les photos compromettantes seraient délivrées sur Internet. C'est là que Ren riait enfin.

- Je veux voir ça ! C'est trop drôle de voir le « plus puissant des shamans » se faire dominer par une fille !

- C'est si je le veux bien… murmura le seigneur rouge de honte. J'accepte.

Oui ! Ça faisait trop longtemps que je voulais y aller ! Aller, ne perdons pas de temps !

Je traînais la petite bande derrière moi, Noah montrant les photos à Ren et Horo, Hao les mains dans les poches boudant, son frère à côté de lui et de Manta, Shin et Ayato nous montrant le chemin. Arrivé devant la salle de jeux, Hao paya les entrées pour tout le monde. Le pache propriétaire de l'endroit nous disait que nous étions ses premiers clients de la journée et nous réserva la salle pour nous et nous offrit les boisons.

- Wwwaaaaaaahhhhh ! Tout ces jeux vidéos ! Rien que pour nous ! m'exclamais-je.

- Je vois pas en quoi cela vous amuse de rester planté devant un écran…

- Détend toi frérot. On va bien s'amuser ici, tu vas voir. lui dit son frère.

- Kkkyyyaaaaa ! La nouvelle console de jeux : la playstation 2 !

J'étais comme une folle et Noah me suivit dans mon euphorie. Shin s'installa au bar et bu un verre d'eau. Hao le rejoignit et Shin sourit à son ami. Hao était rouge et Shin me montra du doigt. L'autre se tourna, le doigt sur ses lèvres et me sourit puis vint me rejoindre. Je lui filais une manette de jeux et il me regarda les yeux ronds.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas jouer…

- Et tu crois que quelqu'un sait jouer ici. Regarde autour de toi.

Le jeu d'arcade avec le panier de basket était monopolisé par Ren, qui ne comprenait pas comment lancer les balles pour faire des paniers Manta jouait avec Yoh à la courses de voitures et les deux n'arrêtaient pas d'avoir des accidents.

- Ahahaha ! Manta ! Je crois que je serais un danger public avec une voiture !

- Yoh ! Le but n'est pas de savoir qui aura le plus d'accident mais d'aller à la ligne d'arrivée !

Horo jouait au tape taupe tandis qu'Angel le regardait faire en riant. Chocolove lui, ne jouait à rien et préférait regarder les autres jouer comme Shin.

- Effectivement… Personne ne sait jouer… fit Hao, en les regardant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons passé à jouer à la PS2 avec les autres à Desert Storm _(une sorte de Black ops en moins bien XD)_ C'était fort amusant et pour la première fois que je connaissais Hao, il prit vraiment plaisir avec ses congénères.

- C'est que ce Head-Shoot de merde ! Les trois d'un coup ! grogna Horo.

- Avoue le ! Tu connaissais déjà le jeu ! fit Ren en jetant la manette par terre.

- Mouahahahaha ! And the winner is : MOI ! dis-je, triomphante.

- Bien joué Alice…

- Pleure pas Hao, on prendra notre revanche ! fit Noah en lui prenant les mains.

Yoh s'étouffa presque en buvant son verre de coca-cola. Shin mourrait d'envie de rire et Angel proposa d'aller manger dans un restaurant et se proposa de payer. Shin ne riait plus du tout : c'était lui qui lui donnait son argent… Le pauvre… Hao prétexta une affaire importante pour essayer de s'enfuir et Yoh le retint.

- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas comme ça… La soirée ne fait que commencer.

Il le tira dehors et nous entraîna avec lui. Une fois dans le restaurant, tout les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Je me sentais gênée de me savoir observée ainsi. Les autres sauf Ren et Hao, l'étaient aussi.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit… grogna Hao.

Yoh proposa de faire un concours du plus gros mangeur de frites. Horo, Chocolove et moi même ne nous défilions pas. Dieu sait que j'aime les frites. Hao nous regarda en penchant la tête.

- Aller Alice ! cria Ayato.

Je ne pouvais pas gagner partout : je laissais la victoire à Horo qui battu Choco de quatre assiettes.

- And the winner is : HoroHoro Le Magnifique !

Yoh applaudit son ami avant que celui-ci ne se dirige vers les toilettes.

- Le crétin, avaler autant de graisse comme ça… Pas étonnant qu'il soit malade ! fit Ren.

Shin devint d'un coup tout blanc.

- Shin… Ça va pas ? demanda Ayato.

Je me rappelle de mon orgie de gâteaux…

Il se précipita à son tour dans les toilettes. Le pauvre… Je vois que ça l'avait marqué. Hao posa sa tête sur la table et rit.

- Vous êtes tous maboul….

Je tapotais sa tête en lui disant que c'est ce qui nous soudait. Horo et Shin revinrent des toilettes et Yoh leur proposa une pastille de menthe. _(depuis quand il traîne ça sur lui ? ?)_ C'est là que Kiri sauta sur Hao, le faisant tomber.

- Kiri ! Aux pieds ! fis-je.

Le chien se coucha sur le dos, demandant des caresses.

- Alors mon gros ? Où est papa ?

- Papa ? demanda Ren, en même temps que Yoh.

- Je suis là.

Kiri se releva et alla s'installer aux pieds de son maître. Hao épousseta son poncho et remit la chaise à sa place et sourit à Kaito-Otôsan.

- Encore à traîner dans les pattes de ma fille… Tu ne te rendras donc jamais…

- Je ne suis pas la proie de la défaite. fit le maître.

Noah sortit son appareil photo et montra les photos compromettantes à mon père. Celui-ci riait fort et se tenait à un dossier de chaise pour ne pas tomber. Hao devint rouge de honte, mêlé de colère.

- Arrêtez de rire ! Sinon je vous brûle tous !

Je fis les gros yeux. Il soutint mon regard et lança :

- Kaito ! Je veux épouser votre fille que ça vous plaise ou non !

Il était sérieux. Gggrrrrroooossss ssssiiiiilllleeeeennnnccccee ee dans la salle de restaurant. Le rouge lui piquait entièrement le visage et les oreilles. Noah laissa tomber son appareil et plus personne ne parlait. Je restais abasourdie par ses paroles. Hao serrait les poings et tremblait presque. Je sentais son cœur courir sous sa poitrine et le mien faisait de même.

- Attend… Tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas très bien entendu… fit Ren tout bas.

- Je veux épouser Alice !

- QQQQUUUUUUOOOOIIIIIII ? ! C'est si sérieux entre vous ? ! crièrent Chocolove et Horo.

Bah oui ! Elle m'a déjà offert sa virginité… Qu'est-ce que vous croyez !

Alors là ! Jamais je ne l'avais vue aussi déterminé ! Mon père se tourna vers moi et me toucha l'épaule : je me décomposais sur place.

- Alice ! Je peux voir ton âme sortir de ta bouche ! cria mon familier.

- Aaaaaaaagggggaaaahahhhhhhh….

- Alice !

Yoh tomba de sa chaise. Manta était sous le choque.

- Je veux même pas imaginé ce qu'ils ont fait mais c'est plus fort que moi ! fit-il, les mains sur ses oreilles.

Mon père pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis que Hao me tira vers lui.

- Quand je serais votre roi, libre à moi de faire ce qu'il me plaira !

Il me traîna dehors à grand pas. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'écroula devant son lit.

- Aaaaaaahhhh… Je l'ai enfin dit !

Il me regarda, les joues rouge. J'étais incapable de prononcer un seul mot… C'est comme si ma voix, ou plutôt mon cerveau refusait que je fasse quoi que ce soit.

- Alice ? Ça va ?

Je m'écroula devant la porte en pleurant. Mon homme se précipita à mes côtés en se demandant ce que j'avais. Tout ce que je pu lui répondre était un peu comme… Nan, c'était un bruit étrange : « Onrrrrggggg snurf ! ».

- C'était peu être pas le bon moment pour te le demander… J'aurais dû attendre encore un peu…

Il essuya mes larmes avec son poncho et m'enlaça. Je réussis à me calmer et à m'endormir dans sa douce chaleur.

Quand je revins à moi, j'étais dans ma nuisette et Hao me regardait dormir en souriant.

- Tu as dormis longtemps… Rakist et Opacho sont en train de se reposer eux aussi…

Il caressa ma joue et il se leva.

- Bon je vais faire un petit tour dehors…

Je le retins par le bras. Il se tourna doucement avant de se pencher vers moi.

- Tu ne veux pas que je viennes avec toi?

- Ça risque que de faire tard pour toi, Alice.

- Alors reste.

Je le tirais vers moi et il s'étala sur moi. Lui caressant les cheveux, je posais ma tête sur la sienne.

- Une fois marié… Je serais fière de porter tes enfants…

Hao racla sa gorge avant de se lever brutalement pour me regarder. Je crois que de toute sa vie, il n'avait été surprit de la sorte.

- Tu… Tu es… sérieuse… ?

- Bien sûr… Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Je t'aime et moi aussi j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi… même si tu ne l'as pas formulé de la sorte…

Un large sourire baigné de larmes s'afficha sur son visage rosie… Il se blottit dans mes bras et se lova jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormîmes. La nuit fut douce à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, quelque chose me réveilla… Une touffe de cheveux était devant mes yeux. Ce n'était pas ceux d'Hao mais d'Opacho. La petite africaine nous regardait. Je me cachait tandis que Hao se réveillait doucement.

- Opacho a faim ! Debout !

Son maître lui caressa le front et alla s'habiller. Je fis de même et nous allâmes manger. Après le petit déjeuné, je parti avec eux à la rivière pour laver nos affaires sales.. Noah nous rejoignit sur mon ordre avec quelques jouets achetés pour la petite fille : Une poupée et une robe pour l'habiller. Pendant que Hao et moi nous occupions du linge, Noah apprit à Opacho l'art de faire des ricochets.

- C'est un vrai papa poule avec elle. Ça me fait plaisir de le voir comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. fis-je.

- Papa poule… J'espère être comme ça avec nos enfants. (big smile)

- Tu seras le meilleur des pères du monde.

Nous rîmes de notre futur ensemble, nous disant que les enfants, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. J'observais mon conjoint se faire une queue de cheval. Il était très à l'aise avec ses cheveux et remarquais que ça lui allait très bien. Il me sourit et se remit au travail. Il prit une de mes culottes et me fit un clin d'œil.

- A quand les string sexy ?

- Rends-moi ça… !

- Essaye de l'attraper. Ahahaha !

Toujours en train de rire celui là…

- Quoi ? Tu préfère me voir pleurer ?

Gloups ! Encore dans mon esprit ! POURQUOI ? ? !

- Ahahahaha ! Parce que j'aime te voir gênée… C'est mignon.

Alors là… Chapeau… Il est complètement fou…

- De toi.

Je pu enfin reprendre ma culotte et la nettoyer dans l'eau clair du courant.

- J'aurais une question à te poser…

- Quoi donc Alice ?

- Bah… Pourquoi es tu partis… Quand nous l'avons fait la première fois… ?

Je me remémorais les faits et ne comprenais toujours pas… C'était une question que je me posais depuis assez longtemps et je voulais savoir. Il me regardait avec les yeux les plus clair possible.

- A ce moment, je n'étais pas sûr des sentiments que j'engageais envers toi… J'ai prit peur, voilà tout…

Il continua sa lessive tout en essuyant ses yeux des larmes qui venaient si glisser.

« Peur »… Il avait déjà éprouvé se sentiment désagréable lorsqu'il était plus jeune… Combien de temps avait il souffère de sa solitude… ? Je n'osais lui poser la question, de peur de l'émouvoir d'avantage.

- Ahahaha ! C'est bien Opacho !

- Regardez maître ce qu'on a trouvé !

- Un énorme poisson ! On va pouvoir le manger ce midi !

Les deux amis posèrent leur trouvaille sur la berge alors que nous étendions le linge propre. Hao, grâce à son Spirit of Fire, alluma un feu pour cuire le poisson.

Combien de temps la paix et le bonheur sera t-il présent ?

* * *

** Encore un petit moment d'intimité avec Alice et Hao.  
**

**Pour la petite scène jeux vidéos, c'est celle qui m'a le plus éclatée. Je voyais parfaitement Yoh en train de causer des accidents.  
**

**Bisous à tous et merci de suivre Alice et ses amis!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Ohayo mina-san!

J'aimerai remercier** chibi-kotori **et** Alicedesroses **pour leur review du Chapitre 15 et 17. Ça me fit chaud au cœur! _(commence à pleurer à chaude larmes)_Aheum... Bon, a l'heure où je vous écrit, la fic dépasse les 560 vues! Je n'en espérais pas temps de votre part! Merci de suivre cette fic! **  
**

Alors je vous préviens, dans deux semaines dans mon lycée, il y a les épreuves communes (bac blanc en gros), je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire pendant cette période (et bien avant bien-sûr...). Ne vous inquiétez donc pas si je prends du retard dans la parution des chapitres. ( Ça va, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance Mouahahahaha!)

Alors pour le titre... Effectivement comme celui-ci l'indique, il y aura un changement de point de vue! J'me suis dit que ça pourrait être pas mal. Vous verrez bien de qui est le point de vue. Le changement s'effectue avec des "**XXXXX**".

Aller, bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 18 : Changeons de point de vue. (partie 1)**

Une fois notre repas englouti, nous partîmes déposer les affaires propres dans la chambre. Hao m'abandonna pour régler quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Quelque chose dans l'air me mettait mal à l'aise. Je partis à la recherche de mes amis et tomba sur l'équipe «The Ren » qui vint me saluer.

- Alors ? ? Tu vas accepter sa demande en mariage ? ? demanda Horo.

- Idiot ! C'est pas une question à poser ! hurla Ren.

- Oh t'es pas drôle ! J'te rassure, je l'a taquinais…

- Mmhhff… Crétin.

- Crétin toi même !

Choco et moi étions prient entre deux feux puis les esprits se calmèrent. Ren me proposa de s'entraîner avec moi et j'acceptais volontiers. Revêtu de mon armure, Noah était prêt, lui aussi, à combattre. Cela faisait longtemps que nous nous n'étions pas entraînés réellement. Ren voulut se battre seul contre moi, ce qui me laissait perplexe… Noah regardait attentivement les autres au cas où ils se ramèneraient. L'oversoul «Bunshin» de Ren était très rapide dans ses attaques mais pas assez pour distancer moi et mon armure. Noah lui, avait apprit à être moins imposant quand il se transformait en Dragon, ce qui facilitait ses attaques et sa rapidité d'exécutions des ordres que je lui donnais.

- Raito ! Akiraka ni ken ! (Lumière ! Les épées révélatrices ! c'est Alice)

Je plantais mon sabre dans le sol et plusieurs lames bleues en sortir. Ren se prit de plein fouet l'attaque et vola dans les airs et atterrit un peu plus loin.

- Copieuse ! Tu fais la même chose que mon oversoul Bunshin !

- Comment ça ? !

- Tôgenkyo !

Il planta son sabre argenté dans le sol et de nombreuses armes de guerres sortirent à leur tour ! Je sautais en l'air pour éviter le coup et Ren se précipita sur moi avec son sabre géant. Noah intervenu à ma demande et lui mit un coup de queue. Pauvre Ren… Il est tellement léger ! Incroyable ! Noah humecta l'air d'un air inquiet.

- Y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas… Y a un orage qui se prépare…

- Mais… Y a pas de nuages…

- C'est bien se qui m'inquiète !

Un éclair passa sous nos yeux. Noah nous enferma dans une bulle de Glace en attendant de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Le dragon déglutit sous mes yeux… Le Bunshin de Ren s'abattit sur la glace et nous obligea à reculer. Des sortes d'étincelles jaunes entouraient le garçon tandis qu'il fonçait tête baissée sur moi. Noah le bouffa d'une seule becquée… ! Horo et Choco crièrent d'horreur.

- Pourquoi tu l'as mangé ! ! Recrache le ! fis-je, furieuse.

Des éclaires sortirent de ses naseaux et de sa gueule. Le dragon cracha le chinois avant de se faire électrocuter. Le Dragon s'écroula.

- Ça t'apprendra à essayer de me manger !

Mon oversoul n'était pas encore brisé. Il me fallait agir vite et bien. Je lâchais mon sabre et glissais sur le sol pour aller mettre mon poing dans le foie de mon adversaire. Ren n'eut même pas le temps de me voir arriver : heureusement pour moi ! L'oversoul «Bunshin » se dispersa sous mes yeux et mon énergie quitta mon corps à la vitesse grand V. Noah était redevenu normal.

- Mère… Attendez-moi, je vois la lumière…

- Noah ! ! Reprend toi ! !

Le pauvre était complètement à l'ouest… Le choc électrique lui fit perdre la tête ! Je regardais Ren qui se relevait avec Bason. Comment se fait il qu'il utilise ce genre de pouvoir ?

- Tu ne savais pas ? Les trois de l'équipe « The Ren » ont fait un petit tour en enfer…

- Hhhhiiii !

C'était Len Wakaoji qui était accroupie à côté de Noah, tentant de le réanimer.

- Ils ont ramenés avec eux trois des quatre esprits de la nature… Mais que ça reste entre nous.

Mort ! Encore ! Ça fait juste la deuxième fois que Ren et Chocolove meurent ! Ils vont devenir plus fort que moi si ça continue !

- Pff… Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas ces petits rigolos qui vont nous faire peur.

Len vient de lire dans mon esprit là ? Celui-ci me sourit et répondit donc positivement à ma réflexion. Noah revint à lui grâce à la morsure de Chibi-Diablo.

- Ren comment t'as pu perdre contre elle ! fit l'anouï.

- Je n'en sais rien crétin ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ! ?

- Tu me prends la tête avec tes «crétin » ! Tu veux te battre ? !

Chocolove les sépara à l'aide de Mic et il regarda dans notre direction. Les deux autres se tournèrent et Len se leva.

- Bon je vais te laisser… Je crois que ma présence ici n'est pas la bienvenue.

- T'es qui toi déjà ? lança Choco.

- Hhuumm… Un ami d'Alice.

- Ça on avait bien comprit.

Ren avait un regard d'assassin. Len lui sourit et partit avec Diablo. Le démon regarda longtemps le petit chinois avant de rejoindre son maître. Que venait il de se passer ? Noah me prit par le bras pour pouvoir me parler à voix basse.

- Je crois que s'il est venu, c'est pour nous mettre en garde. Ces gamins sont assez dangereux à présent.

Noah était tout ce qu'il avait de sérieux dans ce monde. Son attitude me laissait penser que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait rencontré ce type d'adversaire.

- Hey la petite poitrine ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui gagnerait !

Petite poitrine ! Noah m'empêcha d'aller voir ce connard de Ren et de lui mettre mon poing dans sa petite face de rat ! Il me tira et nous éloigna du champ de bataille. Une fois dans notre chambre, je me demandais en quoi ma poitrine était petite.

- Arrête de t'en faire pour ça ! C'est qu'un petit puceau de merde !

- Mais… Regarde ! Ça fait trois ans que je suis toujours en 85B !

- Ça, il fallait y penser avant d'arrêter le lait…

- Ouin !

J'enlevais mon soutif pour regarder mes seins de plus près. C'est là qu'entra Hao…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ce que je vis en entrant dans la chambre me laissa perplexe.

- Haa… Hao…

Je regardais ma fiancée qui avait les yeux larmoyants. Que faisait elle à moitié nue en se touchant la poitrine ? ?

_ « Que va t il penser de moi comme ça ! La honte ! Noah aide moi ! » _pensa t elle.

Le familier couvrit sa maîtresse avec un dessus de lit et me prit par le bras.

- Euh… Hao… Je pense que c'est à toi de jouer. Elle pense que sa poitrine est petite…

Hein ! Mais c'est quoi ça ! La jeune fille me regardait, inquiète. Noah insista pour que je lui parle. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ! Je n'y connais rien aux filles !

- Pourquoi pense tu que tes seins sont petits ?

- Parce que la sœur de Ren à mon âge et qu'elle en a plus que moi !

Alice pleurait presque en me disant ça. Noah souffla avant de dire :

- Mais on s'en fout… J'te rappelle qu'elle est toujours vierge !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord !

- Ça se voit trop ! Elle a un ballet dans le cul cette nana.

Il n'avait pas tord. J'avais entendu dire que celle ci était tombée amoureuse de son Kyonshii. Comment s'appelle t-il déjà… ? Lee Pyron_, _bref on s'en fout de lui. Je trouvais cet amour très mal placé, limite vulgaire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette gamine trouvait d'attirant chez un mort vivant, qui fut tué pour la servir…

- Hao… ! Dis moi que tu les trouve bien !

Encore ? ! Noah lui tenait la tête et la secouait dans tous les sens en lui disant que ce n'était pas important.

- Que les femmes sont compliquées… Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours complexées par vos fesses ou vos seins ? !

- Touche les et tu verras !

Alice me prit les mains et les posa sur sa poitrine.

- Regarde ! Mes seins sont assez petits pour que tes mains puissent les prendre !

C'était quoi ce nouveau hobbie !

- Mais ils sont très bien… soufflais-je, agacé.

- Hein… ?

- Il paraît que les petits seins ressentent plus de choses que les gros.

Alice fut surprise par ma remarque

_«Comment il sait ça ! ! »_ se demandait-elle.

Il vrai que j'avais fait quelles recherches à ce sujet, au cas ou cela me servirait, ce qui fut le cas. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire quand même ! Pour lui montrer que j'avais raison, je me jeta sur elle, tomba sur le lit, poussant au passage Noah, qui tomba par terre et prit en bouche un des petits boutons roses. Mon amante cria de surprise puis gémis un peu de plaisir quand je lui mordais le téton. Hahaha ! Je suis tellement diabolique que s'en est presque flippant ! Je me retirais pour la laisser respirer. Alice me regarda, rouge de honte, sans comprendre le sens de mon acte.

- Moi je les aime beaucoup. Ne change surtout pas.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Au moins, j'avais le mérite d'être clair à ce sujet.

- Si tu le dis…

- Maintenant, ne te complexe plus pour ça. N'oublie pas que tu as le mérite d'avoir attrapé mon cœur.

La jeune fille m'embrassa sans que j'eusse le temps de m'y préparer. Elle savait que j'aimais bien qu'elle prenne ce genre d'initiative. Mon cœur s'accélérait à son contacte quand Rakist entra.

- Maître, il faut y aller.

Mes obligations me rappelaient à l'ordre. J'embrassais Alice une dernière fois avant de partir. Noah me fit un grand sourire et me dit «merci » par la pensée. Une fois dehors, Rakist me regardait du coin de l'œil.

- Qui y t il encore ? Une remarque à faire ? lui dis-je, froidement.

- Non… Je trouvais que vous étiez très attentionné envers votre future épouse. Cela vous change de d'habitude.

- Comment ça ?

Il pensait que je me ramollissais et qu'il n'était pas bon de m'afficher avec elle de cette manière. Il me fit remarquer que beaucoup de monde avait entendu ma demande en mariage. Il fallait que je réagisse comme il faut : une exécution peu être ? Nan, si je faisais ça, Alice ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

- Qui y a t-il maître ?

Je venais de me rendre compte que Rakist avait raison : je commençais à changer à cause d'Alice. Peu importe… Il y a des choses pour lesquelles nous n'y pouvons rien.

- L'amour me monte à la tête voilà tout… fis-je.

- Je pensais à ça aussi… Bon, il serait temps d'aller voir votre frère non ?

- Oui, tu as raison. En route.

Cette fois ci, je n'appelais pas le Spirit of Fire, désireux de marcher un peu. J'avais senti l'âme de mon frère partir en enfer comme celles de l'équipe «The Ren » deux jours auparavant. Cela m'intrigua. Que préparait il encore ? Sur le chemin, je croisais Len Wakaoji. Celui ci m'aborda avec un grand sourire. Cependant, je ne répondis pas.

- Que veux-tu gamin ? Tu ne vois pas que tu dérange le Seigneur Hao ?

- Ah… C'est vrai que tu t'appelle comme ça maintenant. Je ne mis ferais jamais. Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Alice ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Son démon se présenta devant moi, les yeux noir de colère. Len lui demanda de revenir à ses côtés s'il ne voulait pas être privé de nourriture ce soir. Son esprit gardien ne m'inspirait pas confiance… Il me rappelait trop les enfers d'où je venais et une certaine amertume pour mes congénères shamans.

- Diablo est bien celui qui t'a torturé pendant ton séjour dans les flammes noires du Tartare.

Son regard était perçant et je sentis en lui une grande tristesse.

- Douji… Que t'es t-il arrivé pendant toutes ses années… ?

Tient … C'était un nom que je n'avais plus entendu depuis longtemps… D'horribles souvenirs me revinrent en répétant ce mot dans mon esprit.

- Veux-tu que je me fâche Nagi ?

Ses yeux devinrent rouge sang. Le démon s'agita à côté de son maître, qui semblait blessé par ma réplique. Il soupira un long coup.

- Que veux tu que je te dise… Jamais je n'aura pensé que tu tomberais aussi bas mon ami…

- Je ne suis plus ton ami ! criais-je.

Je plaqua Nagi au sol et lui colla un poing dans la figure. Quelques gouttes de sang apparurent sur sa bouche. Le Démon essaya de me morde et je lui mis un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser avec les pierres. Je pris le cou de mon adversaire que je hissais vers le ciel. Ses yeux devinrent noires et mon gant s'enflamma de sombres flammes. Je lâchais Nagi et enleva le gant. Il se consumait sous mes yeux. L'autre, à terre toussotait, surprit par ma réaction.

- Enfoiré ! C'est toi le nouveau Gardien de la flamme noire ! criais je.

- Oui, Cerber fut grondé pour t'avoir laissé partir… Je fus nommé en tant que Gardien de la Kurohomura pour te tuer à nouveau _(flamme noire)_ . A cause de toi, je suis prisonnier des Enfers !

- Ggrr… Gamineries ! Que crois-tu que j'ai subit pendant ces milles dernières années ? !

- Il fallait y penser avant de tous les tuer !

Je lui mis une claque. Il baissa la tête et me prit dans ses bras. Cela me surprit tout d'abord, étant donné que cela faisait longtemps que mon cadet ne m'avait pas prit dans son étreinte.

- Je… je ne veux pas me battre contre toi…

Je le serrais moi aussi en tentant d'apaiser notre chagrin. Il colla son front au mien en souvenir de nos années passées ensembles et me sourit.

- Je te laisse _Oni-san_… Tu dois t'occuper de Yoh…_. (Dans cette situation, c'est affectif)_

Sur ce, il partit avec son fantôme gardien. Que devais-je faire ? Son but étant de me tuer, il fallait que je fasse preuve de bon sens : l'amitié qui nous unissait devait être détruite. Mon rêve est trop important pour que mes sentiments m'empêchent d'avancer, surtout qu'un enjeu encore plus grand en faisait partit : Alice… Elle faisait entièrement partit de mon âme et de mon corps… Rakist m'interrompit dans ce moment de réflexion, et heureusement : si j'avais continué dans cette voie, j'en aurais oublié le but de mon déplacement.

- Désolé pour t'avoir fait attendre… Allons-y.

Il ne dit rien pendant toute la marche. La scène qu'il du voir lui faisait réfléchir sur certains points : ma solitude et mon passé…

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre de tout savoir sur moi… lui soufflais-je.

Je le mis mal à l'aise. Au moins, il ne m'embêterait plus avec ses pensées. Je me dirigeais sur la colline surplombant le stade. Je sentais un énorme furyoku là bas. Je fus moins surprit que Rakist en voyant le chef du Gandara se tenir debout au-dessus de ma «moitié ». L'humain qui l'accompagnait depuis le début du Shaman Fight se crispa en me voyant arriver.

- Hao… dit-il.

- Bonjour toi. Pourquoi mon frère est-il mort ?

- Il est en enfer pour toi. Du moins, pour trouver une solution pour te battre. me fit Sati.

- Rien ni personne ne peut s'opposer à moi…

Tout le monde se tue. Yoh était partit de son plein gré en enfer… Cela soulevait beaucoup de questions.

- Très bien, mais faites en sorte qu'il revienne. J'ai encore besoin de lui…

Je regardais l'humain en souriant.

- Occupe toi bien de lui et passe lui le bonjour de ma part.

L'humain sursauta et me regarda avec ses petits yeux. Le Spirit of Fire apparut devant moi et je montais sur sa main avec mon serviteur, puis nous partîmes. Il y avait encore quelque chose que je devais vérifier, mais plus tard.

- Rakist, je voudrais que tu ailles tuer Maiden pour moi. Enfin, fait ça quand Yoh ne sera pas présent. Tue ceux qui se mettrons sur ton chemin.

- Bien. Comptez sur moi pour ne pas vous décevoir.

Son Fantôme Lucifer apparut alors, Rakist monta et partit. Je me retrouvais seul de nouveau.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me dirigeais vers la plage où Michiko était. Elle me fit de grands signes avant de se jeter sur moi. Elle me regarda avec des yeux pétillants. Qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Ne m'en voulait elle plu pour la dernière fois ? Elle me fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule en riant.

- Ahaha ! J'ai rencontré Alice tout à l'heure, mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle soit si dans la lune ?

- Pardon ?

- As-tu utilisé mes conseils sur elle ? dit-elle en passant son annulaire sous le nez.

- Ou… Oui… dis-je timidement.

Le rouge me piqua le visage. Elle riait et je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour elle ?

- Elle m'a sauvée la vie quand nous étions de gamine…

C'était une chose que j'ignorais complètement. Il est vrai que j'ai passé pas mal de temps à observer ma bien aimée mais je suis partit quand elle eut huit ans, jugeant qu'elle s'en sortait très bien . Michiko me prit la main et me tira vers le sol pour s'asseoir.

- C'est un épisode que je voudrais que tu sache.

- Pourquoi me le dire ?

- Hum… J'estime que tu dois savoir quelque chose. Elle m'a racontée que tu trouvais ses seins bien non ?

- Quoi ? Elle… Ohh…

- Hihi. T'inquiète, je dirais rien à personne.

- Encore heureux…

Pourquoi lui a t-elle raconté ça ? C'est humiliant…

- Bref, cette crise qu'elle t'a faite, ça remonte à très longtemps…

Je vis ses mains agripper sa jupe tout en fixant le sable jaune. Son âme bascula dans une tristesse qui ne m'était jamais permit de voir chez elle auparavant.

- C'est de ma faute si elle est comme ça maintenant… dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Quelques souvenirs douloureux étaient tapis dans son âme : Michiko était adossée à un mur et des garçons venaient l'embêter. L'un d'eux lui prit un sein en la tripota. Elle hurla de peur. Les garçons se mirent à rire et à prendre des photos. Une jeune fille aux cheveux long les frappa avec une barre en bois. Les autres se jetèrent sur elle et lui enlevèrent son uniforme en la frappant. Ils riaient en voyant la petitesse de sa poitrine et prirent d'autres photos. Les garçons partirent en demandant à la jeune fille au sol de venir les voir à la fin des cours pour des comptes à rendre. Michiko s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

_**« Alice… Je suis désolé… »**_

Je m'arrêtais là car j'en avais trop vu. Ma haine pour les humains reprit de plus belle. Jamais je ne me suis rendu compte de ça…

- C'est pour ça qu'elle était aussi furieuse de me voir avec toi…

- Hein ? Je croyais…

- Nous avons tout deux cru à de la jalousie mais en faite, elle te protégeait de moi.

Mon cœur se serra en pensant à Alice… Je me levais brusquement en regardant la meilleure amie de ma fiancée.

- Je dois devenir le Shaman King pour tuer tous ces minables. Je la protégerais de toutes mes forces.

La jeune fille me regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Il pense encore à tuer… »

- Pourquoi cette haine Hao ?

- Pff… Les humains ne servent à rien sur cette planète. Je connais tous leur vices les plus cachés.

- Mais tous ne sont pas mauvais !

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Elle recula en me voyant changer de comportement. Je devais me maîtriser.

- Toi aussi tu es une shaman, alors comprends moi… Je n'ai pas le choix… Cela ne doit plu jamais se reproduire.

Elle baissa la tête et pleura, par ma faute.

- Je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour la rendre heureuse ! Mais ce n'est pas une solution ! Arrête cette histoire de vengeance ! Ca n'entraînera que la chaîne de la haine !

Je m'éloignais alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur. Elle sait très bien pourquoi je fais tout ça… Yoh apparu devant moi. Son fantôme de samouraï se tenait à côté de lui ainsi que l'humain. Michiko se rapprocha de moi et me tenait le bras.

- Comment oses tu sortir avec elle alors que…

Sortant de nul part, Michiko intervint en donnant une gifle à mon jumeau. Quelle rapidité d'action!

- Je ne sors pas avec lui ! Je suis la mère d'Alice !

Elle tremblait… Je fus frappé par cette annonce ainsi que Yoh.

- Ne lui parle plus jamais de la sorte ! Sinon je te ferais passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

Je ne comprenais plus rien… Yoh se tenait debout et me regardait d'un air perdu. La jeune fille se tourna vers moi en souriant.

- Ne lui dis pas s'il te plaît. Je sais ce qu'elle pense de moi et de son père mais j'avais prévu tout cela : toi et elle…

Un sentiment étrange, impossible à décrire me prit soudainement. Comment ? Pourquoi était-elle là ?

- Je suis devant toi pour t'empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise, tout comme ma fille.

Yoh se tenait la tête et ne comprenait rien à la situation.

- Aaaaa-attendez… Les parents d'Alice sont morts, il y a longtemps maintenant… fit Manta.

Oui. C'est vrai. dit-elle en souriant puis me regarda. Je suis dans le même cas que ton ami Len. Je suis la détentrice de la Shiroi Honô _(flamme blanche). _Voici Dark-Vyvy, mon ange.

Un jeune ange sortit de son dos. Il avait les cheveux blanc avec des mèches noirs, il avait une aile noir et l'autre blanche et ses habits étaient noirs. _(wooo, trop de noir tue le noir)_

Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?

* * *

**Que de révélations en révélations ! D'abord Len Wakaoji puis Michiko Torunda. Pourquoi la mère d'Alice c'est t-elle fait passée pour une simple shaman? Comment Hao va t-il réagir à cette nouveau des plus surprenante?!  
**

**Suite dans le prochaine épisode!  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos impressions s.v.p. Ça peut être très utile ^^.**


	19. Chapter 19

Salut les petits n'amis!**  
**

Me revoici! J'ai réussi à trouver du temps pour aller sur mon ordinateur oouuuuiiiiii!

Merci à Mona et Alicedesroses pour leur review!

aller, rouler jeunesse!

**CHAPITRE 19 : Changeons de point de vue. (partie 2)**

Michiko était la mère d'Alice… Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Pas étonnant, je n'ai jamais réussit à lire dans son esprit, ce qui aurait du m'alarmer. Pour moi, ce détail était sans importance. Yoh restait bouche bée par la nouvelle, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché si longtemps…

- Pff… Je me fiche complètement de savoir que tu es la mère d'Alice. Je te conseil de ne rien lui dire. Sinon, tu finiras en chipolata.

La jeune fille se mit à rire. L'ange à côté d'elle ne disait rien mais semblait inquiet.

- Alors là ! C'est trop drôle ! C'est moi qui te demande de ne rien lui dire…

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas combien ses premières années de vies ont été dures.

- C'est entièrement de ta faute si elle en est là aujourd'hui.

Je pouffais de dégoût. Ce genre de remarque

- Si vous aviez résisté, peut-être que cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Remarquez, quand on fait face à des fuyards…

Michiko eut un sursaut en me regardant.

- Merci pour tous les conseils que tu m'as fournit. Maintenant disparaît !

Elle partit, vexée par ma réaction. Elle ne dut sûrement pas prévoir cela. Mon frère s'approcha de moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Alors comme ça… Tu ne trompais pas Alice…

Bon sang ! Encore là dessus lui ! Enfin, je peux comprendre sa réaction en nous voyant… J'ai éprouvé la même chose quand Alice passa une journée entière avec lui… La honte l'envahit bientôt et Manta nous regardait intrigué.

- Otôto ? As-tu réfléchit ?

Il releva la tête.

- Aaahhh… De toute façon, tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

- Effectivement. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu vas réintégrer le Shaman Fight.

- Quoi c'est de ça que vous avez parlés l'autre jour ? ! s'exclama l'humain.

- Oh mais quel brailleur celui là ! fis-je, exaspéré.

- Manta est mon ami. Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

Mon frère me plaqua son sabre, le « Harusame » sous le cou. Puis il me sourit.

- Nan ! Je rigole ! J'te ferais rien Héhé !

Toujours à plaisanter celui là… Il a le don de m'énerver quand il fait ça !

- Yoh, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais… C'est quand même…

- Quoi Manta ? Faire attention à quoi ?

Yoh regardait son ami avec un air stupide. Comment ce type pouvait être mon petit frère ? ! Il est trop détendu et il va finir par se faire tuer par quelqu'un d'autre que moi si ça continue…

- Alors comme ça… Vous l'avez fait…

- Oui…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit après ta demande ?

- Elle y a répondu positivement.

- La chance ! Si jamais elle vient pleurer à cause de toi, t'es plu mon frère !

Mais c'est quoi cette menace à deux balles ? ? Le pire, c'est que je le pris très au sérieux.

- Promis. Je ne la ferais pas pleurer. (big smile)

Mon frère me sourit et m'embrassa la joue. L'humain resta sur le cul ainsi que moi-même. Je le regardais, perdu. Rrrrraaaahhhh ! Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Alice l'aimait autant… Mille sentiments contradictoires m'assaillirent le crâne : haine, joie, tristesse, envie de le serrer dans mes bras…. Bref, il fallait que je reste neutre, ce qui n'était pas gagner.

- Yoh-dono… Votre frère rougit… fit Amidamaru.

J'étais très embarrassé par sa remarque. Il fallait passer outre.

- Dit moi Yoh… Qu'es-tu aller faire en Enfer ?

- Euh…

Il réfléchit longuement à ma question.

- Ahaha ! Tu n'entends pas ? Je crois que Manta a un petit creux !

- Yoh… ?

- On doit y aller ! Salut Hao !

Les deux partirent en courant. Il avait très bien évité ma question et mes soupçons se confirmèrent : il préparait bien quelque chose dans mon dos. Je m'en occuperais le moment venu, pour le moment, il n'était pas décidé à grand chose. Moi aussi je commençais à avoir faim. Je n'avais rien mangé de la journée, qui était déjà bien avancée.

Je partis donc en ville en quête de nourriture. Comme je m'y attendais, tout le monde me regardait, effrayés pour certains, d'autres surprit. Que c'est dure d'être populaire… Je finis par prendre un sandwich et de me poser sur un banc. Une petite fille m'aborda et zieutait sur mon déjeuné. Je lui en donnais un morceau et elle l'avala goulûment. Elle me parla de beaucoup de choses, inintéressant bien évidemment… Je l'écoutais parler sans faire d'histoire vue que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Au bout d'une heure, la petite partie rejoindre sa mère qui passa par-là. Je la regardais se faire baisoter la joue et mon cœur se serra… Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas vu ma propre mère ? Je secouais la tête, résolu d'oublier cette question stupide. Je finis par croiser l'Itako Anna, la fiancée de mon petit frère. Celle-ci me foudroya du regard.

- Toujours en train de glander à ce que je vois.

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me parles sur ce ton ?

Elle commençais sérieusement à m'agacer celle-là. Je me demande ce qui me retient de la tuer de suite… Elle se demandait ce que Alice pouvait bien me trouver d'intéressant.

- Moi je me demande ce que Yoh fait encore avec toi.

Son visage s'éclaircit d'étonnement. Fut un moment où Anna pouvait lire dans les pensées, avant que Yoh ne détruise son oversoul… Il y a bien longtemps de ça.

- Soit un peu plus gentil avec lui, écoute le et il te reviendra peu être.

- Ta gueule ! C'est de la faute d'Alice s'il s'est éloigné de moi !

- C'est aussi de la tienne ! Et tu crois que de mon côté ça me fait plaisir de voir ma fiancée traîner avec ton homme ?

J'étais très sérieux sur ce point. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse aussi de son côté pour que tout soit arrangé. Elle baissa la tête, sachant que j'avais raison.

- Si je suis si dure avec lui, c'est pour qu'il devienne plus fort…

Elle m'en dira tant ! Remarque, je souhaite moi aussi qu'il devienne plus fort… Mais je pense que ce n'est pas la bonne méthode d'entraînement : il faut le motiver autrement.

- Remercie moi. Ton chérie réintègre le Shaman Fight.

La jeune fille me regarda, intéressée par mes propos. Je lui souris et la laissa en plan. Elle aurait fort à faire avec mon petit frère maintenant.

J'étais fatigué de cette entrevue. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour m'y reposer un moment, résultat, j'ai dormis tout après-midi. Noah me réveilla en me chatouillant le nez. Je lui pris le bras et le colla sur le lit.

- Que me veux-tu encore ?

Je sentais son cœur s'accélérer et cela me troubla. Ses yeux étaient cachés par ses longues mèches bleu turquoise, et pendant un instant, je crus… Nan… En fait, je l'ai embrassé ! L'autre me regarda, la face rouge et ses yeux bleu m'attiraient bien plus que n'importe quel gâteau au chocolat… Je me retirais aussi vite que je le pus. Mais qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ? ? !

- En faite… Je voulais te dire que Jeanne allait passer la nuit ici… dit-il en se relevant.

Il se plaça à l'opposé de moi, au bord du lit. Je n'osais pas lui parler… Lui aussi se tue et nous écoutâmes un moment les bruits de l'extérieur. Noah se colla à mon dos pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mon cœur fit un bond dans mon poitrail. Que m'arrivait-il … ? C'est de Alice que je suis amoureux !

- Alice et moi… Avons… Comment dire…

Il cherchait à me dire quelque chose mais ne trouver ses mots. Lui aussi se demandait pourquoi nos lèvres s'étaient jointes…

- Nous sommes deux entités différente mais… Nous partageons la même âme… Je pense que depuis assez longtemps, tu t'en es rendu compte. me dit Noah.

- Quand l'un de vous est triste, l'autre l'est aussi… C'est pareil pour le reste… C'est ce qu'on appelle des âmes sœurs. Il est très rare que deux âmes aussi identiques se rencontre…

- Oui… Je le pense aussi… J'aurais préféré que cela n'arrive jamais…

- Et moi dont…

Un long silence se fit entre nous deux. Comment expliquer ce que je lui avais fait, et que de plus, il n'avait pas réagit ?

Je pense que l'amour qu'éprouve Alice pour moi te traverse par moment. Je ne vois que ça comme explication.

Noah serra ses bras autour de mon cou, m'étranglant presque. Il était furieux.

- Je le crois aussi parce que là, j'ai envie de te tuer !

- Moi aussi si tu ne me lâches pas !

La bataille était ouverte. Nous lancions tout ce qui nous passait sous la main. Même mon poncho y passa. Tout était redevenu normal dans nos cœurs et cela me rassura.

- Comment tu as pu m'embrasser ?! Pervers !

- Et toi ! Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire ! ? Espèce de soumit !

La chambre ne ressemblait plus à rien et un petit cri nous arrêta. C'était Jeanne et Alice qui étaient arrivées en pleins dans notre conversation. Alice était devenue toute blanche tandis que Jeanne notait quelque chose sur le carnet de son amie. Noah déglutit sur place et moi avec.

- On va dire que c'était un accident. Hein Alice ? dit Jeanne.

La pauvre, elle n'en revenait pas.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL VOUS A PRIT TOUT LES DEUX !

- Alice c'est pas ce que tu crois ! protesta son familier.

- On est juste… tombés l'un sur l'autre…

- Il a trébuché et voilà, c'est arrivé…

Alice était rouge de colère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle fut convaincue. Depuis que j'étais avec elle, pleins de choses étranges m'arrivaient… Jeanne lui mit une claque et riait.

- Tu verrais ta tête ! Ce n'est rien qu'un petit bisous. C'est pas comme si ils s'étaient roulés une pelle devant nous.

Quoi ? Comment peut-elle imaginer un seul instant que.. ! Merde à la fin ! Noah s'enfouit sous les couvertures tandis que je rangeais les affaires au sol. Alice m'aida et ne cessait de me fixer.

- Quoi encore…

Elle me sauta dessus, manquant de me faire tomber et m'embrassa. Je tombais par terre pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle me regarda de haut, l'air enjouée.

- Comme ça, le mal est réparé.

Alors là ! Noah se mit à rire et je lui lançais un oreiller pour le calmer. Celui-ci se leva, sabre à la main.

- Je vais te tuer !

Jeanne l'arrêta grâce au livre de Shamash. Drôle d'esprit gardien qui était le sien. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle ici ? En plus, dans _**MA**_ chambre ? Noah rangea son sabre et se mit à bouder dans un coin. La nuit arrivée, nous prîmes place dans les lits. Je dormais avec Opacho, Rakist tout seul et les filles ensemble. Je me rappelais de l'ordre que j'avais donné à mon serviteur concernant le sort de la jeune Maiden. Je demandais donc à Rakist d'attendre mon ordre pour aller la tuer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Alice soit là au moment où ca se passerait. Elle me tuerait, sans doute…

Le matin, Rakist me réveilla pour me dire qu'il partait avec Opacho. Il ne fit pas de bruit de peur de réveiller les jeunes filles, qui manifestement, étaient dans mon lit ! Bon sang, que se passe t il ici ? Alice m'agrippait le bras tandis que Jeanne se collait à moi, laissant apparaître ses jambes. Elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt, qui était trop grand pour elle. Et Noah… ? Il était en train de me fixer du canapé en me souriant.

- Bah mon vieux… Tu en as de la chance. Deux jolies filles dans ton lit…

Je grognais intérieurement et me rendormi. Plus tard, je me réveillais doucement après quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ce que j'y vis me réveilla mieux qu'un bon capuccino. Alice et Jeanne étaient en sous-vêtement affriolant, de dentelles et de jolies couleurs. Alice se tourna tandis que Jeanne se cachait à l'aide d'une serviette de bain. Je m'adossais à l'encadrement de la porte en les observant, limite amusé par la scène.

- Ah ! Tu tombe bien. me fit mon amante.

Maiden-san était devenu rouge et sa peau blanche contrastait bien avec ses dessous de la même couleur que ses joues, que j'eusse le temps d'apercevoir.

- J'aimerais avoir ton avis : quelle couleur lui irait le mieux ? Le rouge ou le noir ? Je n'arrive pas à me décider…

Me demander ce genre de conseil… Mais je le répète : je ne connais rien aux filles ! Alice enleva la serviette des mains de son amie et me présenta les modèles. Ils étaient tout à fait… Magnifiques sur les deux jeunes filles… Je regardais attentivement Jeanne et la couleur de ses yeux me frappait.

- Le rouge lui irait le mieux.

- Ah ! C'est bien ce que je pensais. Aller déshabille toi qu'on regarde.

- Nan ! Hao est encore là…

- Oh t'inquiète pas… Il en a vu d'autres…

Je tournais les talons et laissa les jeunes filles à ce qu'elles avaient à faire. Noah me regarda, un sourcil levé.

- T'es tout rouge. Ça te brancherais bien de voir Alice dans des dessous pareil ? (regard de pervers)

- Je suis pas rouge ! J'ai juste… juste…

Je baissa la tête et m'effondra sur le lit en soupirant fortement, les bras en croix.

- Que les femmes sont compliquées…

- Alice à dit la même choses sur les hommes.

Je regardais Noah du coin de l'œil : il souriait toujours. Puis il regarda sur le côté et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Ah ! Voilà qu'elles sont jolies !

- Héhé, pas mal hein ?

Je me tournais et voyais les deux filles dans des tenus de servantes. Alice en rose, avec quelques barrettes dans les cheveux et Jeanne en rouge. Une idée me vint soudainement. Je pris Jeanne par le bras et la présenta devant le miroir de la salle d'eau. Je pris une brosse et lui peigna les cheveux, que je dressais en une queue de cheval haute, laissant tomber quelques mèches sur ses tempes. La jeune fille rougit et Alice m'embrassa.

- Tu aurais pu être coiffeur dans une autre vie. Regarde ça ! C'est trop beau !

Coiffeur... C'est bien un métier humain ça. Si c'est le cas, je trouve cela plutôt insultant mais venant d'Alice, ça ne pouvait qu'être un compliment. Jeanne se tourna et me remercia timidement. Je me regardais dans le miroir et me demandais ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Noah demanda aux filles pourquoi elles étaient dans ces tenus.

- En faite, on a été engagé dans un café de maiden pour la journée. Ils manquaient de personnel.

- Du coup on sera payer le double. dit Alice. N'oublions pas que Ren a promit de venir pour voir si on a fait le pari ! Il va cacher !

- Aaahhhh…. Je te préviens Alice : si un gars vous embête, venez me trouver. dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- Cool ! C'est super gentil !

Alice m'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Les jeunes filles partirent peu après. Noah se planta devant moi et souriant.

- Je pense que Ren intéresse Maiden.

- J'ai entendu dire que pour le ressusciter, elle lui a donné un baiser.

- Comme la belle aux bois dormant.

Je me rendis compte que je changeais de comportement vis à vis des autres. Cela ne me réjouissait guère car mon but était sinistre. Je ne dois pas laisser mes sentiments obscurcir mes pensées. Maiden devait mourir quoi qu'il arrive. Et dans les plus brefs délais…

* * *

On se demandera POURQUOI Hao a EMBRASSE Noah!

Comme l'a expliqué nos deux amis, le problème pour notre Dragon de Glace est de concilier ses sentiments avec ceux de sa maitresse. Étant donné qu'ils sont connecté par un lien plus fort que l'amitié ou l'amour, il n'est pas facile de le briser, ce qui fait que Noah ressent par moment les sentiments d'Alice pour Hao.

Mais quand est-il pour Hao? Cela semble étrange qu'il se jette comme ça sur Noah, lui qui est hétéro (dans cette fic. n'oublions pas qu'avec Yoh, ça y va XD. ce n'est pas une critique, pour ma part, j'aime bien ce couple bizarre.) On peut émettre l'hypothèse qu'il fut subjugé par les yeux du Dragon. A croire qu'il ne sait pas faire la différence avec ceux d'Alice...**  
**

Voilà voilà!**  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Mais j'ai la pêche moi! Deux chapitre en 1 jour ! Je crois que je vais mettre le prochain en ligne lui aussi!**  
**

**CHAPITRE 20 : Changeons de point de vue. (dernière partie)**

Hao partit quelque temps après les filles. Je me retrouvais dans la chambre et décida d'aller voir Shin et les autres. Mon instinct de Dragon me dirigea vers la cantine de leur hôtel. Ayato était en train de faire un concours de mangeur de croissant avec son frère, Len. Il était sympa son jumeau, quoi que douteux sur ses intentions. Je m'approchais alors d'eux pour les saluer. Angel se précipita sur moi pour me dire bonjour.

- Bonjour Angel, comment allez-vous depuis hier après-midi ?

- Oh bien. Regarde ça ! Len est à son dixième croissant alors qu'Aya-chan n'est qu'à son neuvième.

Elle était toujours intéressée par ce genre de fantaisie… Je l'avais déjà remarqué lors de notre soirée jeux vidéo avec Hao : elle a passée la soirée à jouer aux fléchettes avec Shin. Ces deux là étaient très complices quand il s'agissait de faire des conneries ou autre chose… Beaucoup de personnes étaient autour de la table, pour voir celui qui gagnerait : ce fut Len. Chibi-Diablo tournait autour de son maître en sautillant. Shin lui remit la coupe du vainqueur : un verre en plastique… Ayato prit son frère dans les bras avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille. Shin nous proposa d'aller voir Alice dans le café de maiden pour voir comment elle s'en sortait. Nous mîmes une heure pour trouver l'endroit exact, ne sachant pas sa position de base. C'était un café tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chic sur cette île pommée.

- Tient voilà d'autres clients ! Venez, je vous en prit.

La jeune fille qui nous accueillit avait le même uniforme qu'Alice et Jeanne. Nous nous installâmes à une table et nous vîmes Yoh et les autres sur la table voisine. Ryû nous fit signe de les rejoindre.

- Salut les gars. Vous aussi vous êtes venu voir Alice ? nous fit-il.

- Oui, il paraît que Maiden-sama y est aussi. dit Angel.

- Ouais… Je me demande à quoi elles peuvent ressembler… ? se demanda Ren.

- Bonjour… Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Tout les yeux se rivèrent sur Jeanne. Il y eu des « Whaou ! » et des « Ooohhh ». Quand Ren posa les yeux sur elle, sa face devint rouge. La jeune fille cacha son visage avec son plateau et s'enfuit à toute jambe en appelant Alice. Celle-ci vint se présenter à nous et nous demanda de l'excuser.

- Elle n'est pas encore habituée à faire le service… Un gars bizarre l'a abordée tout à l'heure…

- Quoi ! fit Ren avant de poursuivre Jeanne.

Alice se tourna et esquissa un sourire béa. Intérieurement, elle me fit passer ses pensées.

« S'il te plaît, ne dit rien à Hao… Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Je la laisse aux bons soins de Ren. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »

Bref tout le monde prit un chocolat chaud. Ils étaient très bons d'ailleurs. Je pu remarquer que Yoh zieutait sur Alice et cela me mettait en rage. Je lui hurlais dessus pour qu'il arrête. La salle était toute à mon écoute… Alice me prit par le bras ainsi que Shin et me traînèrent dehors.

- Mais t'es fou ? Pourquoi tu lui dis ça ?

- Imagine si tu en étais venu aux mains… Qu'est-ce qu'aurait dit son frère ou même Anna ?

Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il m'avait prit. Je ne pouvais répondre à leur questions… Tout partait de travers depuis un moment : je gaffais à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche. Alice me regardait, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Je vais aller m'excuser pour toi. Shin, reste avec lui.

Elle partit sans même que je puisse placer un mot. Shin souffla.

- Mais que t'arrive t-il ? Tu es comme ça à chaque fois que tu vois Yoh ou son frère… Ils t'embêtent à ce point ?

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et je crois que je pleurais. Shin me prit dans ses bras, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

- Va te rafraîchir les idées. Je payerais pour toi.

Il me fit un grand sourire et partit à son tour. J'étais de nouveau seul. Il m'arrivait souvent de traîner dans les hauteurs de la ville quand je ne me sentais pas bien. Cette fois si, je décidais d'aller me dégourdir les jambes en forêt. L'air était frais et la brise me caressait les joues. Je m'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre et ferma les yeux.

_**Mes rêves m'emmenèrent cinq cent ans en arrière. Je me revoyais avec ma mère alors que nous chassions les lapins dans les fourrés.**_

**_- Mère ! Regardez ! J'en ai attrapé un !_**

**_- C'est bien Noah, je suis fière de toi._**

**_- On va pouvoir le manger avec père._**

**_La jeune femme me sourit avant de me déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue._**

**_- Il en faudrait une tonne comme ça voyons._**

**_Ses cheveux long et bleu volèrent dans les airs. J'oubliais un moment que cette femme était une humaine qui me donna naissance dans une grotte, moi, enfant mi-humain mi-Dragon… C'était une belle époque, jusqu'à ce que ma mère meurt de vieillesse dans cette sombre grotte. Mon père, le Dragon Valgir Grad, ne pouvait la faire vivre éternellement mais lui, il pouvait se donner la mort… Ce qu'il fit. Je ne les revinrent jamais… Moi, Noah Valgir Grad troisième du nom, ma vie se résumerait à la même existence sordide… C'est ce que je pensais avant d'avoir rencontré Alice, la petite fille joyeuse et pleine d'espoir. Elle me rendit la joie de vivre, là ou mes congénères échouèrent._ **

Des gloussements d'oiseaux me sortirent de ma torpeur. L'après-midi était bien avancée. Debout. Je me dirigeais sans le savoir vers le repère de la bande d'Hao. L'équipe « Hana-gumi » me barrèrent le chemin.

- Bah alors mon petit… On n'est pas avec sa maman ? fit une femme aux long cheveux bleu.

- Si on jouait avec toi ? Jack, t'es pas d'accord ? fit une autre avec des couettes rousses à sa citrouille.

Je fis mine de ne pas les avoirs entendu. Les furyoku des filles se mirent à bouillir. Je me tournais vers elle et leur posèrent une question :

- La leçon de la dernière fois ne vous à pas suffit ? Voulez-vous que Hao se moque de vous, encore?

Les filles se crispèrent sur place. Un vent froid se levait. Il fallait rentrer. Je repensais à Alice et Hao… Je me demandais si leur amour tiendrait à ce que leur avenir leur préparait… Hao était fermement résolu à accomplir sa destinée de «sauveur ». Il ne lâcherait pas facilement le trône de Shaman King. C'était un rôle à responsabilité, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

En sortant de la forêt, je croisais Michiko, que je n'avais pas vu depuis trois jours. Celle-ci me fit un pâle sourire quand un drôle de personnage lui tenait la main.

- Bonjour Noah… Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vue…

- Je sais. J'avais à réfléchir. Bon je te laisse. Passe le bonjour à Alice de ma part.

Puis elle partit sans un mot. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait parler à personne… Mais pourquoi ? Bref, je repartis donc en direction de la ville pour aller dans mon endroit préféré : l'Osen. A cette heure, il n'y avait personne. Je me mis donc à ma place favorite quand je vis une touffe de cheveux sortir de l'eau en disant :

- Noah-san ! Opacho est contente de te voir !

- Opacho ? !

La petite me fit un grand sourire quand son maître arriva . Celui-ci s'arrêta net en me voyant. Mon cœur commença à battre tout seul. Mais pourquoi ! ! D'un coup, je repensais à ce baiser de merde … Opacho retourna vers Hao et chantonnant. Je baissais la tête pour éviter son regard.

- Opacho, attend moi à la maison. J'ai à parler.

- Oui seigneur Hao. fit la petite fille d'un ton enjouée

Hao vint se placer juste à côté de moi.

- Tu ne trouve pas que tout cela est ridicule ?

- De quoi parle tu ?

Il avait le nez en l'air et il soupira.

- Je parle de toi et moi.

Il parlait toujours par énigmes… Comment fait Alice pour le comprendre ?

- C'est simple. Elle au moins ne se pose pas de question stupide comme toi.

J'avais complètement oublié qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées… C'est très désagréable de ne pouvoir penser tranquillement.

- Aaaahhhh… Y a des jours ou je me demande comment je fais pour te supporter. T'es chiant, tu es tout le temps désagréable avec autrui et en plus, tu cherche toujours à avoir raison.

Merde ! C'était partit tout seul ! Inquiet, je tournais la tête pour voir son visage. Il était noir de colère et on pouvait voir une de ses veines sortir. Il ferma les yeux et son visage se fit plus doux. Un sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres et il m'attrapa le bras. Il me serra fort et j'essayais de le repousser, en vain.

- Lâche moi ! Hentai !

Il se retira et effleura ma joue du bout des doigts.

- Avoue-le. Tu as une drôle d'aversion pour moi.

Je me cachais le visage avec mes mains. Je sentais sa bouche me titiller l'oreille et je me levais pour m'écarter de lui. Il avait un de ses regards qui vous stop sur place : un truc trop Kawaï…

- T'es… T'es complètement fou ! Je t'aime pas !

- Je n'ai jamais dit « aimer ». J'ai parlé d'aversion, de sentiment, d'envie…

Il m'ééénnnneeeerrrrrvvvveeeee ! Comment je fais pour le supporter dans des moments pareil ! ?

- Alors Noah… Que fait-on ?

Je rêve ? Il se mit à rire d'un seul coup.

- Tu verrais ta tête ! C'est trop facile de te mettre dans l'embarra !

Le pouvoir des mots et des gestes… Il m'en fallu peu pour que je parte, vexé par ses propos. Une fois dehors, je voulais rentrer à la chambre mais voir Hao m'énerverais bien plus que ne m'avait détendu le bain. Je renonçais à l'idée et partit chercher Michiko que j'avais croisé une heure auparavant. Je ne sentais nullement son furyoku et m'adresserais donc à Kaito-san _(tient, on ne l'avait plu vue depuis longtemps ^^)_. Il était bien au restaurant de son hôtel avec Kiri, son chien. Je m'assit en face de lui et ne semblait pas me voir. Kiri lui, était couché par terre, aux pieds de son maître. Kaito était pâle, très pâle… Inhabituellement pâle en fait.

- Hey Kaito ? Vous allez bien ?

Il leva la tête, l'air surprit.

- Ha ! Noah c'est toi… Je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. (=.=)

Je soupirais en même temps que lui et nous nous mîmes à rire aux éclats. Je me souvenais, mes premiers temps avec Alice, que nous avions soupirés ensembles sur un sujet très drôle. De bons souvenirs… Le calme revint rapidement et je cherchais quelque chose à dire pour casser ce silence rasoir.

- Vous avez revu Shin et Ayato ?

- Oh oui. Ils m'ont l'air en pleine forme. J'ai vu votre premier combat tout les trois. Très impressionnant.

- Ah vous trouvez ?

Il secoua la tête en signe d'approbation. La vache… Jamais de ma vie je n'avais éprouvé le besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, autre qu'avec Alice. Son attitude me laissait coi mais je devais prendre sur moi pour savoir pourquoi nous ne l'avions pas vu depuis si longtemps, c'est à dire presque deux semaines.

- Êtes-vous fâché contre Alice ?

Ses yeux se rivèrent sur les miens et un faible sourire vint s'afficher sur son visage blanchâtre.

- Grand Dieu non ! Pourquoi crois-tu une telle chose ?

- Parce qu'on ne vous a plus vu depuis longtemps maître Mioru.

Cette voix m'était assez familière pour savoir que c'était le frère d'Aya-kun. Il nous demanda de le suivre pour aller voir quelqu'un. Sur le chemin, je m'abandonnais à quelques conversations avec

Len-san, tout en évitant les sujets qui fâchent. Nous croisâmes Anna accompagnée d'une fille que je ne connaissais pas, avec des cheveux roses. Un Tanuki et un Renard étaient ses esprits. Les jeunes filles saluèrent Kaito et Anna fit semblant de ne pas me voir. Ce qui est assez vexant. Elle pourrait faire un effort quand même !

- Excusez-moi mes demoiselles, où pourrions-nous trouver Mikihisa ? fit Len.

- Pourquoi tu veux le voir ? fit la blonde.

- -Ça ne vous regarde pas.

C'est très « gentiment » qu'elles nous indiquèrent le chemin. J'étais très surprit de voir Len parler de Mikihisa Asakura. Comment le connaissait-il ?

- C'est quelque chose que tu ne dois pas savoir Dragon. me fit le Wakaoji.

Gloups ! Lugubre ce type ! Et assez mystérieux ! Comment a t-il fait pour lire dans mes pensées ? Celui-ci pouffa et s'arrêta subitement. Mikihisa était assit devant un barbecue, sur une berge de rivière. Il y avait Seyrarm et Reoseb qui mangeaient là et nous firent un signe. L'homme au masque d'oiseau se tourna vers nous et Kaito vint lui serrer la main. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et ils discutaient déjà de choses et d'autres, me laissant de côté. Len m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena dans l'église qu'il avait ravagé.

- Mais tu nous fais quoi Len ?

- J'ai pas le temps de tergiverser avec toi : Jeanne est en danger.

- Quoi ? ! Mais c'est pas possible !

- Si, Hao a prévu de s'en débarrasser le plus tôt possible et je te demande de m'aider.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu…

- Allons-y !

Il commençait à sprinter devant moi avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase. Plus on se rapprochait de la plage, plus je sentais une forte tension dans l'air. Des furyoku intense se livraient bataille. Je finissais par rattraper Len pour lui demander pourquoi il voulait aider Jeanne. Il me répondit simplement :

- Je travail pour plus haut placé que le Great Spirit et mes supérieurs voient d'un très mauvais œil la disparition de Maiden.

Plus haut placé que le Great Spirit ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Je pensais à Hao… Pourquoi s'en débarrasser ? Alice risquait de le savoir…

- C'est pourquoi nous ne dirons pas à ta maîtresse l'auteur de ce plan horrible. Devine pourquoi j'ai emmené son père loin de la plage ?

Évidement ! Comme si c'était facile pour lui de tout prévoir à l'avance. Il se mit à rire de ma pensée.

- J'ai confiance en toi Noah. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi.

Avoir confiance en quelqu'un… M'accorder ce privilège. Pour lui, cela devait être difficile de me prêter autant d'attention.

- Plus que tu ne le crois Dragon.

Je lui souriais aussi longtemps qu'il me regardait. Le courant passait bien entre nous. Finalement, je l'avais mal jugé. Arrivé sur la plage, Jeanne était au sol, sa robe habituelle couverte de sang et complètement en lambeau. Rakist était devant elle, une arme à la main. Il se recula en nous voyant arriver.

- Il est trop tard pour elle. nous dit-il, d'un air détaché.

Len s'approcha de la jeune fille et la recouvra de son manteau noir.

- Que tu crois. Elle n'a pas finit son rôle dans cette histoire.

Diablo prit l'arme de Rakist, qui était un pistolet argenté, et la présenta à son maître.

- Hum, intéressant. Un ange déchu : Lucifer.

- Rend-moi ça avorton ! cria l'homme.

- Pas d'animosités ! Je ne vous traite pas vous. Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton, moi, Len Wakaoji !

A ce moment bien précis, j'avais l'impression d'entendre Hao… Incroyable ! Il est trop fort !

- Noah, je m'occupe de tout. Va voir près de la ville du côté Ouest. On a besoin de toi.

Son regard était enflammé. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il allait faire à Rakist. A l'ouest c'est ça ? Bon je me dirigeais donc par là. Je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais ballotté de droite à gauche depuis ce matin… Là bas aussi il y avait des furyoku qui s'agitaient et pas des moindre : il y avait Hao et celui d'Anna. J'eusse un frisson quand je répétais ces noms dans ma tête.

- Laisse moi tranquille ! cria Anna.

J'étais assez près pour les entendre mais trop loin pour les apercevoir. Je ne voyais que le Spirit of Fire et les deux Shikigami qui avaient mit à mal Alice. Une rage immense m'envahit alors. Je tenais le sabre de ma maîtresse et assaillit les deux démons d'Anna. Hao se recula et Anna était vraiment énervée.

- Peste ! Pourquoi l'aider ? !

- Je ne l'aide pas, je veux juste comprendre le pourquoi de cette querelle.

- Ah si ce n'est que ça. fit Hao derrière moi.

Je me tourna vers lui et lui colla mon sabre sous la gorge.

- Ne t'énerve pas Noah.

- Ah ouais ? Et comment pourrais-je ?

Il était tout à fait suicidaire de le provoquer dans un moment pareil mais je n'avais pas peur de la mort… Du moins, il ne pourrait pas me tuer tant qu'Alice serait ma shaman. Hao me sourit et ferma les yeux.

- Aller : pourquoi t'en prends-tu à Anna ?

La jeune fille n'avait pas bougée et semblait observer la scène.

- Je voudrais qu'elle me montre son vrai visage.

Ses yeux étaient rouge et il me foutait les pétoches…

- Anna n'a pas d'autre visage. Laisse les.

Mon sabre glissa lentement sur son poncho pour finir au sol. Yoh était arrivé et il semblait assez essoufflé.

- Comment ça Otôto ?

Yoh ne répondit pas. Je me tournais pour le voir et il tenait Anna par l'épaule. Les Shikigami étaient de part et d'autre de nous et je me sentais à l'étroit. Je m'écartais donc et Hao me prit par le bras et regarda son frère.

- Je prendrais un bain avec toi, très prochainement.

Puis il me tira derrière lui. Je lui demandais plusieurs fois de me lâcher sans réponse. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna de trois quart.

- Pourquoi être intervenu ? Je m'en sortais très bien sans toi.

- C'te bonne blague. Et toi, pourquoi avoir fait assassiner Jeanne ? Explique toi.

Il me serrait encore plus le bras et se rapprocha de moi.

- J'ai mes raisons. Tâche de ne pas oublier à qui tu parle. Je suis ton maître et ton roi. me susurra t -il à l'oreille avant de me lâcher.

- Mon roi ? Mais tu débloque mon pauvre ami. Comment les paches pourraient-ils t'accepter en tant que leur chef ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que Len fait partit de l'aventure ? Si je ne leur avais pas demandé, il ne participerait pas au Shaman Fight.

Cette nouvelle me glaça le sang. Les paches l'écoutaient, visiblement.

- Mais je crois commencer à regretter cette décision. Il commence à être une gène pour moi.

- Tu compte faire quoi ? Le tuer lui aussi ?

- Possible.

Alors là ! C'est le pompon ! La goutte qui fait déborder le vase ! Je serrais les poings pour ne pas le frapper et cette attitude amusait énormément Hao, qui se mit à rire.

- Bon, je te laisse. J'ai des choses plus importante à faire. Ne rentre pas trop tard.

Et il me laissa en plan. Franchement… Comment Alice fait elle pour le supporter… ?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

J'étais rentrée assez tôt à la chambre, vers 18h et il n'y avait personne. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain (pour enlever ma tenu de serveuse) avant que quelqu'un m'entoure la taille de ses bras.

- Tu veux bien m'écouter une petite minute Alice ?

Qu'avait-il encore ? Il me semblait un peu déprimé… Je crois qu'il cherchait le contact de ma présence plus que de mon écoute. Bref il s'assit sur le lit et je fis de même.

- Je crois que Noah commence à… à éprouver de drôle de sentiments pour moi.

- De quel genre ?

- Un peu comme entre toi et moi. Si tu suis ma pensée.

Je levais un sourcil… Je ne pense pas que Noah puisse… Enfin pourrait… Bref trop bizarre quoi. Je me levais un peu exaspéré par ce que je venais d'entendre.

- Y a pas de mal. Noah n'aime personne à part moi. Tu crains rien.

- Et si je te disais que j'éprouvais la même chose pour lui.

Eeeeuuuhhhh… Pardon ! ?

- Tu te rappelle d'hier soir ? Quand Noah et moi nous nous sommes embrassés… C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué tu vois.

Il restait étonnamment calme en me disant cela. Je me tournais, le regard furieux.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Bonne question. Il n'est pas convenable que je te le dise mais… Il a un côté attirant qui me plaît bien.

- Tu joue sur un terrain dangereux Hao…

Il cligna des yeux. Il n'était pas fier et il me le faisait bien comprendre. Ça ne devait pas être facile… Attendez un peu… Il a quand même embrassé MON esprit gardien! Oh !

- Bon oublions ! Le plus important, c'est de savoir ce que tu ressens pour lui. Alors ?

- Bbbiinnn…

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Hao ne savait pas. Il fronçait les sourcils tout en cherchant. Il fallait que j'agisse. Sans trop réfléchir, je commençais à enlever ma robe, en faisant bien attention à Hao. Il cherchait toujours et ne semblait pas m'avoir vu. Je lui lançais donc mon soutif en pleine figure. Il l'attrapa et dirigea lentement le regard de mon côté.

- Qu'est ce que… tu … ffaaaaiiisss….

Sa face était entièrement recouverte de rouge.

- Bon bah, à voir ta réaction, t'es pas PD, c'est le principal.

- T'es folle de faire ça ici ! Et si Rakist entrait et qu'il te voyait ainsi ? !

Hao passa de rouge à blanc. Je tournais la tête et vis Rakist derrière moi.

- Je dirais simplement que les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui en font un peu trop.

- Mon dieu !

Je me mettais accroupis pour me cacher. Hao me lança un drap et me prit dans ses bras. Je sentais le regard pesant du sbire sur moi. Il se demandait ce qu'il était en train de me faire son maître.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'avais dit...

- Vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez. Ça ne me regarde pas.

Je regardais Hao, un peu embarrassé par la situation. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et partit avec Rakist. Je me retrouvais seule, encore une fois. Je m'apprêtais pour de nouveau sortir. Je voulais voir mon père tout d'abord, puis Shin et Ayato. Je me dirigeais vers la plage, comme à mon habitude. Le ciel déclinait du bleu au rose, passant par le violet et j'en passe. L'air était frais, une légère brise souleva mais cheveux et une odeur, ou plutôt un sentiment m'était familier. Kiri était en train de courir comme un fou furieux sur le sable encore chaud, un bâton dans la gueule. Le fantôme du chien se plaça devant moi et m'invita à jouer à mon tour. Je me souvenais que lorsque j'étais petite, je jouais régulièrement avec lui.

- Bon… D'accord… Aller ! Attrape !

Je lançais le bâton aussi loin que je le pouvais et mon chien se lança à sa poursuite. Mon père se plaça à mes côtés en me posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Regarde le courir. On ne dirait pas qu'il est mort.

- Effectivement.

Le chien tournait autour du bâton en effectuant des petites cabrioles. Il était toujours aussi jeune dans sa tête. Je sentais le point de la main de mon père et ainsi ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment bien précis : un mélange de joie et de mélancolie. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps nous n'avions pas été réunit tout les trois… Rien que nous…

- La famille n'est qu'une chose subjective : des personnes y entrent et y sortent. Ainsi, le cour de la vie continue.

Je laissais sa deuxième main se poser sur mon autre épaule.

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Alice… Je suis bien obligé de l'accepter. Je me demande juste s'il serait capable d'accepter les autres.

- Possible. Je le forme pour ça.

- Tu le forme ?

Un large sourire s'afficha alors sur nos têtes puis nous éclations de rire. Kiri revint nous voir et se mit debout sur ses pattes arrières pour me lécher la joue : il était content de nous voir rire. Puis le chien se mit à courir en direction de la ville. Nous le poursuivîmes et le fantôme entra dans l'Osen où j'étais déjà passée. Le gérant de l'établissement était surprit de ma visite. Je criais le nom de mon chien et celui-ci m'attendait devant l'entrée d'un des bain et semblait me narguer. Le chien se leva et entra dans les bains.

- Kiri ! Sale chien ! Revient de suite !

J'entrais en furie dans la pièce pour récupérer l'animal et m'aperçut que j'étais dans le bain des hommes. Kiri était à côté de Yoh et de son frère, et aboya en me voyant. Il y avait aussi toute la bande réunit dans ce bain : Ren, Chocolove, Horo, Ryû, Lyserg, Manta et même Faust. Le chien sauta dans l'eau pour rejoindre les jumeaux Asakura et se posa devant Hao, quémandant des caresses, qu'il reçu presque aussitôt.

- J'aime bien les chiens aussi. dit le maître.

POURQUOI CE STUPIDE CHIEN M'AVAIT T-IL EMMENÉ ICI ? ! Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent en souriant et me lancèrent :

- Pourquoi viendrais-tu pas nous rejoindre ?

- Mais ça va pas vous deux ! cria Horo.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ce crétin ! C'est une fille et nous sommes des garçons ! poursuivit Ren, rouge de honte.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de Kiri. Il pense que nous sommes une grande meute et que nous devons tout faire ensemble. finit par dire Hao avec le ton le plus sérieux possible avant que Yoh ne se mette à rire.

Je riais à mon tour en voyant avec quel sérieux il l'avait dit. Manta sortit de l'eau pour s'asseoir sur le rebord. Il avait quelques pensées noirs qui lui taraudaient l'esprit : « Pourquoi mon père voudrait-il détruire cette île ? ». Je me calmais de suite en écoutant cette pensée. Je regardais l'humain, d'un air interrogateur. Hao pencha la tête et lâcha Kiri, qui vint se placer à mon côté.

- Oui, Mansumi Oyamada a lancé une offensive militaire sur cette île. Une flotte d'environ dix bateaux et croiseurs de guerre se dirigent dans notre direction.

- Mon… père…

- Yoh, je suppose que tu saisis mieux la situation ? Tu as introduit cet humain non désirable dans le Shaman Fight : tu es en partie responsable de la situation.

Yoh baissa la tête, conscient que la situation est assez critique. Je n'essayais même pas de savoir comment l'humanité réagirait si elle découvrait un nid de shamans comme ça. Manta sortit en furie du bain suivit de Hao, qui n'avait pas lâché son petit frère des yeux.

- Ne t'en fait pas Yoh. Je peux compter sur toi pour les repousser demain sur la plage ?

Yoh fit « oui » de la tête avant de sortir de l'eau avec ses amis. Je restais seule un moment avec Hao, le temps qu'il me clarifie la situation. Il m'embrassa et partit à son tour. J'entrais dans les vestiaires où se trouvait la petite bande au moment où Yoh sortait.

- Bon bon. Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter avec Yoh. dit Lyserg, assit sur un banc.

- Mais cette situation ne nous laisse pas le choix. Il en a oublié ses vêtements. Il doit être très énervé.

Les garçons étaient plus ou moins sous le choque de la nouvelle. Enfin bon… Pour Hao, ce n'était pas très étonnant, il se préparait à ce genre de cas.

- QUOI ? ! Qu'est ce que vous avez à faire ces têtes d'enterrement ? ! Vous oubliez que nous sommes qualifiés pour la seconde partie du Shaman Fight ! D'habitude on en profite pour faire la fête !

Horo s'était levé sur un des banc pour nous présenter sa vision des choses.

- Et Yoh ? ! Lui qui dit que tout va s'arranger ! Aujourd'hui, il se laisse faire ? ! Et c'est quoi ce baratin ? ! Rien a foutre de ce que peut dire son crétin de frère !

Ren vint le pousser avec son coude et tous me regardèrent. Ils attendaient tous une réaction de ma part sur le fait que Horo avait dit « Crétin » pour qualifier Hao.

- Nan nan, je confirme : c'est bien un crétin lui aussi. dis-je en souriant.

Tous me fixèrent avec des yeux ronds et mon sérieux me rattrapa avant même que je n'eusse le temps de m'en rendre compte.

- La situation est assez grave. Je ne sais pas comment les humains ont réussit à trouver cette île. Le problème est que nous ne savons pas comment la planète réagira en nous sachant exister et ce que nous faisons actuellement.

Un long silence s'empara de la petite salle. Tous se sentaient mal à l'aise face à cette situation qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler. Comment aurions nous pu prévoir que cela arriverait ? Personne, je dis bien personne. Le doute du sérieux de Yoh s'installa alors dans leur tête.

- J'y crois pas. Vous doutez de lui maintenant ? Mais vous savez très bien qu'il ne pense pas à ce genre de détail ! Il ne choisit pas ses amis parce qu'ils sont humains ou pas ! Il est bien, et le seul d'entre nous qui c'est soucier le plus de vous non ! Arrêtez de le critiquer sans arrêt !

Ma voix résonna dans toute la salle, laissant mes amis bouche bée devant moi.

- Si vous avez encore de l'amitié et du bon sens, j'irais aider nos deux collègues shamans à repousser les humains loin de cette île demain matin.

Je partis sans me retourner. Je rentrais donc à l'hôtel pour essayer de manger quelque chose. Rien ne voulait entrer dans ma bouche sans que mon cœur ne fasse un bond, alors j'arrêtais là mon pseudo dîner et rentrais dans ma chambre. Hao était près de la fenêtre et se tourna vers moi à mon entrée. Il me sourit un bref moment avant de replonger ses yeux dans la voûte étoilé.

- Tu es restée plus longtemps que moi…

- Oui, je devais remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Je me posais dans le lit, pris un oreiller et le serra contre mon ventre.

- Ils doutent de Yoh n'est-ce pas ?

Il répondait parfaitement à la question. Il soupira et vint s'allonger avec moi, regardait cette fois le plafond. Je lui pris la main et colla ma tête sur son épaule.

- Ne lui en veut pas… Il ne pensait pas à mal en emmenant Manta ici…

- La fuite ne vient pas de cet humain mais du major d'homme de son père. C'est à cause de lui si on en est là. Yoh est bien pour quelque chose dans cette histoire, mais son rôle y est moindre. Comprends-tu ?

- Oui…

J'abandonnais mon oreiller pour me jeter dans les bras de mon amant.

- Cela serait dommage que le Shaman Fight soit interrompu par ces humains.

Je sentais qu'il ne disait pas tout ce qu'il savait et me fit comprendre le fond de sa pensée dans cette unique phrase :

- De toute façon, qu'ils soient intervenu ou pas, cela ne change pas grand chose : je suis le nouveau Shaman King. Et bientôt, le monde connaîtra une tournure jamais imaginée jusqu'ici.

Je savais dorénavant que je devais agir demain. Mon plan devait être en marche au plus vite.

* * *

On en sait déjà un peu plus sur la vie et les origines de Noah non?

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21 : La mort est un passage obligatoire de la vie.**

Hao savait d'avance qu'il serait le prochain roi des shamans. Je me doutais bien que ma présence à ses côtés ne l'avait pas fait changer d'avis sur sa détermination de tuer les humains, les jugeant inutiles dans ce monde. Il me fallait agir le plus vite possible : demain serait le jour de ma mort. Mais pas une mort inutile, j'insiste bien sur ce point. J'irais en enfer pour trouver des personnes susceptibles de pouvoir m'aider à dissuader Hao de son plan lugubre et insensé.

Le lendemain matin Hao et moi allions sur la plage, comme il était convenu. Il était surprit et enchanté de voir que toute la bande de Yoh était réunit ici. Je restais volontairement en retrait pour laisser les deux jumeaux se parler. Hao se plaça à côté de Yoh et fixa l'horizon, noircie par les navires de guerres.

- Hao… Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse. fit le jeune Asakura.

- Je sais. « N'en tue pas trop » c'est ça ? Au pire je les ressusciterais. Je suis quand même le créateur de cette technique.

Une masse rouge, le Spirit of Fire se dressa derrière Hao.

- Nous battre côte à côte est une occasion unique. Je ne vais pas gâcher un moment pareil. Tu as bien compris ?

- Oui. Allons-y. finit Yoh.

Le Spirit of Fire entoura Hao en une carapace, lui offrant une protection maximale. Deux grands bras lui servaient pour attaquer. Il s'élança sur les premiers navires, les explosant un à un.

- Quel triste spectacle… Je n'arriverais jamais à le comprendre… souffla Noah en me serrant la main.

Hao déversait sa rage sur ces pauvres personnes. Humain ou pas, ce massacre était un crime majeur pour que mon amour pour Hao ne passe à côté. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir comme ça.

- Nous devons nous dépêcher Noah, je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre.

- Comprit.

Nous nous mettions à courir vers la ville, le plus vite possible. Derrière nous, j'entendais le fracas des destructions que provoquait Hao. Il n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais partie, trop occupé par « son travail ». C'était une occasion en or pour exécuter mon plan.

Nous avions couru jusqu'à la petite église détruite par Len où nous attendait Jeanne et Shamash. A ma grande surprise, il y avait du monde là-bas. Mes frères de cœurs coururent vers moi et je pu voir l'autre Wakaoji discuter avec mon père. Kiri vint me voir lui aussi et me lécha la main. Ayato me serrait contre lui tandis que Shin souriait tendrement.

- Tu feras attention imôto hein ? me dit Aya-kun.

- Comment… Êtes-vous au courant… ?

- Dis merci à Noah-kun, il ne voulait pas que tu meurs sans nous. fit Shin.

Noah passa par-à et sauta dans les bras de Jeanne. Tout le monde était joyeux malgré les circonstances qui nous réunissaient. Len se présenta devant nous et nous demanda de bien vouloir nous asseoir sur un des banc encore debout de l'église.

- Bon Alice, je ferrais en sorte que tu ne souffre pas trop. dit Jeanne.

- Je te souhaite bon courage ma fille.

- Me… merci papa…

Son regard protecteur était posé sur moi. Depuis combien de temps était-il au courant de mon projet ? Len nous sourit et caressa la tête de Chibi-Diablo. Le petit démon grogna puis se laissa faire.

- Ce sera peu être la dernière fois qu'on se voit les amis.

Tous sourirent à ma réplique, même Noah.

- Faites donc en sorte de revenir de là-bas vous deux. lança Len, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Jeanne lui prêta un mouchoir pour essuyer ses yeux. Aya-kun se précipita dans les bras de son frère en lui disant que nous pourrions sauver Hao et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Ils étaient redevenu des frères tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, depuis le temps… Jeanne se plaça devant moi et tendant le sabre de Shin. Cela faisait assez longtemps que je n'avais pas eut l'occasion de le voir. J'eusse un frisson en repensant à mon deuxième combat pour les qualifications du Shaman Fight.

- Jusqu'au bout Alice.

- Jusqu'au bout…

Ce sont les seuls mots que je pu prononcer avant que je ne m'endorme pour l'éternité. Les circonstances de ma mort m'étaient inconnues. Jeanne n'avait fait aucun mouvements, pourtant, mon âmes se vit propulser aux portes du paradis. Enfin se que je pris pour le paradis…

- Mademoiselle, Monsieur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Un drôle d'homme à la peau bleu ciel nous escorta devant une file de personne.

- Vous devez attendre de vous présenter devant l '« Idaina Rekôdâ » _(le grand receveur)_ . Il enregistra vos noms et vous serrez envoyés soit au paradis soit en enfer. Bonne chance à vous.

Le bonhomme nous quitta sur ces mots. Noah et moi nous regardèrent l'air étonné.

- Bah ça alors. Il y a une sorte de péage maintenant… ? me dit-il.

Je ne voyais pas notre passage dans l 'au delà de cette manière. De plus, la file était assez longue et un bâtiment était dans le fond d'un paysage dépourvu de toute chose commune. De part et d'autre du chemin de pierre, on ne voyait que des nuages à perte de vue. Plus nous avancions, plus une angoisse grandissait en moi : j'étais certaine d'aller aux paradis et non en enfer. Pourtant, je devais m'y rendre ! La survit de l'humanité dépendait de ma réussite.

Au bout d'une heure, nous arrivâmes devant un bureau où ce tenait un homme assez imposant, l'air grave. Il nous regarda au dessus de ses lunettes et grattait le papier.

- Vos noms je vous prit.

- Alice Mioru .

- Et Noah Valgir Graad…

Il nota nos noms dans un carnet et passa des fiches à quelques uns de ses subordonnés.

- Bon Vous deux, vous allez au paradis. Bienvenue chez nous.

- Attendez ! Vous ne sauriez pas par hasard si un certain Ohachiyo est dans vos registres ? demanda Noah.

Sa rapidité d 'exécution m'étonnait. Il avait pensé plus vite que son ombre ! Dingue… L'homme tourna les pages de son carnet et en sortit plein d'autres. J'en profitais pour regarder les environs. Il y avait deux portes : une vers le Paradis et l'autre vers l'Enfer. Il y avait des gardes devant chaque portes. Cela ne sera pas facile de passer.

- Ohachiyo… Ohachiyo… Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu… Attendez, le voilà.

- Où est-il maintenant ? fis-je.

- En enfer. Pourquoi vouloir savoir ça ?

- Pour rien ! Merci beaucoup !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte du côté « paradis » où un petit train nous attendait.

- En route mauvaise troupe ! cria le chef de file.

Il fallait trouver un moyen pour tromper les gardes. Quand le train démarra, Noah posa sa main sur une des route et la gela. Le véhicule glissa brutalement sur le côté, nous permettant de fuir.

« Bien joué Noah. » lui dis-je mentalement.

Il me rendit un sourire et nous arrivâmes à notre point de départ. Nous passâmes discrètement derrière le bureaucrate et nous faufilâmes derrière les gardes. Nous marchâmes vers une grande porte noire et grise que des gargouilles gardaient.

- La vache, je savais pas que c'était aussi moche ces trucs… fit doucement Noah.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée et les deux créatures nous regardèrent d'un mauvais œil. L'une d'elle regarda dans un carnet et en feuilleta les pages.

- Hum ! Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste. Vous vous êtes perdu ou quoi ?

- C'est que… Voyez vous… nous devons passer…

Les monstres se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

- Voyez vous ça ! Des anges qui veulent aller en enfers ! On aura tout vu !

- C'est bon passez ! Hou Hou ! Passer le bonjour aux bourreaux de notre part !

Nous passâmes la porte et elle se ferma derrière nous. Une odeur insupportable nous agressait le nez. Un mélange de chair en décomposition mêlé de peur et de souffrance. J'arrivais à sentir toutes les ondes que dégageait chaque individu que nous croisions. Noah se rapprocha de plus en plus de moi et me transmettait son angoisse et les intentions de nos comparses. Nous nous étions fait remarquer. Un monstre nous aborda. Il était gros et sentait le pourrie. Il dégageait une haleine des plus repoussante.

- Bah alors ? Qu'est ce que des « bobos » du ciel font ici ?

Tous se mirent à rire.

- Nous voudrions voir quelqu'un. fit mon familier.

- Voyez vous ça ? Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je vous dirais où se trouve la personne que vous cherchez ? Hé hé hé hé hé HAHAHAH !

Je sortis mon sabre en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Regardez ! Une shaman ! crièrent les torturés.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

- Vous aussi vous avez été tué lors de ce Shaman Fight tout pourrie ? Bah, j'peux bien vous faire une fleur. Mais à condition que vous me battiez !

Un sourire tapissait son visage hideux. Je provoquais mon Oversoul le chevalier du dragon et me lançais sur mon adversaire. Son furyoku était horrible et sentait lui aussi le pourrie. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à se défendre malgré les attaques répétés de Noah. Le dragon en était même venu se confronter directement la créature. Un coup de point le fit voler dans les airs et alla s'étaler devant les mines de fer des gargouilles. Leurs rires me firent dresser les poils de tout mon corps. Je me faisais frapper de tout les côtés et Noah ne semblait pas très en forme pour m'aider.

- Je… Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre ! JE DOIS LE SAUVER !

La rage me submergea d'un seul coup. Je ne pouvais plus me maîtriser. Un nouvel afflue de furyoku entra en moi et je criais sans le savoir :

- OVERSOUL : LES ÂMES SŒURS !

Mes blessures ne paraissaient plus sur ma peau et Noah sembla plus vif. Il vint se placer mes côtés et je remarquais qu'il avait changé du tout au tout : il était sous sa forme humaine dans l'exacte copie de l'armure que je portais. Il dégaina son sabre et le lança à la vitesse de l'éclair sur son adversaire et fracassa ses armes en mille morceaux. Un vif froid s'empara de moi et une montagne de glace se dressa derrière le démon mineur.

- Alors ? Tu veux mourir ?

- Hhhhiiiii ! C'est bon ! Je vais tout vous dire !

Noah baissa son sabre et me laissa approcher. Je lui demandais si il connaissait l'endroit où habitait Ohachiyo. La gargouille ne savait pas qui était cette personne.

- Te fout pas de nous ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire ! cria Noah.

- Que ce passe t-il ici ?

- Oh-Oni ! _(Grand Démon)_ Au secours ! Ils sont complètement frappés ces types !

Un grand démon rouge avec des cornes et des habits blanc se présenta à nous. Noah fronça les sourcils et clama que nous voulions trouver un certain Ohachiyo. Le démon eut un sursaut en entendant ce nom. J'eusse un maigre espoir de trouver le lapin avec la corne. Il se gratta le tête et nous demanda de le suivre. Je dispersais mon oversoul et emboîta son pas. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à ce que nous vîmes une rivière rouge, nous la suivîmes et une petite maison en bois était construite non loin.

- Il habite là-bas. Je vous conseil de le prendre avec des pincettes. Moi je pars. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Et il partit. Je regardais la maison et Noah était presque déjà devant. Il ne m'avait pas attendu pour frapper à la porte. C'était juste la deuxième fois qu'on entrait chez des gens sans y avoir été autorisé !

- Hé oh ? Y a quelqu'un ?

- Noah, c'est pas comme ça qu'on demande…

Visiblement, il n'y avait personne. Noah poussa la porte et entra dans la maison. Je le suivais malgré moi. Il y avait deux pièce en tout : une cuisine-salle à manger et une chambre. Il n'y avait rien dans les pièces qui pouvait nous dire où se trouvait son habitant. La porte d'entrée grinça et un cri de surprise nous fit nous retourner.

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? !

C'était une femme en kimono rose avec des fleurs. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en une natte blonde qui descendait le long de son dos, jusqu'aux fesses. Elle portait un panier d'osier et un couteau dans une autre main. Noah recula de quelque pas pour éviter de provoquer la jeune femme.

- Nan nan… C'est pas ce que vous croyez… On était juste… fit Noah en balbutiant.

La blonde cria à pleins poumons et quelqu'un vint voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Asanoha ! Que ce passe t-il ? ! Pourquoi cries-tu ?

- Des inconnues se sont introduit dans la maison !

Ohachiyo apparu devant nous avec un couteau dans les mains. Il avait l'air furieux de nous voir dans ses appartements.

- Sortez ou je vous taille les oreilles en pointes !

- Ohachiyo ! Attendez ! criais-je.

L'animal s'arrêta à l'appelle de son nom. La femme plaça sa main sur sa bouche et fit des yeux ronds.

- Comment… Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Noah me regarda en me demandant se que nous allions faire. Il fallait que nous lui parlions de Hao.

- Hum… Bah en faite… Nous avons besoin de votre aide…

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Dépêchez !

- Oh ! Du calme ! On te connaît grâce à Hao ! fit Noah.

Le démon à corne fit les yeux ronds. Il posa son couteau sur la table et pria la femme de s'asseoir.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom… Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes… Des amis de Mappa Douji. dis-je sans trop de mal.

La femme nous servit des verres d'eaux et nous demanda de nous asseoir à notre tour.

- Pourquoi venir troubler nos paisibles moments, shaman ?

- Comme nous l'avons dit, nous avons besoin de vous… C'est pour empêcher Hao de tuer tout les humains une fois devenu Shaman King… dit le dragon en buvant un coup.

- Encore cette lubie ? Il ne changera donc jamais…

- Ohachiyo… Tu sais comme moi qu'il a toujours été comme ça…

La femme serra la patte du lapin et semblait très triste.

- Je sais Asanoha…

- Asanoha ? demandais-je.

- .Je suis la mère de Mappa.

Noah éclata de rire à cette annonce. J'étais confuse de la réaction de mon partenaire et les pria de nous excuser. Ohachiyo nous regarda perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous voulions l'aider, lis-je dans ses pensées. Il passa un long moment à nous analyser sans dire un mot.

- Je vous en prit. Aidez nous… suppliais je, les larmes aux yeux.

Noah posa sa main sur mon épaule et je me cachais le visage pour ne pas montrer mes larmes. Ohachiyo souffla et posa sa main sur les mienne.

- J'ai bien saisie votre requête. Je crois que vous n'êtes pas de simple amis pour venir carrément en enfer. Comment êtes-vous mort ?

- On a demandé à des amis de nous tuer pendant que monsieur Asakura était occupé ailleurs. fit Noah.

- Monsieur Asakura… ? C'est marrant comme nom. fit la femme en souriant.

Je me calmais comme je le pouvais. Noah s'étira de tout son long sur la chaise avant de reprendre un verre d'eau.

- Bon… Je vais voir comment nous allons pouvoir faire pour vous aider. Restez ici pour la nuit, nous verrons tout demain. fit Ohachiyo en souriant.

Il était vraiment gentil pour un démon. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était ce que la mère de Hao faisait en enfer.

- Tu te poses trop de question Alice… Si tu continus comme ça, Hao ne va plus t'aimer du tout.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

- C'est lui qui ma dit ça. Il t'aime aussi parce que tu ne te pose pas de question débile. Comme celle que tu viens de faire.

Je fis la moue et les deux fantômes me regardèrent, intéressés par nos propos.

- Oh je vois. Alors comme ça, Douji aurait trouvé chaussure à son pied ?

- Comme c'est excitant. fit la mère

J'étais embarrassée. Noah l'avait fait exprès. Je sortais de la maison et alla me laver le visage dans l'eau rouge de la rivière. Certes elle avait une drôle de couleur mais elle était tout à fait normal. Ohachiyo vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et me fixait et continuait à me sourire.

- Comment quelqu'un comme Mappa Douji a t-il pu attraper un cœur comme le tient ?

- Bonne question… Je l'aime, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Son visage était brillant et il semblait très amuser par ce que je venais de dire.

- Comment la mère de Hao s'est retrouvée en enfer ?

- Oh ça ? C'est elle qui a choisit de venir avec moi. Elle a passé presque cinq cent ans auprès de son fils sans jamais qu'il l'eut remarqué. Il était tellement absorbé par son idée de vengeance, qu'il ne pouvait percevoir l'amour de sa mère… Elle est très triste d'être séparée de lui comme ça.

- Oui… je la comprends. Quand on le connaît bien, il n'est pas aussi monstrueux qu'il voudrait le faire croire… Il est assez sensible…

Ohachiyo me regarda, très intéressé par mon propos. Il était tout de même très curieux de savoir la suite de ma pensée. Je ne cachais pas que je l'aimais profondément et mon « suicide » pour le sauver l'illustrait assez bien.

- Je crois qu'il va me détester si je le revois un jour…

- Pourquoi dire ça petite ? Si comme je le pense, il t'aime vraiment, il ne pourrait jamais te détester comme tu le présente.

- J'en serais pas sûre… Je lui ai déjà fait du mal… Je sais de quoi il est capable…

Mes soupires atteignirent Noah qui se ramena comme une furie hors de la maison. Il me poussa dans l'eau pour me réveiller.

- Aller ! Ne te lamente pas sur ton sort ! Si il ne t'aime plus, c'est qu'il n'en valait pas la peine !

Il n'avait pas tord mais j'espérais au fond de moi, que Hao m'aimerait toujours… Au moins autant que moi. Le jour déclinait et nous devions nous rentrer. La mère de Hao prépara le repas pendant que Noah et moi mettions la table.

- Ah ! criais-je.

Une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Si Hao avait une mère et que j'étais la copine d'Hao, ça voulait dire que la femme qui était en train de faire à manger serait ma belle mère !. Noah s'arrêta un moment pour me regarder déglutir sur place. Ohachiyo et lui se regardèrent.

- Elle vient de se rendre compte que madame Douji était sa belle mère.

- Ah… Elle est longue à la détente. Mais je croyais que vous sortiez seulement ensemble… ?

- Oh oui, bah en faite, ils ont déjà prévu de se marier ensemble et d'avoir des enfants.

Les deux esprits gardiens se mirent à rire aux larmes. Une main tendre caressa mes cheveux. C'était presque la même sensation que quand Hao me touchait… Une agréable caresse, lente et douce… Pensée qu'il serait l'auteur d'un génocide tel qu'il le prévoyait me brouillait le cœur… Rien ni personne ne pourrait arranger ça, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Rien…

Je veux l'aider du mieux que je peux. Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir souffrir. Il est… Ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ce monde.

* * *

Ouai! Et encore un chapitre de posté!**  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Salut Salut! Comment ça va?

Hey, je suis de retour! Je sais, presque deux semaines sans nouvelles, c'est embêtant. Que voulez-vous, les examens sont importants. et dire que je suis tombée malades juste après! Désolé!

Bon, assez de bavardages inutiles. Place à la lectures, pour ceux et celles que ça intéressent.**  
**

**CHAPITRE 22 : Un nouveau départ, pour tous.**

La chaleur de la maison de Ohachiyo et de la mère d'Hao était agréable. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé avec quelqu'un, même pas avec Shin et Ayato. Je me demandais comment allait tout le monde… Comment Hao avait-il réagit à ma mort soudaine et provoquée… Je me sentais coupable de l'avoir laissé de la sorte. Noah comprenais mon malaise et ne cessait de me dire que nous avions bien fait. Malgré tout, rien que de penser à mon amour, cela me faisait mal au cœur. Une douleur étrange, une de ces douleurs que j'avais ressentie quand Hao m'avait mit son seau… Il m'en restait quelques marques au plus profond de mon âme. Rester loin de la personne qu'on aime peut être cruel. Je repensais à ce que Yoh m'avait dit un jour :

_**« Il est terrible de posséder plusieurs choses importantes dans la vie. Lorsque l'on désir ardemment une chose... Il arrive que l'on soit obligé d'en abandonner une autre. »**_

J'avais abandonné la vie pour sauver celui que j'aimais par dessus tout. Etait-ce pathétique de penser que je pouvais le sauver ? Noah n'était pas de cet avis : « qui ne tente rien n'a rien. » me répétait-il. Je ne pouvais que penser que nous faisions de notre mieux. Mon objectif premier de le sauver était toujours là mais mes sentiments eux avaient changés.

- Hey, ça va ? me fit Noah, allongé dans le lit.

- Oui. Rendors toi…

Mon esprit avait vagabondé assez longtemps sans que je m'en rende compte. Il était déjà tard et Noah et moi dormions dans le même lit que Asanoha-san. Son parfum était le même que celui d'Hao. Tout me ramenait à lui : le bruissement de l'eau, le feuillage des arbres brassé par le vent, le parfum des roses… Ouai… Ma vie était entièrement dévouée à cette homme. Noah me serra dans ses bras pour me calmer et je m'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Ohachiyo nous leva tôt car il fallait se mettre en route.

- Mais pour aller où ? demandais-je.

- On va aller dans le Great Spirit. Hao doit sûrement être là-bas.

Carrément à l'intérieur du Great Spirit ! Démentiel ! Après un petit déjeuné assez consistant, fait de fruits et de divers laitages, nous partîmes pour l'entrée des enfers. Le démon de la dernière fois était devant la porte avec pleins d'autres démons.

- Salut Oh-Oni. Les préparatifs sont prêts ?

- Oui. Nous sommes prêt à partir sur le champ.

Le grand démon me sourit et nous montâmes dans une roulotte pour effectuer le voyage. Des long draps soyeux nos cachait le paysage et l'espace restreint de l'habitacle nous demandait de se coller les un les autres. Noah était confortablement assit à côté de Ohachiyo tandis que Asanoha-san et moi nous nous touchions les bras. Noah discutait avec le lapin de comment j'avais réussit à dessiner Hao en fille et cela amusait sa mère. La honte m'envahissait au file des discussions de Noah, qui ne tarissait pas des loges sur le comportement qu'Hao avait quand il se trouvait avec moi. POURQUOI FAUT IL QUE CET IMBÉCILE AI LE BESOIN D'ÉTALER MA VIE COMME CA ? !

- Parce que c'est plus drôle de te voir t'énerver pour un rien. me dit le familier.

- Pour un rien… ? Mais !

- Héhé. On est en famille, pas de quoi avoir honte. lança Ohachiyo.

Asanoha-san était du même avis que son ami. Même si elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, je sentais en elle une grande sérénité d'esprit. Elle était confiante dans la suite des événements. Je tournais la tête quand elle vit que je l'observais. Elle posa sa main sur ma tête.

- Je suis contente de te connaître Alice-san.

Connaître quelqu'un… La reconnaître… J'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part. Il me semblait que c'était Aya-chan qui me l'avais dit… Noah sourit en voyant que j'étais toute rouge et pensa que j'étais trop émotive. Cette raillerie me donna des envies de meurtres. Je lui souriais donc comme si cela ne m'avais pas atteins. Oh-Oni passa la tête dans les voiles pour nous informer que nous étions entré dans le Great Spirit et que nous n'étions pas les seuls sur place. Nous entendîmes des voix, pour moi plus que familière.

- Pourquoi ce regard acerbe alors que tu es finalement devenu le roi ? On dirait que ta joie s'est vue réduite de moitié Shaman King-sama.

- Rien d'étonnant Sati… Tout le monde ce permet de venir chez moi sans y être invité. fit Hao.

- Mais, c'est toi qui l'a cherché. Je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi, tu l'espérais. Que quelqu'un l'a ramène ici…

Ohachiyo prit un grand bâton sculpté et sortit de l'engin de transport.

- Et oui… Même un être ayant acquis le titre de dieu n'a pas réussit à trouver. Regrettable hein ?

Je déplaçais discrètement les rideaux pour voir ce qu'il se passait : l'endroit était blanc et il ne semblait n'y avoir aucune marque d'espace. _(le sol, le plafond etc…)_Hao était entouré par Yoh, Ren, Horo, Chocolove et Lyserg et tout le monde regardait dans notre direction. Il y avait aussi un long train où d'innombrable furyoku se trouvaient. Je voyais tout juste Manta dans les bras de Ryû.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, Mappa Douji.

- Oh ! Le « Z » ! s'exclama Yoh.

- Imbécile, c'est le Kanji Z. fit le démon à la l'unicorne.

Hao avait la face noir. Il était troublé par la visite de son premier ami.

- Ohachiyo… Où étais tu passé…

- J'étais avec ta mère. Sache que je me trouvais dans le même domaine qu'elle.

- Avec ma mère tu dis… ! ? Foutaises ! Son âme était…

- A tes côtés depuis le début.

La raideur avec laquelle il lui répondit me fit froid dans le dos. Noah me tenais la main pour me calmer. Un homme au cheveux noir et la peau mat s'avança.

- Tu as obtenu cette puissance grâce à toute la colère et la tristesse que tu as accumulé pendant ces mille dernières années. Et ce sont ces mêmes sentiments qui t'ont empêchés d'éprouver la moindre hésitations. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est cela qui t'a laissé échapper l'onde de ta mère.

- Avaf-san que veux tu dire ? demanda Chocolove

Hao grogna. Je voyais bien que ce sermon l'énervait énormément… Douji-san m'empêcha d'intervenir. Je l'écoutais donc retourna à ma place. Hao demanda à l'assistance si cette idée de le rejoindre tous ici était celle de Matamune.

- Si tu veux parler du chat, il n'est plus ici. fit une voix féminine.

Yoh se tourna et cria de nom de Anna qui était sur le Golem des petits Seyrarm et Reoseb. Elle s'excusa de les avoir fait attendre et se posa à côté de Yoh. Hao lui demanda ce qu'il se passait et Anna lui souri.

- Je croyais que tu t'en étais rendu compte.

Hao recula d'un pas.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça fait de ne plus pouvoir lire dans les pensées pour la première fois depuis mille ans ? lui demanda t-elle.

L'assemblée resta sous le choc de la nouvelle. Ohachiyo déclara que cela lui était inutile de lire les expression des gens car tout le monde l'avait recouvert de sa bonté. Noah souriait et s'empêchait de rire à cette supplique.

Pour faire simple. Le gamin que j'ai connu dans le passé vient de faire son retour. Ce gosse à l'âme pure et au cœur tendre.

Tout le monde resta immobile.

- Ça n'a aucun sens ! Arrêtez vos conneries ! cria le Shaman King.

- Idiot. La meilleur preuve est que Ohachiyo se tienne sous tes yeux. Tu t'es débarrassé de toute ta colère et ta haine. finit Anna.

Hao baissa la tête et serra les poings. Yoh souffla un grand coup.

- Sois content, tu vas enfin pouvoir la revoir. Ça fait longtemps nan ? dit-il.

Douji-san descendit de la carriole et me demanda de rester encore un peu à l'intérieur. Tout les regards se posèrent sur elle.

- Mère…

- Quoi ? ! C'est la mère d'Hao ? ! s'exclama Yoh.

- Elle ressemble beaucoup à Anna-san… fit Lyserg.

La jeune femme sourit à l'assistance et leur demanda de pardonner à son fils. Elle s'approcha d'Hao et lui caressa la tête.

- Je suis désolé que mon fils vous ai causé tant de soucis.

- Mais ne faites pas ça … Devant tout le monde ! dit Hao.

- Mais c'est parce que nous sommes devant tout le monde que je fais cela. Est ce que tu réalise au moins ce que tu as fais ?

Hao se crispa. Tout le monde les regardaient. Je trouvais assez comique de le voir dans une telle situation : lui, ce faisant faire la morale par sa mère… Un grand bébé quoi. Hao ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa propre mère s'excusait alors que des humains l'avaient assassinée. Elle lui mit une claque. Noah ouvra les yeux en grand et ne riait plus du tout.

- Le pauvre… Elle a dû faire mal celle là…

- Plus que celles que je lui ai donnée… dis-je doucement.

- Tu dis encore des choses bien puériles. Haïr les autres revient à se haïr soi-même. Le pardon aide à se sauver. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'aussi faible. Tous les sentiments que tu éprouves sont des composantes de l'être humain. Ne l'oublie jamais.

- Haha ! L'amour d'une mère est éternel ! cria Ohachiyo.

Douji-san prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez me dire, rien ne remplacera mon cœur brisé… Elle n'est plus de ce monde elle aussi… fit Hao.

- Justement, cette personne est juste là et à suivit notre jolie conversation. Alice, vient. dit Ohachiyo.

Je descendis donc, pleine d'appréhensions.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir une femme comme elle à tes côtés.

Douji-san lâcha son fils et Yoh courra vers moi avec tout le monde. Même Shin et Ayato était là. Hao resta au même endroit, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Len vint se placer à côté de lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Hey, fais pas cette tête. T'es déprimant tu sais.

Noah me poussa un peu et je m'élançais dans les bras de mon aimé. Je le serrais aussi fort que je pouvais. Il me prit de suite dans ses bras en répétant mon nom.

- Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour toi. Alors ne m'en veux pas trop, hein ?

Il colla son front sur le mien et me regarda, un peu énervé tout de même.

- Comment le pourrais je…

J'entendais Noah et Yoh rire aux éclats.

- Vous êtes trop mignons ! cria Yoh.

- Dommage que j'ai pas mon appareil avec moi ! HAHAHA !

Il y avait des claques qui se perdaient. Mon père se présenta devant Douji-san et la remercia de s'être occupée de moi en enfers.

- J'ai eu le temps de discuter avec eux. Ils sont vraiment très gentil. dis-je en souriant.

Hao me lâcha et prit ma main, qu'il embrassa tendrement.

- Que vais je faire de toi Shaman Queen ?

Ahoui c'est vrai… J'avais omit ce petit détail… Hao m'avait promit de m'épouser quand il serait devenu Shaman King. Je repris ma main et lui tourna le dos. Il se plaça de nouveau devant moi pour que lui fasse face.

- Je pense qu'on est trop jeune pour se marier… Et puis, je ne t'épouserais pas si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite tes ambitions de meurtre.

- Ah ? Serait-ce un ultimatum ?

- Tout à fait monsieur Asakura.

Il était tout sourire. Cela lui faisait plaisir de me voir en si grande forme malgré mon passage en enfer.

- Hey les tourtereaux ! Vous venez ! crièrent Noah et Ayato.

- On ne va pas vous attendre trois plombe ! fit Manta.

Hao tourna la tête et fit de gros yeux. Je me tournais dans la même direction et vis Ren embrasser Jeanne sur la joue.

- Vu ! Je savais bien que tu étais amoureux Renny ! pouffa Horo.

- Bande de crétin ! fit le chinois, rouge de honte.

Hao eu un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Je faisais un grand signe à Jeanne qui me le rendit avec un large sourire.

- Alors Shaman King ? Est-ce que vous voulez vivre dans mon humble demeure ? demanda Kaito-Otôsan.

- Quoi… ?

- Ouai ! Comme ça on pourra se voir tout le jours vu qu'Anna et moi habitons pas loin ! s'exclama Yoh, tout sourire dehors.

Hao me regarda assez perplexe.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Mappa. lança Ohachiyo.

Hao ferma les yeux en souriant.

- Je vous laisse vous occuper des êtres humains. Je ferrais en sorte de ne pas les tuer, puisque vous y tenez - il se tourna vers mon père - Soit. J'accepte votre proposition. Mais j'aurais tous les droits sur Alice. Je dis bien TOUS.

Mon père déglutit sur place. Hao tira profit de la situation pour abuser de son autorité. Noah se jeta dans ses bras en criant :

- Mon beau frère adoré !

Hao se mit à rire. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu dans cette état.

Une fois tout le monde ressuscité, je me trouvais dans la petite église sur les genoux de ma sainte Jeanne.

- Tu as réussit Alice. Je te félicite.

Je lui sautais dessus pour savoir comment elle avait réussit à attraper le cœur du redoutable Tao. Elle me répondit simplement que je n'étais pas la seule avoir des secrets. Je n'en su pas plus. Son visage était maculé de rose. Nous partîmes de l'endroit en compagnie de mon père et de mes frères de cœurs ainsi qu'avec Len. Celui ci me prit dans ses bras et me remercia d'avoir sauvé son ami d'enfance. Nous allâmes sur la plage ou se tenait Rakist et Opacho. La petite fille sauta dans les bras de Noah.

- Grand frère ! Je suis contente que vous alliez bien ! Hourra !

Mon père caressa la tête de la petite africaine. Personnellement, je me jetais dans la mer pour une petite baignade improvisée et tout le monde me suivit. Même Jeanne participa à l'énorme bataille d'eau.

- Aller prend ça Noah ! cria Angel.

- Hey ! C'est pas juste !

- Attention : Vague de la mort qui tue ! Yata ! s'écria Ayato.

Tout le monde se déchaînait. Nous étions tous trempé à l'arrivé du reste de la bande, c'est à dire de Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ryû, Ren, Horo, Lyserg, Mathilda, Marie, Canna. Hao enleva son poncho et sauta dans l'eau. Il poursuivit Noah sur la plage et lui sauta dessus.

- Dans mes bras toi ! cria le Shaman King.

- Naaannnn ! Laisse moi … pervers !

Jeanne arriva pour leur faire des chatouilles sous les bras. Ça partait en couille là. Tout le monde se mit d'accord pour continuer la Méga bataille d'eau jusqu'au coucher du soleil. A la fin de la journée notre bande et celle de Hao fîmes une grande fête pour célébrer, non pas la victoire de du nouveau Shaman King mais notre nouvelle amitié. Nous avions réservé un restaurant entier pour nous tous. L'alcool circula un peu partout et Yoh et son frère prirent un verre de bière. Les deux finir bourrés à la fin de la soirée. Ils avaient chantés sur des tables « Le pin-pin-pingouin ».

Le lendemain, Hao eut une grosse migraine et resta au lit toute la journée. J'en profitais pour rester avec lui , au chaud avec mon chéri. Mon père m'avait donné rendez vous à la maison avec Hao et Noah. Nous fîmes nos affaires et partirent dès que Hao allait mieux. De retour à Fumbari, nous primes un taxi _(bande de feignant !)_ qui nous déposa devant les escaliers de la colline.

- Aaahhh… Ça fait longtemps que je ne les avais pas montées.

- Ça fait presque deux ans que le Shaman Fight avait commencé… souffla Noah.

Il monta les premières marches et demanda de nous dépêcher car Kaito devait nous attendre. Une fois en haut, je me tournais pour admirer la vue : au loin se découpait la ville de Fumbari, qui s'activait paisiblement, comme si mon absence passa inaperçu. Les aboiements de Kiri fit sortir mon père du temple avec ses disciples. Tous virent me saluer sans oublier Hao. Les enfants partirent assez vite car leur parents les attendaient chez eux. Le temple devenu silencieux et j'entrais avec Noah dans la maison. Je redécouvrais ma chambre dans les moindre détails. Hao me suivait de très près, intéressé par mon tiroir de culottes. Hao se changea et mit un t-shirt noir, un bas de jogging rouge et des chaussettes. Noah le traîna derrière lui car on avait besoin de bras pour faire à mangé.

Deux mois ce sont passés depuis la fin du S.F _(j'en ai marre d'écrire le Shaman fight…vive les abréviations.)_ J'avais reprit une scolarisation à peu près normal et je me trouvais dans la même classe que Yoh et son frère. Oui ! Hao ne voulait pas rester seul à la maison alors il s'est scolarisé dans le même collège-lycée que nous. L'uniforme lui allait très bien d'ailleurs. Michiko était elle aussi dans la même classe que nous ainsi que Anna et Manta. On nous appelait les « fou » parce que nous étions toujours en train de rire pour un rien. Je trouvais que Michiko et Hao s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis peu, ils étaient devenu complices. J'avais aussi entendu dire que Anna et Yoh sortaient ensemble pour de bon. Malgré tout, Anna ne pouvait pas supporter la paraisse de Yoh, ce que son frère comprenais parfaitement et ne manquait pas de le lui faire remarquer en lui infligeant la torture de la chaise électrique (pas celle que vous croyez ! C'est quand on est assit sans chaise à 90° et qu'on tend les bras en avant !). Pour résumer, le S.F fut très instructif pour tout le monde. Hao était, on va dire, devenu un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et prenait plaisir à aider son prochain. Tient par exemple, il aida une petite fille à retrouver son ballon qui était coincé dans un arbre. La haine qu'il avait pour les humain était étonnement moins forte que quand je l'avais rencontré la première fois. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que les années à venir seraient pleine de surprises, ce que je fis l'expérience assez tôt quand nous allâmes chez Yoh pendant les vacances d'hivers… Quelqu'un appela chez lui pendant que nous prenions notre goûté.

- Alors Yoh ? Qui était-ce ? demanda Anna avec un gâteau dans la bouche.

- C'était mon grand père… Il voulait nous dire que nous étions tous invités à Izumo, dans la maison familiale…

_( Izumo est à 85O KM de Tokyo soit 12h de route en voiture ou alors 4h en train.)_

* * *

**Nous sommes à la dernière ligne droite les enfants! Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, il était tant je dois dire.  
**

**Merci encore à ceux qui suivent "Alice au pays des shamans". Vous êtes ceux qui font vivre mon écriture ^^.  
**

**See you next chapter !  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Bon aller, encore un chapitre pour vous faire patienter.**  
**

**Disclamer:** Ça m'énerve de le dire mais, Shaman King appartient à Takei-sama.

**CHAPITRE 23 : La réunion de famille.**

Yoh se posa à côté de nous tandis que nous ne disions rien. Il faisait une drôle de tête.

- Il m'a demandé de vous dire que Hao et les Mioru devaient aussi venir…

- Pff… Pourquoi irais-je les voir… ? demanda le jumeau.

- Il pense que tu devrais, je cite «ramener tes fesses ».

- Bon ok… je viens.

Hao n'opposait plus trop de résistance quand son frère lui demandait quelque chose. Noah resta assez pensif et se demandait pourquoi nous devions venir nous aussi. Mon père était déjà sur place à l'heure où nous parlions. Anna prépara nos affaires pendant que nous réservions le train. Manta nous accompagna et nous demanda de l'appeler dès que nous serions arrivés à Izumo. Une fois dans le train, Yoh et moi sortîmes nos cahiers de Mathématiques. Hao et Anna penchèrent la tête en nous voyant nous activer.

- Vous n'avez pas fait vos devoirs à ce que je vois… souffla Anna.

- T'es marrante ! C'est super dur ! se plaignit Yoh.

- Moi non plus je comprend absolument rien… Je suis une quiche en maths !

Hao prit le livre et vint s'asseoir entre Yoh et moi.

- Bbboonnn… je vais vous expliquer. Ça n'est pas sorcier.

Nous écoutâmes très attentivement ses explications sur les fonctions affines et linéaires. Il était très bon en maths, ce qui m'impressionnait. En faite, il était bon en tout… La rage ! C'était le plus intelligent de la classe et son frère le moins doué… Moi j'étais juste entre les deux ainsi que Anna. Yoh finit par s'endormir en l'écoutant parler… Je fis la même chose. A mon réveil, Yoh était sur les sièges dans face, la tête sur les genoux d'Anna et il s'accrochait à sa jupe. J'étais de même sur les genoux de Hao, qui dormait à point fermé.

Une fois arrivé à la gare d'Izumo, après presque 4h de route, une voiture nous attendait. Nous montâmes à l'intérieur. Le conducteur nous amena au pied d'une petite colline.

- Fiiaouu… Ça fait longtemps que je suis pas venu par ici. remarqua Yoh.

- Tais-toi et marche. J'ai envie d'arriver pour ma série télé. fit Anna.

Yoh portait ses valises sous prétexte que sa l'endurcirait… Anna faisait vraiment tout pour que son fiancé devienne plus fort qu'avant, même si la tâche paraissait ardu du faite que Yoh Asakura était un glandeur de premier ordre. Yoh déboula dans sa maison qui était… Comment dire… IMMENSE ! Je sais pas comment vous expliquer la grandeur de cette… Mais c'est même plus une maison ça ! Bref, y a pas de mot pour décrire cette… chose qui se nomme la maison familiale des Asakura. Nous passâmes sous des allées couvertes qui rejoignaient le bâtiment centrale de la « maison ». Il y avait pleins de bâtiments comme celui ci attachés par des allées couvertes et des cours intérieurs. Jamais je n'aurais penser que Yoh vivait dans un endroit pareil.

- Grand père ! Grand mère ! Nous sommes là ! cria le jeune Asakura.

Je sentis l'aura de Kiri s'approcher furtivement de nous et sauta sur Hao dès qu'il le vit. Hao fut aplatit comme une crêpe par le chien. Noah tira sur sa queue pour que Hao puisse respirer. Le chien voulait faire « la fête » à son jeune maître, de retour à la maison. Incroyable.

- Kiri. Aux pieds. fit Hao.

Le chien s'exécuta et se posa à ses pieds.

- Bah tu vois quand tu veux. Gentil le chien.

Nous posâmes nos affaires dans une des pièces et partîmes dehors. Hao se posa sur l'herbe et s'allongea. Kiri vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, demandant des caresses. Yoh fit de même et prit Anna par le bras pour la prendre dans ses bras. Un bruit derrière nous me fit faire un sursaut.

- Ohé les enfants ! Vous allez bien ? fit mon père accompagné par monsieur Mikihisa.

- Papa… ? Heu oui…

- C'était un petit oui ça. Vous avez fait bonne route ?

- Oui mais pas grâce à vous. fit Hao au sol.

- Toujours aussi désagréable toi… Bon rentrons, Yohmei et Kino nous attendent.

Nous les suivîmes sans un mot dans les couloirs de la maison. Arrivé au bout de l'un d'eux, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses en kimono était devant un paravent.

- Hey Tamao !

- Noah-san. Vous allez bien ?

- Ouai et toi ?

C'était qui ça ? Tamao ? ? Noah avait l'air de la connaître et s'entendait bien avec elle. Elle nous salua et nous fit entrer dans la pièce suivit des pères. Assit au sol devant une table basse, les grands parents de Yoh nous regardèrent en souriant. Il y avait une jeune femme qui ressemblait à Yoh et Hao. J'en conclu que ce devait être Keiko Asakura, la mère des deux jumeaux. Les anciens nous demandèrent de nous asseoir. Yohmei fixa Hao droit dans les yeux et celui ci ne dévia pas le regard.

- Que nous voulez-vous le vieux ? demanda Hao.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude pour lui demander de sa part un peu de respect.

- Les enfants. Nous vous avons conviez à cette réunion pour parler de votre avenir ensemble. fit le vieil homme.

- Nous savons que tout les quatre, vous vivez en couple depuis un petit moment déjà. Anna et Yoh, vous êtes déjà d'accord pour vous marier ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr grand mère. firent les deux interpelés.

- Et vous deux… Nous avions aussi comprit que vous aviez le même projet nan ? demanda Mikihisa.

- C'est à dire que…

- Vous n'allez pas décider pour nous. m'interrompit Hao.

Il avait l'air assez mécontent de s'être déplacé pour parler de ce genre de chose. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de partir sur le champs.

- Jamais je ne pourrais laisser ma petite fille épouser cette espèce dddeee… D'énergumène !

- Kaito calmez-vous ! demanda Keiko. Hao, tu fais partit de la famille par ton sang alors tu dois nous écouter jusqu'au bout : nous voulons bien que tu te marie avec Alice.

- MA petite fille ! !

Mikihisa retenait mon père pour pas qu'il ne fasse de bêtise. Hao était un peu gêné par ce que venait de dire sa « mère ». Il ne pensait pas qu'il ferait partit d'une famille autre que celle qu'il avait construit avec Yoh et moi.

- Pff… Vous m'en direz tant… fit-il.

- Vous voyez Kaito. C'est réglé ! Vous faites partit intégrante de notre famille maintenant. dit le grand père.

- Bien entendu, Alice portera le nom des Asakura pour perpétrer la lignée. fit la vielle.

Je n'avais pas eut encore mon mot à dire. Yoh riait avec Anna à cause de la tête que je faisais.

- Nan mais sans rire… Vous nous avez vraiment fait venir ici pour nous dire ça ? ! s'exclama Noah. Ma petite Alice va vraiment se marier avec lui ! dit- il, en riant.

- Non, pas que. C'était aussi pour vous demander quand vous serez disposez à célébrer le mariage. dit Keiko.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux… souffla Hao.

- Comment ça le "plus tôt sera le mieux" ! Mais mais… ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là ? On a même pas encore dix huit ans ! On est trop jeune… !

Gros bbblllaaannnccc… Hao fit les yeux ronds et se demandait pourquoi je ne voulais pas me marier tout de suite. Je me rendis compte soudainement que j'avais peur de passer ce cap, même avec lui.

- Bon ok, le prends pas mal… je disais ça… comme ça… fit- il en haussant les épaules.

Il me faisait penser à Yoh dans cette position. Noah et Mikihisa coururent vers Hao et l'emportèrent dehors. « Un enlèvement ! » s'exclama Yoh en souriant. Il partit avec Anna et la grand mère Kino, et me laissèrent seule avec le grand père Yohmei et Keiko.

- Il est certain que ce n'est pas évident pour toi. Mais sache que si tu n'es pas prête…

- C'est pas une question d'être prête ou pas ! Vous êtes en train de décider de mon avenir avec Hao : votre petit fils ! Nous sommes assez grand pour savoir ce que nous avons à faire…

- Hhuuumm… C'est bien parce que Hao est mon petit fils que je veux l'encadrer dans ce moment. Et toi aussi. N'oublie pas à qui tu parles.

- Vous aussi vous ferriez mieux de savoir à qui vous parlez. Je ne permettrais à personne de donner des ordres à Alice.

- Mi… Michiko ?

Je restais bouche bée par la venu de ma meilleure amie dans ses lieux.

- J'ai croisé Hao, il m'a tout raconté.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la mère.

- Une amie d'Alice et d'Hao.

Elle se planta devant le grand père et lui tendis quelque chose. Il prit l'objet : il me semblait que c'était une lettre.

- Lisez-la et vous comprendrez. Je vous laisse.

Un drôle de personnage avec des ailes blanche et noire se présenta devant moi.

- Au revoir Alice… me dit-il.

Puis il suivit Michiko dans sa « fuite »…

- Hum je vois. Mais cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Si vous voulez vous marier, il faudra le faire dans la tradition familiale.

Le grand père s'éloigna. Qui avait-il dans cette lettre?

- Alice-san, ne le prenez pas mal. Mon père s'inquiète pour vous… Il a fait exactement le même cinéma à Yoh et Anna, il y a six ans de cela…

- Ah bon… ?

- Oui. Il vous aime beaucoup en réalité. Même s'il ne vous à vu qu'une fois.

- Moi je ne l'avais jamais vu…

La femme me regarda en souriant, l'air malicieux.

- Je vous ai vu quand nous étions tous dans le Great Spirit. Vous semblez très amoureux tout les deux. Kaito-san nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? ?

- Oh rien de bien méchant. Il nous a juste dit que vous sortiez ensemble depuis plu d'un ans déjà. Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

Je fis oui de la tête et elle s'arrêta là pour l'interrogatoire. Elle me dit juste de me calmer et que la date du mariage importait peu pour le moment. Vu que nous étions ici, autant s'amuser. Quand je sortis de la pièce, je trouvais Hao adossé à une des poutre qui soutenait la charpente du couloir. Il tenait des cailloux et semblait être ailleurs. Je me baissais pour lui prendre la main. Il tourna la tête vers moi en la penchant sur le côté, comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Ça va ? me demanda t-il.

- Euh.. Fffouai…

- Bon. Viens avec moi, on va aller se promener.

Il me prit la main et nous partîmes nous promener, bien couvert bien sur. C'est qu'il faisait froid pour un mois de décembre. Hao s'arrêta devant un arbre et commença à grimper dessus. Une fois perché, il me demanda de le suivre. J'escaladais donc l'arbre sans trop de mal et le rejoignit. Je m'agrippais, affalée sur la branche. Je n'aimais pas trop la hauteur… Lui, il était à cheval sur la branche et me regardait bizarrement.

- Tu as peur ?

- Bah oui ! Pourquoi on est monté au juste… ?

- C'était juste pour te voir monter à un arbre.

Heu ! Il se fout de moi là ! ? Il se mit debout sur la branche et commençait à la faire bouger.

- Aaarrrêttteee ! La branche va casser !

Mon cri lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba au sol. Je me trouvais comme une conne sur ma branche tandis qu'Hao reprenait ses esprits. Il avait l'air furieux. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place et se mit en dessous de la branche.

- Saute, je vais te rattraper.

Sérieusement ? Je pouvais vraiment lui sauter dans les bras ?

- Oui, je t'autorise à me sauter dessus. Sache que ce sera la dernière fois que ça se produit.

Je n'avais pas prononcer un seul mot qu'il connaissais mes pensées. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il puisse…

- Je te connais par cœur. C'est assez facile de savoir ce que tu pense. me dit-il en tendant les bras vers moi.

Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et sauta de la branche. Hao me rattrapa en souriant et en me regardant très amoureusement.

- J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu étais légère.

Je baissais la tête et me colla dans ses bras, qu'il referma derrière moi. Il me disait à quel point il m'aimait et que jamais il ne se séparerait de moi. Je passais mes mains froides dans son manteau pour les réchauffer et je sentis une petit rire provenir de mon futur époux. Il était toujours aussi chaud, malgré qu'il ne possédait plus le Spirit of Fire. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que j'étais avec lui et la flamme que nous avions tout les deux ne s'était jamais éteinte. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir lui dire que moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas passer ma vie sans lui. Heureux, il s'empara de mes lèvres en une fraction de seconde. Le froid commençait à se faire sentir et nous rentrions chez les Asakura. Les pères de famille : Kaito, Mikihisa et Yohmei fumaient la pipe assit sous les couloirs couverts dans la maison.

- Hey les tourtereaux. Comment était-ce cette balade ? nous demanda mon père.

- Très bien, le paysage est sympa. fis-je.

-Il y avait autre chose qu'était sympa. me fit Hao dans l'oreille.

Yohmei rit en voyant son petit fils faire des messes basses. Kaito fronça les sourcils et proclama :

- Je veux plus que tu touche à ma fille tant que vous n'êtes pas mariés ! Plus de sexe les jeunes !

- Bbbiinn voyons… Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis le Shaman King je vous le rappelle…

- Papa. Je fais… L'amour à Hao si j'en ai envie… dis-je timidement.

- Elle aime ça alors je vais pas l'en priver. Hein Alice ?

Ce petit air malicieux me faisait de l'effet. Je m'engouffrais dans la première pièce venue : la cuisine. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Hao entra pour savoir ce que j'avais. Mon cœur battait la chamade sans que je puisse l'arrêter, comme au premier jour. Soudainement, quelque chose se cassa en moi… Mon expression inquiéta encore plus le Shaman King qui me prit dans ses bras. Yoh passa par là et nous souriait. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais. Il prit un verre d'eau tout en nous regardant. Son frère cacha sa tête au creux de mon coup puis la releva en direction de son frère qui s'approchait.

- Alice… Ça ne va pas ?

- Yoh ! Pense à quelque chose !

- Hein ?

Son visage exprimait de l'étonnement pour ma question. J'essayais mainte fois d'ouvrir un contact vers l'esprit de Yoh, sans succès.

- Je… je ne suis plus capable de lire dans l'esprit des gens…

Hao se serra encore plus contre moi tandis que Yoh leva la tête vers le ciel.

- Aaahhh… Ce n'est que ça… Tu m'as fait peur…

Puis il partit. Je restais longtemps à me poser des questions. Pourquoi maintenant ? Certes, je n'en avais presque jamais besoin mais ce pouvoir m'avait aidé pendant pas mal de temps. J'étais assez frustrée de ne plus pouvoir m'en servir.

- Ça fait bizarre la première fois. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. Nous sommes tous à égalité maintenant.

Je restais coi. C'était un drôle de sentiment de savoir qu'on était… normal. La meilleure chose à faire était de ne rien faire. L'avais-je abandonné à cause de Hao ? Ou bien tout simplement qu'il ne me servait plus à rien ? Au fond de moi, je ne puis trouver la réponse. Il est intéressant de voir avec quelle facilité nous pouvons nous détacher de quelque chose au profit d'une autre…

- J'ai envie de chocolat…

- Pourquoi… T'es enceinte ? dis-je en soulevant un sourcil.

- Nan, je sais pas… J'en ai envie c'est tout. Si on faisait un gâteau ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Cela me changera les idées… Une fois tabliers et ingrédients préparés, nous commençâmes la gâteau. Hao adorait tout ce qui était à base de cacao : gâteau, lait chocolaté et j'en passe… Il remuerait ciel et terre pour un carré de chocolat. Hao était très mignon dans son tablier rose et sa queue de cheval laissait apparaître sa nuque. Il faisait très attention à la préparation de la pâte, comme une vrai pâtissière. Il jetait de temps en temps de coup d'œil vers moi pour voir si je m'en sortais avec le découpage du chocolat. Je maniais le coteau aussi facilement que mon sabre. Je réduisais le chocolat en miette et l'incorpora au reste de la pâte. Une fois dans le moule, direction le four. Hao s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine en soufflant.

- Bon… Voilà qui est fait. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

- Oui. J'espère que le gâteau sera bon.

- Bien entendu ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! fit Hao en me souriant.

Il était vraiment trop mignon ! En plus, il avait de la pâte sur le nez et de la farine sur les joues. Aahhh…

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? *regard de pervers*

- Oh pour rien… Je te trouve mignon, c'est tout.

Le garçon se leva et me colla contre l'évier en mettant ses bras de part et d'autre de moi, sur le rebord.

- Ma petite cuisinière aurait-elle faim ?

- Comment ça… ?

Il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa tendrement. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter dans ces moments là, comme si l'espace et le temps n'existaient plus à ses yeux.

- Bon, il y a de la vaisselle à faire.

Enfin… Y a quand même des choses qui peuvent l'arrêter…Je l'aidais en essuyant les plats utilisés. Nous partîmes dans le salon d'où des bruits si échappaient. Yoh et Anna était autour d'une table basse, la télévision allumé, buvant du thé.

- Oh ! Un Jingle Speed !

- Vous voulez jouer ? demanda Anna.

Nous acceptions volontiers, même si Hao ne savait pas jouer. Malgré tout, il commençait à prendre l'ascendant sur nous trois. La soirée se passa ainsi sans trop de casse de la part des perdants du jeu : Hao, Yoh et moi.

- Mouahaha ! Comment pouviez-vous croire que j'allais perdre à ce jeu stupide !

- Bah, parce que Hao t'a mit la pâté trois fois…

- On s'en fou Yoh ! Je suis la meilleure !

Elle était très contente d'avoir gagné face à Hao. Lui ne disait rien et se contentait de consoler son petit frère avec des câlins. C'est vrai qu'il se sont extrêmement rapprochés tout les deux. Yoh aimait se faire dorloter par son grand frère quand quelque chose n'allait pas et inversement… J'en étais presque jalouse. Mais peu importe… la famille, ça ne se discute pas.

* * *

Dans la famille Asakura, je demande le fils!

Lequel? Moi si on me donne Hao, je dis pas non.**  
**


	24. Chapter 24

Salut les n'amis!

Comment ça va? La forme? Moi je commence à récupérer de la patate!**  
**

Bon, voyons voir si j'ai des reveiws... Oui! une !

Alors ma petite _**Mona**_, oui, c'est BIENTÔT la fin. Bah oui, ça arrive à un moment ou un autre. Déjà 24 chapitres, n'est-ce pas admirable? Et puis, si je m'écoutais, je ne m'arrêterais pas! Comme beaucoup de monde ici... T.T Dis toi que tu es l'une des rares lectrices à me laisser des reviews et je te remercie! Ça prouve que je n'écris pas pour rien ^^.

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait un petit changement de point de vue:

**"**Alice

**XXXXX**

Yoh**"**

Bon aller, je vous laisse lire, pour ceux que ça intéressent.

ENJOY !

**CHAPITRE 24 : La venu d'un ancien ami.**

Hao partit voir si le gâteau était cuit et Anna le suivit comme son ombre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait de la pâtisserie. Yoh me demanda s'il avait mit une charlotte sur la tête.

- Nan, on a mit des tabliers roses.

- Hhuumm je vois…

Ses yeux se fixaient sur le plafond et il rougissait. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi il pensait.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage rosi.

- J'ai raconter Hao comment une fois Anna à préparé à manger. Elle ne portait qu'un tablier sur elle.

Il était aux anges… Je me doutais bien que ce genres de choses arriveraient à Yoh, mais venant d'Anna, c'est une grande première. Je commençais à imaginer la suite des événements et me secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ses pensées étranges. Yoh riait en me voyant m'exciter.

- Je crois qu'elle portait un stingue aussi… Aaahhh… C'était une belle soirée…

Je ne répondais plus de rien. Comment pouvait-il me dire ça comme si ce n'était rien… ? Je n'avais pas envie de connaître ce genres de détails de sa vie sentimentales moi ! Amidamaru apparu derrière son maître en lui parlant à voix basse. Yoh sourit avant que son fantôme ne parte. Puis tout dans ma tête se mit en marche : le gâteau, les tabliers… Quel manipulateur ce Asakura Hao! Il voulait sûrement me voir toute nue ! C'est pour ça qu'il se collait à moi comme ça ! Cela ne me mettait pas en rage mais j'étais plutôt joyeuse. Je me rendais compte que j'attirais toujours autant Hao depuis le temps. A mon tour, je me mis à sourire. Yoh leva la tête et semblait regarder la cour extérieure.

- Regarde Alice. Il neige.

Je me tournais pour voir les flocons blancs tomber. De la neige… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu. Un blanc manteau d'hivers recouvrant la végétation fanante de l'automne…

Le soir venu et après avoir dîner, nous nous changeâmes tous pour opter pour des kimonos de toutes sortes : Yoh en avait un bleu pâle, Anna un entièrement rose avec des motifs rouge, Hao un orange avec des fleurs bleu, blanche, et verte et moi un bleu abysse avec des fleurs blanche. Même Noah en prit un jaune. Nous étions tout les quatre devant la télé à regarder l'émission du moment : « à la recherche de l'épouvante ». Anna adorait cette émission et se marrait bien devant les animateurs qui avaient les pétoches devant de vrais esprits. Soudainement, la télévision s'éteignit. Je sursautais et m'accrocha à Hao. Il dû lui aussi avoir peur car son cœur battait très vite.

- J'ai été surprit. Rien de plu. me fit-il.

Le pauvre, avoir peur d'une télé qui s'éteint alors qu'il est Shaman King…. Yoh regarda derrière l'appareil pour voir si quelque chose s'était débranché. Mais visiblement, la télé était en rade…

- Si ça se trouve, un des fantômes de la télé est venu nous hanter ? se demanda Anna.

- Nan, je ne crois pas. Cette écran a plus de cinquante ans déjà… fit une voix derrière nous.

Hao sursauta au même titre que le couple Anna Yoh.

- Saleté de chat. Tu nous a fait peur. dit Anna en fronçant les sourcils.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de frapper aux portes.

Je me tournais pour voir qui parlait. C'était un chat beige tigré marron qui était dans l'entrée de la pièce. Il portait un kimono vert kaki et un manteau noir. Yoh lui sauta dessus en criant :

- Matamune !

Hao devint tout pâle et se tourna pour ne pas les regarder. Il se pinçait les lèvres et serrait les poings. Matamune… Ce nom me disait quelque chose, mais où l'ai-je entendu… ? Le chat se détacha de Yoh et fit une révérence à Anna, qui la lui rendit. Hao tendit une tasse de thé au chat qui la prit, puis s'assit sur un coussin à ses côtés.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau Matamune ? demanda Yoh, tout souriant.

- Oh rien, je passais dans le coin alors je suis venu voir Kino. J'ai été très étonné de tous vous savoir ici. Mais dites moi, comment ça se passe entre vous Anna et Yoh ?

- Héhéhé…

La gêne s'installa dans le salon. Le chat hocha la tête.

- Ah ! Matamune ! Oui bien sur ! m'exclamais-je.

Le chat pencha la tête en me regardant de biais.

- Je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaître. Vous êtes ?

- Heu… Alice Mioru. Enchantée.

- Mioru…

- Oui Mata. C'est la fille de Kaito-san, le meilleur ami de mon père. fit Yoh.

- Ah oui, les Mioru. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille... Pas grave. Ravie de te rencontrer jeune fille.

Hao posa sa tête sur la table en soupirant. Le chat posa sa patte sur la tête du shaman.

- Maître Hao. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? s'inquiéta le Matamune.

- Non, ça va…

Hao tourna la tête vers le chat, toujours collé à la table.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir Matamune.

- Moi aussi. Vous m'avez manqué…

Quelques larmes coulèrent des yeux marrons de l'animal. Noah n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place et restait assez calme. Puis il me prit le bras en me disant qu'il serait préférable de les laisser seuls.

Partout où je posais le regard, il y avait de la neige. Je m'assit sous couvert du couloir pour regarder la neige tomber. L'ombre portée par la lumière des pièces se découpait sur le manteau blanc. Yoh s'assit à son tour à mes côtés et me prit la main.

- Je penses que Matamune t'aime bien.

Comment pouvait-il en être si sur ? Il descendit dans la cour en me traînant. La neige se déposait délicatement sur les cheveux du brun.

- Et si en profitait pour faire un bonhomme de neige tout les deux ? me dit-il en souriant.

J'acceptais et commençais à rassembler de la neige pour faire la tête. Yoh se frottait souvent les mains à cause du froid et me demanda pourquoi mes mains ne devenaient pas rouge.

- Aurais-tu oublié quel élément j'utilise ?

Il se gratta la tête et ne posa plus de question. Une fois le bonhomme terminé, nous partîmes nous rasseoir pour admirer notre chef d'œuvre. Il était plutôt réussit. Je pris les mains de Yoh, rougis par le froid et la neige et tenta de les réchauffer en les frottant. Celui-ci soufflait dessus dans le même but.

- Tu es complètement gelé… On n'aurait jamais dû faire ce bonhomme…

- Nan, t'inquiète pas Alice. C'est pas grave…

- La petite a raison. Ça serait dommage que tu tombe malade. fit Matamune devant Hao.

Yoh sourit bêtement tandis que je lâchais ses mains. Le chat vint s'asseoir entre lui et moi. Hao fit de même et colla sa tête sur mon épaule. Il n'avait pas l'air bien et il me fit un faible sourire quand il vit que je le regardais. Le chat sortit une pipe de son manteau et commença à fumer.

- La neige est belle ce soir. fit-il en la regardant tomber.

On n'arrivait plus à voir les étoiles à cause des nuages. Le kitty-cat me regardait du coin de l'œil et semblait être intéressé par quelque chose. Je penchais la tête en avant pour mieux le regarder. Je levais un sourcil pour lui montrer que je voulais savoir pourquoi il me fixait ainsi. Hao se leva et embarqua son frère au passage. Noah, le cul dans la neige les suivit aussitôt. Matamune les regardait s'éloigner en faisant des grands signes. Pourquoi m'avaient-ils laisser seule avec ce chat ? ! Le chat revint à moi en plissant les yeux.

- Hao m'a parlé de vous. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se lirait avec une jeune fille de votre qualité.

- Qualité ? Une minute là… Je comprends pas bien où vous voulez en venir…

- Mais nul part. Je pense que vous serrez heureux ensemble.

- J'y compte bien ! Je compte avoir le plus beau des fils avec lui ! m'exclamais-je.

Le chat applaudit à ma réplique. Je me cachais avec mes cheveux en voyant Hao arriver. Il a sûrement entendu notre conversation.

- Tu vois Matamune. Je te l'avais bien dit.

- Je vois ça. Intéressante jeune fille… fit-il en soufflant de la fumée.

Hao était pas mal dans son genre. Je me souvenais avoir vu ce chat dans la vision du passé d'Hao, mais il ne se tenait pas sur ses pattes. Je caressais sa tête pour montrer que je n'étais pas contente. De quoi ? Bah j'en savais rien… Peu être à cause de Hao…

- Héhé. Fais pas cette tête Alice. On dirait que tu es vexée. fit-il.

- Bouderait-elle ? demanda Mata.

- Oui, une fois comme ça. Elle ne voulait même plu me parler.

Les deux amis se mirent à rire. Je n'avais jamais vu Hao sourire de la sorte : il était rayonnant. Noah revint au galop et sauta sur Hao.

- Dites ! Si on prenait un bain tous ensemble ? !

- Bonne idée Noah ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? fit Hao en lui prenant les mains.

- Oh oui ! C'est pour ça que tu me gardes avec toi !

Ni une ni deux, nous fûmes, Yoh, Hao, Anna, Noah, Amidamaru, Matamune et moi dans la grande salle de bain de la maison… Tout nu… Hao était en train de prendre son petit frère dans les bras dans l'eau chaude du la baignoire_._ J'aidais Anna à se laver le dos pendant que les deux garçons dans l'eau nous mataient. Matamune leur rappela qu'il n'était pas convenable d'agir de la sorte.

- Mata… On est fiancé tout les quatre. On fait ce qu'on veut. fit le cadet Asakura.

- Et puis, si l'envie nous prend de les regarder se laver, c'est notre droit. fit l'autre en souriant.

Noah n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et se tourna vers nous. J'étais affreusement gênée par la remarque des deux garçons. Et puis… Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre Yoh et moi… C'était vraiment étrange de n'être que en serviette devant lui…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voyais Alice nue. Matamune grogna et partit en compagnie d'Anna et Noah. Hao les rejoignit pour faire la vaisselle, me laissant seule avec sa fiancée. Elle me rejoignit bientôt dans l'eau chaude, toujours son unique serviette sur le corps. Elle fermait les yeux et semblait se détendre dans le bain. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps je la connaissais… Je devais me l'avouer : j'étais toujours amoureux d'elle.

Bien entendu je l'étais aussi pour Anna mais… Ce n'était pas pareil entre elle et moi, et la blonde le savait bien. C'est même elle qui m'a demandé de faire face à mes sentiments… Je trouvais l'Itako de plus en plus bizarre… Peut être Hao avait-il changé quelque chose ? Ou Matamune ? Mille questions fourmillaient dans ma tête sans aucunes réponses. Je me souvenais soudainement qu'elle ne pouvais plus lire dans les pensées, ce qui me rassura : imaginons qu'elle me surprit en train de penser que je l'aimais ? Je crois bien qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais plus adressé la parole. Dans un sens, je pensais que s'il n'y avait pas eut Hao et Anna, j'aurais montré à Alice à quel point je tenais à elle. Le fait qu'elle se mariait avec mon frère me laissait patoua… Ah oui, mon frère… J'en étais venu à l'aimer et à le détester en même temps. L'amour est un sentiment assez contradictoire quand on y pense bien.

- Tu sais Yoh, je suis contente d'être ici avec vous.

Je lui souris péniblement, faisant en sorte que rien ne se lise sur mon visage.

- Bon, on devrait sortir non ? me demanda t-elle.

- Oui tu as raison. Il paraît que ses mauvais de rester trop longtemps dans l'eau chaude.

Elle sortit la première, ses fesses à découvert et me laissant tout le loisir de les regarder. Il fallait à tout prit que je me calme ! Si jamais elle découvrait mes sentiments maintenant, je pouvais faire une croix à ma vie…

Une fois habillé, je pensais que le problème restait entier : si je ne lui disais pas, je serais malheureux le reste de ma vie mais si je lui disais, Hao me détesterait au même titre qu'Alice et je serais malheureux de la même façon… Il fallait donc que j'y aille en douceur et pas lui dire ça brute de pomme. Je la raccompagnais à sa chambre et partit me coucher à mon tour. Anna m'attendait dans les draps.

- Alors ? Tu lui as dit ? me dit-elle.

- Nan… Pas encore… Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je crois comprendre que cela était urgent et indispensable que je lui dise. Mais comment ? Mon frère était toujours avec Alice et je ne pouvais pas me présenter en disant « Dis donc grand frère, je pourrais parler seul à seul avec Alice s'il te plaît ? »… Ça paraîtrait louche à ses yeux… Mais il me fallait attendre le bon moment.

Le lendemain, le petit déjeuné se prenait avec les adultes. Grand mère se plaignait que Grand père ronflait et qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à dormir. Alice lui proposa de lui mettre des crevettes dans le nez pour arrêter les ronflement _*****_.Matamune éclata de rire au même titre que grand-mère. Mon père déclara qu'elle avait le sens de l'humour dés le réveil et que la journée serait belle. Une fois habillé, je sortais, seul avec mon fantôme pour une promenade matinale autour de la maison. Amidamaru pensait qu'il serait intéressant de descendre en ville faire un karaoké avec tout le monde.

- Mouai… Bof… j'aime pas chanter.

Le fantôme souffla. Il me trouvait morose depuis quelque temps, ce que je comprenais parfaitement, mais ne lui avait pas fit part de mes sentiments. Je m'arrêtais devant l'entrée de la demeure, en me demandant ce que faisait Anna. Je ne l'avais pas vu de la matinée et commençais à m'inquiéter. Je la trouvait en train de faire un bonhomme de neige avec mon frère, juste à côté de celui que j'avais fait la veille avec Alice-chan.

- Vous aussi vous en faites un ?

- Oui. Cette nuit, la neige est retombée donc vu que tu en avais déjà fait un, on s'est permit d'en faire un nous aussi. fit mon frère en regardant Anna.

- Il est plutôt réussit. fit-elle, en lui souriant.

Le visage des deux shamans se firent plus sérieux. Anna partit et me laissa seul avec mon frère. Il s'essuya les mains et me demanda de le suivre dans la cuisine et Amidamaru partit sur son ordre. Il ferma la porte derrière nous et me demanda de m'asseoir. J'étais nerveux. Qu'avait-il ?

- Anna m'a parlé de ton… ton problème…

- C'est … C'est pas ce que tu crois… Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai rien dit à Alice… pour le moment.

Cette phrase me laissa de perplexe.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui lui dirait mais toi. Il est temps, même plus que temps que tu te mettes en phase avec tes sentiments.

- Tu… tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je le fus un temps.

Je n'étais pas convaincu. Je sentais quelque chose dans sa voix qui me disait le contraire. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de faire ce genre de chose, surtout quand il s'agissait d'Alice. Elle m'avait déjà dit qu'il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour la garder avec lui… Et le voir me dire ça me tentait à croire qu'il me tendait un piège... Il me regarda en penchant le tête. Il avait l'air amusé de me voir si concentré dans ma réflexion. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Je… je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Nii-san…

- Je te laisse une chance voilà tout.

Une chance de quoi ? Je ne comprendrais jamais mon frère !

- Ne fait pas cette tête. Je vais finir par regretter ma décision.

- Mais… Nii-san …

- Fonce triple idiot, avant que je ne change d'avis. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir 22h pour lui avouer tes sentiments. Bien entendu, je ferais tout pour que personne ne vous dérange. J'aviserais après pour savoir comment je pourrais faire pour te délester de tes sentiments envers ma future épouse. Comprit ?

- Plus que clair Hao …

Je sortis en trompe de la pièce. Je couru jusqu'à la salle de bain pour le mettre un coup d'eau sur la figure. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que mon frère m'autorisait à me dévoiler devant Alice. Une idée me vint à l'esprit : cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas descendu en ville et ce serait le bon moment pour Alice et moi de se retrouver seul tout les deux. En me regardant dans la glace, je vis mon reflet, rouge étaient mes joues.

Il était 14h lorsque je me présentais devant Alice.

- Ça te dirait d'aller en ville avec moi ?

- Bonne idée ! Je vais pouvoir acheter vos cadeaux pour Noël. me fit-elle en souriant.

C'est vrai que nous allions passer Noël en compagnie de tous nos amis. Elle avait déjà acheté les cadeaux pour Horo, Anna, Lyserg, Manta et avait fait à la main les cadeaux de Jeanne, Ren, Noah et Michiko. Il ne restait que moi et mon frère qui n'avions rien pour le moment. J'avais fait de même mais il me manquait juste celui d'Alice et de Noah, ne sachant pas trop quoi leur offrir… Elle couru donc vers l'entrée de la maison pour prendre son manteau et son argent.

- Aller Yoh ! Du nerf ! dit-elle, enthousiaste.

Nous partîmes donc en ville. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les magasins, à cause de Noël. Cela n'empêcha pas Alice d'aller dans tout les endroits possibles. Elle jeta son dévolu sur une boutique tranquille : une boutique de laine et d'autre trucs comme ça. La jeune fille me tira à l'intérieur et regarda les étalages de laines et file de soie. La marchande alla la voir et lui proposa du file vert. Alice le prit ainsi qu'une bobine rouge et blanche.

- Cela fera quatorze mille yen _**( environ cent euros)**_

Alice tendis son porte monnaie et donna l'argent. Je me demandais à quoi tout ce fil allait lui servir…_._ Elle sortit avec moi en sifflotant, l'air joyeuse. Sa frimousse penché dans son sac me faisait penser à une enfants qui venait de fêter Halloween. Ses cheveux étaient coincés dans la capuche de son manteau gris. Pour une fois, elle portait un jean slim bleu turquoise, ses yeux brillant à chaque fois qu'on passait devant une boutique de mangas ou de jeux vidéos. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai vu une fille aussi intéressée par les jeux vidéos comme elle. Elle me disait que les trucs pour filles n'étaient pas son genre. Elle préférait « éclater du monstre » plutôt que de parler de people.

- Yoh ça va pas ?

- Ah ! Si si ! Si on entrait prendre un chocolat chaud ?

- Euh … est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu payes cette fois ci, j'ai plus un sou sur moi…

- Pas de problème !

Nous rentrâmes dans le café juste en face de nous et prîmes deux chocolat chaud et deux beignets à la pomme.

- Hhhuuumm ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais bu de chocolat aussi bon. me confia t-elle.

Je me mis à rire en voyant qu'elle avait une moustache de chocolat au dessus de la bouche. Celle-ci prit une serviette et s'essuya la bouche en rougissant.

16h sonna.

Il fallait que moi aussi je trouve un cadeau pour Noah et Alice. Je m'en suis tenu à mon idée de départ : leur offrir un collier aux couleurs de la famille Asakura. J'eusse le temps de m'éclipser un moment pour aller chez notre bijoutier qui me reconnu quand j'entrais dans sa boutique. Je lui demanda de faire vite deux feuilles à cinq branches et d'y mettre une chaîne d'argent à chacune. L'artisan me regarda avec l'œil brillant. Je lui expliquais que c'était pour offrir à deux de mes amis chers.

- Tenez monsieur Asakura.

- Joyeuse fête de Noël monsieur.

- De même. Passez le bon jour à vos grands parents.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Une fois dehors, j'essayais de repérer le furyoku d'Alice et me dirigea vers la grande place de marché. Celle-ci m'attendait sur un banc en regardant le fil qu'elle venait d'acheter. Quand elle me vit, elle se précipita vers moi en faisant la moue. Il était 17h et je l'avais laisser seule pendant une heure entière…

- Désolé Alice… J'ai vu quelque chose dans une boutique et j'ai cru que tu me suivais…

- Apprends à regarder la prochaine fois… J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.

- Ne… Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît… je suis là maintenant.

Des cloches derrière nous retentirent. Un « marchant d'amour » passait par là et nous vit le regarder, l'air curieux. Il s'avança et tendit au dessus de nous, du gui.

- Alors les amoureux, un petit bisous ?

Alice serrait son paquet et ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Elle m'agrippait le manteau et regardait sur le côté. Le mec partit en voyant la gêne qu'il avait produit. Je me sentais un peu con à ce moment là : comment devrais-je réagir ? C'était l'occasion rêvé de tout lui dire mais rien ne sortit. Elle voulut rentrer, fatiguée par la journée. Elle n'avait pas cessé de me prendre le manteau pendant tout le chemin. Je jetais des coup d'œil discret et à chaque fois, la même impression… Elle était sous sa capuche à cause de la neige et j'avais le sentiment implacable d'avoir fait une boulette. Sur le chemin qui menait à chez moi, la forêt s'étalait à perte de vue. Je profitais d'un moment de calme et lui prit le bras pour la coller doucement devant un arbre. Sa capuche s'était enlevé et me permettait ainsi de voir mieux son visage : ses cheveux ondulaient voluptueusement sur sa tête et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu vraiment inouï. Je passais mes bras autour d'elle et me permit de l'embrasser. Elle ne se dégagea pas comme j'aurais pu l'imaginer mais au contraire, s'agrippa de plus belle à mon manteau. On peut dire que ce moment là, j'aurais pu penser à autre chose qu'à Anna, mais son image me revint alors.

- Yoh… Comme ça tu…

- Oui… J'ai gardé ça pour moi pendant longtemps… Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Sache que Anna est la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux et que je ne veux plus la faire souffrir… Il fallait à tout prix que je sache ce que…

Elle posa son doigt sur mes lèvres et secoua la tête. Puis elle éclata de rire avant de se reculer.

- Ce n'est pas grave Yoh. J'espère juste que tu ne diras rien à Hao et j'en ferrais de même avec Anna. J'ai peur de leur réaction. J'aime Hao… Tu… tu ne peux pas avoir de place dans mon cœur… Sincèrement, je t'aime beaucoup c'est vrai… Mais pas de cette manière…

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en remettrais. dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle recommenca à rire, me traitant d'idiot.

- A croire que le froid t'as gelé le cerveau Yoh.

J'étais heureux de lui avoir dit ce que je ressentais, même si ça m'a fait mal d'un côté. J'étais quand même content de l'avoir embrassée avant de me débarrasser de mes sentiments pour elle. Nous rentrâmes main dans la main. Je pris le soin de cacher les cadeaux que j'avais trouvé des yeux de tous. Hao m'attrapa alors que je passais devant sa chambre et me tira vers lui.

- Alors Ôtoto ? On a fait une bonne promenade ?

Je lui souris en lui racontant ce que nous avions fait durant la journée. Il s'allongea dans son lit et me demanda de le rejoindre. Je m'assit donc à côté de lui.

- Alors tu l'as embrassée si je comprend bien.

- Oui. Désolé si ça te gêne.

- Non… Au contraire, je suis content pour toi.

Je me jetais dans les bras de mon frère pour m'empêcher de pleurer.

- Je veux… Je veux m'en débarrasser maintenant…

- Je sais… Je suis là maintenant…

Il me serra à son tour et je pleurais malgré moi. La douleur que j'éprouvais depuis le Shaman Fight s'estompa au fur et à mesure que Hao me tenait dans ses bras. Alice avait raison, il avait une présence rassurante… Vraiment douce et chaleureuse…

- Je suis heureux que tu sois mon petit frère Yoh. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Hao.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant longtemps avant qu'Alice ne nous surprennent, l'un et l'autre en train de dormir. Quand je fus réveiller, nous étions tout les deux sur ses genoux. Cette situation m'était familière… Étrangement, je me sentais vraiment bien. Elle passa ses mains dans nos cheveux tandis que je la regardais. Hao ricana dans son coin et nous prit dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes… mon unique famille… J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes… Si quelqu'un vous fait du mal, venez me voir. Si je suis heureux, je vous en ferais part. Quand vous serrez triste, mes bras serons ouvert… Les Asakura vont s'agrandir grâce à vous deux. Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Jamais je n'aurais cru rencontrer des personnes comme vous, même après cinq cent ans d'existence. Merci du font du cœur… Mes moitiés…

Hao avait changé. Beaucoup changé. Jamais auparavant il n'avait fait de déclaration aussi émouvante. Il était un peu gêné de nous avoir ouvert son cœur et nous demanda de le répéter à personne. Nous le serrâmes plus fort, partageant ses sentiments… Tous les trois, nous ne formions plus qu'un, un même souffle, une seule voix, un cœur.

Après le mariage d'Hao et Alice, c'est à dire après leur dix huitième anniversaire _(le 12 mai pour les jumeaux et le 23 avril pour Alice),_ Alice nous annonça deux mois plus tard qu'elle était enceinte d'Hao et qu'ils attendraient un fils. Je ne pouvais qu'être heureux pour eux. A l'évidence, je ne sentais plus rien pour elle et tant mieux car Anna aussi était enceinte. Quand Jeanne apprit la nouvelle, elle se précipita avec Ren à la maison. Ah oui ! Je suis bête ! Je ne vous ai pas dit ? Ren et Jeanne se sont aussi mariés eux aussi. Mais ils pensaient attendre avant de se lancer dans le bain papa maman. Les accouchements seraient prévu pour l'année deux mille trois : en mai il me semble. Je vous laisse imaginer la panique qu'Hao et moi avons eu quand les filles nous mirent au courant : Hao s'évanouit et mes jambes ne me portaient plus… En somme, beaucoup de choses sont arrivées depuis six ans que nous nous connaissions. Aaahhhh… Je me demande ce que l'avenir nous réservera. A vous d'en juger.

Yoh Asakura.

_***** Note de l'auteur : vive les références pourries de **Kamellott** XD ! Merci à Merlin_

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que moi, j'en pleure presque!

Mais non je plaisante! Il reste encore **1 chapitre** pour vous bien au chaud! Mouahahahaha! je ne voulais pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient, ça ne me semblait pas être une très bonne fin sinon. Ça me rappelle un peu la fin de l'anime de Shaman King, du manga avant Kang Zeng Bang... Y avait de quoi déprimer!

J'aimerais faire un petit sondage si ça ne vous dérange pas. En fait, je ne sais pas quelle fan-fiction mettre sur Shaman King après celle-ci... J'hésite largement avec **_Yuki des X-Laws_** ou _**Shaman Kingdom et son**_** roi.** Dites moi vos préférences, on ne sait jamais :D.

Merci encore à ceux et celles qui lisent cette fiction, je vous en suis très reconnaissante!


	25. Chapter 25

Aaahhhhh... déjà 25 chapitres. Que le temps passe vite... This is the End... The last chapter of **Alice au pays des shamans**... Quand je pense que je l'ai commencé le 3 Décembre 2012... C'est allé vite tout ça !

Info du jour: nous arrivons à .. et bah à 780 vues sur cette fic! OOOuUUUiiIII ! _* sort le champagne et les confettis * _J'ai jamais été aussi contente de ma vie ( sauf le jour ou j'ai acquis la PlayStation 3, je dois dire... Ou encore le tome 23 de Shaman King... ou le tome 27 de Full Metal Alchemist après un an d'attente interminable O.O ) ah la la...

Merci pour les reviews de _Guest_ qui m'ont fait plaisir. Donc pour ma prochaine fiction, je vais poster **Yuki des X-Laws**, vu que tu voudrais bien voir d'autres Ocs avec Hao ( si j'ai bien comprit ^^' )

Il y a un changement de point de vue ici: on commence par Alice et on finit par Hao.

Je vous laisse profiter de la fin. Pour pas gâcher le plaisir de lire ^^**  
**

**CHAPITRE 25 : Treize ans après et la vie continue.**

Notre vie continuait inlassablement son cour, comme si, notre existence passait inaperçue dans la vie minuscule, ce grain de poussière qu'était notre être tout entier.

Maintenant, je suis la mère d'un magnifique garçon âgé de treize ans. Il se nomme Yoh. Ce nom était symbolique pour son père et moi, nous voulions rendre hommage à la personne la plus cher à nos cœur : Yoh Asakura, fils de Mikihisa et Keiko Asakura.

Notre cher et tendre Yoh…

Peu de temps après la naissance de son propre fils, nommé Hana, le jeune couple Asakura partit en pèlerinage dans le but d'apaiser les tensions qui règnent sur Terre, laissant leur fils sous la garde de Tamao, qui fut sa mère pendant environ six ans, avant que ses parents biologique ne reviennent à Fumbari… Je n'eus même pas le temps de les voir… Ni mon fils d'ailleurs.

En parlant de parents, Hao fut obligé lui aussi de partir pour assumer ses fonctions de Shaman King, d'où le départ d'Anna et Yoh. Je fus seule à m'occuper de Yoh… C'est non sans regret que je l'ai fait mais pas non plus par nécessité non… Je voulais me montrer forte moi aussi, pour mon mari, pour mon fils et aussi pour moi même.

Tient en parlant de Yoh, le voilà qui vient encore me ramener un chat abandonné… Il me rappelle son père, lui qui aime tant ces animaux là.

Qu'est devenu mon père ? Il est allé rejoindre mes parents dans le Great Spirit ainsi qu'un des parents de Yoh… Pas terrible comme fin… La vie est faite pour que les gens meurent tôt ou tard, d'autre mieux que certains. Est-ce de ma faute si une voiture les a écrasée ? Nan…Mas je suis sûre que là où il est, Kaito-Ôtosan nous regarde et nous protège, ce qu'il a toujours bien jusqu'ici.

Je viens de penser qu'aujourd'hui est le jour où Yoh et Anna rentrent pour la deuxième fois à Fumbari. Mon fils n'a encore jamais vu ses oncle et tante. Je pense que tout le monde va se réunir à l'auberge En.

- Okâsan ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard !

- Oui j'arrive Yoh !

Toujours aussi pressé, comme son père… Je trouvais qu'il lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Il se laissait pousser les cheveux et se faisait une longue natte avec. Bien entendu, il avait aussi de mon caractère, du coup, il était très émotif… Aaahhh… Les hommes… Tous des bébés.

Une fois devant le lieu convenu, Tamao nous ouvra les bras en grand. Elle aussi avait changée. Elle était plus radieuse que jamais, les cheveux long et rose, la poitrine abondante. Héhé… A chaque fois que je la voyais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui dire. Quant à Hana, il ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à son père. Il avait les cheveux blond et la même structure que ceux de son père et avait le caractère de sa mère. Quand il vit son cousin, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras. Quand on y pense, ils ont presque été élevés ensemble.

- Vite entrez ! Il ne manquait plus que vous deux ! s'enquit la rose de nous dire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ce fut l'effervescence totale à notre entrée.

- Alice-chan ! fit Jeanne avant de s'écrouler en larmes dans mes bras.

Tous le monde avait changé : Lyserg est devenu finalement un détective Chocolove était en prison pour avoir tué le père de Reoseb et Seyrarm et finissait sa peine (il était exemplaire chez les prisonnier, du jamais vu auparavant) Ryû est devenu un cuisto reconnu au Japon et avait sa propre entreprise qu'il tenait avec ses amis de longue dates, toujours sa fidèle banane sur la tête, Horo avait réussit à faire son champs de Fuki tout seul mais y était enfin arrivé, Manta : toujours aussi petit était toujours aussi beau et ne se cachait pas de dire qu'il avait gagné deux centimètres depuis notre dernière rencontre, même les frères Wakaoji étaient présent en la compagnie de Michiko et de Shin, qui n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce, Ren était très grand et avec laisser pousser ses cheveux noir jusqu'aux fesses, ce qui lui allait très bien.

- Men, dis bonjour à Alice-chan. fit le Tao.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs, une pic sur la tête et les yeux rouge s'avança vers moi en souriant, l'air triomphant. Jeanne m'affirma que s'était son fils.

- KKYYYAAA ! Il est trop mignon ! criais-je de joie.

- Hum hum… Je crois qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui attendent un bonjour. fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me tournais et vit un homme aux cheveux brun long, l'air niait. Je reconnu au premier coup d'yeux Yoh et lui sauta dans les bras. J'étais tellement heureuse de le retrouver que j'en oubliais presque Anna. Elle aussi avait bien changé. Les cheveux long lui allaient bien.

Une fois remise de mes émotions, Yoh allait se présenter à l'autre Yoh. Mon fils rit en lui serrant la main en disant qu'il était tout à fait comme sur les photos de mariage : toujours aussi détendu. Nous nous mîmes tous à rire aux éclats.

- Bien ! Et si nous passions à table ?! fit Ryû.

Il avait préparé le repas tout seul comme le chef qu'il était. Bien après mangé, Yoh et moi éprouvions le besoin de se retrouver seuls un moment et nous nous assîmes sous le couloirs couvert de la maison, laissant la porte coulissante ouverte derrière nous, au cas ou les autres auraient besoin de nous. La nuit était clair et les étoiles scintillaient.

- Tu sais Alice… Je ne suis pas mécontent d'être rentré à la maison.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien tout les deux.

Yoh se tourna pour voir les autres faire du raffut. Mon fils était debout sur la table avec Hana en train de chanter une chanson stupide, que seul ces enfants avaient le don de connaître.

- Il est bien réactif ton fils. Il me fait penser à…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase pour me regarder.

- Je sais à qui il te fait penser…

Me yeux se perdirent dans le vague de la voûte étoilée.

- Cela fait combien de temps que nous ne l'avons pas vu…

- Je ne sais pas… Presque autant que toi et moi Yoh : treize ans maintenant…

J'avais peur de la formule "Loin des yeux, loin du cœur" … Mais étrangement .. Je ne sentais pas qu'il m'avait quitté. Il était toujours là quelque part, à nous surveiller… Yoh souffla.

- Lui et moi sommes deux entités semblable mais totalement différentes. Je ne pense pas avoir pu vivre avec lui tout les jours.

Cette phrase était pleine de sens… C'était comme si Yoh avait mûrit sans nous… Je coinçais ma robe entre mes cuisse et m'empêcha de pleurer. Il ne manquait plus qu'Hao pour que la fête soit parfaite…

Que faisait-il ? Allait-il bien ? Mourait-il d'ennui là haut ?

- Alors ? On s'ennuie de moi ? fit une voix derrière nous.

Yoh et moi pivotâmes la tête en direction de la voix et ce que je vis me réchauffa le cœur.

- Hao ! cria Horo.

Les enfants tombèrent de table dans un fracas pas possible. Hao se tourna et rit en les voyant.

- Les enfants sont formidables… souffla le Shaman King.

Mon cœur s'emballa en le voyant sourire. Il n'avait pas changé mis à part qu'il ne portait plus cette horrible cape mais opta plutôt pour un t-shirt noir et son pantalon préféré. Que dire d'autre à part que je m'effondrais en larmes devant la venu de mon époux. Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent avant de se sourire mutuellement et Hao me prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai manqué… Je suis là maintenant.

- Hao…

Que son souffle dans ma nuque était agréable… Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça… J'essuyais mes larmes et me précipita lui présenter son fils. Yoh ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant son père avant de pleurer à son tour et de l'enlacer. Tout le monde était ravie de revoir le Shaman King sur Terre et en bonne santé. La fête continua jusqu'aux aurores et il fallait rentrer. Les jumeaux se promirent de se revoir avant le départ de Yoh et d'Anna. Hana fut heureux de revoir son oncle pour la deuxième fois et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia en signe d'au revoir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tout le long du chemin, je tenais la main de ma bien-aimée, qui collait sa tête sur mon épaule. Sa main était douce et chaleureuse… Je me demandais depuis combien de temps nous ne nous étions pas tenu ainsi…

« Treize ans. » » fis-je pour moi même.

Cette pensée me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir laissé ma femme élever seule notre enfant. Yoh était devant nous, l'air niait et détendu, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, le nez vers le ciel. Il me faisait penser à mon petit frère quand il mettait ses mains dans ses poches. D'ailleurs, je fus très surprit de voir que Ôtoto était toujours égal à lui même : feignant et imperturbable. Son fils était tout aussi amusant que sa mère, un caractère assez fort mais qui manquait de poigne quand il était avec son cousin. A croire qu'Hana était beaucoup plus sensible qu'il n'aurait aimé le faire croire mais on ne me l'a fait pas à moi.

En parlant d'enfant, je ne pensais pas que Tao Ren aurait un jour le profile de père. Tao Men, comme je pouvais m'y attendre, avait la même fierté mal placée de son père Ahaha ! Qui aurait cru que la Sainte Iron Maiden ne serait plus vierge ? Ce qui me dérangeais, c'était de ne pas savoir pourquoi ces deux là s'aimaient, alors qu'ils étaient, à la base, si différents… Quoi que, je pouvais me poser la même question : qu'est-ce qu'un être comme moi faisait avec une femme comme Alice ? L'amour a des raisons que la Raison ignore.. Sans doute… Même les Asakura ne comprenaient pas le choix même de mon amour pour cette femme, dont j'avais tué les parents. L'amour a bien des pouvoirs qui surpassent l'entendement humain et même shamanique. Un pouvoir plus puissant que dépasse le mien. C'est bien foutu la vie.

- Hao… Ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle…

- Hein ?

Alice s'arrêta devant moi, la mine inquiète.

- Si si ! Tout va bien ! Ça fait juste longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu et donc je pensais à plein de chose.

- Humf… Mouais… Pas très convainquant.

Vraiment, elle me connaissait trop bien. Je ne pouvais et ne pourrais rien lui cacher. Elle avait toujours ce petit regard malicieux qui me plaisait tant quand elle me prenait la main dans le sac.

- Aller ! J'ai envie de me coucher ! On se lève tôt demain ! cria un Yoh énervé.

Sa mère acquiesçait d'un sourire et me traînait derrière elle. Une fois arrivé au Temple Mioru, Alice se jeta sur le futon dans un long soupir. Elle prit son pyjama de dessous son oreiller et commença à se déshabiller, me laissant voir son dos ainsi nue. Cette vision m'enchanta et je me perdis dans les bras de Morphée sous l'étreinte de mon épouse.

Je fus réveillé par un fracas énorme. Le jour était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuné en compagnie de Kiri, qui ne semblait nullement dérangé par les bruits. Que ce passait-il dehors ? Une fois le café du matin engloutit, je fonçais derrière le temple dont quatre Oversoul étaient en effervescences. Je reconnu le plus puissant : celui d'Alice. Qui étaient les trois autres ? Arrivé devant le proche de la maison, des cris à ma droite m'alertèrent.

- Du nerf ! cria Alice en kimono noir.

Elle était en train de parer un coup de Yoh avec un sabre en bois, celui-ci en kimono gris. Ce devait être sûrement de l'entraînement. Une fille aux cheveux rose en deux nattes, elle aussi en kimono gris, essaya de frapper Alice par derrière, sans succès. La Asakura se tourna vivement et donna un coup de paume dans le ventre de la jeune fille, qui fut propulsée en arrière.

- Ima-chan ! ! cria Yoh en fonçant sur sa mère.

Alice passa derrière son fils et lui donna un coup de pied. Je n'aurais pas voulut être à sa place… Yoh s'arrêta et lâcha son sabre en bois. Kiri alla voir la jeune fille à terre et lui lécha le visage. Un autre garçon courrait derrière et s'arrêta devant Yoh, l'aidant à se relever.

- Bon, l'entraînement est finit ! Tout le monde à la douche et descendez pour prendre votre déjeuné. fit ma femme.

Les trois enfants s'exécutèrent, en soufflant. Je m'approchais d'Alice, qui s'étira.

- Comme ça, on entraîne les enfants ?

- Oui, ce sont mes élèves. Je les prépare pour la nouvelle génération de shamans, à la place de mon père. Normalement, Hana aurait dû venir. Il va m'entendre.

De la sueur dégoulinait de ses joues, la rendant irrésistible. Je m'efforçais de garder mon calme habituel, me sentant bouillir de désir. Elle me demanda de la suivre dans le temple, composé d'une seule et grande pièce. Au font, il y avait diverses médailles et coupes gagnées lors de compétitions. Plus j'avançais, plus je remarquais la présence d'un petit autel en l'honneur de ce vieux Kaito. Alice prit des allumettes et alluma deux bougies. Assise, elle priait pour lui. Je n'avais pas revu le Mioru depuis mon départ dans le Great Spirit ni une fois qu'il fut décédé d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais, quand tu es partit de la maison… Ôtosan était très triste…Il me disait souvent que tu lui manquais… dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Je priais avec elle dans le plus grand silence, pensant à cet homme que j'avais tant détesté. Quand je pense qu'il était mon beau-père… Franchement ! Quelle ironie ! Alice se leva et nous rentrâmes dans la maison.

Les enfants étaient tous en bas dans le salon, en mangeant quelques fruits et céréales, produits de la Nature que j'affectionnais tant.

- Vous êtes vraiment le père de Yoh ? me fit le garçon roux.

- Oui. Cela vous surprend t-il ? fis-je, un sourire aux enfants.

- C'est juste que… Vous avez été absent si longtemps Shaman King-sama… s'enquit de dire la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, nommée Ima Kanada.

Ah nous y étions ! Alice avait bien parlé de moi. Celle-ci se précipita dans la cuisine suivit de son chien.

- Tient… Où est Noah ? demandais-je.

- Euhm… Il doit être dehors.

- Tu fois afoir raifon Keita. dit Yoh, la bouche pleine de raisins.

- Oh hé ? Il y a quelqu'un ? fit une voix féminine, qui me semblait familière.

- C'est Douji-san ! cria Ima.

- Grand-mère !

Ma mère fit son entrée en ouvrant les bras aux trois collégiens, les câlinant comme elle le fit pour moi de son vivant. Elle s'arrêta en me voyant.

- Mappa… souffla t-elle.

Je me senti rougir à l'appelle de mon prénom. Je balbutiais des phrases incompréhensibles, surprit et trop heureux de la retrouver. Des larmes lui chatouillèrent les yeux au même titre que les miens et me prit dans ses bras.

- Tadaïma Okâsan… dis-je, la voix tremblante.

Je la serrais contre moi à mon tour. Alice poussa un soupir quand elle entra dans la pièce. Ma mère se détacha de moi et embrassa le front de sa belle fille. Noah fit son apparition dans la maison, les bras chargé de course. Un esprit faisant les courses… intéressant. Le jeune Dragon de Glace ne pu s'empêcher de faire quelques blagues et autres plaisanteries sur le fait de mon absence.

- C'est bizarre mais… Je crois que c'est toi qui m'a le moins manqué durant ses treize dernières années.

- Hao. Sache que c'est également la même chose pour moi.

Alice fronça les sourcils tandis que ma mère tapa la tête du Dragon. En un regard, Noah et moi nous mîmes à rire. Il était évident que ce n'était qu'une blague. Bien sûr qu'il m'avait manqué. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, un lien étrange nous unissait : invisible et un peu d'amour fraternel je dois dire. Je me souviens encore des petites querelles que nous avions eut alors qu'Alice avait emménagé avec moi lors du Shaman Fight: que de bons souvenirs.

Nous primes un café autour de la table, pendant que les enfants jouaient à un jeu de balle nommé Football.

- BBBBUUUTTT ! cria Ima.

- C'est pas du jeu ! Vous êtes à deux contre moi ! se plaignit Yoh.

Les gosses se mirent à rire ensemble. Je soufflais en les regardant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils les amusaient dans ce jeu stupide ? Courir comme un fou derrière une balle tel un chien, n'avait rien de très plaisant. Ma mère passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour attirer mon attention.

- Hum ?

Je n'avais rien suivit de la conversation.

- Nan rien. C'était juste pour te faire revenir sur terre.

La comparaison était idiote. J'étais déjà sur Terre ! Alice riait en voyant ma mine frustrée par les paroles de ma mère.

Que puis-je dire de plus ? Ma vie, semble t-il, était belle et joyeuse. Entouré de ma famille, je ne pouvais qu'être heureux.

* * *

_**Tiphanoush :**_ Aaahhh ! J'en pleure encore !

_**Alice :**_ Ça se termine bien : tout le monde il est gentil, tout le monde il est content.

_**Hao :**_ Mouais… Bof…

_**Asanoha :**_ Mon fils est vraiment difficile, vous ne trouvez pas, Titou-sama ?

_**Tiphanoush :**_ Oh si… Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore.

_**Hao :**_ Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête mère ! Titou, je vais te…

_**Tiphanoush :**_ * fait des yeux larmoyant, pleure presque *

_**Hao :**_ * lui caresse la tête *

_**Tiphanoush et Alice:**_ On vous aime ! Hao-sama forever !

* * *

**Voilà! C'est finit! C'est triste à dire mais j'aurais bien continué sur ma lancée! Pour les remerciements, il faut tout lire jusqu'à la fin mouéhéhéhé...**

**D'ailleurs, pour écrire cette fic, je tiens à dire que j'ai beaucoup écouté HANABI de Ikimonogakari... L'inspiration est venu, de là ! Voilà la petite traduction !**

Paroles en français:

Étincelant, dansant, les rêves bleus sont libres.  
Les fleurs continuent à brûler.

Le ciel tombe en silence, en deux battements, feu d'artifice onirique.  
Toi, qui voyage dans le lointain, est-ce que tu les vois aussi ?  
Même si nous sommes séparés, je sais que nous nous verrons encore.  
Je chante les émotions qui déchirent mon cœur pour toi, m'entends-tu ?

Le feu d'artifice éclate en un instant.

Étincelant, dansant, les rêves bleus sont libres.  
Fleurissez toutes, loin d'ici, en hauteur.  
Fais-toi entendre, sentiment que je veux vraiment protéger,  
Je serais forte, au moins jusqu'à la fin.  
Cette fleur continuera à brûler.

Beaucoup de mots se sont éparpillés.  
La confusion qui me hantait disparait silencieusement, tu vois demain ?

Le feu d'artifice éclate en un instant.

Étincelant, dansant, je saisis une fleur dans l'illusion,  
Mes mains s'éparpillent.  
J'espère que ces sentiments vont t'atteindre.  
Si ceci est la fin, je serai au moins forte.  
Cette fleur continuera à brûler.

Le feu d'artifice éclate en un instant.

Étincelant, dansant, volez haut, mes rêves bleus.  
Un jour, nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau.  
Ces sentiments te lient à moi, mon amour,  
Nous resterons forts tous les deux, à jamais.

Étincelant, dansant, les rêves bleus sont libres.  
Fleurissez toutes, loin d'ici, en hauteur.  
Fais-toi entendre, sentiment que je veux vraiment protéger,  
Je serais forte, au moins jusqu'à la fin.  
Cette fleur continuera à brûler.

Paroles en japonais:

_Kirameite yurameite_  
_ Aoki yume mai hanatsu_  
_ Hana moe yuku_

_ Seijaku ni ochiru sora_  
_ Futahira no yume HANABI_  
_ Kanata ni tabidatsu anata mo_  
_ Mieta no ? Onaji hikari ga_  
_ Hanarete mo itsuno hi ka_  
_ Deaeru to shinjiteru_  
_ Mune saku omoi wo anata ni_  
_ Utau wa koe ga kikoeru ? _

_ Setsuna ni hiraku_  
_ Sore wa HANABI_

_ Kirameite yurameite_  
_ Aoki yume mai hanatsu_  
_ Saki hokore haruka takaku_  
_ Mamori yuku sono omoi_  
_ Hitasura nari hibike_  
_ Hateru made semete tsuyoku_  
_ Kono hana moe yuku_

_ Ikutsumono kotonoha wo_  
_ Itazura ni chira kashita_  
_ Tachi yuku mayoi wa shizuka ni_  
_ Kieta no asu ga mieteru ? _

_ Setsuna ni hiraku_  
_ Sore wa HANABI_

_ Kirameite yurameite_  
_ Tsukami yuku yume no hana_  
_ Atashi no te wo kobore ochite_  
_ Negau mama kono omoi_  
_ Anata ni nari watare_  
_ Hateru nara semete tsuyoku_  
_ Kono hana moe yuku_

_ Setsuna ni hiraku_  
_ Sore wa HANABI_

_ Kirameite yurameite_  
_ Aoki yume mai agare_  
_ Itsu no hi ka meguri aete_  
_ Tsunagi yuku kono omoi_  
_ Itoshiki kimi watashi_  
_ Itsumademo futari tsuyoku_

_ Kirameite yurameite_  
_ Aoki yume mai hanatsu_  
_ Saki hokore haruka takaku_  
_ Mamori yuku sono omoi_  
_ Hitasura nari hibike_  
_ Hateru made semete tsuyoku_  
_ Kono hana moe yuku_

**J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt les n'amis! Merci encore du soutient d'**_Alicedesroses_**, **_Mona_**, **_Chibi-kotori_**, **_HebiiXchan**, **Guest__** et sans oublier **Realgya**. Merci encore à toutes les 5 !**  
_


End file.
